One Thing Remains
by FireBeatsRoses
Summary: Alex is held hostage by the Dark Lord and his followers; she is indoctrinated to purge the wizarding world of all those unworthy to study magic. Will her rise to power under the eye of the most feared dark wizard of all time change her forever? Part 3.
1. Distant Memories

**_Hey so this is the last story of the Harry Potter/Wizard of Waverley Place Crossover which I hope you will enjoy. I'm not having the Deathly Hallows book to help me on this one, just trying work chronologically through the events that happen so everything pieces together, but otherwise everything that happens is quite original. For those of you who may not have read the previous two stories you may be slightly confused. But all you need to know is in the summary. _**

**_I went to see Katy Perry on Friday, It was amazing! Although I was standing for about seven hours which wasn't so fun and someone was playing with my hair in the crowd...very odd so anyway. Heres the new story._**

**_The Trailer is on my profile if you wish to watch it before reading this story._**

**Summary: Alex is held hostage by the Dark Lord and his followers; she is indoctrinated to purge the wizarding world of all those unworthy to study magic. Will her rise to power under the eye of the most feared dark wizard of all time change her ****forever?**

Chapter 1 – Distant Memories

Justin sighed running his fingers through his neat black hair, searching through his spell books, but nothing appeared to be any use to him what so ever, his green eyes reading line after line, hoping that something would be of relevance.

"Horcruxes," He murmured to himself. "Harry said something about Horcruxes." Justin was in desperate search, looking up information that could possibly help him to destroy a Horcrux, a dark object, of which a wizard can hide his/her soul to be protected, which in turn would help him save his sister, his only sister who meant everything to him, even though they may not have always got along, they shared a special bond although at times it may not have seemed that way. Justin had been up for the past few nights reading all the books he could but none seemed to contain the information he was looking for. He sighed, watching as the sun began to rise setting off a red glow. He sighed knowing that yet again it was time to give up and get some rest for a few hours before he would begin his search again. "I'm never going to find an answer at this rate." He muttered miserably to himself, he looked over at the photograph of his sister grinning up at him, he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I'll figure something out Alex…I promise." He spoke in a hoarse voice. Yawning he left the wizards lair bumping sleepily into his father as he entered the substation.

"Did you find anything?" His father asked hopefully, Justin looked into Jerry's eyes for a few moments shaking his head gloomily. "There has to be something." Jerry murmured to himself.

"Dad, I've tried, there's nothing…maybe I should just go try and find her." Justin suggested, but he and Jerry had already had this conversation many times already, after Alex had been taken hostage by Death Eaters earlier that year. Jerry would never allow Justin to go in search for Alex, telling him that it was much too dangerous for him and that even if he did find Alex it would only cause more trouble.

"The only way you can get Alex back is destroying You-Know-Who and to do that you have to destroy all his Horcruxes." Jerry told him, Justin let out a sigh of frustration he already knew that, but the whole task would be very time consuming but it was the only way.

* * *

><p>"Do it again." Bellatrix whispered in Alex's ear softly pulling her hair to one side. Alex shakily raised her wand to her victim lying in front of her, the man panted gasping for air but otherwise his body lay limp. "Again!" Bellatrix urged impatiently, a tear rolled down Alex's cheek, why did she have to do this? This man was an innocent muggle; he had nothing to do with anything that was happening in the wizarding world.<p>

"I'm sorry." Alex whispered as more tears began streaming down her face. Bellatrix let out a sigh of frustration.

"No you're not sorry!" Bellatrix yelled. "If you're sorry you don't mean it, have I taught you nothing at all?" Bellatrix demanded seizing Alex and pushing her aside roughly. "You have to enjoy it remember what I told you?" She smiled evilly turning to face the trembling victim. "Crucio!" Bellatrix said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, the man began to writhe in pain for a few moments, Alex found it hard to watch, she couldn't do it, not to someone innocent, she felt they had to deserve it. Bellatrix laughed maliciously turning to Alex for approval. "Now you try again, this time want it, enjoy it." Bellatrix ordered standing aside and placing Alex once more in front of the victim. "It's not difficult." Bellatrix told her. Alex pointed her wand again this time thinking as hard as she could. "Don't let mercy cloud your vision." Bellatrix warned.

"Crucio!" Alex whispered, but nothing happened.

"Again, try again!" Bellatrix urged impatiently.

"Crucio!, Crucio!" Alex screamed closing her eyes, she then heard the sound she didn't want to hear, her victim screaming and yelling in agony in front of her, she kept her eyes closed tight not wanting to see his face. Bellatrix cackled whooping with joy. When the screams and yells stopped Alex finally opened her eyes a feeling of guilt washing over her.

"Well done, Alex." Bellatrix whispered, Alex quivered feeling Bellatrix's hot breath on the back of her neck. Bellatrix had been forced to try and indoctrinate Alex into the pure-blood way of thinking, but the task was proving to be very difficult for Bellatrix, Alex was not like her in anyway. Although since Alex had began spending time with Bellatrix she had become less afraid of her, knowing that Bellatrix was more accepting of her. Alex knew that by the end of the week she was expected to be able to curse any wizard, muggle or magical creature without a second thought as if it was to become second nature to her, but she felt she couldn't do it, her guilty conscience ate away at her, each time she tortured the helpless muggle in front of her, she felt that it was her soul that was being tortured too. "Let's play our little game shall we?" Bellatrix grinned evilly, Alex gulped, she knew what that meant. "You know it's my favourite." Smirked Bellatrix, with an excitable glint in her eye. "We'll sort out that muddled head of yours soon enough." She finished, Alex gripped her wand tight in her hand, as Bellatrix strolled casually over the other side of the room, curling the tip of her wand around a black, shiny ringlet in her hair.

"No." Alex spoke confidently. Bellatrix paused, for a moment; she had stopped twirling her wand in the ringlet and turned slowly until she was facing Alex again.

"What was that?" She asked lightly, Alex could tell in the tone of her voice that she had surprised her somewhat.

"I said…no." Alex replied a little less boldly as she had before, Bellatrix gave a small smirk. "I hate your 'little game' it's cruel and sadistic…much like you." Alex said, trying to stop her voice from shaking, but it wasn't working out for her and Bellatrix seemed to find it highly amusing.

"Well thank you, pretty." Bellatrix smiled, Alex frowned, it was supposed to have been an insult but it was then when Alex realised that, which was how Bellatrix wanted to be seen, although it wasn't at all hard to see her that way. "Shall we begin?" She asked coarsely. Alex braced herself simply nodding. She closed her eyes waiting for the excruciating pain to start, she waited a few agonising seconds but the pain, it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see Bellatrix staring at her disappointed. "It's no fun if you just allow it." She said sulkily almost child-like. "So much to learn, so little time." Bellatrix sighed deeply. She caught Alex off guard sending a non-verbal spell at her, a deep blue light came whooshing towards her, knocking her to the floor, wincing she opened her eyes disorientated to see Bellatrix's gaunt face looming over her. "What are muggles?" Bellatrix asked fiercely, her face only inches away from Alex's.

"People that can't do magic." Alex answered.

"WRONG!" Bellatrix screeched, "Crucio!" The unbearable pain hit her instantly after Bellatrix had said the incantation, she felt as if her bones were on fire and she was burning from the inside out. She screamed in agony writhing in pain, it only lasted for a few short seconds, however it felt like an eternity. The pain subsided and then so did Alex's screams, Alex panted glaring weakly up at Bellatrix who showed no sign of mercy.

"I'll ask you again…what is a muggle?" She asked softly and casually as if the answer didn't really matter, while she examined her long, dirty pointed finger nails.

"A…a." Alex racked at her brain searching for an answer.

"A?" Bellatrix urged impatiently, she clearly wanted the chance to torture Alex again. "I'm going to have you hurry you, three seconds pretty." She smirked holding up three of her long pale fingers. "One…" She said slowly lowering her ring finger, "Two…" She smiled then lowering her middle finger. "Three!" Bellatrix shrieked excitedly, sending Crucio at Alex again. After the pain had sub-sided once more, Bellatrix loomed over her once again. "Would you like to know the answer?" Bellatrix asked with a hint of satisfaction in her voice. Alex nodded her head slowly, feeling unable to answer in one word. "Inferior." Bellatrix spat in a disgusted voice. "All muggles are inferior! They're disgusting, a waste a space, they contaminate our world!" Bellatrix spat loathingly, glaring at Alex. "What is a mud-blood?" Bellatrix then asked, Alex thought for a moment.

"Someone with non-magical parents." Alex managed. Bellatrix screamed in frustration sending Crucio at Alex once again, it seemed to hurt a lot more than the first two times.

"No, no, no!" Bellatrix screamed tugging at her raven black hair. "They're inferior!" Bellatrix told Alex. "What must we do, to those who are unworthy to study magic?" Bellatrix asked in a tiresome voice. This time Alex thought hard hoping to give the right answer.

"Kill them." Alex answered, Bellatrix turned her head sharply in shock and grinned beginning to laugh evilly.

"Very, good." Bellatrix smiled. "I am going to rid you of your confused ideology." Bellatrix grinned, "So tell me again what are muggles and muggle-borns?" Bellatrix asked.

"Inferior." Alex mumbled, Bellatrix smiled once again, assisting Alex to her feet. "Follow." She ordered, Alex obeyed following just a few steps behind Bellatrix as she led her through the cold, dark halls of the Malfoy Manor where their foot-steps would echo obtrusively through the entire manor. They finally came to a dark room, which Alex assumed hadn't been used in years considering the blanket of dust that lay, untouched for sometime on the wooden floor, where a tapestry hung. Alex looked over it quickly.

"What is it?" Alex asked curiously. Bellatrix looked over it for a moment before answering.

"The family tree of the ancient and most noble house of Black." Bellatrix answered caressingly.

"Why are there burns in it?" Alex inquired examining them. Bellatrix turned sharply to her.

"Scum…" Bellatrix answered in disgust, Alex frowned for a moment.

"But I thought you said -" Alex was cut off by Bellatrix who glared at her.

"They disgraced the name of the house of Black!" Bellatrix spat. "See there?" Bellatrix asked pointing at one of the top names. "Isla Black…married a muggle!" Bellatrix made a gagging motion for a few seconds before continuing "Marius, a filthy squib!" Bellatrix flared "Cedrella…married a Weasley." Bellatrix continued still the sound of utter abhorrence in her voice as she spoke.

"But the Weasley's are pure-blood." Alex interjected, Bellatrix glared at Alex for a moment.

"They're a disgrace to the name of Wizard." Bellatrix retorted with revulsion. "Being a blood-traitor is almost as bad as being muggle-born." Bellatrix continued. "Sirius…my deceased cousin, sorted into Gryffindor…as if that wasn't bad enough he then soon ran away from home." Bellatrix went on, Alex remembered back to City Hall where it was Bellatrix who had killed Sirius herself in a duel to the death. She finally came lower to the bottom where Alex saw Bellatrix's name, beside her was Narcissa and then one that had been burned. "Andromeda…married a muggle, Teddy Tonks." Bellatrix spoke with pure hatred in her voice this time. "I do not consider her to be my sister, for such an abomination."

"So, so that means you're…" Alex trailed off looking at Bellatrix stunned, she'd never known.

"Yes, I'm Nymphadora's aunt." Bellatrix spat. "She goes to disgrace our family even more, marrying a werewolf." Bellatrix heaved. "I'll kill her myself." Alex stared at Bellatrix, how could she be happy being so prejudice? "I'd have killed you myself, but not you're not associated with that half-breed of a boyfriend of yours anymore." Alex quivered at the thought, exiting the room slowly, she felt truly shaken by the day events and what Bellatrix had said.

It was when Alex was wandering the deserted halls of the Malfoy Manor one afternoon that she heard the cries and screams of the prisoners that were being held there. For some reason their cries for help intrigued her, her feet seemed to carry her towards the drawing room themselves without Alex really thinking about it as if she was being led by some invisible force. She pushed open the door of the drawing room, where the long table where the Death Eaters frequently held their meetings was left unoccupied. She walked swiftly through the drawing room allowing the sound of the cries to guide her. She searched the room but it appeared to be empty, but the cries were still quite clear.

"They're coming for under the floor." Came the cool drawl of Draco Malfoy, Alex whirled around turning to face him, her eyes setting on his sliverish-blonde hair and his sleek face with pointed features. When other Death Eaters and Voldemort weren't around Draco seemed to be more cool and calm, the way Alex remembered him to be when they were at Hogwarts together. "Sometimes I hear them late at night." Draco said this time more shakily, his eyes beginning to dart around the room, unable to maintain eye-contact with Alex anymore as if he were ashamed.

"Who is down there?" Alex asked curiously, staring at the floor beneath her feet.

"I'm not sure." Draco told her honestly with a shrug. "Bellatrix told me that I shouldn't go down there." Draco answered, Alex raised her eyebrow at him for a moment before letting out a small giggle.

"Then that just means we have to." Alex smiled taking a hold of Draco's wrist but Draco restrained attempting to pull himself from Alex's firm grasp. Alex stared at him and she saw the flicker of fear in his cold, stone gray eyes.

"We shouldn't." Draco said in a small voice.

"We shouldn't! That's why we should, so where is the door?" Alex asked curiously looking desperately for something that would give her a clue.

"If members of the Ministry can't find it you ca-" Draco was cut off when Alex pulled back a tapestry revealing a stone stair-well, Alex smiled. "Maybe you can." Draco sighed with disappointment.

"Are you coming?" Alex asked beginning to make her way down the stone steps, Draco shook his head staying rooted to the spot. "Fine then you coward." Alex smirked.

"I'm not a coward!" Draco retorted quickly, blushing slightly, allowing his pale thin cheeks to flush a light shade of pink. Alex smirked ignoring him before continuing to make her way down the steps. As Alex's head disappeared from view through the darkness Draco was forced to follow.

"Alex!" He hissed nervously following her down into the cellar reluctantly. "Alex, we're not supposed to be down here." Draco whispered as he came to Alex's side, his voice echoed slightly off the dirty stone walls, it was nowhere near as glamorous as the rooms that existed above. "Alex I-" Draco was cut off once again by Alex shushing him nosily by so doing making even more noise than he had been making in the first place.

"Lumos." Alex whispered, the tip of her sleek, black wand instantaneously lighting up, illuminating the dark room. The cries had abruptly stopped instead it had been replaced by muttering and whimpering, Alex narrowed her eyes straining to see with the little light that her wand gave her. As Alex and Draco drew closer Alex recognised both the faces gasping when she saw them. "Mr. Ollivander?" Alex asked looking at the old man with wispy white hair and penetrating eyes. His eyes looked up at her unable to register her completely, he seemed not to believe it was her. Alex moved her wand slightly to the right noticing the person whimpering beside Ollivander was Alex's Muggle Studies professor. "Professor Burbage?" Alex asked curiously edging her way forward, stopping in her tracks as Draco seized tightly hold of her arm allowing her to edge no further.

"We should go." Draco murmured trembling beside Alex. Alex pulled her arm from Draco's feeble grasp ignoring him completely.

"Alexandra…" Professor Burbage whispered hoarsely a long with a whimper, as Alex drew closer lifting her wand so that her wand illuminated the room a little more, Alex was horrified to see her Muggle Studies teacher cowering in a damp corner her face was supporting a rather nasty looking swollen black eye, which was in fact deep shades of purple and blue. "Alexandra…you must leave, the Death Eaters, they'll…they'll." Alex had drawn too close to Professor Burbage and she snatched at her pulling her in closer. "Help me!" She whimpered sobbing into Alex's body as she clutched onto Alex as if for dear life. Alex tried to pull herself free but it was no use her hold on Alex was like a vice that wouldn't release. Alex struggled against her grip vigorously but her Professor was not about to give in any moment soon.

"Let go of me!" Alex yelled panicking as she was unable to free herself from the secure grip that her Professor had on her. "Let go!" Alex turned sharply facing Draco signalling for help but instead of helping he simply ran out of the cellar and disappeared up the stone steps. Alex was forced to raised her wand pointing it threateningly at Professor Burbage. "Let go of me." Alex repeated this time more forcefully, she wasn't sure if she'd have been able to do what Bellatrix had taught her, she still wasn't ready, within a few short seconds she lowered her wand and continued to tug against her captor. She heard footstep above coming from the drawing room floor, Alex gulped, she was about to be caught. It only took a few moments until Alex heard the familiar bone chilling cackle that belonged to Bellatrix.

"Got yourself into a spot of trouble have we, Alex?" Bellatrix said in a low voice, she could hear Bellatrix's footsteps drawing closer behind her and gulped, what would Bellatrix do to her as punishment? Alex's heart was pounding in the middle of her chest and she felt as if she was about to throw up. She heard Bellatrix giggle once more before her demeanour changed as if with a flick of a switch, Bellatrix was angry now, she wasn't being playful, she meant business. "Get off of her you filthy blood-traitor!" She shrieked sending the Cruciatus curse at the Professor, she had instantly let go of Alex's wrist and Alex watched painfully as her teacher writhed a withered in pain, letting out screams of pure agony. A few moments later and the screams had subdued to whimper and Bellatrix turned to Alex her hard black eyes fixing on Alex with disapproval. She said nothing seizing Alex by her hair and tugging her sharply out of the cellar, Alex screamed the tears welling up in her eyes, when they had got to the drawing room floor Bellatrix shoved her forcefully to the floor. "What did I tell you?" Bellatrix questioned Alex in a hard voice, Alex didn't answer, Bellatrix hadn't told her anything. "ANSWER ME!" Bellatrix screamed impatiently. Alex gazed up at Bellatrix for a few short seconds.

"Nothing." Answered Alex, "You didn't tell be anything." Bellatrix paused for a moment, she twirled her wand between the curls of her raven black hair as she usually did, she narrowed her black eyes on Alex staring at her.

"But you knew you weren't allowed." Bellatrix spoke finally, "I can see it in your mind." Bellatrix went on. "What did I tell you about closing your mind!" her harsh voice raged, "I told you to close your mind! Have I taught you nothing over this past week?" Bellatrix fumed, her patience was growing short with Alex, Bellatrix did not want to fail the Dark Lord, she knew that if she were to, there would be a severe punishment waiting with her name on it.

"If you just please-" Alex started but was cut off by Bellatrix's evil giggling.

"Please what?" Bellatrix asked. "Stop torturing you? Stop making you do things you don't want to do?" Bellatrix went on in a patronizing tone of voice. "Let me give you the reality girl, we always have to do things we don't want to because we have to. I'm stuck here teaching a pathetic little girl to use the Dark Arts." Bellatrix spat, "Grow up little girl and face your reality." Bellatrix giggled poisonously.

Alex had been learning occlumency with Bellatrix for a few weeks and in turn Bellatrix had found out some of Alex's deepest, most dark secrets, things she would have never wanted Bellatrix to know. Bellatrix took full advantage of it, teasing and taunting Alex about the things she had seen in Alex's mind only making Alex's will to close her mind greater. Alex was forced to recollect painful memories which could only have been made worse while Bellatrix was inside her head.

"Stop it." Alex pleaded, she had, had enough, Bellatrix had seen too much, she just wanted more than anything for it to stop.

"Stop it!" Bellatrix mocked in a high pitched squeak followed by Bellatrix's usual playful giggle.

"Please." Alex begged, but Bellatrix ignored her please invading her mind once more, the memory of Alex, Harper and Stevie played out.

"You can't stand up against five-thousand wizards, who want to be wizards forever." Alex watched as her old deceased friend Stevie, informed her brother of her master plan to keep her powers. Watching as Harper's face turned to Alex in horror.

"You're not really gunna do this, are you Alex?" Harper asked a tone of hurt in her voice.

"Yes, Harper, I am." Alex informed her best friend taking hold of her shoulder. "I hope that when this is over we can still be friends."

Bellatrix was out of Alex's head once more staring at her bewildered.

"You were involved in a wizard revolution?" Bellatrix asked, in a surprised tone. Alex gulped she wondered if she would be able to lie, Bellatrix had only seen part of the memory.

"I um…yeah, yeah I was." Alex said trying to act proud. "As you can see I didn't lose my powers." Alex added the lie hoping that it would build the lie to be more believable. Alex and Bellatrix continued practicing for hours, Alex was tired she felt as if it took all of the energy out of her.

"Concentrate!" Bellatrix told her firmly, Bellatrix too was tired but she knew that she couldn't fail the Dark Lord, she knew that she would have a break through with Alex soon enough and it didn't matter how long it would take, she didn't care how much Alex begged, cried or pleaded she was not about to let herself or her master down. "Remember to close your mind. Come on DO IT!" Bellatrix urged, as she tried to penetrate Alex's mind, she was soon unable to. Bellatrix smiled they had just made a break through, Bellatrix was unable to penetrate Alex's mind, Alex let out a sigh of relief thinking, or more so hoping that that lessons would now be over but to her dismay she soon found out that they weren't. "I'm going to try and penetrate your mind in the future at any given time and I will give you no warning." Bellatrix told Alex firmly, Alex had never seen Bellatrix talk or seem so normal as if she was just being a Hogwarts professor. Alex smiled she was beginning to get used to Bellatrix even if she could be evil and sadistic most of the time. "Now leave, your presence is making me sick." Bellatrix spat, this wasn't unusual for her it was Bellatrix's way of saying 'good-night'.

* * *

><p>"All is going well…Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked as Bellatrix appeared in the drawing room where Voldemort and a few select Death Eaters were waiting upon her arrival.<p>

"Yes, My Lord…all is well." Bellatrix replied bowing her head, as she took her seat at the wooden table where her eyes finally set upon her master. "Alexandra Russo has just mastered occlumency…My Lord." Bellatrix reported in a proud voice, Voldemort's snake like face curved slightly as his lip made a small smile.

"I knew I could trust you Bellatrix." Voldemort said slowly, Bellatrix blushed slightly soon beaming with the amiable words from her master, a warm feeling travelling through her pale, slim body. "Although I must warn you." Voldemort cut in through Bellatrix's shining moment bringing it to an abrupt close. "That Alex Russo has the ability to possess power that you or I could only cease to imagine, she…being naïve does not know the power that she currently possesses, you must not allow her to know this." Voldemort told Bellatrix sternly. "If she should learn of this too early in time, she may betray us, we can not afford to let that happen, she must be treated well, but also be taken with disciplinary measures to learn our ways and learn who is master, otherwise she is a threat to us all." Voldemort announced in a hiss, the Death Eaters surrounding the table strained to hear his words. After the rest of the Death Eaters had left Bellatrix was left sitting with the Dark Lord.

"My Lord…what must I do?" Bellatrix asked shakily. "If I must not let her know of her power and how must she learn?" Bellatrix continued in a shaky voice.

"If she succeeds in a task you must reward her, if she does bad you must punish her-"

"But how, My Lord?" Bellatrix interjected.

"Silence!" Voldemort roared with rage at Bellatrix's interruption, Bellatrix bowed her head silencing herself while Voldemort spoke. "I did not finish." Voldemort said glaring at Bellatrix while she sat quivering in her chair. "If she is bad you must punish her as you have done before, she will soon learn." Voldemort continued from his last sentence before he had been interrupted.

"And to reward?" Bellatrix asked curiously.

"Allow her to do as she pleases…within reason." Voldemort finished, he then immediately dismissed Bellatrix who fled from the room into the dark stone halls.

_**Ok so do you think I have Bellatrix in character? **_**Oh I'm not sure if you may think Alex is out of character...I don't think she is but you may think so? Do you like the beginning? Reviews and Constructive** **criticism** **is always nice. I know a lot of you may be confused, this is set before they take Harry to the Safe House, like a few weeks before that has even happened.**__


	2. Infiltrating the Ministry

**_I was going to post this chapter earlier but my internet wouldn't connect, I spent three whole hours trying to get it to connect because it was just my computer, nobody else's and my iPod and Blackberry were both connected so it was very infuriating. So anyway this chapter is still set before the actual Deathly Hallow books starts so I hope you like it, one thing I imagine in this chapter was just hilarious to me, see if you can spot it!_**

Chapter 2 – Infiltrating the Ministry

It was late June and Alex had been staying at the Malfoy Manor for the past few weeks, she had learned a great deal over that period of time, she had learned to close her mind completely, Bellatrix was no longer able to invade it, she was able to throw powerful curses that many young wizards her age would not have been able to perform in their own dizziest daydreams, Alex was able to perform each of the three unforgivable cures to perfection if she wanted to…there was only one problem, Alex still found if difficult to perform them on other people, something that was wearing Bellatrix extremely thin, the time was drawing closer that Alex had to be ready and Bellatrix was afraid of failing the Dark Lord and baring his wrath. Bellatrix had not quite succeeded in indoctrinating Alex even with all the punishments and rewards she had given her.

"Remember what I told you, mud-bloods, muggles and other creatures are lesser than you, they do not deserve to be in your almighty presence, therefore they must be punished, or the filth rid of." Bellatrix hissed, whispering into Alex's ear. The words bounced around inside Alex's head, she tried to listen, tried to believe it but she was too stubborn to believe what in her mind was a ridiculous theory.

* * *

><p>By the last week they had remaining Bellatrix had become desperate, they would soon be infiltrating the Ministry and be attempting to assassinate the Minister for Magic, only Alex wasn't ready…only Bellatrix had thought that. Alex had woken up that morning and everything had seemed clear as day to her, she must rid the world of all those unworthy. When practicing with Bellatrix she preformed every hex, jinx and curse she had been taught without fail when it finally came to the unforgivable curses Alex felt confident while Bellatrix was nervous, in a few days time Voldemort was to watch Alex perform all these spells to ensure that she had been taught well enough to participate in the assassination and to become a Death Eater herself.<p>

"Crucio!" Alex said confidently, her victim yelled out in pain, but Alex felt nothing not even the pain that she had done before, she concentrated harder and her victims cries became more agonised, she stopped and then so did her victims cries, she thought it best to be put him out of his misery, that was the least she could do for him she thought to herself.

"Avada Kedavera!" Alex spoke sending a jet of glowing green light at the muggle lying on the floor; he soon lay dead still in front of her, his chest neither rising nor falling as it had done only a few short seconds ago. Alex lowered her wand, although she did not feel good, she did not feel bad either. Bellatrix let out a howl of evil laughter dancing around the room whooping with joy.

"I did it!" She yelled her arms raised above her head dancing. "We did it! You did it!" She continued yelling sending an array of coloured sparks shooting for the end of her wand in celebration.

Soon enough Alex had showed Voldemort and his party of Death Eaters what Bellatrix had taught her and she had preformed each and every one correctly, with skill and without emotion. Draco Malfoy stared at her with a horrified expression on his face, he had still not been able to kill anyone yet now Alex seemed to do it with such ease. He watched with difficulty as Alex held out her left arm allowing the dark mark to be placed on the underside of her forearm, she winced occasionally as the black ink like skull with a snake emitting from it's open mouth pulsed black on her arm like a fresh tattoo. Snape also watched strenuously as the dark mark appeared on her arm it only seemed that Bellatrix was the one to act like a proud parent.

"I must congratulate you Bellatrix." Voldemort spoke indifferently. "I thought you may have found this a somewhat difficult task to complete." Voldemort went on, Bellatrix bowed her head as she usually did.

"My Lord, it was a task." Bellatrix answered while she fidgeted uncontrollably in her seat aside Alex who sat stiff and unmoving like a statue. There was silence for a few moments as each of the Death Eaters stared around the table exchanging glances.

"It looks like we shall now be ready to invade the Ministry." Voldemort spoke finally, there was an array of mutters and whispers that erupted after the words were spoken. "If the Ministry shall fall Harry Potter will no longer be under protection of the Auror's." Voldemort told his followers, Snape however cut in.

"The Potter boy is no longer under protection of the Ministry and its Auror's, he is under protection of the Order." Snape informed Voldemort flatly.

"Very well Severus." Voldemort spoke coldly. "Having control of the Ministry itself will bring us many advantages and I still must collect some of my fellow followers in Azkaban." Voldemort spoke finally, everyone's eyes seemed to shift to stare at the Malfoy's where there was an empty seat beside Draco and Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy was still locked away in Azkaban for what had happened in City Hall two years previously.

* * *

><p>Alex peered over at the cauldron filled with a mud like substance bubbling away. Alex gulped.<p>

"Do we have to drink that?" Alex asked disgusted. Bellatrix nodded curtly.

"In order to get into the Ministry we have to disguise ourselves…I'm still wanted and you're still missing." Bellatrix answered coldly.

"So what happens when we…kill the minister?" Alex inquired curiously.

"Death Eaters will no longer have to be in hiding." Bellatrix answered once more pouring a ladle of polyjuice potion into a phial.

"How long will it last?" Alex asked. Bellatrix was beginning to become frustrated with all of Alex's questions.

"You have enough for a whole day at the Ministry, once you feel yourself beginning to change back take another gulp from your phial." Bellatrix answered sternly thrusting the phial into Alex's hand. "Follow!" Bellatrix ordered picking up a bag, turning and heading out into the early morning July sun, across the courtyard and just outside of the rout iron gates. This was the first time Alex had actually been out of the Malfoy Manors extensive grounds, she did not feel the urge to escape taking hold of Bellatrix's arm and disapparted on the spot. They arrived in the bustling streets of London where hordes of muggles and wizards alike passed them. "Follow me," Bellatrix order once more strolling casually into the women's toilets and pulling out the phial, Bellatrix handed Alex a glass tube with hair inside of it, labelled Mafalda Hopkirk.

"What is this for?" Alex asked curiously.

"Who you're changing into," Bellatrix answered dismissively adding some hair from her own glass tube, dropping it into the mud-like potion. The potion began to froth changing to a light pink. Bellatrix contorted her face in disgust. Alex pulled out her phial adding the hair; her potion too frothed for a few moments before tuning from mud to a royal purple she then copying Bellatrix took a large gulp of polyjuice potion. Alex contorted her face, the taste was vile and bitter, and she could feel herself beginning to heave, clapping her hand to her mouth forcing herself to swallow. She ran over to a sink leaning over it for support and staring into the mirror Alex watched as her skin began to bubble and shift, she stared at her reflection as her face structure began to change and her hair began to turn from inky black to a light brown colour. She was then forced to unbutton the button of her jeans as her hips grew wider. Alex turned to look at Bellatrix who no longer looked like Bellatrix at all, resisting the urge to laugh she clapped her hand to her mouth. "Don't laugh!" Bellatrix frowned, her sleeves of her black dress were too long for her new body and her dress had stretched so much it had torn in some places. Bellatrix's slim body was no longer thin; instead it was short, squat and round. Alex was looking at Dolores Umbridge. Bellatrix examined her new self in the mirror, with a scowl prominent on her now toad-like face.

"I look hideous!" Bellatrix spat turning sharply away from the mirror unable to look at her reflection anymore.

"Remember Umbridge is nearly always smiling," Alex teased with a grin, Bellatrix scowled at Alex shoving the bag that contained the clothes they would be wearing. Bellatrix pulled out the pink dress and hat, frowning. She gagged, which made Alex giggle, while she slipped into her clothes. Alex too had to change, A few minutes later Bellatrix stepped into a cubicle; Alex did the same peering over it into where Bellatrix was standing.

"Flush yourself in; I'll meet you by the fountain." Bellatrix ordered flushing the toilet and disappearing instantly. Alex contorted her face stepping into the bowl.

"Eww" Alex murmured to herself, but her feet did not get wet pulling on the flush and disappearing and reappearing into a fire-grate. Alex joined the congregated atrium and walked to the fountain where Bellatrix was standing waiting for her.

"Lets go!" Bellatrix said abruptly that Alex had hardly had a chance to come to Bellatrix's side. The two headed towards the lifts stepping into it with many other Ministry personnel. Alex held on tight as the lift began to move, she had never been in one that moved so fast and that went, forward, backward, and diagonal as well as up and down. Alex tried her best to act normal smiling at the people that joined them on each floor, while Bellatrix on the other hand was not playing her role very well glowering at the people around her. Someone tapped Bellatrix on the shoulder. A tall red-headed boy, dressed in a smart black suit, Alex frowned, she had never seen him before, but he strongly resembled a Weasley.

"I thought you were downstairs at a Death Eaters hearing Dolores?" Percy Weasley asked, Bellatrix let out a giggle exactly like Umbridge turning to smile at him. It soon faded as soon as she saw who she was talking too.

"I'm on my way down there now, Come Mafalda!" Bellatrix ordered, getting off as soon as the lift had stopped. Percy went to say something but the two clambered out of the lift before he could say another word. Bellatrix headed up the hall Alex jogging behind her trying to keep up. "I swear if I wasn't under cover I would have killed that filthy blood-traitor!" Bellatrix murmured through gritted teeth as they walked briskly down the halls when Bellatrix stopped abruptly in her tracks making Alex bang into the back of her. "Watch where you're going!" Bellatrix barked at Alex bitterly turning to glare at her. Alex froze, she could feel herself beginning to tremble, the fear building up inside of her.

"Sorry." Alex mumbled, bowing her head. Bellatrix in turn said nothing gazing around the dark hall which they were standing in.

"We're on the wrong floor." Bellatrix muttered, thinking for a few moments.

"Then why did we get out of the lift?" Alex asked, Bellatrix turned to glower at Alex for a few seconds before answering.

"Because, I couldn't stand, to be standing next to that blood-traitor." Bellatrix answered with revulsion, "If I'm going to play my part and not blow the whole mission then Weasley wouldn't stand a chance." Bellatrix went on with an amused tone in her voice, Bellatrix seemed to be imagining the event in her head. Alex and Bellatrix soon continued their journey through the Ministry they had searched four floors already and each one didn't contain what they were looking for and twice they had been stopped asking why they weren't at a hearing. Both had stumbled on their words, once Bellatrix had panicked, stunning the wizard and dragging him into a room and locking it behind her.

"What if nobody finds him?" Alex asked, Bellatrix shrugged in response, she didn't care if he was found or not.

"Does it matter?" Bellatrix asked with a small giggle, Alex knew very well that it was supposed to have been a rhetorical question so in turn she didn't need to answer. They finally arrived at a long hall lined with many doors. Bellatrix blasted open a few, some filled with strange things Alex could have scarcely imagined, one was just a glass tank containing a three headed white shark. Alex had freaked running from the door. Some doors were completely empty just blackness.

"Helloooo!" Alex called into it, she heard it echo and laughed. Bellatrix grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, pulling her a long the hall. Alex winced at Bellatrix's strong grip.

"We don't have time for childish games!" Bellatrix told her, finally stopping outside a door that read 'Minister for Magic', Bellatrix knocked this time as opposed to blasting the door off its hinges. They heard a faint voice call

"Come in!" and Bellatrix entered the office alone. "Ah, Dolores," Scrimgeour said looking up from his paperwork and smiling at Bellatrix who he thought was Umbridge.

"Morning, Minister," Bellatrix answered curtly with a small unpleasant smile heading further into the office. Alex stood guard outside listening to the murmuring voices inside the Ministers office. Alex looked down the hall in horror she could see the real Umbridge this time heading up the corridor. Umbridge was examining the doors that had been blasted off their hinges by Bellatrix. It didn't take long before Umbridge noticed Alex standing there.

"Mafalda…what are you doing here?" Umbridge asked, Alex gulped knocking on the door, trying to ignore Umbridge as he drew closer but no one answered. "Mafalda I'm talking to you." Alex heard the sound of Umbridge's voice as she began to draw closer. "Mafalda are you listening to me?" Alex quickly forced her way in her wand raised. Bellatrix had her wand pointed at the Minister.

"Umbridge is coming!" Alex said quickly, Bellatrix glared at Alex turning back to the Minister.

"You're in luck Scrimgeour" Bellatrix hissed her wand pointing directly at him "This will be quick as opposed to my other intensions for today." Bellatrix cackled. The Minister looked at Bellatrix in both confusion and in horror when the real Umbridge opened the door staring at the scene before her. Alex stunned the real Umbridge bolting out of the door, Bellatrix sent the killing curse at Scrimgeour missing him by a millimetre and bolting out the door after Alex. The two sprinted down the halls when they heard and echo of the Ministers voice as an announcement echoed over their heads.

"Death Eaters are in the Ministry! Disguises as Dolores Umbridge and Mafalda Hopkirk!" the voiced echoed continuously. Alex was lost amongst the crowd of Ministry officials swamping towards them, she had lost Bellatrix, she could also hear the sound of Umbridge shrieking

"Get your hands off me the real culprit is escaping!" It was true Alex watched as Bellatrix disappear into the fire-grate without her, Alex continued towards it only to be knocked to the floor, another spell hurtled towards her, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"You've lost her!" Voldemort spoke his red eyes gleaming.<p>

"Y-y-yes my-my L-Lord" Bellatrix stammered, trembling in front of him as she spoke. Voldemort took in a deep breath thinking carefully. "P-p-please my-my Lord fo-forgive me," Bellatrix sobbed at his feet.

"You have failed me!" Voldemort hissed beginning to pace the room before Bellatrix. "Now we have to re-plan our attempts to take over the Ministry." Voldemort continued. Snape entered the room a small smile on his face.

"My Lord…" Snape began, Voldemort turned to look at Snape a smile on his face. "The girl in the Ministry's hands could be an advantage." Snape continued slowly.

"Why's that Severus?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"Her family and friends will know…she's, well safe My Lord." Snape drawled.

"I want the girl," Voldemort said slowly turning to look into the fire which was the only source of light in the room, casting large shadows.

"My Lord, we could go collect her," Bellatrix asked hopefully, trying desperately to redeem herself.

"How can I be sure to trust you now Bellatrix, how can I be sure that this will not be another failure on your part." Voldemort spat, Bellatrix bowed her head in shame. "Your family has failed me so many times how can I afford to trust you much more?"

"Please, My Lord, I will not fail you this time." Bellatrix begged at the Dark Lords feet, her head only inches from the cold wooden floor as she bowed so low, her raven, black hair masking her face.

"I will give you a chance to redeem yourself Bellatrix." Voldemort spoke in a cold voice. "Retrieve the girl and all will be forgotten." Voldemort told her, Bellatrix got to her feet thanking him continuously. "However, since you have failed me you must be punished accordingly." The Dark Lord said finally, Bellatrix started to quiver and shake violently, but none the less accepted her punishment. "_Crucio_!"

* * *

><p>Alex opened her eyes the blurry room gradually coming into focus, it was dark and there were low voices. Alex sat up chains were attached to her hands, her wand had been taken from her and the clothes she was wearing hung off of her slim body which was now back to her own body. Alex's brown eyes scanned the room for some familiar faces, and there they were her mom, dad and Justin sat in the corner of the Dark room, her mother was crying dabbing her eyes with a spotted handkerchief. Justin sat with his arms folded staring morosely at her, his gaze filled with utter disappointment. Jerry sat expressionless staring at the floor he appeared to be in a state of shock. There was a bang which made Alex flinch the door opened and the Minster for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour and Dolores Umbridge entered taking a seat at the top of the court room.<p>

"Are you Alexandra Margarita Russo?" Scrimgeour asked looking down upon Alex, Alex nodded.

"Answer!" Scrimgeour boomed.

"Yes…" Alex answered timidly.

"Were you at the top of the Rampart when Albus Dumbledore died?" Scrimgeour asked boldly.

"Yes" Alex answered defiantly. "But I didn't kill him," Alex went on, Scrimgeour silenced her with a glare.

"Alex Russo has admitted to her crime completely and unequivocally," Scrimgeour declared loudly so the whole court room could hear. "Did you or did you not attack and impersonate a Ministry official?" Scrimgeour continued.

"I did," Alex replied. "But-"

"Silence! Are you, or are you not a Death Eater?" Scrimgeour asked leaning forward in his seat, Alex did not answer. Kingsley Shacklebolt approached her pulling up the left sleeve of her robes revealing a protruding poisons dark mark. Theresa let out a loud sob while Justin and Jerry gasped.

"No!" Justin bellowed standing up in the crowd. "No, they must have just put it on her, Alex…she wouldn't!" Justin argued. "There must be some mistake, I know my sister."

"Please sir, Mr. Russo can you please sit down." Scrimgeour said sternly. Justin sat down quickly silencing himself. Scrimgeour continued quizzing Alex questioning her about the disappearances of muggles and wizards.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo, you are found guilty of two accounts of attempted and assisted assassination, you are here by sentenced to twenty-five years in Azkaban prison." Alex's eyes widened, tears welling up in her eyes and beginning to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I was just trying to keep the people I love safe." But Scrimgeour ignored her, Justin stood up in protest running down and taking hold of Alex's shaking body. "Justin please I'm sorry." Alex sobbed through her tears clutching onto Justin's warm body. "Can you forgive me?" Alex asked shakily.

"Of course I forgive you," Justin replied quietly so only Alex could hear him, Justin was seized by his arms pulling him away from his only sister and escorted out of the court room.

* * *

><p>Justin and his parents returned to the substation morosely, Justin being the most devastated about the news had said hardly a word to anyone since he had been escorted out of Alex's hearing. As they entered both Max and Harper looked up hopefully but seeing them arrive without Alex, Harpers face fell.<p>

"What happened?" Harper asked as the Russo's entered, Justin said nothing passing her without even glancing at her, heading straight for the wizards lair. She frowned at him watching as he left, turning to face the parents. "What happened?" Harper repeated it. Jerry and Theresa stood and looked at Harper for a few moments, soon Theresa broke down into floods of tears burying her face in her hands and sobbing. Harper took a seat next to Theresa placing her hand on her shoulder attentively but this only seemed to make Theresa's sobbing worse. Clearly Theresa was unable to answer the question while Harper was attempting and failing to comfort her. So instead Jerry took a seat sitting opposite Harper, looking her in the eye for a few moments before beginning. His voice was low as if he was trying to tell her a secret and Harper strained to hear.

"They found Alex." Jerry told her morosely, Harper shifted uncomfortably in her seat wild thoughts bouncing through her head, if they'd found her they would have brought her home, so this could have meant only bad news. Harper braced herself trying not to think of the worst, but the thoughts that filled her head antagonised her so much that tear had begun welling up in her eyes already.

"Is, is she dead?" Harper asked hoarsely, Jerry shook his head and Harper relaxed a little, but Jerry didn't seem to show any sign of relief.

"She's being sent to Azkaban." Jerry told her, Harper frowned, she had heard the name before but she had never known what it was.

"Azkaban?" Harper inquired curiously.

"Wizard prison, only the most dangerous wizards go there." Jerry told Harper, at this Harper's eyes widened.

"Dangerous?" Harper repeated, her eyes wide, Jerry nodded in response. "But, but, Alex isn't dangerous, I know she can be irresponsible with magic sometimes…but dangerous?" Harper asked aghast.

"Harper…Alex isn't the way she used to be." Jerry told Harper wistfully. "I don't know what it is that's changed her but I don't believe she's all gone, I still think there's good left in her." Jerry said.

"I believe that too Mr. Russo." Harper made a small smile, but Theresa let out another wail, making Harper jump.

"We'll never know for twenty-five years!" Theresa sobbed.

"I know this is serious and all, but does that mean I can have Alex's bedroom?" Max cut in as he approached the table, Harper glared at him.

"No!" Both Harper and Jerry snapped instantly, Max instantly backed off, holding his hands up in surrender. Jerry decided that there wasn't much else they could do for Alex leading his distraught wife upstairs, Harper sat at the empty table for a few moments, she didn't believe Alex could truly be evil, she wandered into the Wizards lair where Justin was sat, hunched over holding his head in his hands. "Justin…" Harper said softly, Justin raised his head from his hands looking sorrowfully at Harper.

"Hey, Harper." Justin replied in a low voice, Harper approached Justin sitting in the recliner chair she took hold of his shoulder telling him everything was going to be ok and that Alex was strong.

"She'll get through it, she always does." Harper said optimistically, but none of this seemed to reassure Justin for one moment, he shook his head in response.

"Azkaban is the worst place Alex could be." Justin told her. "It drives even the insane more insane, when Alex finally gets out she'll just be a shell of her former self, she'd be better off dead." Justin went on morosely, Harper gasped, she couldn't believe anywhere could be that bad.

"How can you say something like that?" Harper snapped standing up immediately in her anger; Justin said nothing simply looking at Harper with the same sorrow filled eyes. "Alex is strong and I don't believe for one minute that Alex would hurt anyone, not without reason remember with Stevie and she saved the world!" Harper argued, but Justin still shook his head.

"Harper…she was convicted of assisted and attempted assassination, I'm not sure we can trust her this time."

"Then you don't know your own sister at all." Harper retorted coldly, storming out of the lair and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Hermione picked up the Daily Prophet dropping it abruptly as soon as she had read the headline. It wasn't that she had expected anything good but she hadn't expected anything that bad. <em><strong>'Missing Girl Found to be Death Eater'<strong>__ Alexandra Russo a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who went missing earlier this summer was found guilty of assisted assassination of Albus Dumbledore former Head Master of Hogwarts and recently attempted assassination of the current Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour earlier this morning. She was found to have been marked with the notorious Dark Mark. Alexandra Russo has been sentenced to twenty-five years in Azkaban prison, her older brother Justin Russo fiercely defended his younger sister telling the court room 'There must be some mistake, I know my sister,' Justin Russo was escorted out of the court room and asked to leave immediately."_ Hermione stared at the article re-reading it over and over again running down the stairs picking up the phone and dialling Harry's number.

"Hello?" Uncle Vernon's voice answered abruptly.

"Hello, its Hermione Granger, I'm one of Harry's friends…can I speak to him?" Hermione asked politely.

"Uh…of course" there was a faint sound of shouting when Harry picked up the receiver.

"Hi Hermione, what's so important that you're not sending a message by owl?" Harry asked casually.

"It's Alex…" Hermione began glancing down at the Daily Prophet.

"Have they found her?" Harry asked quickly his heart pounding a slight sound of hope in his voice. "Hermione….?" Harry called down the phone awaiting her answer.

"…Yes, yes she's been found." Hermione said shakily.

"She's…she's not de-dead is she?" Harry strained.

"No…" Hermione said lightly.

"Then for goodness sake Hermione what is it!" Harry asked frustrated.

"She's…a Death Eater…" There was silence on the end of the line, Harry stood the receiver held to his ear not saying a word. "…Harry…Harry are you alright?" Hermione voice asked but Harry put down the receiver a lump forming in his throat. He walked out of the room and up to his tiny bedroom sitting on his bed picking up the picture of Ron, Hermione, Alex and himself and throwing it at the wall, tugging out chunks of his jet black hair. He watched as the picture frame smashed and the glass shattered everywhere, however the picture remained intact. How could Alex do this to him? She told him she was sorry! Harry kicked the door of his wardrobe with such force that one of the hinges had broke, the door was now hanging but Harry didn't care, he was still so angry. He went further smashing his fists violently against the wall only stopping when he heard Hedwig screech flapping her wings irritably, her eyes wider than usual.

"Sorry, Hedwig." Harry murmured petting her soft white wings with care. She was ruffled from the stress that Harry had caused her in his rage. He continued to stroke her softly until she had finally relaxed once more. After Hedwig had buried her head in her wing Harry turned his attention to his now swollen knuckles, wincing slightly. Harry paced his room running his fingers through his messy black hair, there wasn't anything he could do. Harry finally collapsed on his bed hoping that sleep would bring him out of the world of reality and into a better world through dreams. But this didn't happen, his mind was filled with the images of Alex, what had happened on the astronomy tower that night, Alex being branded with the Dark Mark, Harry's scar began to prickle, he shifted uncomfortably, tossing and turning. Alex was standing over him, she was smiling, Harry tried to smile back but his scar was hurting too much, Voldemort had appeared over Alex's shoulder, taking her away from him. Harry then woke up sweating, a knot twisting hard in his stomach. Harry sat up rubbing his eyes and his face, he then glanced over at his clock that read eleven-twenty pm, he groaned tiredly finally picking up the picture he had lobbed across the room hours earlier, he placed it back on his bedside cabinet letting out a sigh he didn't believe Alex was really evil, it was something he couldn't possibly believe.

**_So what did you think? So my next chapter is on Azkaban...I thought it would be different seeing as nobody has ever done it before (In this category) I have a few ideas of how to describe the place for example: Dark, Cold, Damp and Filthy but if you think you can describe it or would be up for the challenge to don't hesitate. _**

**_Did you like my Bellatrix turning into Umbridge that was like the most funniest thing I ever imagined, I know it was like Harry, Ron and Hermione going into the Ministry...but that part will come obviously later. _**


	3. Bellatrix's Rage

**_So I got Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 1 of DVD the other day! I just had to watch it again! This chapter is quite dark, but its not too bad, hopefully I've described Azkaban correctly, well hopefully just made it sound like a horrible place to be. _**

Chapter 3 – Bellatrix's Rage

Alex was dragged from the cell she was being held in, the chains and shackles she was being held in clicking against the cold stone floor as she was lead out of her cell being pushed roughly up against the harsh stone wall, she was then checked for any weapons, she fought fiercely struggling against the hold of the auror's pinning her to the wall. One Auror by the name of Dawlish sizing her hair and pushing her head hard against the wall, this time making it impossible for her to struggle, Alex winced hearing the crack of her skull against the stone wall, feeling slightly disorientated through the collision. Alex soon gave up fighting realising that it was no use, she braced herself, allowing them to lead her to Azkaban. Dawlish took tightly hold of her arm leading her out of the Ministry where Alex squinted as her eyes met the afternoon summer sun which had risen high in the cloudless, clear blue sky. She hadn't seen the sun for a few days, her eyes had to re-adjust themselves.

"Best soak it all in while you can." Dawlish told her gruffly. "You won't be seeing much sun while you're locked up in Azkaban, you can be sure of that." Dawlish gave a small heartless chuckle and Alex stared at him, narrowing her eyes.

"He'll come and get me." Alex muttered a small smile on her face.

"What was that?" Dawlish asked.

"He'll come and get me." Alex repeated, louder this time with a broad grin on her face.

"We'll see about that." Dawlish spoke, this time a little less comfortably than before. They apparated landing on a tall ledge Alex gazed around the environment which was very different, the sun was gone being abducted by dark looming clouds. Thunder roared in the distance followed by a quick flash of lightening that struck down at the water on the horizon. Alex looked down gulping her eyes fixing on a small boat being tossed around in the choppy equally dark sea. It was when Dawlish lead her down towards the boat that she realised it was for her.

"I get sea sick." Alex said as Dawlish pushed her into the small rowing boat, he didn't seem to care letting out a small chuckle. As soon as they were both in, the boat set of by itself, the ores powering the boat forward by themselves. Alex braced herself trying to sit as still as possible as the boat was thrown roughly about by the sea's harsh waves, the ice cold water spraying in her face, it felt like needles on her cheeks. She shivered as the wind picked up whipping her face as they drew closer to the towering charcoal black building towering above them. It was when she gazed up at the vast building that she found the reason for the horrible weather. The weather itself was not dismal it was caused by the Dementors, large black hooded figures circling the prison. Alex watched as her condensation began to rise emitting itself from her mouth. As soon as they reached the rock where the prison of Azkaban stood Dawlish and Alex were joined by a couple of Dementors, Dawlish conjured his patronus protecting both himself and Alex. Alex shivered in the precence of the Dementors, not only because it was cold, because of the fear travelling through her veins, her finger tips felt ice cold and the shackles still chained to her burned through the freezing air. Alex was brought into the dirty stone icy cold prison, she walked past filthy cells, the walls were grimy, the walls were wet where the sea and rain would crash against them constantly, the stench marvelled Alex, she had never smelt anything so awful in her life, trying desperately to hold her breathe.

"You'll have to breathe some time." Dawlish teased as they were escorted through the halls, the prison was immensely dark, there was no light entering through the tiny windows not that there was much light outside anyway, the only light came from Dawlish's patronus emitting a silvery white glow. Alex tried not to listen to the screams that filled her ears and the entire prison, it never seemed to stop, the screams were also accompanied but whimpers and continuous muttering. Alex stared into one of the cells where the silhouette of a man sat cowering in a corner muttering to himself, rocking himself back and forth on the spot. She narrowed her eyes trying to catch a glimpse of him and what he was muttering but Dawlish pulled her away continuing to lead her. "Don't stand too close to the cells, they might grab you." Dawlish told her without even glancing at her. It seemed they had been walking for ages, they had climbed many sets of stairs and crossed many halls until they finally stopped outside a cell. Dawlish pulled the door open revealing a cell identical to the one next to it. "This is what you will be calling home from now on." Dawlish said with a small smile on his face, Alex stared around the cell it was small, made of black stone with a small window, in the corner lay a damp looking moth eaten mattress and beside it were rats. Alex instantly looked back at Dawlish in horror, how could they expect anyone to live in these living conditions. "What were you expecting?" Dawlish chuckled. "A five star hotel?" He seemed to have amused himself with his own joke, Alex stood speechless. She was forced to change her clothes changing into the dirty prison rags, her chains were removed temporarily for her to change, she shivered massaging her wrists where the shackles had been. She was then asked to have her photos taken, Alex stood face forwards holding her sign, to the right an then to the left, each flash blinded her. After he photos had been done the door was closed and locked behind them leaving Alex alone in the dirt cell even without the Dementors circling the prison Alex had never felt more hopeless and alone.

* * *

><p>Alex cowered in the corner of her cell, night had fallen and the screams hadn't stopped the screams and cries made it impossible to sleep, not only that but the cold was so painful stinging her skin. She shivered curling into a small ball on her moth eaten mattress, trying to keep the little warmth she had left in her body contained. Alex wiped the tears that leaked from her eyes, being thankful that nobody could see her cry, she hated to let people see her cry, that showed weakness and that was something Alex was not prepared to show to anyone. Alex was unable to sleep with the painful memories that were brought back in her mind by the Dementors but then it wasn't so bad, she felt that she had forgotten Mason's face over time, her memories of Mason however bad they were printed his face into her mind, she could see him again, in her mind he was very much alive, that was the only good thing about the Dementors as they passed continuously circling the prison. Alex attempted to slip her wrists through the chains that bound her to the cell, but it was no use, the constant pulling of the chain on her wrists had made her wrists become raw and sore. The little food they were given at probably around midnight was a lump of bread and water which had turned to ice, but Alex didn't want to eat. Her slim frame soon became skeletal as the days passed, the already torn baggy prison rags hung off her frame even more than they had before. Alex clutched her stomach as it growled hungrily for food but Alex as usual ignored it turning her attention instead to the charcoal black walls and continued carving her initials into it. She often questioned herself why she did this maybe it was the sheer amount of boredom as there was nothing she could do.<p>

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Alex had completely lost track of all time that had passed, the days seemed like night because of the constant darkness, but in the end Alex didn't care how many days it had been she was solely focused on when her rescue would occur, knowing that it would be soon, the Dark Lord wanted her, in fact he needed her, he was not about to let her rot in a dirty old cell. Alex stood up weakly, her energy had gone, Dementors and lack of food and sleep weakened her still but she was not prepared to let it defeat her. Alex's already slim body had reduced in size dramatically as if the muscles in her limbs were being eaten away. He legs were weak and she used the stone walls for support pulling herself to the window, the cold intensified immensely as a Dementor past feeding off her slightly an her body became weaker, she glowered up at the Dementor while it passed, it's black cloak obscuring her view of the world outside for a few moments although it hadn't changed since she had first arrived, Alex liked to stare out into the world of freedom, she felt as if she was almost torturing herself knowing that it was merely impossible to escape by herself. She allowed herself to slide down the cold walls, having used up most of her energy for that day; she crawled back to her filthy mattress once more curling up shielding her inner body from the harsh cold that poked itself at every inch of her uncovered skin. She closed her eyes hoping that she might this time through so much tiredness be able to drift off and sleep for a few short moments it seemed she had, the screams had subsided, she had closed them out and the cold that swept over her she ignored it, still slightly shivering. Alex was awoken suddenly, not by the usual screams that pierced the freezing air but the burn on her left arm, she jolted awake clutching her arm where the Dark Mark was throbbing menacingly, tears began to stream down Alex's dirt covered face but not from pain, it was a sign. They were coming. She slowly got to her feet still using the wall for support she waited anticipating what would happen next staring out of the window. There was an explosion and the wall of Alex's cell, as well as those above and below her, crumbled and fell away, she coughed and spluttered from the amount of dust that had surrounded her gasping for air. After the clouds of dust began to clear Alex could faintly see the outline of none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix's Patronus was a giant spider, the glowing made Alex's eyes hurt, she had not seen light for so long. Bellatrix's face did not have its usual smirk, for once there was an essence of fear in her eyes. Bellatrix tapped the chains that bound Alex to the cell, there were shouts and screams from above and the Dementors began to circle. Bellatrix took hold of Alex's limp body pulling her from the ruined cell and souring out over the sea, suddenly as they drew further away from Azkaban they dissapparted appearing outside Malfoy Manor, the night was warm as it was still summer. The blanket warmth circled Alex's body; she felt it was the most pleasant feeling in the entire world. Alex closed her eyes there was silence, the screams had gone and Alex was finally able to sleep, Bellatrix stopped supporting Alex's limp body that had been draped over her own through her weakness to the floor allowing Yaxley who had just appeared at the gate to pick her up and carry her in, following Bellatrix back into the Manor. Narcissa came running.<p>

"Bella have you got Lucius?" She asked throatily starring at her eldest sister.

"Amycus and Alecto should arrive with him soon," Bellatrix replied continuing into the manor without another word. Both Bellatrix and Yaxley entered the dimly lit drawing room.

"Were you successful?" Voldemort asked coolly his back to them facing the fire.

"Yes My Lord, we have her" Bellatrix replied lightly.

"And Lucius?" Voldemort asked although he didn't really care.

"Yes My Lord," Yaxley replied stiffly. There was a faint laugh that escaped Voldemorts lips and he turned smiling at his followers. His red eyes looked upon Alex's weak body laying in Yaxley's arms the smile still prominent on his face.

"You have done well," Voldemort said suddenly after a long moment of silence. "Bellatrix, tend to Alex's needs, she needs to be strong for our next mission." Voldemort replied turning from Bellatrix who left the room, Yaxley following behind her. Once out of earshot Yaxley chuckled.

"I did not think you one to nurture Bella," Bellatrix scowled narrowing her eyes a Yaxley.

"I do as the Dark Lord orders," Bellatrix replied reproachfully. Bellatrix pushed open the door of her bedroom pointing at the large double bed. "Lay her there." Bellatrix ordered. Yaxley did as Bellatrix said. "Now leave!" Yaxley nodded leaving quickly from the dark room. The room was Dark hardly any light filtering through the black draped curtains. The room was a dark green filled with many wands that Bellatrix had won from duelling her victims until death or simply those she had tortured. The floor was wooden with a black carpet in the middle of the room. Upon the nightstand lay three books which were battered and discolouring from old age. A tank of tarantulas lay in a corner of a dark room a long with a black owl perched on-top of the wardrobe. Bellatrix hovered over Alex for a moment, taking hold of Alex's hand and examining her wrists. Alex's eyes flickered opened suddenly staring at Bellatrix, Alex attempted to scramble off the bed, but with a flick of Bellatrix's wand Alex was motionless. Bellatrix let a sigh of frustration looking down upon Alex. "Why are you scared, I'm not going to hurt you…" Bellatrix said coolly, Bellatrix flicked her wand once again and Alex was able to sit up right against the pillows. "Aw!" Bellatrix cried angrily staring at Alex. Alex stared back at Bellatrix perplexed. "I already have to burn the bed, now the pillows too!" Bellatrix said moodily. "You've got your half-blood filth all over the place," Bellatrix continued.

"What?" Alex asked weakly.

"You've contaminated my only sanitary space with your half-blood filth." Bellatrix replied sourly. With a wave of her wand Bellatrix conjured a plate of sandwiches laying them in front of Alex. "Eat, and after you're done get yourself cleaned up." Bellatrix said. Alex stared up at Bellatrix still a confused look upon her face. "They aren't poisoned," Bellatrix said picking up a sandwich and taking a bite out of one herself. Alex looked down at the plate of sandwiches and picked up one taking a small bite out of it, gradually the colour began to come back to Alex's once pale face. After Alex had showered Bellatrix tapped Alex's wrists with her wand and bandages appeared on her wrists instantly.

"Why did you save me?" Alex asked out of the blue, Bellatrix was sat in an armchair having imperiused one of the tarantulas's from the tank and was making it zoom around the room.

"It was on orders…you don't think I actually like you that much to come save you by myself?" Bellatrix laughed focusing back on the tarantula.

* * *

><p>Harper entered the wizards lair knowing she would find Justin with his head in a book somewhere, and she was right. Harper approached Justin sitting down beside him.<p>

"Hi, Harper." Justin said gloomily.

"Justin, I know this is hard for you losing Alex, its hard for me as well…but you know where she is." Harper said lightly taking hold of Justin's shoulder and squeezing it. Justin sighed laying his book down on the table and turning to Harper a small smile on his face.

"I know Harper, its just Azkaban isn't a place she should be." Harper nodded and Justin accepted a hug from her. There was a clatter as the wizard mail arrived through the portal door. Justin released himself from Harpers embrace, rushing towards the mail. Justin picked up the Daily Prophet staring at the front page. "Harper there's been a break out in Azkaban!" Justin said rushing over to Harper and sitting beside her once more.

"Who does it say escaped?" Harper said peering at the article.

_**Another Breakout from Azkaban **__There has been another breakout from Azkaban, it is suspected that You-Know-Who is behind it. Two prisoners escaped, Lucius Malfoy who was sent to Azkaban after being captured in City Hall for working for You-Know-Who. Another escapee was the newest member to Azkaban Alexandra Russo who just last week was convicted for two attempts of assassination. The Ministry must warn you these people are dangerous, if spotted report to the Ministry immediately for questioning. _

Justin dropped the paper onto the table, gulping. "Harper…I don't know what is worse, knowing that Alex was in Azkaban or knowing she is now free probably under the influence of You-Know-Who."

"What are we going to do?" Harper asked staring into Justin's green eyes. "If you think she is going to be dangerous, why not just take out her source of power from the wizard power panel?" Harper shrugged, Justin thought for a moment considering the idea.

"If we take her powers, she will be no use to You-Know-Who and he'll kill her." Justin answered gravely. "There must be some other way." He muttered to himself stroking his chin. The two sat in silence for a moment. "I have an idea!" Justin said standing up immediately and rushing around the wizards lair picking up random items.

"Justin what are you doing?" Harper asked confused following him around the room.

"I can find Alex," Justin replied laying a map out upon the table. "I'm going to need a picture of Alex, and some of her hair." Justin said looking at Harper who exited the lair and rushed back with a picture of Alex and her hairbrush.

"How is this going to work?" Harper asked staring at the blade beside the photo.

"You'll see," Justin murmured placing some of the hair from Alex's brush onto the photo and taking hold on the knife and cutting his right hand.

"Justin!" Harper screamed but Justin held up his hand to stop her, he place his left hand on Alex's picture and his bleeding hand over the map. Justin was murmuring under his breath, he opened his eyes to see where the drop of his blood had landed. "She's there." Justin said pointing at the map.

"She's back in England." Harper whispered. Justin nodded peering closer at the map

"Wiltshire, west of London." Justin said finally. "Maybe if we can find her, bring her home and take her powers, she'll be safe." Harper nodded looking down upon Justin's right hand.

"We need to get your cut dressed." Harper said taking hold of Justin's hand carefully. Justin nodded allowing Harper to bandage and dress is hand with care.

"Thank you." Justin smiled softly, Harper in turn gave him a small smile back, gazing longingly into Justin's eyes. Justin cleared his throat pulling his hand slowly away from Harper's hand. "I should probably go and help my dad with the evening rush." Justin spoke in a small voice his cheek flushing slightly pink. Harper nodded her head in response, watching as Justin left the lair without another word.

* * *

><p>Alex had slept it had seemed to an eternity and it still didn't make her feel any less tired, she yawned stretching, rubbing her eyes trying desperately to stay awake, listening to Bellatrix talk enthusiastically about the Dark Arts, with loving as if caressing each word as it came from her mouth.<p>

"Are you even listening to me?" Bellatrix snapped slamming her hand down on the table in front of where Alex sat, causing her to flinch. Alex shifted in her seat looking up at Bellatrix, as she gazed down smirking at her. "What was I just talking about?" Bellatrix asked, the smile in the corner of her mouth growing slightly.

"Um." Alex started trying to think for a few moments, how had the lesson had began. Alex stared at Bellatrix's hands, and her long thin bony fingers supporting her weight.

"I was saying that The Dark Arts is ever growing." Bellatrix scolded, Alex nodded her head trying this time to listen more. "I have something for you." Bellatrix said after a few minutes of silence between them. Alex gulped she knew that whatever it was, it couldn't be good. "Stay there and don't touch anything!" Bellatrix ordered she left the room for a few moments, Alex stared around Bellatrix's room, did she mean stay in her seat or stay in the room? Alex thought. She got up out of her seat wandering around, she stared at the many wands that Bellatrix had collected. Each was different in their own unique way, it was then that Alex realised that she no longer had a wand since it had been taken from her upon her arrest. She picked up a black wand that almost resembled her own only it seemed to be slightly longer than Alex's nine and three quarter inches. She placed it back where it had been laying turning to wander around once more when she came to a dust ridden desk supporting three books. Alex picked up the thickest book blowing the dust from it's cover, coughing as she inhaled some of it. She had trouble supporting it's heavy weight, dropping it with a thud on the dusty desk, dust flying about again causing Alex to cough and splutter once more. Alex tried waving the clouds of dust away with her hand before finally opening the book to a random page, her eyes widened, her eyes scanning the page quickly. How to bring people back from the dead, Alex read on her heart pounding, did this mean that she would be able to bring Mason back successfully? Her heart raced with excitement, but it was soon brought to a halt when Alex read the words 'As long as the cause of death is by no magical means.' She sighed feeling slightly saddened, she heard foot steps coming from outside, Alex thrust the heavy book back into it's pile bolting into her seat, Bellatrix kicked open the door forcefully a smile on her thin, pale face. To Alex's surprise Bellatrix was holding an iron cage which contained to Alex's disbelief a small little white ball of fur. Alex wasn't sure what to make of her present standing up and trying to take a closer look.

"It's, it's a puppy?" Alex asked uncertain, Bellatrix nodded her head, a smile still prominent on her face.

"Oh it's adorable." Alex smiled taking the cage from Bellatrix and smiling gratefully, Bellatrix said nothing still smiling watching as Alex took the puppy from its cage. "Thank you." Alex smiled cuddling the small bundle. Bellatrix continued smiling unable to take her eyes off the baby creature. "What do you think I should call it?" Alex asked enthusiastically. Bellatrix gave her a small smirk before answering.

"I prefer not to name, it means you grow an attachment." Bellatrix replied casually staring at the tip of her wand, Alex frowned but said nothing, after a few moments Bellatrix spoke once more. "It's not for you to keep." Bellatrix said finally in a stern voice. "You mustn't be soft." Bellatrix went on, Alex stared at Bellatrix in horror, Bellatrix couldn't. Alex thought to herself. "It's for you to practice." Bellatrix grinned evilly; Alex shook her head backing away from Bellatrix slowly. Bellatrix cackled advancing on Alex. Alex trembled what could she do? She couldn't allow Bellatrix to harm the poor defenceless puppy, she was holding.

"Stay away." Alex growled trying to come across threateningly. Bellatrix paused for a moment staring at Alex slightly bemused, but the smile soon appeared back on her face.

"Or you'll what?" Bellatrix snorted "You have no wand." Bellatrix told her, which Alex herself was well aware of it, Bellatrix had begun to make her way towards her once again. Alex took in a deep breath knowing what she had to do. With all her mite she blew sending Bellatrix hurtling backwards slamming her against the back wall, Alex stared for a few moments, Bellatrix turned to glare at Alex her hair out masking her rage filled face. Alex knew this wasn't a safe position to be in, she had angered Bellatrix and now she was going to pay. Alex ran from the room as fast as she could, she was wandless, why hadn't she grabbed one of the many wands displayed in Bellatrix's room? Breathlessly she knocked on Draco's door, peering behind her to see whether Bellatrix had followed. She could hear Bellatrix screaming at the top of her lungs in rage. Draco opened the door looking questionably at Alex breathless in front of him.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, Alex said nothing barging into his room, it was much lighter than Bellatrix's with Slytherin flags and crest displayed around every inch of the room. Alex handed Draco the puppy.

"Hide it!" Alex hissed leaving the room and entering her own, without looking back at Draco.

**_Ok so I had a couple of ideas I'm not sure if you guys would like it, a Justin/Harper pairing, but obviously we won't be seeing much of it because he'll be away with the trio it just gives me one of my many possible endings to this story. Also while proof reading this I mixed up Alex and Bellatrix while reading aloud and I ended up saying Aleatrix, I was like FAIL! But a cool name just the same. _**

**_Were you guys thinking "What the heck Bellatrix would never give Alex a puppy and then think oh" My sister was like that. _**

**_I made up a rhyme about Azkaban while finishing this chapter, I was kind of procrastinating of finishing this chapter...well when I was proof reading it...it goes a little something like this:_**

_The walls were grimy and the walls were wet, _

_Prisoners cries in the air while she slept._

_She didnt mind, she knew he would come._

_The Dark Lord Ascending now this should be fun._

**_I know stupid right? I was never any good at poems!_**


	4. Living On Borrowed Time

**_Ok so in this chapter we finally officially start The Deathly Hallows, well the start of the book anyway. I've mixed part of the book and the film together to change it and added my own bits in so everything is the same but different. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Gosh it feels like forever since I posted, even though its just been a week._**

Chapter 4 – Living On Borrowed Time

Bellatrix blasted the door of Alex's room open, Alex lay on her bed acting as if she had been there the whole time. Bellatrix scowled entering the room slightly.

"Where is it?" Bellatrix breathed threateningly peering around the room. Alex shrugged turning to stare out of the window. Bellatrix advanced on Alex leaning only inches away from Alex's face. "I said where is it?" Bellatrix repeated a sound of annoyance in her voice.

"I don't know" Alex replied coolly attempting to hide a smirk.

"This is the time when I wish I hadn't taught you occlumency!" Bellatrix huffed. She sighed looking at Alex for a moment, Alex attempted to ignore Bellatrix but it was almost impossible in her presence. Bellatrix raised her wand pointing it at Alex. "Do I have to force it out of you?" Bellatrix said menacingly. Alex didn't say or move still attempting to ignore her. This seemed to aggravate Bellatrix even more. "Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed and Alex too screamed and writhed in pain, panting Alex turned to Bellatrix.

"I will torture and kill the puppy when I'm ready," Alex answered glaring at Bellatrix. Bellatrix sniffed not knowing whether Alex was telling to truth or not. Draco opened his bedroom door peering into Alex's room where Bellatrix stood.

"What is it Draco?" Bellatrix asked aggressively.

"Um, I wanted to talk to Alex for a second." Draco replied quietly, there was a moment of silence until Bellatrix spoke up.

"Well are you going!" Bellatrix said ushering Alex out of her room, as soon as Draco's door closed Bellatrix began searching Alex's room. Bellatrix searched the wardrobe, looked under the bed and even checked the chest of draws in the corner of the room, unsuccessful in finding the puppy, she heaved a sigh, for once defeat she repaired the door and headed to the drawing room where her master awaited her.

Alex collapsed on Draco's bed staring up at the ceiling. Draco simply stared at Alex, she was still very thin from her time in Azkaban and her eyes still had dark circles beneath them.

"So where did you hide the puppy?" Alex asked finally turning to look at Malfoy, Draco stood up opening his wardrobe and picking up the white ball of fur. Alex extended her hands to take the puppy.

"Do you know what you're going to do with it?" Draco asked sitting beside Alex on his bed and stroking the puppies head. Alex shrugged cooing at the puppy lead in her arms. "It can't stay here…if Aunt Bellatrix finds it she'll, she'll…"

"Kill it. I know." Alex sighed smiling down at the puppy. "Maybe someone else can look after it?" Alex asked hopefully. Draco nodded thinking for a moment.

"I don't know anyone that would want a dog." Draco said honestly. Alex had and idea, she wasn't sure how she would pull it off after all she wasn't a full wizard yet.

"Maybe I could take it back to my house?" Alex thought aloud, Draco stood up from his bed staring down at Alex for a moment.

"You'll get into trouble if you leave, you can't get out of the gates." Draco hissed.

"Then how do I open the gates?" Alex asked looking back at Draco seriously her brown eyes gave a cute innocent look, but Draco new she was far from cute and innocent, but sighed giving into Alex. He wanted to please her in some way.

"All you have to do is tap the gate." Draco murmured. Alex grinned getting up from Draco's bed and heading towards the door stopping suddenly and turning to look at Draco.

Draco shifted his weight staring at her for a moment.

"Can I borrow your wand?" Alex asked sweetly. Draco pulled his wand from his pocket looking down at it and gulping. "What's its make?" Alex asked out stretching her hand to take the wand.

"Hawthorn, unicorn hair…10 inches" Draco replied dropping the wand into Alex's outstretched hand. Alex turned smiling. The puppy hidden beneath her jacket, she walked through the Manor, which was somewhat quite, Alex supposed they must have all been in the drawing room, the evening summer sun was beginning to set just over the horizon, Alex reached the gate tapping it with her wand and walk through and then on the spot flashed to Waverley Place. She headed towards Waverly Substation through the window she could see Harper and her mother serving people, her mother turned to look out the window spotting Alex, she gulped leaving the puppy on the floor and flashing off the street onto the terrace, below she watched her mother rushed out the substation calling her name, Theresa spotted the puppy on the floor picking it up, tears filled her eyes, Alex wasn't there. It must have been a trick of the light Theresa thought entering back into the sub shop the puppy in her arms.

"Theresa honey are you ok?" Jerry asked heading towards his wife.

"I thought I saw Alex," Theresa replied morosely sitting at one of the many tables stroking the puppy. "But Jerry, I think she was there…she could have just flashed away as soon as I saw her."

"I don't think Alex will ever come back as long as You-Know-Who is in power." He replied gravely taking the puppy from Theresa's hands. Justin rushed down stairs a wide grin on his face.

"I think I saw Alex on the terrace!" Justin beamed, "But she flashed away when she saw me." Justin continued, Theresa stood up taking hold of Justin's hands.

"I saw her to, Jerry, Alex was here. That's two of us who saw her. She must have been here." Theresa said smiling.

"It makes not difference she's not here now!" Jerry retorted leaving Theresa and Justin and heading in the lair, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix opened Draco's door stepping in and peering around the room. Her face fell when she couldn't see Alex in the room.<p>

"Where is she?" Bellatrix asked stepping towards her nephew.

"She's probably wandering the Manor." Draco replied shakily. Bellatrix shook her head standing right in front of Draco.

"Don't lie to me Draco, your voice gives you away." Bellatrix said sweetly smiling evilly down at Draco. Draco shook his head.

"I don't know where she's gone." Draco said hoarsely.

"CISSY!" Bellatrix bellowed, Narcissa came running to Draco's room thinking that Alex might have done something to her precious son. "Draco won't tell me where Alex has wandered off too, and if we don't find her…he'll have our heads." Bellatrix hissed threateningly towards Draco.

"Draco dear, tell Aunt Bellatrix where she is." Narcissa said pleadingly, eyeing Bellatrix's wand which could potentially harm her son. Draco gulped nodding at his mother.

"She said, she said she was going home." Draco stammered. Bellatrix's eyes lit up with fury.

"YOU LET HER GO HOME!" Bellatrix bellowed furiously slapping Draco across the face, Narcissa screamed covering her only son. "Don't be so weak Cissy, Draco needs to be taught a lesson." Bellatrix breathed staring down at her quivering younger sister.

* * *

><p>Alex's heart was racing as she walked towards the iron gates tapping it. Her mother had spotted her and so had Justin. Now they would know she had been there. Alex could hear Bellatrix screaming and some kind of shouting. Was there an argument going on? She headed towards the noise, standing outside Draco's room she peered through the door, Bellatrix was stood over Draco's body which was writhing in pain, and Narcissa was paralysed in a corner of the room she looked as if she had been crying. Bellatrix looked up spotting Alex stood in the doorway. Draco instantly stopped crying out in pain as Bellatrix turned her attention to Alex. "Where have you been?" Bellatrix hissed, Alex clutched Draco's wand in her hand her heart thumping so loudly she thought Bellatrix might have been able to hear it.<p>

"You must have got the answer from Draco awhile ago." Alex answered coolly, she felt much more at ease with a wand firmly in her grasp. Bellatrix gave a small smirk standing up straight, Alex gripped the wand tighter readying herself in case Bellatrix decided to attack but to Alex's relief she didn't, instead she strutted past Alex her eyes still fixed on her the entire time until she was finally stood outside the door.

"This will not go unpunished I assure you." Bellatrix said finally, Alex said nothing narrowing her eyes at Bellatrix and watching as she left down the stone flagged hall. "The Dark Lord will be informed of your disobedience." Bellatrix called, still walking and letting out a small giggle, Alex wasn't sure if Bellatrix had wanted her to come running apologising for what she had done and begging her for forgiveness. Instead Alex closed the door turning to Draco sorrowfully.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked as she helped pull Draco to his feet and brushing him off, Draco didn't answer while Narcissa kissed his forehead tenderly stroking his white blonde hair out of his pale face. "I'm sorry I got you into trouble."

"And so you should be!" Narcissa spat cradling her son closely; Alex hung her head feeling somewhat guilty for what had happened to Draco. "I think it would be best if you'd leave us…you've done enough." Alex nodded her head placing Draco's wand beside him and leaving the room without another word. Alex walked through the manor, she had no intention of staying cooped up in her room as Bellatrix would have preferred her to be, she passed by rooms listening closely on other Death Eaters conversations, none of which seemed interesting at all. She finally heard whispers, someone who quite obviously didn't want to be over heard Alex thought as she made her way over to the room where the whispers were coming from. Alex peered through the crack in the door spotting Bellatrix laying sprawled out on the stone floor, she was quivering tremendously.

"How could you let her get away?" Alex heard Voldemorts voice although she could not see him through the crack that limited her vision. She watched as Voldemort tortured Bellatrix, feeling no sympathy for her, she listened more closely to catch the words being said between Bellatrix's cries of pain.

"My, my Lord." Bellatrix stammered in a small voice. "I did not know of the power she processes." Voldemort simply laughed at her words.

"But I had told you already." He spat, Alex heard the sound of his cloak as he moved. "Where did she go?" Voldemort asked finally, Alex watched as Bellatrix shook her head weakly in response. "Then why were you not doing your job!" Bellatrix seemed to tremble more as the voice of Voldemort began to become louder. "If she to become a 'full wizard' then she is a threat to us all, she will have the power to over throw any wizard that stands in her way." Voldemort spoke. "Including you…Bellatrix." Voldemort added, Alex blinked she couldn't believe it even hearing it from Voldemort himself, she couldn't believe it.

"And you my lord?" Bellatrix asked in a timid voice. Voldemort only seemed to laugh as if Bellatrix had said something stupid.

"She cannot over throw me." Voldemort spoke with a great deal of satisfaction in his voice, Bellatrix nodded her head rising from the stone floor slightly. "Leave me." Voldemort said finally, Bellatrix instantly scrambled to her feet making her way to the door. Alex soon realised that she had to get away otherwise Bellatrix would know she had over heard them, but she had been transfixed, she too hurriedly stood up sprinting down the halls, taking steps two at a time not daring to look back through the fear of seeing Bellatrix. She skidded slightly as she rounded a corner running head first into Yaxley, with a thud Alex collapsed in a heap onto the floor. Yaxley groaned slightly clutching his stomach, looking down at Alex.

"This is not the time to be playing foolish games." Yaxley spoke gruffly, Alex simply stared up at his tall muscular frame that had stood so solid at their collision.

"I do hope she hasn't been bothering you Yaxley." Came Bellatrix's harsh voice, both Yaxley and Alex inclined their heads towards where Bellatrix was standing at the top on the stone steps smirking down at them, her wand twirling between her long thin fingers.

"I believe you need to keep a closer eye on your vexatious apprentice." Yaxley said eyeing Alex who had got to her feet and was brushing herself off. Bellatrix gave a small smirk making her way down the steps slowly, winding a stand of hair playfully around her wand. "I suppose one being as cruel as you, it is hard to focus on anything other than yourself." Yaxley said giving a small laugh "So mothering nature must not be something that comes naturally to you." Bellatrix said nothing still smiling at both Yaxley and Alex, seizing Alex by her hair and dragging her aside. Tears filled Alex's eyes as the pain went through her scalp.

"Where did you go?" Bellatrix hissed keeping a tight hold on Alex's hair, she knew that if Alex struggled it would cause her more pain.

"Let go of me!" Alex struggled trying hard not to move too much because of the grip Bellatrix had on her hair. Bellatrix giggled enjoying the moment.

"You didn't answer my question pretty." She said playfully, stroking Alex's cheek with her claw like wand, leaving a faint scratch on the surface. "So where did you go pretty?" Bellatrix asked softly. Alex stopped her losing battle against Bellatrix's restraint letting out a small sigh. "Come on dear, you can tell me." Bellatrix smiled.

"Home." Alex said finally. "I went home."

"Oh did you now?" Bellatrix asked as if she was interested. "Were mummy and daddy please to see that pretty was okay?" Bellatrix asked in a patronising voice, Alex swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, shaking her head and wincing at the pain it caused her. "Aww, why not pretty?" Bellatrix said making a pouting face.

"I didn't speak to them." Alex answered, Bellatrix let go of Alex's hair finally and pushed her away, wearing a small but sickening smile. Alex stumbled re-gaining her balance.

"Did they see you?" Bellatrix asked, Alex nodded her head.

"I think so." She answered sadly unable to look at Bellatrix through fear that she would see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well that is cruel isn't it pretty?" Bellatrix asked, Alex blinked away the tears frowning at Bellatrix.

"And you would know all about that wouldn't you?" Alex spoke bitterly, Bellatrix let out a laugh.

"I do like this new found confidence of yours, it's very entertaining." Bellatrix said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Or is it all just an act dear?" Bellatrix laughed a little.

* * *

><p>Alex entered the Drawing room full of silent people all sitting at the long and ornate table. The illumination of the room came from the roaring fire beneath a marble mantelpiece. Alex stared her eyes were accustomed to the lack of light, out of the corner of her eye she could see her former unconscious Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Burbage. She was suspended in mid air as if being held by an invisible rope. Bellatrix pushed Alex through the threshold guiding her towards seats in the middle of the long table. She took her seat sandwiched between Bellatrix and the Malfoy's. Draco stared at the professor wearing a distraught expression on his pale face, the Dark Lord took a seat at the head of the table, his skin emitting a pearly white glow in the dimly lit room. The attention around the table seemed to grow as Voldemort took his seat, he cast his eyes over his followers, his eyes lingering on the unoccupied seat on his immediate right. After a few moments of silence, the Dark Lord finally spoke.<p>

"Where is Severus?" Voldemort hissed in a low voice. There were a few murmurs that rippled around the table but none were willing to speak up confidently. There was a faint sound of footsteps coming from outside the drawing room and soon Snape entered, his face was sombre and his greasy black hair was lank. Snape glanced across the room where Professor Charity Burbage still hung suspended in the air above the table. "Snape." Came the high clear voice of Voldemort. "You're very late." Snape said nothing his eyes fixing on Voldemort as he indicated towards the seat nearest him. All eyes around the table watched Snape as he took his seat. "So" Voldemort said finally.

"My Lord, Harry Potter is to be moved Saturday next, at nightfall." Snape informed him. The interest around the room sharpened all gazed at Snape and Voldemort.

"Saturday…at nightfall." Voldemort repeated his red eyes parallel with Snapes black ones, the stare between them was so intense, all other on-lookers chose to look away. Snape however seemed calm as he looked back into Voldemorts face. "Good, very good." Voldemort praised a smile curving on his lipless mouth.

"My Lord" Yaxley interrupted leaning forward to look down the long table at his master. "My Lord, I have heard differently." He continued he paused for a moment as if waiting for Voldemort to speak, when he didn't he continued. "Dawlish the Auror let slip that the Potter boy will not be move until the thirtieth before his seventeenth birthday." Snape smiled slightly.

"This is a false trail, this must be it. Dawlish has probably had a Confundus Charm on him." Snape said. "Those closest to him believe we have infiltrated the Ministry." There was a snigger from a squat Death Eater sitting close to Yaxley.

"Well they got one thing right, haven't they?" There was a ripple of laughter from the rest of the Death Eaters, however Voldemort didn't laugh, he held up his large white hand silencing the Death Eaters. Instead his glowing red eyes turned back to Snape.

"Where will he be taken, the boy?" Voldemort asked.

"To a safe house, most likely belonging to someone in the Order." Snape told him, the rest of the Death Eaters listened intently to every word that Snape spoke. "I'm told that it will be given every protection imaginable." There was a small groan from some of the Death Eaters but Snape continued none the less. "But, if the Ministry is to fall by Saturday, it maybe possible to break many of the protective enchantments that have been placed." Snape went on. Yaxley spoke up once more, clearing his throat.

"My Lord, I have good news, I have with great difficulty and effort succeeded in placing an Imperius curse upon Pius Thicknesse." Many of the Death Eaters surrounding Yaxley looked impressed, Dolohov who was sitting next to him clapped in on the back, congratulating him.

"It is a start." Voldemort said with an unimpressed tone. "Pius is but one man, Scrimgeour must be surrounded by many of our people before I must act." Voldemort informed his followers "One more failed attempt on the Ministers life, will set me back a long way." He said inclining his gaze towards Bellatrix and Alex, Bellatrix's head hung low and she shrunk back in her seat as if not wanting to be seen. "It remains unlikely that the Ministry will be mine before Saturday, if we cannot touch the boy at his destination, then it must be done while he travels."

"We are at an advantage My Lord." Piped up Yaxley who seemed to be determined to receive some approval from his master. "We have several people within the Department of Magical Transport, if Potter is to apparate or use the Floo network we shall know immediately." Snape interrupted Yaxley once again.

"He will not use either." Snape told him. "The Order is avoiding any form of transport that is controlled or regulated by the Ministry, they mistrust everything about the place."

"All the better." Voldemort said, a small smile growing on his lipless face. "It means he shall be moved in the open, easier to take by far." Voldemort looked up at the body still suspended in the air.

"My Lord." Came Bellatrix's voice. "I would like to volunteer myself for this task," A smile grew on Voldemorts face. "My Lord, I want to kill the boy." Bellatrix continued.

"As much as I admire your blood lust Bellatrix, I shall attended to the boy in person." Bellatrix once again shrunk back in her seat, rejected by her master. "There has been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned." The company around the table watched Voldemort apprehensively, each of them, by his expression, afraid that they might be blamed for Harry Potter's continued existence. "I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be." At these words a slight moan came from the revolving body above, everyone stared up at for a moment, Voldemort clear his throat so everyone returned their attention once more to him. "As I was saying, I shall need to borrow and wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter." Voldemort looked at the tense faces of his followers, the faces around him displayed nothing but shock. "Nobody?" Voldemort asked lightly, he set his red gleaming eyes on the Malfoy's. "What about you Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore." Voldemort continued.

"My Lord?" Lucius said hoarsely, Azkaban had clearly taken its toll upon him, his eyes were sunken and shadowed.

"Your wand Lucius, I require your wand." Voldemort replied patiently.

"I…" Lucius glanced towards his wife his face twitching, Narcissa nodded stiffly and Lucius reached into his robe pocket and withdrew the wand, his hands shook as he passed his wand down towards Voldemort.

"What is it?" Voldemort asked his red eyes examining the wand closely.

"Elm…My Lord." Lucius whispered in reply.

"And the core?" Voldemort asked comparing the length of the wand to his own.

"Dragon…Dragon Heartstring." Lucius answered trembling.

"Good, very good." Voldemort hissed. Lucius made an involuntary movement as if he expected to receive Voldemorts wand, this movement did not go unnoticed by Voldemort who's eyes widened maliciously.

"Give you my wand Lucius…my wand?" Voldemort let out a laugh, and some of the other Death Eaters sniggered. "I have given you your liberty Lucius" Voldemort told him. "Is it not enough for you?" Voldemort continued amused. "I have noticed that your family seem less happy of late. What is it about my presence in your home that displeases you?" Voldemort asked quietly.

"Nothing…nothing My Lord." Lucius insisted.

"Such lies." Voldemort hissed one or two of the Death Eaters repressed a shudder. "Why do the Malfoy's look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return and my rise to power not the very thing they desired for so many years?"

"Of course, My Lord." Lucius replied his hands shaking as he wiped sweat from his brow. "We did desire it…we do." He continued, Narcissa and Draco both made a stiff nod avoiding Voldemorts gleaming red eyes.

"My Lord." Bellatrix said her voice constricted with emotion. "It is an honour to have you here in our family's house, there is no higher pleasure." Bellatrix continued leaning towards Voldemort for mere words could not demonstrate her longing to be close to him.

"No higher pleasure?" Voldemort repeated. "That means a great deal Bellatrix, coming from you." Her face flooded with delight and her eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth." Bellatrix continued bowing her head.

"No higher pleasure even compared to the happy event that I hear took place in your family a few weeks ago?" Voldemort smiled. Bellatrix stared at him evidently confused.

"I don't know what you mean My Lord?" Bellatrix replied perplexed.

"I'm talking about your niece Bellatrix." Voldemort responded a tone of amusement in his voice. "And yours Lucius and Narcissa, she has just married a werewolf…Remus Lupin, you must be so proud." Voldemort continued a smile prominent on his face. There was an eruption of jeering laughter from around the table, many exchanged gleeful looks and thumped their fists on the table, but the Malfoy's and Bellatrix sat quietly. Bellatrix's face which had previously been so alight with happiness had changed so that her cheeks had flushed a deep red.

"She is no niece of ours," Bellatrix called out over the roars of laughter. "We, Narcissa and I have never set our eyes on our sister since she married the mud-blood. This brat has nothing to do with us, nor any beast she marries." Bellatrix retorted giving every attempt to redeem her family's honour.

"What say you Draco?" Voldemort asked his eyes fixing on him. "Will you baby-sit the cubs?" Draco turned to Voldemort shaking his head without saying a word. "ENOUGH!" Voldemort called silencing his followers and the laughter died down at once. "Many of our oldest family trees become somewhat diseased over time." Voldemort spoke, Bellatrix gazed at him imploring. "You must purge yours, must you not to keep it healthy? Cut away parts that threaten the health of the rest."

"Yes, my Lord." Bellatrix's eyes had welled up once again, this time full of gratitude. "At the first chance I shall!" Bellatrix told him.

"We shall cut away the canker that infects us until those who are of the true blood remain." Voldemort raised Lucius Malfoy's wand as he spoke, he gave the slightest flick of his wand the Professor that was floating over head began to move. "For those of you who don't know who this is, this is Professor Charity Burbage who formally taught a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Voldemort informed his followers, Alex stared into her lap unable to make eye contact with the Dark Lord, she could feel his glowing red eye penetrate through her as they set on her. "She taught the children about Muggles and how they are not so different from us…isn't that right Alex?" Alex braced herself looking up into Voldemort's pale white face.

"Yes." Alex answered simply, Voldemort smiled evilly.

"I understand that you received an outstanding in this subject during your OWL's." Voldemort said lightly, Alex nodded her head curtly in response. "And why was that…is it because you like Muggles?" Voldemort asked in an amused tone, Alex ground her teeth taking in a deep breath.

"My mother is a muggle." Alex answered in a low voice, Voldemort smiled and Alex narrowed her eyes. "I grew up in the Muggle world, it's not something you forget." Alex answered coldly, she could feel the entire tables eyes fixed on her, listening to catch her every word. Alex was relieved when Voldemort turned his attention back to Professor Burbage.

"If it were up to Ms Burbage, she would have us all mate with Muggles, intoxicating our pure blood status." Nobody laughed, there was no mistaking the anger and resentment in Voldemorts voice as he spoke. "_Avada Kedavera_!" A jet of green light flashed from the end of Lucius Malfoy's wand, illuminating every corner of the room. The body fell to the table with a loud crash, which trembled and creaked, many of the surrounding Death Eaters leapt back in their chairs; Draco fell out of his own falling to the stone floor. "Nagini, dinner." Voldemort spoke softly.

**_So are any of you for Alex/Draco or are you still Alex/Harry...to be honest it could still go either way. _** **_I couldn't think of a chapter name, so the Living On Borrowed Time is for Professor Burbage. I got the Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows on the Wii the other day, you have to move the remote controller to get the camera angle and I'm rubbish at it! _**


	5. End of the Beginning

**_This week flew past me and I hadn't written hardly anything it was just like woah! Thursday already! I had trouble writing this I was like hmm something to put but what? So this chapter is the shortest so far by like 1000 words but then again the expression 'Quality not Quantity' I suppose? So today was the Royal Wedding, for those of you who don't know I swear I was the only person in Britain not to see it! Any how please enjoy._**

Chapter 5 – End of the Beginning

Justin entered the lair Harper following just behind him with a worried look upon her face.

"I need to go Harper…I said I would." Justin said packing his bag and hauling it over his shoulder.

"But it's too dangerous!" Harper protested taking the bag from Justin's shoulder, he sighed looking into Harpers eyes sympathetically.

"It's the only way to possibly save Alex and get rid of her powers as safely as possible." Justin replied giving Harper a small reassuring smile. "It'll be fine, I promise." Harper sighed handing Justin back his bag.

"Just be careful…ok?" Harper replied defeated.

"Don't worry, I will be." Justin smiled flashing one hundred yards outside of the Burrow. He walked for a few moments, the sun was beginning to set Justin smiled it was a beautiful sight, the hills meeting the pink horizon, he watch while gnomes ran across the field into the hedges; they were potato like creatures with legs. Finally Justin reached the door knocking on it lightly, only a few seconds later a voice called out from behind it.

"Who is it?" A girl's voice called, Justin smiled, he recognised that voice at once, and it was Hermione Granger.

"Justin Russo." He called back, there was a pause and some shuffling and a faint sound of whispers.

"What was the first question you asked I, Hermione Granger in my Fifth year on the first day of term?" Hermione asked confidently from the other side of the wooden door. Justin thought for a moment.

"I, Justin Russo asked whether you had seen my sister Alex Russo that morning." Justin replied confidently, there was a click and the door opened and stood there smiling broadly was Hermione, she leapt into his arms hugging him. Justin smiled hugging her back, "I missed you too," Justin chortled finally stepping through the threshold Hermione still in his arms. Ron stood up a rather exasperated look upon his face.

"I think he gets the idea Hermione." Ron spoke sourly grinding his teeth together, Hermione cleared her throat embarrassed. Justin turned to smile at Ron holding out his hand to shake hands with Ron who took it grudgingly.

"You're just in time." Hermione said in a relieved voice.

"Yeah we were just about to leave." Ron mumbled. Justin looked around the small almost empty kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Justin asked curiously. His eyes searched noticing a collection of voices in the other room from across the kitchen.

"Dad!" Ron called. "The last person is here!" Arthur Weasley rounded the corner, his ginger hair on the top of his head thinning slightly; he held out his hand and shook Justin's firmly.

"It's nice to see you again Justin." He smiled weakly; he was soon followed by other members of the Order and his family, who Justin recognised, Lupin who looked extremely tired, Tonks who had her arm wrapped around Lupin's arm, Bill Weasley, who he shared common ground with having both been attacked by Fenrir Greyback and clutched onto him was a pretty girl with sparkling blue eyes and long blonde hair, he recognised to be Fleur, Bills soon to be wife. Fred and George Weasley followed just behind clapping Justin on the shoulder as they greeted him. There was one man who Justin did not recognise. He was a tall black wizard with broad shoulders; he nodded curtly at Justin before Mad-eye, stooped past him irritably.

"We don't have time for introductions." Mad-eye said gruffly, turning his back on Justin. "Now in a few moments time we will disapparate to Privet Drive in Surrey," Mad-eye continued staring around the now crowded kitchen. Mad-eye swung open the door stooping out into the garden, followed by everyone else. Justin took hold of Hermione's hand not knowing where Privet Drive actually was and side-long apparated with Hermione. Ron once again gritted his teeth appearing beside Justin and Hermione on the front lawn on number four Privet Drive. Mad-eye knocked at the door which was instantly opened by Harry who beamed at the sight of everyone, Hermione let go of Justin's hand and once again threw herself upon Harry. Ron followed in after them; Harry smiled at everyone until Justin came to the door. Justin nodded his head curtly extending his hand.

"I'm sure it would be Alex in my place if she were…" Justin faded out entering into the house.

"Thanks for coming, I much appreciate it." Harry said forcefully giving Justin a small smile. Justin went on to carry on into the living room when Harry caught his arm. "Is Alex still with the Death Eaters?" Harry murmured, Justin said nothing nodding his head before continuing into the living room and standing beside Fred and George.

* * *

><p>Alex pulled on the heavy black Death Eater robes which hung off of her slim frame, Bellatrix entered smiling broadly.<p>

"Are you ready?" Bellatrix asked excitedly.

"All apart from a wand…yes." Alex replied clutching her broom, Bellatrix grinned reaching into the pocket of her black robes. Alex and Bellatrix had lately been able to deal with one another, Alex had learnt her place not to disobey Bellatrix, this she had learnt from the Dark Lord who had severely punished her for her disobedience, the scar upon the back of her right-hand was set to serve as a constant reminder.

"Here." Bellatrix said dismissively handing Alex what appeared to be her very own wand.

"How did you…." Alex began, Bellatrix waved her hand for Alex to be quiet.

"We have many of our kind in the Ministry, Yaxley I believe confunded Mafalda Hopkirk who had your wand in 'safe keeping'." Bellatrix answered in a bored tone.

"Thanks." Alex said taking hold of the wand and feeling a warmth between her fingers, she was glad to be once more reunited with her very own wand. Bellatrix turned leaving the room, Alex following just behind her. Voldemort stood just in front of the doorway smiling around at the Death Eaters.

"Tonight is the night that Harry Potter dies." He called there was a cheer from his followers he waited for them to be silent once more before continuing to speak. "Tonight is also the night where some of you maybe purging you bloodline," His head inclined towards Bellatrix who clapped enthusiastically, Alex looked over at Draco who was now even paler than before, he held in his hand his smart black Nimbus 2001. "Tonight is the night we get rid of all those blood-traitors and mud-bloods who support Potter and tonight will be our victory." Voldemort spoke so inspiringly even Alex clapped along cheering with everyone else. Once out in the court yard they mounted their brooms and sped off into the night, Alex followed close behind Bellatrix her hair whipping out behind her, adrenaline was pumping through her and she felt sure that Harry would die tonight.

* * *

><p>Hermione pulled the hair from Harry's head, dropping it into the flask of Polyjuice potion, it frothed and bubbled turning a light green colour, each took a sip. Justin watched as five other Harry's appeared around him. Justin's hands shrunk dramatically and his shouldered became smaller. They began to change into the exact same clothes, Justin put on the glasses finally being able to see properly, he stared around at everyone it was a rather surreal experience.<p>

"Harry!" Moody called and everyone looked up. "I mean the real Harry, where are you?" Mad-eye asked irritably, Justin turned to spot the real Harry just behind him. "You'll be riding with Hagrid." Moody said gruffly. The real Harry nodded going to stand beside Hagrid.

"I brought you here when you were just a baby, so I thought I should be the one to take you away." Hagrid said emotionally tears welling up in his black beetle eyes.

"Justin you're riding beside me." He said scanning the room, Justin walked out to stand beside Moody in the back of the garden.

* * *

><p>Alex hovered above, in the clouds it was surprisingly cold and the air was harsh on her fingers which were clasped around the head of her broom. She waited patiently masked by the rolling clouds, wrapping herself tighter in her black cloak she glanced around shivering slightly. She caught sight of Bellatrix, sitting astride her broom, she too was wrapped up tightly in her cloak waiting eagerly, and her black eyes were glittering with excitement and anticipation. Alex glanced around the other twenty-nine Death Eaters that formed a circle in mid air, she stared down at the world below, the thick clouds obscuring her view, occasionally they would slightly clear for a few short seconds for Alex to see the glittering lights of the Muggle world below. It only took a few short seconds before Alex saw the Order penetrate through the midst of the clouds, right into the vast circle of Death Eaters. Alex pulled down her mask making sure that she would not be recognised by any of the members of the Order, there was absolute uproar and chaos and screams filled the night air, flashes of jet green light flew in all directions scarcely missing members of the Order. Bellatrix sped off after Tonks, as Alex had expected her to and Alex followed what looked like Harry, but she had noticed that there were at least another six that looked like Harry. Which one was the real one? They had all flown off in different directions casting jets of red light, making all attempts to stun the Death Eaters, who had quickly dispersed each following different members of the Order and their Harry's, each making sure they did not kill which ever Harry it was, targeting only their protector. Alex increased the speed of her broom, catching up with Bellatrix who was tailing Tonks.<p>

"Don't harm the boy!" Bellatrix ordered over the whistling wind in Alex's ears. Bellatrix would send the killing curse every so often, aiming for Tonks and Alex dodged this way and that at each of the stunning charms that Harry sent her way. Bellatrix was howling with laughter, enjoying every moment of the pursuit, the killing curse that only just passed Tonks ear, missing her by millimetres. At least two more Death Eaters had accompanied Alex and Bellatrix with their pursuit, Tonks and Harry each sending spells in rapid fire, trying with desperation it seemed to lose them. A red flash erupted from Harry's wand which Alex managed just about to avoid, the Death Eater behind her was not so lucky, she watched as he fell like a bolder fall towards the Muggle world below. The other Death Eater passed Alex drawing closer to Tonks and Harry, now there were just three they seemed to have been following Tonks and Harry for miles, Alex heard as the Harry bellowed loudly.

"_Impedimenta_!" The Death Eater that had passed Alex only a few short seconds before, was hit directly in the middle of the chest by the jinx and was suspended spread eagle in mid air as if he had flown into an invisible barrier, Alex almost collided with his body making a swift sharp turn to avoid him, almost throwing herself off of her own broom causing the hood of her black cloak to slip from her head. She held on for dear life and quickly re-gained her control. There was a jolt, Alex looked around, the Death Eater she had avoided was hanging off of the end of her broom, her broom seemed to be struggling with the extra weight slowing down immensely. She kicked violently at the Death Eater trying desperately to get him off of her broom and in desperation stunning him, he instantaneously let go, Alex watched as he fell down towards the earth, feeling no sympathy. Alex was beginning to find it hard, her hands were frozen it seemed as she held a tight grasp on her broom, her eyes were beginning to water through the sheer speed they were travelling at, and she blinked furiously trying to dodge the blurs of red light. Flashes of red and green collided in mid air, in a shower of multi-coloured sparks that appeared to be like fireworks. She felt a searing pain on her forearm; the dark mark was burning, this time real tears welling up in her eyes through the pain it caused her. Bellatrix screamed at her over the wind.

"The boy is not real! Kill them both!" Alex did not hesitate, pointing her wand directly at the Harry Potter impostor. A jet of green light shooting from the end of her wand, she heard the whooshing sound and watched as it narrowly missed his head, an element of disappointment building in her. This was her chance to prove herself, she thought, she didn't care who the impersonator was it wasn't Harry so it didn't matter. In retaliation the Harry look a like sent stupefy at her, the red spell just missed her, at her avoidance her mask, no longer held by her cloak slipped from her face. There was a gasp from the Harry impostor, a look of sheer shock and horror upon his face. He knew who she was, whoever this person was now knew her identity, giving her more drive to be rid of this person before he or she could inform anyone.

"_Avada Kedavera_!" Alex bellowed she had missed him again, she screamed in frustration, Bellatrix laughed, she too had been having trouble ridding herself and her family of Tonks. It only took a few moments for Alex to lose her concentration, the jet of red light hit her in the side of the head, with such force it knocked her off her broom, her hands tearing away from the smooth hollow handle, everything didn't go black for it seemed like a few minutes and everything appeared to be happening in slow motion. She watched as Bellatrix, Tonks and the Harry look-a-like fly away from her, her hair masking her view slightly as it covered her face, the wind was rushing past her as she fell, she watched as they appeared to be ascending into the sky, only they weren't, she was the one descending from them. Bellatrix watched, letting out a scream of frustration having to make a quick decision, she sent her last killing curse at her niece which still only just missed her, choosing instead to go after Alex, she slowed down turning and pointing her broom down as she headed towards her falling partner, the speed was intense causing her hood to fly back and expose her black raven hair to the air and it flew behind her. She drew closer to Alex as she plummeted with such speed towards the ground. Bellatrix finally caught up with her, seizing Alex's cloak and heaving her onto the broom with incredible difficulty, disapparating immediately to the gates of the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>Justin landed shakily, he felt almost as if his legs were about to collapse beneath him, Mad-eye was dead, Justin had done everything in his power to stun the Death Eaters, but there were just too many of them. He had seen Voldemort in the flesh, the most terrifying experience in his entire life and there was nothing he could have done to save Mad-eye. He gripped his broom hoping it would support him while he made his way towards the Burrow. Hermione inclined towards him as he made his way towards her.<p>

"Ron isn't back yet." She said her voice shaking slightly, Hermione gazed up into the sky, hoping upon hope that she would see Ron and Tonks appear at any moment. Harry made his way towards the two of them.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked. "Where is Mad-eye?" Harry continued, Justin looked down at his feet, clearing his throat.

"He's dead." Justin replied hoarsely. Hermione clapped her hand to across her mouth is shock. "There were too many Death Eaters, I tried." Justin said, noticing the hurt expression on Harry's face, tears had welled up in Hermione's brown eyes and it seemed she was trying to repress a sob. "Harry I'm really-" Justin was cut off by Harry's cold reply.

"It's fine." Harry said. "There's nothing you could do, I get it." Harry said turning his back on Justin and walking back towards the Burrow. "What about you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Followed by five, injured two and Kingsley might have killed one." Hermione told them. Lupin approached the three a grave look on his face. "Who is back?" Harry asked as Lupin drew closer to them. "Is everyone okay?" Harry continued.

"George has lost an ear." Said Lupin sadly.

"Lost an?" Hermione said in a high voice.

"Snape's handy work, Scetemsempera was always a speciality of Snape's." Lupin told them, Harry ground his teeth in anger at the thought of Snape. "I would have paid him back but George was injured and losing so much blood." Lupin informed them all bitterly. At that moment Tonks appeared, Ron trailing just behind her, causing Harry to pause for a moment, he watched as Hermione let out a sigh of relief, darting towards Ron and enveloping him into a tight hug. Ron smiled.

"Glad to see you too."

"I thought, I thought." Hermione began emotionally as she pulled Ron closer.

"He deserves that, he really does." Tonks told them warmly from the arms of Lupin. "Stunned one of the Death Eaters straight to the head." She told them, Ron's face went slightly pale as his eyes set on Harry and Justin apologetically.

"It was Alex." Ron told them quietly, Harry, Justin and Hermione each gaped at Ron in horror.

"You stunned her?" Justin repeated.

"Yeah…fell off her broom." Ron answered, Justin threw himself onto Ron knocking him to the ground, Hermione screamed and Harry did his best to pull Justin off of Ron. Lupin pulled Justin away restraining him all he could. Ron got back to his feet, clutching a bloody nose, but making no attempt to retaliate.

"You could have killed her!" Justin bellowed, tears welling up in his eyes as he spoke.

"She tried to kill me!" Ron retorted bitterly. "And not just once either, a few times." Ron told them, Justin couldn't believe it.

"You liar!" Justin screamed fighting the hold against Lupin. "Alex wouldn't!"

"I saw her with my own eyes!" Ron roared. "Your sister is gone, forget about her!" Hermione sobbed and Harry stood stunned.

"Don't!" Justin snarled. Mr. Weasley appeared behind them, taking hold of Justin's shoulder.

"Don't worry about your sister." He told Justin lightly. "She is most probably under the imperious curse, there is nothing we can do for her right now." Justin relaxed slightly, wiping the tears from his eyes and clearing his throat. Lupin let go of Justin slowly as if making sure Justin was not about to attack Ron again.

"If we start fighting amongst ourselves, Voldemort has already won, I'm quite sure this is something that he would have wanted." Lupin told them, Justin nodded turning to Ron with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I punched you." Justin told Ron sincerely.

"That's alright mate, I'm sure I would do the same if it was my little sister." Ron told him, clapping Justin lightly on the back.

**_Ok so Alex is truly now what I would consider a dark witch do you think there will be anything that could change her ways?_**

**_Did you like Justin's and Ron's fight? (I was excited for it, its was spurred me ahead)_**

**_Oh and I have another really important question which I would love feed back on if possible, What terrible acts could Alex do before and during her stay at Hogwarts? I have somethings that happen before she goes back to Hogwarts so any evil acts you would like to see her do, possibly accompanied by Bellatrix or Draco? _**


	6. Bad Reputation

**_Hey so today was my friend Natalia's suprise birthday party, it was quite good although a few people were drunk, I was on flavoured mineral water so I'm not drunk haha, anyway this chapter is more how some people are beginning to notices the changes in Alex. I quite like this chapter because you see Alex in a different light than in the previous chapters. _**

Chapter 6 – Bad Reputation

It was the start of August the day the Death Eaters planned to once again ambush the Ministry of Magic and kill the Minister but Alex was going to be left behind on this mission due to her lack of powers. Bellatrix was excited to be going on the mission without Alex for once as she felt Alex always weighted her down or caused things not to turn out the way they had been planned. Alex on the other hand was glad not to be participating in the mission as she had a devious plan of her own to perform, and this would be the perfect time as all of the Death Eaters were part of it in someway whilst Alex, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa just had to stay at the Manor. Alex wished Bellatrix luck as she left the Manor, nodding curtly at all of the others as they passed, she watched them as they strolled down the stone path until they reached the wrought iron gates before each of them apparated away. Alex smiled, now was the time to get her plan underway and there was nothing the Malfoy's were going to do to stop her, she was determined and this was something she had to do, even though it would be breaking the rules but in the end Alex knew it would be all worth it. Alex roamed the Manor casually, so the Malfoy's were not to suspect anything, she, bidding the family, who were huddled around a blazing fire good evening, for once in their own home content and relaxed. They chose not even to take notice of Alex as she passed, which was all okay in Alex's mind as she ascended the staircase until reaching her room, she closed the door quietly, drifting over to the chest of drawers in the corner. She opened the drawer, lifting out a book that she had previously hollowed out to use as a hiding place for her original wand. Alex smiled gazing at the long smooth red wand, she picked it up allowing it to roll between her fingers, polishing the crystal in her t-shirt that sat on top at the point. After giving herself a moment and going over her plans in her head, Alex nodded to herself, now this was the difficult part, Alex thought to herself and she crept through the Manor, Alex froze when Draco rounded the corner, knocking into her, making Alex drop the bag she was holding, which contained her wand and WizTech wizard robes. Draco bent down to retrieve the bag but Alex scrambled towards it snatching it up before he had the chance.

"I was just trying to help." Draco said looking Alex up and down suspiciously.

"Well…I don't need your help!" Alex snapped, narrowing her eyes at Draco, Draco looked as if he had been slapped in the face by Alex at her response, why was she being like this?

"What are you up to Russo?" Draco asked curiously once more looking Alex up and down then fixing his gaze on the bag Alex was clutching.

"What does it matter to you?" Alex asked adding some attitude in her tone of voice. "It doesn't matter, you can't stop me." Alex said, Draco drew his wand, pointing it shakily at Alex, who smirked at Draco, he would jinx her, she knew that all too well.

"I can't let you go, Alex." Draco said through gritted teeth. "You'll get us into trouble again," He continued, his voice beginning to shake as he spoke, but his words didn't mean anything to Alex, she stared at him her dark shaped eyebrow arched slightly, wearing a smirk on her face. "You- you're not the same anymore." Draco went on to tell her, Alex heaved a sigh acting as if she wasn't at all interested. "You've changed…you scare me." Draco admitted, blushing slightly, Alex shook her head as if pitying Draco.

"I'm still the same person as I was before." Alex replied coolly, a small smile forming in the side of her mouth.

"So- so before you became a Death Eater you could torture or kill someone without a second thought?" Draco quizzed, Alex frowned for a moment, then let out a small laugh.

"Okay, you got me, yes I might have changed a little, but for the better." Alex smiled. "Now put down the wand, before I make you do it myself." Alex said casually, but Draco stood his ground, his wand still raised, Alex sighed once more taking a step closer to Draco, although she was shorter than him, she seemed to intimidate him, his hand shook and his whole body seemed to be tense. "Get out of my way Draco." Alex hissed reaching into her pocket and withdrawing her wand. Draco didn't move nor speak his wand pointed directly at Alex. "_Confundo!" _ Alex whispered. Draco looked up at Alex confused.

"Oh hey Alex, why am I here again?" Draco asked looking at Alex curiously.

"Draco you were just leaving…your parents were calling you, they're in the living room." Alex replied trying to restrain herself from laughing.

"Oh, of course yes…thank you Alex." Draco smiled walking back to the living room, Alex sniggered carrying on through the Manor and out into the courtyard. With a flash she was outside Professor Crumbs office in WizTech. She quickly pulled on her WizTech robes and knocked on the door. There was a faint sound of scuffling and Professor Crumbs called,

"Come in!" Alex quickly stuffed her Hogwarts wand into the pocket of her robes, opening the door into the office, Professor Crumbs turned to smile up at Alex his face displaying a slight hint of confusion. "Oh hello Alex, what are you doing here?" He asked pleasantly. Alex walked up to the desk smiling at her former headmaster.

"There's some trouble in City Hall." Alex replied smiling at Professor Crumbs.

"Oh really, what kind of trouble?" He asked rising from behind his desk, Alex thought for a moment.

"With…the Wizard Power Panel, it doesn't appear to be working." Alex lied, she was hoping occlumency would shield her mind if Professor Crumbs was to use a truth spell on her, she gritted her teeth for a few moments awaiting his reply. His eyes stared at Alex, the same way Dumbledore used to, she shifted uncomfortably while he stared at her, a few moments passed and finally he spoke once more.

"And why do they want me to fix the Wizard Power Panel?" Professor Crumbs asked finally, his eyes still staring at Alex, he seemed to be deep in thought. Alex smiled.

"Why only a great wizard such as yourself could possess the knowledge of such a thing." Alex complimented him, she knew that he could never resist compliments, she talked circles around him so many times, and it just seemed too easy.

"I will not argue with you about that, Miss. Russo." Professor Crumbs said with a small chuckle, Alex grinned, watching as he made his way around his desk, he approached Alex with slight caution, when stood in front of her, he looked her up and down. "Why is it, Miss. Russo that I can't see into your mind?" He asked, Alex looked at him confused for a few moments.

"Probably because there is absolutely nothing going on up here." Alex said with a half laugh tapping the side of her head with the tip of her finger. Professor Crumbs let out a small chuckle.

"I highly doubt that, Miss. Russo." He said before taking her hand and flashing to City Hall.

The room was dark and the Wizard Power Panel was the only source of light in the room. "Everything seems to be fine in here Miss. Russo," Professor Crumbs said perplexed. In the dark Alex pulled out her Hogwarts wand pointing it at the Professor. "Miss Russo what are yo-"

"_Imperio!" _Alex hissed she felt a sudden feeling of tingling in her right-hand the warmth seemed to flow down from her mind through her veins to the very tip of her wand as if they were both connected. Professor Crumbs stared at Alex with a blank look upon his face.

"Professor Crumbs place your hand upon the Wizard Power Panel and stay there." Alex ordered she kept her wand pointed at him watching as he place his hand upon the panel. Alex pulled the leaver a feeling of power rushing through her she smiled she lifted the imperius curse looking over at the now weak and powerless Professor Crumbs.

"Wh-why did you do this?" Professor Crumbs asked walking over to Alex and seizing her by her robes, but his grasp was weak.

"It's for the best." Alex replied coldly flashing from City Hall and onto the bustling street of Waverly Place, her plan had worked she was now a full Wizard. She peered into Waverly Substation it was mostly empty apart from Harper who was busting tables, Alex could see no sign of her parents, she smiled ignoring the closed sign displayed in the door.

"We're closed!" Alex heard Harper bellow without looking up at the intruder. Alex smiled lifting up a jar of sugar and tipping some into her hand. She set the jar down gently pouring the sugar grains into her mouth and licking her lips. Harper turned screamed dropping the tray and empty glasses to the floor with a deafening smash.

"Well. Harper, I don't think that's the way to greet your best friend, when you haven't seen her in hmm about a year maybe." Alex smirked leaning against one of the chairs casually. Harper began to tremble, pointing at Alex, she appeared to be lost for words

"Harper is everything ok down there!" Alex heard Theresa call from up stairs, Alex gave Harper a warning look that said don't say anything.

"Yes….I just saw a spider." Harper called back, "Don't worry I'll clean up the mess!" Harper continued she got to her knees and started to pick up the broken shards of glass, still unable to keep her eyes off of Alex.

"Oh no Harper, allow me." Alex smiled pulling out her wand, this didn't make Harper feel any better.

"_Reparo!_" The glasses that had previously been smashed came back together instantly, Alex smiled setting the glasses on the counter turning to Harper and smiling once more. "I need to go into the lair." Alex said through the silence making her way towards the freezer. Harper followed without saying a word. Alex walked in collapsing into one of the chairs and putting her feet upon the table. "Where's Justin?" Alex asked casually, Harper edged her way into the room, with a wave of Alex's hand the door to the lair slammed shut. Harper flinched slightly her eyes set on the back of Alex's head. "Am I talking to myself?" Alex asked in a patronising tone of voice.

"No," Harper replied confidently. "Justin is where you're meant to be." Harper continued.

"Where I'm meant to be?" Alex asked, "I'm not here for mind games Harper." Alex continued irritably.

"Then what are you here for Alex?" Harper said taking a seat beside Alex. Alex turned to Harper and shrugged.

"If you can tell me some information, I maybe willing to share some of mine." Alex replied simply. Alex got up from the chair walking around the lair and picking up random objects, she watched Harper out of the corner of her eye edging towards the Wizard Panel, Alex turned to stare at Harper. "What are you doing!" Alex asked perplexed. Harper pulled out Alex's panel and the light went out.

"NO!" Alex screamed darting towards Harper and lunging for the panel but Harper kept it out of reach. "I'm nothing without my powers." Alex cried sinking to the floor, Harper looked down at Alex sadly. Alex's face was hidden by her dark brown hair, Harper watched as Alex cried her body was trembling, but soon it became clear that Alex wasn't crying or trembling, she was laughing. She lifted her head, her fierce brown eyes connecting with Harper's "Do you really think I didn't have a back up plan?" Alex asked amused. "I knew Justin would plan to take my powers." Alex replied casually getting to her feet. "I'm a full Wizard now, I don't need that panel." Alex continued, Harper stared at Alex.

"Who are you!" Harper asked "because this Alex isn't my best friend." Harper continued a hurt look upon her face.

"Wow Harper that cut me deep!" Alex replied smirking.

"Really Alex, because the smile on your face begs to differ, what did they do to you," Harper inquired her voice shaking slightly.

"They taught me the right way." Alex replied bored.

"Right way? What way is that?" Harper question staring at Alex with a disgusted look on her face, she had truly lost her best friend.

"That muggles and half-breeds are inferior." Alex replied simply.

"What would Mason think of this!" Harper bellowed tears filling her eyes.

"Mason was a filthy Half-breed." Alex spat in retaliation. "It doesn't matter what he would think, he's gone." Alex continued.

"Why are you here, Alex?" Harper questioned. "If I'm so inferior to you, why am I still alive?" Alex narrowed her eyes at Harper, she didn't like to be challenged.

"I don't need to answer to you!" Alex spat in retaliation. Harper smiled at her best friend.

"I knew it." Harper smiled. "I know there's some good left in you, that you still care and that's why you can't kill me, that's why you're here." Harper was thrown across the room, colliding with a sickening thud against the wall, she winced, she had been winded by the force she had hit the wall.

"Don't test me." Alex growled through gritted teeth, "You're lucky you're not on my hit list tonight." Alex told her threateningly but Harper shook her head.

"Alex, I'm not on your hit list now because you still care about me, I won't ever be on your hit list, see Alex, you're not bad, you're just misled." Alex threw Harper across the room again, pinning her against the wall with some sort of invisible force. There was pounding of the door of the lair and Alex could hear the sound of both her parents.

"Harper is everything okay." Jerry bellowed through the door.

"Harper, let us in!" Theresa shouted at the top of her voice. Alex smiled, running over to the door.

"Harper, is a little busy right now!" Alex replied back through the door, there was a moment's silence.

"Alex, Alex, is that you?" Theresa's voice rang through the door. "Alex, let us in." She continued pleadingly, Alex ignored her parents plea's turning back to Harper.

"What is Justin doing, where is he?" Alex asked Harper, Harper however didn't answer, the pounding on the door continued and the sound of Alex's parents could still be heard, but Alex ignored them. "Please, Harper." Alex said softly. "I don't want to have to force it out of you." Alex said, this was true, she really didn't want to torture Harper. "Harper?" Alex urged, but Harper had chosen to stay silent. Alex bit her lip, she had chosen the hard way, it would be hard for both Alex and Harper, Alex pulled out her wand pointing it at Harper, who began to tremble slightly.

"Alex, please." Harper said in a soft caressing voice. "This isn't like you, Alex you're not a bad person, you'll do anything to protect the ones you love I know that but Alex this isn't the way to do it." Harper pleaded tears beginning to well up in her eyes, tears to began to form in Alex's eyes but she wiped them away quickly sniffing.

"Harper, you don't understand, I have to." Alex said more tears beginning to fill her eyes once more, although she would not allow them to spill over, the invisible force pinning Harper to the wall was released and Harper slumped to the floor. "Harper, I'm sorry." Alex whispered in a hoarse voice. "You have to let me do this, it doesn't matter who else has to die." Alex told her sincerely.

"No, Alex, it does matter." Harper told her approaching Alex and placing her hand on her shoulder, Alex pulled her shoulder away shaking her head at Harper. Harper narrowed her eyes casting her eyes over Alex examining her. "What have they done to you Alex?" Harper asked looking at the slimmer frame than she originally had known. She gazed at the back of Alex's hand where the scar was still prominent, Alex pulled her hand from view and cleared her throat.

"I should go, the Ministry should have fallen by now." Alex said, Harper seemed not want to let go of Alex as she left her hold still tight on her, but Alex gave her best friend and stern look and Harper reluctantly let go. Alex then released the spell on the door which shot open, her parents falling into a heap onto the floor in front of her.

"Alex." Theresa breathed, but Alex said nothing ignoring her parents as she left, with a flash she was gone. "Alex." Theresa repeated in a whisper, tears filling her eyes, which soon spilled over onto her cheeks, running endlessly down her face.

"Harper, Harper, are you okay?" Jerry asked getting to his feet going to Harper's side, Harper stared at him vaguely. "What did Alex, want, what did she say?" Jerry urged taking Harper's shoulder and leading her to a seat so that she could sit down.

"I don't know." Harper replied slowly. "She didn't really say." She went on her voice sounding distant as if she was deep in thought. "She asked where Justin was…but I didn't tell her." Jerry looked at Harper with a cornered look upon his face. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Harper finally spoke once more. "She still cares, Mr. Russo." Harper said a small smile on her face. "She couldn't kill me because she still cares."

* * *

><p>Alex's mark began to burn, she was being called, she apparated immediately appearing suddenly amidst chaos. Floods of people scrambled past her soon apparating out of sight, while spells darted over the panic, colliding, fragments of kaleidoscopic colours showering down. There were screams that masked the sound of the spells whooshing overhead. It took a few moments for Alex to recognise her surroundings, outside of the ablaze tent was the Burrow, she could see the tall structure and the dimly lit lights from each of the rooms shining through the windows in the darkness outside. She was manhandled to the floor with such great force that it knocked the breath from her lungs, she gasped, gulping in air aspiring to regain her breath. Her eyes fixed on the body that had shoved her so violently to the ground, her eyes connected with that of her brother. Justin gazed back at his sister for at least half of a second before blasting another spell from the end of his wand. His eyes danced around as if looking for someone, his grip tight around Alex.<p>

"What are you doing here, Alex?" Justin yelled over the pandemonium, but Alex didn't answer attempting to remove herself from his clamp like grasp. "You were almost hit by that spell!" Justin went on, although she didn't seem to be listening to an entire word he was saying, her eyes darting around the tent cataloguing the situation.

"Justin, let go of me!" Alex bellowed struggling against his firm hold, trying with all her might to make her escape. She kicked at him violently, vigorously stabbing her boots into the side of his ribs. He grimaced and winced but still kept his hold on Alex tight.

"No, I won't lose you again, Alex!" Justin said through gritted teeth, but his hold on Alex was becoming weaker, "You have to come back Alex, it isn't a place for you." Justin told her but she was relentless and each stab with her boot seemed to weaken him even more. Finally his grasp was released, Alex scrambled to her feet she turned to him, staring down at his enervate body. Her face was pale and he could see the tears swimming in her eyes, she was fighting hard, not allowing them to spill over.

"I can't, Justin." Alex told him merely, "He'll kill me and he'll kill you too." And with that she disappeared, her body betwixt within the bedlam of the tent. He had lost her again, the first time he had seen his sister in weeks and he had lost her. Justin heard the sound of his name being called over the screams, cries and the spells crashing in mid-air. The sound of Hermione's distressed voice, he was unable to move through the pain in his ribs, he was quite sure one or two of them had been cracked or seriously bruised. Finally he caught sight of Hermione, Ron and Harry, who came rushing towards him. As their flesh connected Justin felt the unsettling feeling of apparating, which did not make his ribs feel any better, he was being squeezed through a thin tube and then finally they landed. He stumbled, Harry and Ron seizing his shoulders, preventing his body from keeling over.

"We have to get off the streets and get somewhere safe." Ron said breathlessly, placing Justin's arm around his neck, Harry did the same and both boys did their best to support Justin, Hermione walked swiftly just ahead of them. The eyes of passing muggles fixed on them suspiciously.

"Where, where are we?" Justin groaned, Harry and Ron shrugged all of the boys eyes fixing on Hermione expecting an answer, she didn't answer for a few moments, she seemed to be searching for something.

"Where are we, Hermione?" Harry urged impatiently, Hermione finally turned her head slightly to face them as she answered.

"Tottenham Court Road." Hermione answered finally, Ron and Harry glanced at each other, neither of them had heard of it before and still had no idea of where they were. Eventually Hermione turned a corner, leading the foursome off of the congregated streets and into a secluded dark alley.

"Hermione we haven't got anything to change into," Ron told her watching as people stared at Harry, Ron and Justin in their dress robes.

"It's ok, I've got clothes for all of you." Hermione replied stopping in the corner of the alley; Justin leant against the wall clutching his side. Hermione looked at him sympathetically. "How did you do that?" She asked lifting his shirt and pulling out her wand. Her fingers traced along his flat but well embellished abdomen, Ron seemed to stiffen at the sight, envy filling him as he glanced at Justin sourly.

"Alex…" Justin replied wincing as Hermione's hand traced over the nasty looking purple and blue swollen injury.

"_Episkey!" _ Hermione said pointing her wand at Justin's broken ribs, Justin felt a warm sensation running through his midsection, relaxing slightly, groaning.

"Thanks Hermione." Justin said gratefully, letting out a deep sigh of relief, all of the pain had gone and he was once more able to stand and walk properly. "You're amazing." Justin said in a charming voice gibing her an equally charismatic smile. Hermione blushed lightly, her cheek changing to a light shade of pink.

"Well, I think we should get somewhere and quickly." Ron interjected crisply. "Considering that we were just attacked by Death Eaters." Ron went on, Hermione and Justin both turned to Ron, Hermione wearing a somewhat apologetic expression. "One of them is including your sister!" At this Justin tensed up, clenching his fists. "Yeah, that's right, we all saw her." Ron snarled.

"Ron, please." Hermione whined taking hold of Ron's arm and rubbing it softly, trying her best to keep the peace between the two boys.

"Yeah, remember what Lupin said." Harry said sincerely. "If we start fighting amongst ourselves, Voldemort has already won." Justin calmed himself, inhaling and exhaling slowly allowing himself to ease off. Ron however was still wearing the dry expression. "Come on, lets get going before anyone finds us." Harry urged. But he was confronted by two men standing side by side as if they were like a brick wall both of which were masked by silhouette. Harry gripped his wand tightly, wrapping his fingers around the end of his wand. Justin, Hermione and Ron did the same, staring transfixed for a few moments at the two mysterious figures.

"I think, they already did." Ron said in a low voice. They watched as the two men approached them the light of the orange street lamps lighting up their faces. There was a blond Death Eater reached into his pocket pulling out a wand and the Death Eater beside him copied him identically, Ron ducked out of the way lunging on top of Hermione to keep the spell from hitting her, the force of the Death Eaters spells hitting the wall and it began to crumble, Harry yelled.

"_Stupefy!" _The blond Death Eater was hit in the face by the jet of red light, and he flew backwards hitting the pavement hard and unconscious. His companion fired a spell at Justin which missed blasting a bin sending it crashing to the floor, he then aimed a spell at Ron who was helping Hermione to her feet. Shining black ropes flew from his wand-tip and bound Ron head-to-foot Harry sent another spell at the Death Eater who had tied Ron up, but the spell missed smashing a car window its alarm ringing in their ears.

"_Expulso!"_ The Death Eater bellowed and Harry flew backwards crashing into the alley wall and dropping with a thud to the ground.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Hermione screamed from behind a large bin, the Death Eater didn't see the spell coming his focus on Justin and he fell forwards like a statue to land with a crunching thud onto the hard pavement. Hermione crawled out from behind the bin and began trembling all over, _"D-Diffindo," _she said pointing her wand at Ron so the ropes that bound him broke. The severed ropes fell away and Ron got to his feet, Justin, Hermione and Ron rushed over to Harry still slumped against the alley wall, Ron slapped him across the face.

"Harry, mate are you alright." Ron asked kneeling beside Harry. Harry looked up dazed for a few moments, he picked up his wand and got to his feet making his way towards the Death Eater he had stunned.

"I should have recognised him, he was there the night Dumbledore died." Harry said then turning to the darker haired Death Eater turning him over with his foot.

"That's Dolohov," Ron said his eyes narrowing on him. "I recognise him from the old wanted posters, I think the blond one is Thorfinn Rowle." He continued looking over at the blond Death Eater.

"It doesn't matter who they are." Justin murmured glancing at each of the two Death Eaters.

"The question we should be asking is how they found us!" Hermione said hysterically. They stood there for a moment, the car alarm still blaring. The street lamps flickered and Harry began to take action.

"Hermione stop that car alarm, Ron get the street lamps." Harry looked down at the paralysed Dolohov thinking fast as the car alarm stopped and the street lamps around them went out, he could hear cars at the other end of the street passing in the distance.

"What are we going to do with them?" Justin whispered to Harry through the dark.

"Kill them?" Ron asked quietly "They'd of killed us, they would have just now." Ron continued quietly. Hermione shook her head taking a step backwards, Harry looked at Ron shaking his head and turning back to the Death Eaters.

"We just need to wipe their memories." Harry said, "If we kill them they'll know we were here." Harry continued.

"You're the boss." Ron replied stepping back and turning to look at Hermione through the dark. Hermione turned to Justin who shrugged.

"You take Dolohov," Justin muttered, Hermione nodded pointing her wand at the dark haired Death Eater, she shook a calming deep breath pointing her wand at Dolohov's forehead and said

"_Obliviate." _Justin did the same with the blond Death Eater, they turned to look at Harry waiting for him to tell them what was going to happen next. The two Death Eaters lay there, their eyes unfocused and dreamy. Justin and Ron heaved Rowle against the alley wall and Hermione and Harry took Dolohov propping him opposite him, they sighed.

"We need a safe place to hide," Ron said finally. "It'll give us time to think things through…prepare ourselves." Justin and Hermione nodded turning to Harry.

"Grimmauld Place," Harry suggested. Hermione looked as if she was about to argue but thought against it taking hold of Justin's had and apparating along with Harry and Ron.

**_What did you think of Alex stealing Professor Crumbs powers? So is Alex all bad or is she just misled? Do you think Alex has gotten over Mason? _**


	7. Predator

**_Ok so I'm not sure if I should change this story to M rating for 'violence' but I don't think its that bad, but if you don't like death...I advice not to continue the story. Alex is very...unlike herself in this chapter but its important to see her transition into a dark wizard. So I hope you won't be too disappointed I spent ages trying to think this up, and I did say Alex was going to be...bad but there might be a saviour in the future...there might not I haven't quite decided my choice of multiple endings...so please enjoy._**

Chapter 7 – Predator

Alex wandered the streets of London alone that night, she wasn't sure what she was searching for. The streets were quiet, empty and there was the sound of many cars in the distance, although it was so faint because of how late it was. Alex sighed turning into a dark alley way, she was confronted by a scruffy man wrapped up in some news paper. At the sight of her, he bolted up right his eyes wide, the smell of alcohol filling Alex's nostrils.

"Please." He slurred drunkenly, he reached out towards Alex weakly but Alex backed away from his filthy hands covered in dirt. "Have you got a spare few quid?" He asked. Alex shook her head turning and exiting the alley way quickly, she walked for awhile the streets were quiet, she felt the hairs of the back of her neck prick up, she had a feeling she was being followed, she walked faster picking up speed just short of a run, she slowed turning to look behind her, she was right she was being followed, about ten yards away from her were a group of three or four boys jeering at her, each wearing smirks on their faces. Alex turned once more, continuing to walk as she did before her heart pounding.

"Hey!" Alex heard one of the boys call, but she did her best to ignore them. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" the voice was closer and he sounded drunk. Alex felt a firm grasp on her arm she inclined her head so that she was facing the person that had a hold on her, her eyes narrowed, her eyes connecting with a boys, his eyes were sky blue, and quite piercing Alex thought, her eyes gave him a once over and her brain felt as if it was clicking inside her head as if figuring out what she was about to do with him. He couldn't have been much older than her, about nineteen maybe, Alex thought. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking these streets by herself something…bad could happen." He said pressing his body close to hers and running his rough hand over her face, brushing her inky black hair that partly masked her face. Alex shivered slightly at his touch, eventually his friends had caught up and had surrounded her. Alex heart began to pound harder, she felt as if it was about to jump out of her chest. She gulped, her eyes darting around, nobody was there to help her, nobody would be there to witness what was about to happen.

"Let go of me." Alex growled warningly, her brown eyes fixing with the sky blue eyes of the boy who was holding her. "You'll regret it." Alex told him sincerely. The boy glanced at each of his friend letting out a laugh.

"We'll regret it will we?" He asked in an amused tone, his hand releasing her arm from his grip. "All we want is a little fun, is that too much to ask?" He said in a caressing voice. His hand running down her back, he reached into her back pocket, where her wand was sitting. She felt it as his pulled it out and examined it. All of the boys laughed.

"What does she think she is, some sort of witch?" One of the boys laughed in a mocking tone.

"I'm not a witch." Alex smiled, attempting to reach for her wand but the boy kept it out of her reach, waving it around and making blasting sounds like a small child. Alex shook her head, trying to restrain a laugh. The boy turned his attention back to Alex.

"What do you do with this then?" He asked raising his eyebrow and poking the wand sharply into Alex's chest making her wince. "If you're not a witch?" He asked bemused.

"I'm a wizard." Alex told them. But they all laughed again, this time the boy with the blue eyes took another step before her until he was stood right in front of her, she could smell the scent of alcohol in his breath, immediately pressing his lips hard against Alex's and pushing her hard against the wall. Alex's eye widened and it took a few moment for her to re-gain a sense of reality, the anger building in her, with all the force she could she forced the boy from her. It was as if an invisible shield had come from her, the boy was thrown backwards and his body collided with the wall behind him, his head making a sickening crack as it bounced off the hard concrete floor. The feeling of immense power filled Alex, as if it was travelling through every vein and artery in her body. The other three boys began to run but Alex simply pointed her finger and made a pulling gesture with her hand and the boys were pulled backwards towards her as if like magnets. All three stared at her petrified, Alex summoned her wand to her hand, as soon as it was in her hand she pointed it at the terrified boys, cowering against the cold stone wall, unable to move through fear.

"It's not so funny now is it?" Alex said smirking at the boys pacing in front of them, all three boys shook their heads and the fourth still lay on the ground beside them, he was motionless but still breathing. Alex pointed her wand at one of the boys and ropes shot from the end and bound him tightly, she did the same with the one beside him but the third had scrambled to his feet and was bolting toward the main street. Alex let out a sigh turning in the direction of the third boy. "_Avada Kedavera_!" Alex said in a careless tone, the jet of green light shot from the end of her wand, the boy turned watching as the spell came shooting towards him, he tried desperately to out run the curse, but it hit him squarely in the back and he was dead before he hit the ground. One of the boys let out a whimper, and Alex smiled evilly turning to them, letting out a sigh casually. "It's always better when they run, it's like some sort of sport you know?" Alex let out a small giggle while the boys trembled at her feet. "So…what to do with you three I wonder?" Alex thought aloud.

"P-p-please…" The second boy stammered, Alex raised her eyebrow, "Please, d-don't kill us." He begged, tears streaming down his cheeks, Alex gave him a look of disgust.

"Have you ever heard the saying…what goes around comes around?" Alex said, the two boys nodded their heads. "Then you probably know this is the last day of your life, so enjoy it while it lasts." Alex smiled.

"Help!" One of the boys screamed at the top of his lungs. "Help us!" Alex glared at him raising her wand, he immediately stopped, but Alex wand continued to rise until it was pointing towards the night sky.

"_Silencio_." Alex whispered. "Nobody will hear you scream now, so please by all means, scream to your hearts content." Alex told them. Both boys began to scream hoping that someone would hear their cries for help; Alex closed her eyes covering her ears. "Actually wait no stop!" Alex bellowed over the noise. "That's annoying!" Alex told them. They instantaneously stopped screaming for help and Alex smirked, she liked the thought that she had control of these Muggles without even having to put the Impirius curse on them. "So as I saying, what to do with you?" Alex said. "I won't kill you just yet, death is too good for you." Alex told them playfully. "I think if you walked away from this alive that would be cruel don't you think?" Alex asked them, although she didn't really care about their opinions. Both shook their heads. "No you don't think so?" Alex asked. Alex pointed her wand and the unconscious boy on the floor, he stirred slightly. "Wakey, wakey, you're missing all the fun." She smiled the second boy started screaming again and Alex turned to glare at him. "Shut Up!" Alex bellowed but before he had the chance to go quiet he was dead. His friend beside him flinched as the spell just missed him, tears filling his eyes, the other boy with blue eyes stared, a confused look on his face. "Ah, you're awake…good." Alex smiled turning her attention towards him. She didn't bother to tie him up, she wanted him to run or something, but he stayed sitting frozen. "Crucio!" Alex bellowed, both boys screamed in agony, writhing in pain, trying with all their might to make it stop. They stopped screaming, gasping for air and looking up at Alex with loathing. "Oh believe me I know how it feels." Alex told them.

"Who, who are you?" The boy with the blue eyes managed to gasp.

"I'm Alex, but it doesn't matter, I'm quite simply your worst nightmare." Alex told him. "And you're Craig." Alex smiled, the boy narrowed his eyes at Alex.

"How, how did you know that?" He asked.

"I told you I'm a wizard, no more questions." Alex told him again using Crucio on them, she repeated it over and over and it seemed to never get old to her, it never bored her, to watch them scream in agony in front of her. Each time they would beg for it to stop, beg for her to show mercy, but Alex was not about to do that. "You know what you have to ask to make it stop." Alex told them both.

"Kill me, please, kill me." The other boy sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

"Wish granted." Alex smiled, killing him within milliseconds. Craig sat stunned staring at his motionless friend for a few moments covering his face as the tears spilled over his eye lids. "Your turn." Alex told him, Craig didn't answer; he simply sat there rocking backwards and forwards shaking his head. "Okay, fine." Alex said finally. "Run." Alex commanded him, Craig looked up at her in shock. "I said run." Alex urged she then immediately disapparated, standing

on top of the building, staring down upon her prey as he stumbled through the quiet deserted streets, Alex crouched behind a smoking chimney as Craig glanced upwards at the tall high buildings, Alex held her breath not wanting to be seen, the feeling of excitement running through her veins, Craig wasn't aware that he was being hunted, she was the predator and he was her prey. She followed him for ten or so minutes until he arrived in a long street, which was lined with identical semi-detached houses, there was only a small amount of space between, houses all crowded in together, graffiti covering every flat surface in sight, the street lamps flickered, she watched as Craig glanced up at it shivering slightly and pulling up the hood of his sweat-shirt masking his face with a shadow. Alex finally got down to ground level following in the tracks which Craig had previously taken, she took a glimpse from behind a tree watching as Craig swaggered up a slim garden path, on either side was large squares of grass, but it looked as if the front garden had never been cared for, let alone touched it it's life. The grass seemed to have never been cut that it was almost as high as the low brick wall that surrounded the front of the property; weeds lined the edge of the garden and peering through cracks in the pavement. After Craig had allowed himself in and slammed the door behind him Alex seized her chance bolting towards the front of the house and peering through the window. "_Some people are a gem and some people are a rat, to let me know who's who, give me the ear of a bat_." Alex whispered, the ear of a bat replacing her own. She heard the voice, she listened, hearing what appeared to be a female voice, and he wasn't alone.

"Craig? Craig, is that you?" The woman's voice called, Alex looked in through the window catching a glimpse of who the voice had come from. Sitting in a small brown sofa was a woman, her hair was tied tightly back in a pony tail, her face was gaunt and pale and there were dark bags under hear eyes.

"Yeah mum it's me." Craig called back, Alex watched as the woman took a long drag from her cigarette, she flicked it slightly, allowing the ash to drop to the carpet.

"I thought you were bringing a couple of mate round." His mother called, Alex could not see Craig, she assumed he must have been in another room. Alex didn't hear Craig's voice, he had obviously not answered, Alex thought. She watched as he appeared in a doorway, standing just behind his mother.

"They're not." He said finally, he stared out of the window; Alex took a step back hoping that she hadn't been seen. "Did you see that?" She heard him ask, his voice shaking slightly, "Someone outside the window?" Craig asked.

"No." Alex heard his mother answer finally, "There was nobody out there, I've been here the whole time and aint seen no one."

"Mum whatever you do, just don't answer the door to anyone okay?" Craig said fervently, trying to mask the worry in his voice.

"Craig, what's wrong?" His mother asked. "You haven't been in a fight with them Keller boys again have you?" She asked solicitously, he shook his head, wincing slightly. Alex watched as he left and disappeared out of sight once more, taking one last glance at the woman and she took a large gulp of larger. Alex apparated, she was standing in a dark room, she glanced around, the lack of light made it somewhat impossible for her to see. There were foot steps drawing closer and she could feel the excitement building in her, she could feel the power running around her body through each vein, artery and nerve. She cast Silencio around the room so that what was about to happen would not be heard. Alex watched and waited eagerly staring at the door handle as it began to move. Alex took a few steps back hiding in the shadows. Craig entered the room, not bothered to turn on the light letting out a long sigh. She watched as he pulled his hood down revealing the back of his bruised, bloody head. He traced his hand a long it for a moment wincing. He then finally collapsed on his bed, holding his head in his hands, she watched as he trembled and shook, then heard him let out a large sob. The final part of her game was about to commence, she thought to herself blithely.

"Why are you crying Craig?" Alex asked finally, Craig lifted his head from his hand abruptly staring around the room, looking for what to him was a disembodied voice.

"Who are you?" Craig said weakly between a sob and wiping his eyes. "Please just leave me alone." He begged, Alex stepped out from the shadow in to the light streaming through the window from the street lamp outside. Craig's eye widened and his already large pupils dilated further at the sight of her and he broke down into tears once more. "What do you want from me?" He sobbed, unable to look into Alex's eyes.

"Revenge." Alex answered simply. Craig looked up at Alex wistfully.

"But, but I didn't do anything to you." Craig said.

"No, but you were about to, it's the principle of it." Alex told him with a small smile a glimmer of excitement in her eyes as she spoke.

"Are, are you going to kill me?" Craig asked shakily, Alex paused and looked at him for a moment as if in thought, it seemed she wanted to make him wait, the longer he waited the more frightened he would be, this was all just a game and Alex was enjoying every second of it.

"No." She said finally. "You're going to do it yourself." Alex said this time a wide grin. "Make it look like some sort of accident, you know?" Alex continued, Craig was wearing a look of horror on his face. "Unless of course you'd like to live, with this terrible memory forever…" Alex asked. Craig nodded his head. "Go on." Alex urged. "Go and tell your mom and everybody what you witnessed about wizards and magic." Alex told him, he looked at her for a few moments dashing towards the door, Alex followed watching from the top of the stairs as he took two a time jumping from the last one and skidding into the living room while his mother was probably still sitting.

"Mum! I have to tell you something!" Craig panted breathlessly. "Connor and Mike are dead." Craig said he was almost on the verge of tears once more. His mother sat up right in her seat, her eyes wide, listening to every word Craig said.

"What happened?" She asked in a small voice.

"A girl." Craig told her.

"A girl?" She asked and Craig nodded his head.

"She, killed them, she's a witch or a wizard they call it I don't know, she tortured us…in an alley way and, she let me go, she was in my room, we need to call the police, she's after me!" Craig said, by this time tears were streaming down his face and he was sobbing hard, his mother simply looked at him in disbelief.

"Craig." She said softly after a few moments, all that could be heard was his deep sobs. "I think you're in shock, what really happened?" She asked lightly rubbing his shoulder gently.

"That is what happened!" Craig said forcefully getting up. "She's in my room come and see!" Craig said running up the stairs and into his room, his mother following just behind him, but it was empty. "She was here…I, I swear." Craig said looking around the small room, opening his wardrobe and checking inside. His mother folded her arms.

"Craig, get some sleep, we'll talk about this is the morning." She said in a tone of annoyance, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Craig paced his room and Alex appeared again once more.

"She didn't believe you did she?" Alex smiled, Craig shook his head. "Nobody will, accept of course the people who know about wizards, but they won't know your death was caused by a wizard." Alex told him with a smirk. "Your mother will tell them that you were upset about your friend's deaths and that you went crazy talking about wizards and there for took your own life." Alex told him still wearing the same smirk. She pulled out her wand the same feeling she had got from using the spell on Professor Crumbs running through her entire body, warmth flowing through her. She handed his a small blade, she watched as he placed it to his wrist, running it firmly across his skin, the cut was clean but deep and it only took a matter of moments before the blood ran down his hand and dripped to the floor, straining the carpet in crimson red blood.

* * *

><p>Kreacher had still not returned to Grimmauld Place with Mundungus Fletcher as Harry had asked two days previously, upon their arrival at Grimmauld place Harry and the others had found Kreacher lurching in a kitchen cupboard listening in on their conversation. It had come to their knowledge that the real Slytherins locket had been stolen from Grimmauld Place after Sirius' death. They had found out that R.A.B was in fact Sirius' brother Regulus Black and that Kreacher had tried all he could to destroy the evil object and eventually Mundungus and stolen the locket.<p>

"What are we going to do now, that bloody good for nothing house-elf hasn't returned in two days!" Ron groaned resting his head in his hands, all three were sat around the table while Justin stood at the window peering outside, something didn't seem right.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. "Kreacher is probably trying as hard as he can, you know how Mundungus is." Hermione went on defensively, Hermione was always this way, defending house-elves even ones such as Kreacher who showed Hermione no respect what so ever. Justin turned to the three sat at the table.

"There's people outside." Justin said quietly, peering once more out of the window. "I think they're Death Eaters." Harry got to his feet immediately standing beside Justin and looking into the night.

"You don't think Snape has told them how to get in?" Ron said in a small voice, with people outside they felt they had to be quiet even if they couldn't hear or see them.

"No Ron." Hermione replied getting up from her seat she too wandered over to the window. "Only if Snape has revealed the location," Hermione continued.

"Well he obviously has!" Harry spat bitterly. "Why else would there be Death Eaters outside?" Harry continued his anger building, he began to pace the kitchen back and forth thinking.

"If Snape had actually shown them they would be able to see it…for now they can't." Hermione answered.

"Well it's only a matter of time until he does then isn't it." Harry said angrily. Hermione turned to Harry watching him pace for a moment.

"Harry…I think they want to know if we're here first." Hermione said timidly. Nobody spoke for a moment so Hermione continued. "When they know we're here I'm sure they would enter without a second thought, we will have to be careful not to be seen by them when entering or leaving the house." Hermione said. Justin ran from the kitchen. "Justin where are you going?" Hermione called following after him.

"Alex is outside, I have to go get her!" Justin said bolting towards the front door.

"NO!" Harry screamed lunging himself towards Justin, he missed falling to the floor, Hermione ran up the stairs after him just as he was about to put his hand on the door Hermione screamed "_Petrificus Totalus!" _ Justin froze falling backwards onto the floor stiff as a board. Harry and Ron ran up from the kitchen panting.

"Bloody idiot." Ron murmured looking down at Justin. "How many more times do you think he's going to do this?" Ron continued. "He's going to get us bloody killed!" Ron went on glaring down at Justin.

"That's enough Ron." Hermione said defensively looking down at Justin.

"Ron's right Hermione, he can't keep going after…" Harry swallowed before continuing. "Alex." Ron stood in front of the front door as Hermione lifted the spell off of Justin. He got to his feet looking ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry….I shouldn't have put us at risk." Justin apologised quietly sighing. Harry looked at him seriously.

"If you do anything like this again you won't be coming with us." Harry warned, Justin nodded his head stepping away from the front door. There was a sound of crashing down in the kitchen, and a lot of shouting, Harry ran downstairs to the kitchen to find two house-elves attached to a struggling man.

"Get the hell off me you…" Mundungus threatened trying to grab at the two house-elves.

"Harry Potter, such an honour it is to see you again sir," Harry heard a small voice squeak, Harry smiled noticing Dobby's large green eyes looking admirably up at him from Mundungus' leg. Harry, Hermione and Ron withdrew their wands pointing them at Mundungus.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Hermione bellowed, Mundungus' wand flew from his hand and Hermione caught it.

"Kreacher has brought Mundungus Fletcher back, as Master Potter has asked." Kreacher said bowing his head low at Harry.

"What is it with you?" Mundungus asked his eyes shifting nervously around the kitchen. "Setting two bleedin' house-elves on me!" Harry ignored Mundungus.

"Dobby wanted to help Harry Potter sir," Dobby piped up excitedly. "Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Alley and heard Kreacher speak of Harry Potter sir!" Dobby's green eyes began swimming with tears of happiness, wiping his eyes in the tea cosy he was wearing.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry smiled, Dobby beamed up Harry, while Kreacher began to sulk off sulkily.

"Kreacher did very well too." Hermione said, trying her best to give Kreacher some recognition, but Kreacher simply ignored her, and wandered off else where into the house. Hermione then turned to glare at Harry. "You should have thanked Kreacher too!" Hermione told him, Harry shrugged turning his attention once more to Mundungus.

"When you turned this place over after Sirius died, you took many things isn't that right?" Harry asked interrogating Mundungus who seemed to be trembling slightly. "And don't even bother to deny it because we know." Harry told him warningly, his eyes fixed solely upon Mundungus. "There was a locket am I right?" Harry went on walking towards Mundungus who began cowering in the corner of the kitchen.

"I might have." Mundungus said recollecting back. "Was it valuable?" He asked his eyes gleaming, Harry ignored the question, staring at Mundungus with a disgusted look upon his face. "I might be willing to share some information for…" Mundungus trailed off, Harry raised his eyebrow looking expectantly at Mundungus to finish.

"For? For what?" Harry asked urging Mundungus to continue.

"For a few Galleons." Mundungus chuckled, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Justin each exchanged glances of disbelief for a few moments before each of them simultaneously raised their wands so each pointed at him. "Alright, alright." Mundungus said holding up his hands in surrender. "I bleedin' give away, was worth a lot more than I sold it for." Mundungus told them.

"Who did you sell it to?" Harry inquired, Mundungus looked at Harry for a moment.

"For a reasonable price I could - "

"Forget it." Ron interrupted bitterly. "We're not helping you line your pockets." Ron spoke with utter disgust on his face.

"You wouldn't know much about that would you?" Mundungus let out a small chuckle at Ron, who turned as red as his hair and starred down at the floor as if ashamed.

"Don't listen to him Ron." Hermione told him reassuringly, placing her hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron nodded although his head was still hung low.

"We're not going to pay you anything." Harry told Mundungus finally, pointing his wand at him once more; Mundungus shifted uncomfortably clearing his throat before he continued.

"I remember the locket." He told them with a deep sigh. "On night a hag of a Ministry Official requested to see me licence, of course I don't have one do I?" Mundungus told them as it wanted to four other wizards to feel some sympathy for him. He continued when realising he was going to get no sympathy. "Said she would take me to Azkaban and she would have too, if she didn't take a liking to that locket." Mundungus told them.

"And who was it?" Harry asked impatiently urging Mundungus to tell them, he was so eager to know so their hunt for Horcruxes could continue.

"I don't know I swear." Mundungus told them, his eyes darted around the kitchen trying to avoid the gazes Harry, Hermione, Ron and Justin were giving him, he looked down towards his feet, noticing a stack of Daily Prophets. "That's her right there!" Mundungus told them immediately picking up the Prophet and showing them the entire picture that had been printed on the front page. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Justin each exchanged looks of horror and shock, staring and smiling sickly back at them was Delores Umbridge.

**_Do you think Craig, Conner and Mike deserved what they got? Do you think Alex will receive some Karma herself? and Do you think their is any hope for Alex...who could be her saviour? (I have an idea I just want to see who you think it would be)_**


	8. Twenty Feet Tall

**_Ok so I'm posting late today oops! Ok so in the previous chapter Alex was kind of bad, well thats the baddest she can go and that's as bad as this story will get...until the Battle of Hogwarts, its going to be so exciting if you stay with this story. And I just want to really thank all of you reviewers and readers so so much, I love writing and it means a lot to me that you can be bothered to write me a review it really does mean a lot to me, and words just can' portray how happy it makes me feel reading them. So I'll let you get on a read ^-^_ _This chapter is so not my best so I'm sorry about that!_**

Chapter 8 – Twenty Feet Tall

"Giants!" Alex exclaimed in horror, starring at Bellatrix, with utter bewilderment on her face, Bellatrix rolled her eyes, nodding her head.

"Yes, giants." Bellatrix replied, an evil grin growing on her gaunt face. "The Dark Lord, wishes that he has secured the giants support, since we made an offer two years ago." Bellatrix told Alex, "We made them an offer, of course knowing giants, they would have killed off the Gurg we made an offer to last time." Bellatrix informed Alex, who looked completely confused. "The Gurg is their leader; it's who you're going to be making offers to." Bellatrix explained further, Alex thought she understood, but she still didn't like the sound of these giants, compare to the American giants, who seemed to be much more civilised.

"So…where do we find these giants?" Alex asked curiously.

"The last known population, live in north-eastern Minsk." Alex simply stared at her, she had no idea where that was. "Russia." Bellatrix told her, Alex nodded her head, a small smile on her face.

"I've always wanted to go to Russia but-" Bellatrix shushed her, scowling at her.

"It's not a holiday!" Bellatrix spat, Alex's smile faded, and she crossed her arms across her chest, she was sick of always having to do something, if it wasn't waiting on the street outside Grimmauld Place, or going to the Ministry to sort through the names of muggle-borns that would need to be submitted for questioning, Alex came across Hermione's name many times but proceeded to put her name to the bottom of the pile each and every time.

"Why do I have to go?" Alex whined as Bellatrix started packing her bags, Bellatrix turned and glared at Alex, looking her up and down.

"Because it is illegal to apparate between countries." Bellatrix informed her coldly. Alex shrugged.

"But we have control of the Ministry surely-" Bellatrix interrupted her again.

"The British Ministry, other countries have their own."

"Ohhh, so then they could be after you for that?" Alex asked, Bellatrix nodded.

"And I don't think either of us wants to spend another minute locked up in Azkaban do we?" Bellatrix asked, Alex looked down at her feet, shaking her head, as a shiver ran up her spine at the thought of it. "You're coming because you have the power to flash in and out of places without any of the Ministries knowing." Bellatrix told her "Now hurry up, we do as the Dark Lord pleases remember?" Bellatrix said gesturing to the Dark Mark on Alex's arm, Alex glanced down at it for a few moments then locking eyes with Bellatrix and nodding.

"Will it just be us?" Alex asked, as they walked through the halls, their footsteps echoing and bouncing off the walls.

"No, Macnair is also coming." Bellatrix said, her tone suggested to Alex that it was not something she was too happy about, "He destroys dangerous beasts, such as giants." As they rounded a corner, they came face to face with Draco, who was unable to lock eyes with Bellatrix, he smiled weakly at Alex.

"I, hope your trip goes well." Draco said, his pale cheeks blushing a light shade of pink, Bellatrix smirked at both Alex and Draco.

"Don't worry Draco; I won't let anything happen to your precious girlfriend." Bellatrix teased, Alex stared at Bellatrix shocked.

"Oh no, we're not, boyfriend or girl-" Alex started but Bellatrix hushed her yet again, Grinning evilly at the two of them. While Draco's cheeks just seemed to become redder at her words, Alex was unable to look Draco in the face she too began to blush. "What will you be doing, while we're gone?" Alex asked, changing the subject.

"I'll be sorting through the names of mud-bloods, I've got to do your pile too." Alex's eyes widened when he told her this, shaking her head.

"It's okay, I can do it when I get back." Alex told him quickly, Draco narrowed his eyes looking at her suspiciously. "I just, I can do it myself." Alex said, turning red once more.

"You're not going to be here pretty, these things can't wait." Bellatrix told her. "The faster we get rid of that scum, the better!" Bellatrix went on, seizing Alex's arm and dragging her away. Alex then came to face Macnair who was standing just outside the iron gates of the vast, well kept grounds of the Malfoy Manor, he gave them smile as they approached, he was tall and muscular with a thin black moustache.

"Evening, Bellatrix." He greeted in a rough voice, Bellatrix appeared not to take much notice of him ignoring him, she took hold of Alex's arm looking for a moment at her and then at Macnair, who simply stared back at her as if he didn't know what to do. Bellatrix gritted her teeth.

"Take her arm, you fool!" Bellatrix snapped angrily, Macnair seemed hesitant to take hold of Alex's arm but at Bellatrix's death stare finally reluctantly he took hold of it. All three of the Death Eaters instantly disappeared and then instantaneously reappeared, there was splash as all three of the Death Eaters appeared, Bellatrix looked down at her feet, which were immersed in shallow water, and it didn't talk long before she soon rounded on Alex. "Is this some sort of joke!" Bellatrix bellowed. "Where are we?" Bellatrix asked looking down at the water surrounding them, muggles walked on by minding their own business, none of them seemed to notice the three strangers standing within the brightly lit fountain.

"Okay, I must admit, sometimes I get these things a little bit wrong, but I think we're somewhere in Russia." Alex told them looking down at the water, she groaned. "These were my best boots too."

"This is not where we need to be!" Bellatrix growled menacingly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't know where your 'Mint' place is!" Alex retorted emphasising attitude, Bellatrix glared at Alex, screwing up her face in anger at her, but she was wary not to anger Alex herself knowing that she now possessed more power than she had before and in turn could quite easily destroy Bellatrix. "Besides, you said you wanted to come to Russia, you can now apparate where you want, and I did my job didn't I?" Alex said, Bellatrix let out a scream in frustration pulling at her hair.

"You! You're so!" Alex folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrow at Bellatrix throwing her tantrum like a small child. "I could kill you!" Bellatrix said finally, she was fuming, Alex smiled, amused at how much she got under Bellatrix's skin.

"Does this mean I can leave?" Alex asked, Bellatrix stared at Alex for a moment, considering the thought. She sighed and then it seemed she answered reluctantly.

"No, you will finish your task, as the Dark Lord desires." Bellatrix told her firmly "Macnair! Here now!" Bellatrix ordered, Macnair waded his way through the shallow water over to where Bellatrix and Alex were stood. "Take us to Minsk." Bellatrix commanded, taking hold of his arm, Alex copied, side long apparating with him, the unpleasant feeling went through Alex the same feeling she got every time she sidelong apparated, the being squeezed tightly feeling, they finally landed. They appeared at a tall mountain side, Alex peered up at it through the night, the top was not visible in the dark night sky.

"We'll sleep here for the night." Macnair grunted setting down his large bag. "We have a long trek tomorrow." Alex turned to look at him in shock.

"We have to climb it!" She said in dismay, turning and staring up at the mountain face which loomed over them. "Why can't we just apparate up there?" Alex asked curiously, Macnair let out a chuckle as he started setting up the tent.

"Giants don't like wizards using magic." He told her, Alex groaned, slumping down against a rock to the cold, wet ground and shivering in the cold, it was much cooler there and condensation started emitting itself from her mouth every time she exhaled.

"We wouldn't be so cold if you didn't get us wet." Bellatrix told her narrowing her eyes at Alex as they both shivered. "Hurry up with the tent!" Bellatrix told Macnair impatiently. It wasn't long until Macnair was finished and allowed Alex and Bellatrix to enter, a blanket of warmth surrounded them.

* * *

><p>As August wore on, the inhabitants at number twelve Grimmauld Place were never seen, entering or leaving the surrounding houses but neither was number twelve itself. The lurkers were never the same two days running. Occasionally one of them, looking forward as if they'd seen something interesting but then they would fall back realising that it hadn't really been anything. Justin sighed staring out of the window; he seemed to do this every evening, hoping that he would see Alex, but he hadn't seen her for the past few days and he felt a slight hint of worry building in him, it was ironic that seeing Alex with other Death Eaters was a comfort to him, it allowed him to know that his only sister was okay, but he hadn't seen her with them patrolling outside Grimmauld Place for a while and this worried him deeply. Hermione's voice broke him from his train of thought.<p>

"So she's still not there?" Hermione asked in a sympathetic voice, looking at Justin sadly, Justin looked towards Hermione and shook his head glumly. "I'm sure she's okay." Hermione assured him placing her hand on his shoulder gently, although her words seemed forced. They both sat in silence for a few moments, it was awkward Justin thought, clearing his throat to say something but he didn't need to when they heard the front door close and Harry's voice as he walked through the halls.

"I've go the Prophet!" Harry told them as Justin and Hermione followed him into the kitchen which was sparkling, since Harry had given Kreacher, Regulus' locket, Kreacher had become much better behaved. Harry dropped the Daily Prophet onto the table allowing the first person to get it to read it, Ron had out stretched his hand, but Hermione was too quick for him and snatched it up quickly.

"Shoes off, Master Harry, sir and sir should wash his hands before eating dinner that Kreacher has prepared." Kreacher said ladling soup into a pristine bowl for each of the four wizards. Hermione smiled at Kreacher thanking him her eyes returning to the Prophet.

"Thanks Kreacher." Harry smiled taking a gulp of the hot soup, Justin too took his seat he didn't have much to say and sat quietly as he ate his soup, which burned his throat as he swallowed, Kreacher's cooking had dramatically improved he thought. The four didn't speak for a few minutes, each of them enjoying their meals, aside from Hermione who was still scanning through each of the articles. Her eyes widened and she placed the prophet back into the middle of the table, her eyes were glassy and she stared into nothing for a few moments.

"Hermione?" Harry asked concerned. "Hermione what's wrong?" Harry urged, Hermione turned to him a worried look on her face.

"I should have expected it at sometime," Hermione said to herself. "I mean I just thought it would have happened a lot sooner and now it just seems a bit of a shock." Hermione said, Harry, Ron and Justin stared at her waiting for her to explain. "I've been put on the list of muggle-born to be submitted for questioning." Hermione told them.

"Some rat has put your name forward." Ron said in a small voice, Hermione seemed to be distant. Ron continued, "It must be someone who knows you." There was a pause and Ron and Harry's eyes locked on Justin.

"Alex would never…" Justin began but then sigh, "At least I don't think she would…" Justin went on turning to look back outside of the window.

"Well I think she would, she tried to kill me remember?" Ron told them all bitterly, Harry sighed.

"Ron, we know, okay, just drop it, we don't know that it was Alex for sure." Harry told him, Ron got up from his seat, his eyes narrowed.

"You all still believe she's good?" Ron said. "Come off it! You're all nuts" Ron said leaving the room without another word. Harry and Hermione gave Justin a sympathetic look, while Justin stared down at his empty bowl.

"He's just upset about the thing with Alex." Hermione told Justin in a warm voice, "I'm sure he'll come around." Hermione tried her best to reassure Justin, but he too left the kitchen without another word.

* * *

><p>Alex was woken early the next morning by Bellatrix who bellowed at her from across the other side of the tent, Alex had hardly slept that night because Macnair had been snoring. She shivered as she stepped outside of the tent the cool air travelling smoothly over her skin causing Goosebumps to spring up over her uncovered arms. Bellatrix giggled.<p>

"Did I forget to mention that it'd cold?" Alex said nothing rubbing her arms up and down trying to warm herself up. She looked up again at the mountain face which looked even more impossible to climb that it had done the night before. "We have no time to waste!" Bellatrix called starting up a rocky path, Alex followed her mind distant, trying to think up a spell that would make the whole journey easier, she panted as the side of the mountain became steeper, she clutched a stitch in her ribs trying her best to keep up with Macnair and Bellatrix who seemed not to tire. Occasionally Bellatrix and Macnair would glance back at Alex trailing and struggling behind them. She had fallen down pot holes and tripped over stones and rocks, when she would finally reach them hoping that they had stopped for a rest, they would continue. Alex groaned.

"You're doing this on purpose!" She whined leaning herself against a bolder, refusing to walk anymore, Bellatrix turned raising her eyebrow. "Go on without me." Alex panted out of breath, hunching over and clutching the stitch in her side, trying to regain her breath. Bellatrix waited for about five minutes or so until Alex had regained her breath and soon began walking again, Alex decided that she could take advantage of the fact that they would both have to wait for her, stopping as many times as she could, she knew that once more she was digging herself under Bellatrix's skin. She loved to see the agitation and frustration of Bellatrix's face every time she asked to stop. When they finally arrived at the top of the mountain the view was amazing Alex thought to herself, as she watched as the sun slowly began to set, the clouds turning pink and a orange glow on the horizon mixing with pink, blue and purple. She sat for a moment regaining her breathing, the cool crisp clean air, and taking in the beautiful sight although she did not get long; Bellatrix had seized her arm telling her that they didn't have much time. They came to a mound of boulders that looked unsafe to climb, as if at any moment the whole lot would come crumbling down. Macnair had already begun climbing the boulders and was about half way up. Alex looked up at him gulping.

"The giants are just over these boulders!" Macnair called waving at both Alex and Bellatrix, gesturing for them for climb towards him, Alex stood rooted to the spot reminiscing the time that Justin had tried to build a bridge of rocks and boulders and how at just one small pebble had brought the entire structure crumbling down and plummeted to the depths below. Alex inhaled deeply trying to calm herself as she began to climb, her hands shook as she began to climb, as soon as she had reached Bellatrix and Macnair, she smiled feeling somewhat pleased with herself. She looked down and her vision blurred and her hands began to shake once more, they must have been fifty feet away from the level they had been. They continued to climb it had seemed to Alex like forever. Alex wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead. Alex heard a deafening roar and suddenly the boulders began to crumble slightly, she held on for dear life to a ledge just above her as the boulders beneath her rumbled and shook, Macnair, who was almost at the top lost his balance plummeting towards the ground below at such amazing speed, Alex was quick to react using the spell she had used on the boys in the alleyway and her wand, summoning him towards her, soon he was no longer falling, it seemed as if she was hauling him up on some sort of invisible rope, she panted releasing the force she had used as soon as Macnair was safely back on the boulders, Alex then wasted no time, scrambling as fast as she could up the boulders until she had finally reached the top, she didn't even care that she had broken and chipped half of her nails. She looked over the ledge out stretching her hand, assisting Bellatrix, pulling her up so that they were both on safe level ground, the sun had almost completely disappeared on the horizon, she could see down below, no more the seventy or so giants, many stood just over twenty feet tall, Alex gapped at the sight, she had never seen so many giants in her entire life.

"Well what are you guys waiting for lets go!" Alex called and she began making her way down the steep slope towards where the giants were hiding, but Bellatrix stopped her, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her sharply back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bellatrix hissed in a low voice, "Haven't I already told you giants are dangerous and they don't like wizards?" Bellatrix said staring at Alex with disapproval, Alex stared back at Bellatrix for a few moments, shrugging.

"So what do we do, I don't want to spend another night with Macnair snoring." Alex said groaning. "It was like an earth quake." Alex laughed, but Bellatrix did not look amused. Macnair approached the two slumping down against a rock.

"We can't sleep…if we do they may kill us in our sleep." He said gruffly, Alex's eyes widened. Macnair nodded, Alex too took a seat beside Macnair her heart pounding, they sat there for hours until dawn broke of the heavens, Alex got to her feet rubbing her sore back from where she had been sat rigid all night. "See that one there?" Macnair hissed pointing towards a very large giant who was sat by the lake. "He's the gurg, when we go down don't make eye-contact with any other giant but him understand?" he continued, Alex nodded following behind Macnair, Bellatrix following behind her. There were roars from the other giants but Alex kept her eyes firmly on the giant that Macnair had pointed at, as they approached him Bellatrix and Macnair bowed in front of him. Alex copied as they kneeled on the floor. "It is I Macnair, I bring you a message from the Dark Lord." He called looking up at the gurg, the gurg nodded he was a large giant with black hair and teeth, Alex guessed he was about twenty-eight feet tall.

"And what does the Dark Lord want?" the gurg roared straying saliva which felt like rain over the wizards.

"We bring gifts for you gurg, the Dark Lord wishes to continue the alliance." Macnair called back.

"What is this gift?" He asked in an interested tone.

"The Dark Lord says once the war is won we shall let you have your freedom." Macnair replied, Alex kept quiet and unmoving, her heart was hammering and she didn't dare look away from the giant.

"And what will we get before the war is won?" the gurg grunted. Macnair put down his bag searching through it for a moment. He turned back to the gurg presenting Dragon skin, he laid it before the gurg stepping away from the gift and looking up at the giant. The gurg sniffed for a moment and then began to smile and began to laugh. "You will return with other gifts?" The gurg asked peering down at the small wizards.

"Yes." Bellatrix called, "If you are willing to consider our offer." Bellatrix continued, the gurg grunted turning away from them and looking at the dragon skin. The three made their way back up the mountain side towards a hidden cave where they set up camp. Alex sighed.

"It didn't work did it?" Alex said in a bored tone.

"Giants are hard to bargain with, if we keep on good terms it shouldn't take long." Macnair replied making a fire that shot from his wand.

"How long will this take?" Alex asked beginning to become bored already.

"Not long." Bellatrix said, she was sat at the edge of the cave opening peering out over the mountains. "We'll take it in turns keeping watch." Bellatrix instructed, Alex nodded making a rock move back and forth with her wand.

**_Ok so __actually happens in the fifth book but it doesn't really tell you much about it so I thought I would have ago at it myself, Do you think something wrong will happen with the giants? Who put Hermiones name in the Daily Prophet? _**


	9. All This Time

**_Hey everyone, this chapter has a bit of Alex/Draco and you find out a bit of what Alex's feelings are. Sorry it's much shorter than my usual chapters I have so much to say but I feel some of the information can be left until later chapters. So please enjoy._**

Chapter 9 – All This Time

Alex shivered, the temperature that night had plummeted, and the three Death Eaters had been hiding in a small cave for a matter of days biding their time, making sure they had gained for sure the giants support. They had made at least four trips each time offering a new gift to the Gurg, it had seemed as if he was on their side, having no other competition. It was Alex's turn to keep watch that night, her body shook intensely, doing it's best to keep itself warm. Although it seemed to be taking no effect, the hairs on her arms standing on end.

"Stop the teeth chattering!" Bellatrix yelled from inside the tent, Alex narrowed her eyes, although Bellatrix wouldn't be able to see and let out a long sigh, rubbing her hands together trying desperately to warm them. She drew herself closer to the fire she and Macnair had built earlier that day, the flames quivered with in it's stone pit, which was acting as little protection from the harsh, bitterly cold wind that swept over the mountain top, whistling through the cracks in the cave. Alex got to her feet shakily approaching the tent and poking her head inside, the warm was immensely pleasant, washing over her, ice cold cheeks. "What do you think you're doing?" Bellatrix asked harshly raising from the seat she was sitting and advancing on Alex. "Why aren't you doing your job? You're supposed to be keeping watch!" Bellatrix told Alex pointing her wand at Alex accusingly.

"I was wondering, if I could have a blanket, it's freezing out there." Alex informed her, at which Bellatrix giggled, amusement on her face,

"Maybe you should toughen up." Bellatrix told her with a small smile; Alex kept her eyes on Bellatrix watching as she placed the tip of her wand in her mouth and smiled wide, baring her teeth. "If you want it, come and get it." Bellatrix teased, Alex rolled her eyes, she was in no mood for any of Bellatrix's games, she reached into the back pocket of her black skinny jeans, withdrawing her wand. Alex thought carefully about what she was about to do, she did not want to take part in Bellatrix's games, neither did she want to hurt or anger her in anyway.

"Accio, blanket." Alex said finally, the blanket, flying towards her, she caught it, ducking quickly back outside, smiling to herself.

"Coward!" Bellatrix snarled from inside the tent, Alex sniggered to herself shaking her head. "You always ruin everything." Bellatrix called, as if trying to get Alex's attention, Alex by now, knew Bellatrix too well knowing that she was probably bored and wanted something to do, duelling Alex for the fun of it would simply just be a pass time for her. "Running away like always." Bellatrix continued although she herself knew this wasn't true, she was simply trying to vex, Alex tried her best to ignore her, wrapping the blanket tightly around her. "Did you run away when Fenrir, killed that half-breed of a boyfriend of yours." Alex gritted her teeth, this time not to stop them from chattering.

"Have you forgotten Bellatrix, I realised my mistake, so mentioning my deceased half-breed boyfriend will have no immediate affect on me," Alex lied, thankful that Bellatrix could not see the hurt displayed on Alex's face at that moment, she quickly wiped a stray tear that had leaked from her eye and sighed deeply before continuing. "And the answer to your question, is no, I didn't run." Alex told her, she heard Bellatrix simply giggle and all was quiet for a few moments, the only sounds that could be heard was the howling of the wind and the distant low rumble of the giants snores. Alex settled against the hard wall of the cave, wanting to make herself comfortable, which was seemingly impossible. She rested her head back closing her eyes, allowing her ears to pick up on every tiny sound; she could hear the calm, shallow breathing from Bellatrix inside the tent and the low grunts and groans from Macnair as he slept. Alex suddenly opened her eyes getting to her feet, she peered outside of the cave her wand raised trying to keep her breathing steady, Alex edged along the path very slowly peering through the dark, and she stopped. There was a sound of wheezing and two men appeared around the corner. Alex pushed herself against the rocks, her wand to her chest. One of the men was limping. All of a sudden one of the men said something in a foreign language she could not understand.

"Мы не одни." (We're not alone) One of the men whispered.

"Что ты говоришь? Кто еще будет здесь? " (What are you talking about? Who else would be up here?) The limping man responded.

"Вы подождите здесь." (You wait here.) The first man said quietly. He pulled a wand from his pocket. Alex raised her wand bracing herself as the man drew closer to where she was hiding. A wand was poked into the side of her neck, Alex gulped turning to the man. "_Expelliarmus!"_ Alex's wand flew from her hand, the man smiled at her maliciously. Alex's mind was racing and before the man could do anything else he was thrown backwards with such force into him comrade both collapsing onto the floor in a heap. Alex summoned both the wands smiling to herself.

"Now what to do with you?" Alex said thoughtfully looming over the two men.

"Pl-please we know English little." The man who was limping whimpered. Alex smiled.

"Follow me," Alex ordered heading back to the cave with the two men following closely behind. "Bellatrix," Alex called from just outside the tent. "I found some strays what do you want to do with them?" Alex continued pushing the men towards the tent. Bellatrix's head popped out of the tent door and she scrambled out looking please. The limping mans eyes widened.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," He whispered his eyes filled with fear as he began to cower behind his comrade. Bellatrix giggled pulling out her wand and curling it around her raven black curls excitement filled her face.

"I haven't killed our tortured anything for so long." Bellatrix said enthusiastically. Macnair appeared from inside the tent looking confused.

"Who are they?" He grunted.

"Alex found them lurking around outside," Bellatrix replied not taking her eyes off the two men. "Are there anymore of you down in the mountains?" Bellatrix asked the men aggressively. The men both shook their head. "Are you sure?" Bellatrix continued in a threatening voice her face only inches from the men's, they trembled in her presence, a small smile lingered in the corner of her mouth, she stood up right once more and passed back and forth slowly in front of her prisoners. "You must know by now that these last few minutes of your pathetic lives are going to be excruciatingly painful." Bellatrix grinned, Alex took a back seat in the entire thing, she did not want anymore blood shed by her hands. She watched as Bellatrix tortured her victims with ease and passion, her eyes lighting up at each agonising scream that pierced the cold night air. Alex shuddered in the corner of the cave, seeing just how Bellatrix was, reminded Alex of the monster she had really become, she found herself wondering, were the actions she had committed for the greater good, or was it just murder in cold blood, plain and simple? Alex cleared her throat looking up at the two now lifeless bodies led on the cave floor.

"What are we going to do with the bodies? She asked.

"Get rid of them." Bellatrix ordered with a sigh, she then disappeared back into the tent, Alex sighed grasping hold of one of the dead wizards lifeless body and heaving it into the open, she did the same with the other body, laying to two corpses side by side and panting. She raised her wand and whispered.

"_Incendio_."

* * *

><p>Justin, Harry and Hermione sat in silence, the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of Kreacher humming to himself in the kitchen, the fluttering of golden wings on the snitch that was hovering in front of Harry's face, he stared at it transfixed as if waiting for it to do something and yet nothing happened and the occasional turning of a page from Hermione who was reading the book that Dumbledore had given her. Justin as usual sat staring morosely out of the window at the Death Eaters waiting outside, about the only time he didn't do this was when he was eating, sleeping or it was his turn to go out and monitor the entrance of the Ministry. There was a sigh from Hermione that broke the silence between the three wizards, Hermione laid the book down on the table getting up and sitting opposite Harry. She stared at him for a moment, her eyes glancing towards the snitch and back to Harry once more. She eventually spoke.<p>

"They have flesh memories." Hermione informed him, Harry glanced up at Hermione, taking his gaze away from the hovering snitch for a few moments. "When Scrimgeour gave it to you, I thought it might open at your touch." Hermione said watching the snitch as if examining it curiously. "I thought maybe that Dumbledore had hidden something inside it." Hermione went on, Harry said nothing, enclosing his hand around the small golden ball and slipping it back into his pocket. Silence had fallen between them once more, Justin was then the one to break the silence.

"If you destroy these Horcruxes, can he feel it?" Justin asked curiously before continuing. "I mean, its part of his soul being destroyed, surely he must feel something?" Justin went on; Hermione shook her head in response.

"I don't know." Hermione answered thoughtfully. "He felt it when Harry destroyed the Diary, but I do know that even if you haven't created a Horcrux, killing rips your soul a part, but it can be put back together." Hermione informed them.

"How?" Harry asked, sitting forward and staring at Hermione intently.

"They have to feel remorse for what they have done, I've read that for the wizard or witch that it can be excruciatingly painful and some may even die within the process." Justin gulped, staring awe struck at Hermione.

"I don't think he'll ever feel any remorse for what he's done, Hermione." Harry said bitterly, they heard the front door slam from upstairs.

"Ron must be back." Hermione said a small smile appearing on her face, it didn't take long before Ron appeared in the doorway, Harry's invisibility cloak hung over his forearm. "Anymore news?" Hermione asked watching as Ron collapsed into a seat beside Harry.

"Yeah," Ron replied, placing his feet upon the coffee table in front of him, Hermione frowned slapping Ron's legs lightly, forcing him to remove them from the table. She looked at him expectantly as if urging him to go on. "More muggle deaths," Ron informed them in a low voice. "Four of them, muggles reckon they were a load of nut cases but I over heard Mafalda Hopkirk and Reginald Cattermole talking about it." Ron said.

"And?" Hermione pressed further.

"Well they don't think this was a murder by a muggle, three of the victims didn't seem to have any reason for death. They thought it could be something done by Death Eaters." Ron answered.

"And what about the fourth one, what was his cause of death?" Justin asked sitting forward and staring at Ron.

"Killed himself by the looks of it." Ron replied grimly.

"That's terrible!" Hermione said troubled by the thought. Harry, Ron and Justin nodded once again sitting in silence.

* * *

><p>Macnair, Bellatrix and Alex appeared outside the Malfoy Manor the sun was just setting in the sky casting a long shadow from the Manor in front of them. Alex never thought she would be so glad to see the tall iron gates with the massive hedgerows. They walked up the path silently, covered in dirt from the lack of water they had to wash in. Alex's hair was wild and knotted, as was Bellatrix's; her hair looked wilder than it ever had before. Macnair had a dark shadowed beard growing and his finger nails were long and grimy. The door swung forward as they approached allowing them to enter into the squeaky clean Manor. Narcissa appeared smiling weakly.<p>

"How was it?" She asked in a hushed voice. Bellatrix handed Narcissa her travelling cloak walking past her younger sister without speaking a word. Narcissa turned her attention to Alex who just stood hanging in the doorway. Alex shrugged.

"It went well." And with that she climbed the stone steps towards her room clasping onto the bed. Before Alex could even close her eyes there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" Alex groaned sitting up and staring at the door.

"It's Draco." Malfoy called pushing the door open slightly.

"Come in." Alex replied tiredly quickly tapping her hair with her wand so that it was no longer greasy and unbrushed and flopped back down onto the bed. Draco entered cautiously slipping through the door and closing it quickly.

"Welcome back." Draco said smiling, Alex turned to him returning the smile. "So how was visiting the giants?" Draco continued approaching the bed. Alex sighed.

"It was disgusting!" Alex replied sitting up and crossing her legs on her bed. She tapped the spot beside her indicating Draco to sit down. He hesitated for a moment, Alex looked disappointedly at him. "Oh come on Draco, I don't bite." Alex smirked, Draco blushed.

"I know." Draco sat down beside Alex but his posture was stiff. Alex sat and stared at Draco for a moment. "Grangers name was in your list." Draco said finally, Alex looked up at him sharply.

"And that is important why?" Alex asked coolly. Draco shrugged thinking of some sort of retaliation.

"It was at the bottom of the pile…" He said curiously.

"Were they sorted alphabetically?" Alex asked coldly raising her eyebrow and folding her arms across her chest.

"No," Draco replied bluntly.

"Then your point is what?" Alex retorted glaring at Draco. Malfoy sat for a moment staring at Alex who didn't say a word.

"I think you put it at the bottom on purpose, that's why when you were leaving you said you would do it when you get back." Draco replied confidently looking straight into Alex's face. Alex took in a deep breath.

"It's just coincidence." Alex lied avoiding Draco's gaze.

"Well it doesn't matter now, she's been put on the list of muggle-borns that need to be interrogated." Draco said. Alex prevented herself from reacting with the information with great difficulty.

"Good…" Alex replied it was the only word she could seem to manage.

"You know I don't think you're as bad as you put on." Draco started after a few moments of silence.

"I could say the same about you," Alex replied reproachfully, Draco let out a small laugh before continuing to speak.

"I liked the old you…" Draco began beginning to blush slightly.

"Oh don't start going all wishy-washy on me!" Alex replied playfully pushing Draco backwards.

"I'm not…I'm just saying." Draco said smiling. "Besides I know you still support Potter or else you wouldn't be keeping Mud-blood Granger on the list." Draco continued the smile no longer on his face. Alex sighed.

"If its Harry or my family, I will choose my family…that's where my loyalty lies." Alex replied. "And I think that goes for you too." Alex replied looking at Draco sympathetically.

**_I've just finished my exams, I only have one more to go. YAY! Thats partly a reason why chapters have been much shorter lately so I hope you can forgive me for that! I've also been reading a lot of stories lately and its been sparking ideas in my head for a new story. Of course I only do one story at a time, one of my ideas is a new HP/WOWP crossover which I may tell you my idea at a later date but for now it's a pending idea._**

**_Did you like the Alex/Draco moment? Do you think Alex is right about Draco? _**


	10. Pariah

**_Hey my fellow readers! I'm so happy that you've given me 100 reviews for this story. It means a lot to me that you can be bothered. It's been a great week because I've also just reach 3,000 subscribers on YouTube so it's a good week. Plus I hear a lot of people have broken up for Summer vacation!...Not me school is until 22nd of July *sigh* but anyway Thank you so, so, so, so much for reviewing and reading. Hope you like this new chapter, you get to know more about how Alex is feeling. Please enjoy._**

Chapter 10 – Pariah

Alex stared at her trunk, packed full with all of her clothing that she would need for the year. It was September first, Alex would be attending Hogwarts for her seventh and final year, she found the whole idea odd and yet exciting, she would be away from Voldemort and Bellatrix for one thing, she thought happily to herself as she made an attempt to fold her clothes neatly, but then Snape, Amycus and Alecto would be there to keep a close eye on her, Alex gave up folding her clothes, screwing the shirt she was holding into a ball and chucking it into the trunk.  
>"What's the point." Alex muttered irritably to herself, she glanced over at her wand which was laying on her bed side desk, she had always been made by her parents to pack her trunk by hand so that she would know how if she lost the wizard competition but this time Alex shrugged, her parents weren't there to stop her this time, it was a somewhat sad and yet relieving thought. Alex wondered if her parents would be even allowing Max to attend that year. She sighed glancing over at her wand, she was about to give in to the temptation but how could she not? She had no parents to stop her at this point, with a flick of her wand her trunk was packed in the matter of a second, Alex stared at it for a few moments, her shirts, robes, scarf piled neatly atop each other, the memory of her mothers disapproving face lingered in her mind. Alex sighed yet again waving her wand and her trunk was once again unpacked. "Are you happy now?" Alex muttered in an annoyed tone, thinking of her mom.<br>"Alex!" Her pleasant thought was interrupted by the sound of Draco's voice, he was standing just outside her door. "Are you ready? We're leaving for platform nine and three quarters in ten minutes!" Alex clapped her hand to her forehead as she glanced at the time, it was half past ten, Alex quickly began bundling up all of her shirts, skirts, tights, ties and robes and throwing them all in together. Scrambling around her room picking up all of the things she would need, throwing in all of her books, potions ingredients, her cauldron and finally her wand in, on top. She was finally done. Alex flung open the door and walked briskly along the long hall, pulling her trunk behind her, which was proving to be quite a task, she paused coming to a flight of stone steps. Alex took out her wand thinking for a moment.  
>"<em>Wingardium Leviosa<em>." Alex said her trunk immediately levitated as if it were a weightless feather, Alex smiled to herself.  
>"Are you ready?" Draco's voiced called again, shocking Alex in the process, she lost her concentration, causing her immensely heavy trunk to fall hard with a deafening clatter as it hit the stone floor, the sound of it echoed through the entire manor.<br>"What in the name of Merlin was that...?" Came the annoyed voice of Bellatrix, who looked to Alex as if she had not even made an attempt to get out of bed that morning, she paused glaring at Alex, "Oh I should have known any cause of a loud noise would have something to do with you!" Bellatrix spoke irritably, her hair was more wild then usual, morning hair Alex assumed.  
>"You'll miss me when I'm gone." Alex teased with a wide grin on her face, as she went to retrieve her trunk at the bottom of the stone steps. Bellatrix let out a grunt before turning sleepily away and disappearing into her room. Alex glanced at Draco beckoning him outside, they made their way towards the iron gates, walking along the neat stony path side by side, each pulling their tremendously heavy trunks behind them.<br>"Draco!" Alex heard Narcissa's voice from a distance, she groaned slightly continuing to walk towards the iron gates, Draco however stopped for a few moments allowing Narcissa to come to him, where she enveloped him in a tight hug, kissing each of his cheeks multiple times, Alex could see from the shade of Draco's pale cheeks that he found his mothers affection an embarrassment. However Alex wished that her mother could do the same, she gulped as a lump formed in her throat, Alex actually felt a hint of jealously over Draco. She turned heading towards the gates once more unable to watch Draco and Narcissa anymore.  
>"C'mon Draco we have a train to catch!" Alex called without looking back, she heard Narcissa's voice saying her goodbyes, it trembled slightly but soon Draco was by Alex's side once again, his cheeks were still a deep shade of pink, Alex smiled up at him, letting out a small laugh, she wiped the lip stick from Draco's cheek then held out her hand. Draco glanced down at it for a few short seconds, shifting his weight awkwardly, he cleared his throat as if he were about to say something but Alex cut over him. "Just take hold of my hand, do you want to miss the Hogwarts Express?" Alex ordered, Draco quickly did as she said, entwining his fingers in hers, his cheeks and ears burning as if a fire had been lighten inside of him. But within seconds they had landed and Alex had pulled her hand away, Draco blinked, trying to get himself together for a moment, he watched for a few moments as Alex picked up her trunk, slipping it onto a trolley and wheeling in through the station. Draco soon did the same and finally catching up with Alex. "You caught up then slow poke?" Alex laughed as Draco came to her side, they were just approaching the barrier between platforms nine and ten when a red headed girl cut across them. It was Ginny Weasley who turned and glared at Alex before heading through the barrier without a word. Alex sighed following just behind her. The platform was filled with billowing white steam from the Scarlet steam engine waiting until exactly eleven o'clock. She continued to push her trolley along the platform, searching for a compartment that was empty, she didn't want to sit next to anyone who knew her. On her search for a compartment she heard her voice being called, the voice was distant and hard to hear over they busy platform, where many students ranging from the ages of eleven to seventeen were saying goodbye to their parents and siblings, there were screeches coming from cages from owls of all colours, shapes and sizes and cats scurried between people's legs.<p>

"Alex!" The voice called this time it was closer, Alex's eyes darted around frantically, she wasn't sure where it was coming from, she turned and was soon enveloped in a tight hug, at which she struggled to breathe for a few moments, she fought against the embrace for a few seconds, pulling away to see the tear streaked face of her mother, Alex's eyes too began to water and her lips began to tremble. "Alex, I'm so glad you're okay." Theresa sobbed pulling Alex back into a deep hug, this time Alex accepted it, although feeling slightly uncomfortable, she buried her head in her mother's shoulder, taking in the familiar scent of her mother which she had so greatly missed. She wanted to keep hold of her and for them never to part, she felt that in her mothers embrace, even though she was just a mortal, Alex felt safe, secure and accepted, but how could her mother still love her for what she had done? What she was still doing? Alex reluctantly pulled away from the hug, putting on a brave face and refraining the urge to allow her tears to spill over. "I love you." Theresa whispered softly, stroking Alex's silky dark hair.

"I have to go." Alex said she heaved her trunk onto the train and into an empty compartment, she didn't want to look out of the window, she was not sure what her mother thought of her at that point. Alex glanced out of the window making sure that she didn't catch her mother's eye, she watched as her mother and father kissed Max saying their goodbyes, she then took a seat staring out at the platform which eventually became less and less congregated until it was only parents and siblings waiting. The clock chimed as it reached eleven o'clock and the Hogwarts Express whistled, parents and siblings began waving frantically some were wiping away stray tears, watching as the Hogwarts Express left the platform, Alex watched as a young girl, no older than nine run across the platform following the train, as the train rounded the corner Alex lost sight of her, and rested her head back into her seat. Alex stared out of the window watching listening to the cheerful chatter and the occasional clutter of bags and trunks as they passed her compartment. She glanced out watching as students passed, many pointing and whispering to each other at the sight of her. Alex groaned closing her eyes, she didn't want to see them all staring at her as if she was some sort of wild animal in the zoo. The noise eventually settled and the only sound that could be heard was the light rattling of the carriage and the faint murmur of voices. Alex only opened her eyes when she heard the door of her compartment slide open.

"H-hey," Neville stammered standing in the doorway of the compartment, Alex glanced up at him, but said nothing in response. "How, how, was your summer?" Neville asked nervously stumbling into the seat opposite Alex. Alex was somewhat surprised yet glad of Neville's bravery, she wouldn't have thought many of her previous comrades would have thought to enter a compartment with her of all people. Alex glanced down at her lap.

"It was…terrible." Alex replied quietly, she was unable to look at Neville in the eye as she spoke; she stared at his unusual looking plant that he always carried with him. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Alex, I don't believe you're a bad person, not matter what the Daily Prophet has written about you…I mean you becoming a Death Eater and being sent to Azkaban." Neville said quickly, Alex glanced into Neville's face for a few moments before looking sharply away. "And I don't believe you would hurt anyone, especially not your friends, I mean we're friends aren't we?" Neville continued hopefully, looking at Alex.

"You'd be a fool to think that." Alex said finally in a low voice, Neville stared at her, not another word was said between the two. The compartment door slid open once again and Ginny walked in, she greeted Neville however ignoring Alex's presence, treating her as if she didn't even exist. Luna eventually joined too, but this time she greeted Alex, cheerfully, like an old friend.

"Oh, hello Alex, did you have a nice summer?" Luna asked, Alex glanced up at Luna who was smiling, while Ginny from the corner of her eye she could see was glaring at her. Alex cleared her throat.

"I think I'd better leave and find somewhere else to sit." Alex muttered, as Alex rose from her seat so did Ginny, blocking the door, her wand raised to Alex's throat. Alex glanced down at the wand and then back into Ginny's freckled face. "I don't want any trouble, so just move." Alex spoke calmly, staring intently into Ginny's eyes. Ginny let out a small yet heartless laugh.

"I've never known a Death Eater to back down from a fight." Ginny spoke antagonistically, Alex smiled back.

"Ginny." Came Neville's small voice from behind, "I think you should just let her go before you get hurt." However Ginny seemed to ignore Neville, keeping her wand pointed at Alex's throat.

"It's the least I can do for her trying to kill Ron!" Ginny bellowed.

"I don't want to hurt you." Alex said in a still calm voice.

"Didn't think that about Ron did you?" Ginny retorted coldly.

"For your information I didn't know it was Ron actually." Alex informed her coolly. Ginny laughed again.

"So that justifies it?" Ginny asked, the anger building in her slowly, Luna and Neville sat silently, watching, their wands ready in-case anything bad happened.

"You don't understand." Alex spoke through gritted teeth, "So get out of my way." Alex said menacingly without breaking eye contact with Ginny. Ginny laughed once again.

"But you don't have a wand on you, I don't think you're in any position to give orders." Ginny told her, a slight smirk on her face, looking at Alex triumphantly.

"True." Alex acknowledged the fact smirking back at Ginny. "But then, whoever said I needed one?" Neville gulped and the smirk from Ginny's face vanished. There was a tap from outside the compartment, distracting the two of them, standing outside was Professor Slughorn, beaming at them, she slid the compartment door open and he chuckled cheerily.

"I do hope my two most talented members of the Slug Club are not about to tear each other's heads off." A slight hint of worry in his voice, "I'm sure you're both well aware of the rules Miss. Russo and Miss. Weasley, no duelling." Slughorn said merrily, Alex wasn't sure if he was just doing his best to distract and prevent them, but it certainly seemed to be working. "I was wondering if you two would like to join me for a meeting, you know, meet all the other new members, show them how it's done." Slughorn smiled. Alex pushed past Ginny smiling.

"I'd be delighted, Professor." Alex smiled, although it was not the preferred option, it would get her away from the compartment.

"Splendid!" Slughorn beamed, clapping Alex on the shoulder, "And what about you Miss. Weasley?" Slughorn asked.

"I don't want to be associated with Death Eaters." Ginny replied bitterly, her eyes narrowing on Alex. Slughorn cleared his throat.

"It is an awful shame that you will not join us Miss. Weasley, you shall be greatly missed." Slughorn replied as his closed the compartment door, leaving with Alex following just behind him, thankful that she had managed to get away.

"Thank you for saving me Professor." Alex said gladly as she followed him through the train.

"Ahh, you're welcome Miss. Russo, I am quite frankly surprised that it in fact it was not you with your wand raised, if that is not rude of me to say so myself." Slughorn spoke nervously, glancing back at Alex. Alex nodded.

"Considering the circumstances I suppose anyone is likely to assume." Alex told him with a shrug.

"Naturally, my dear girl." Slughorn replied, with a relieved tone, entering into an empty compartment, Alex too followed him inside taking a seat. She never thought that she would feel more comfortable in the presence of a Professor rather than other students. They sat in silence for a few minutes, when Slughorn finally decided to talk. "How was your summer Miss. Russo?" Slughorn asked casually, Alex let out a small laugh.

"I think I should start charging people for asking me that." Alex said in an amused tone, she'd probably make a lot of money for it. Slughorn too chuckled for a moment and then looked at her with a serious yet concerned look upon his face. "In all honesty, it isn't how I had planned my summer to be at all." Alex told him, the smile fading from her face. "I had planned so many things." Alex sighed. "I'm not even a planner." Alex laughed to herself, trying to prevent the tears from welling up in her eyes, she blinked them furiously away. "I was going to spend time with my family, get into trouble for being irresponsible with magic and go through it all with my best friend by my side." Alex told him, Slughorn smiled at her weakly, Alex sighed once again. "But it obviously didn't go that way, I haven't spent time with my family at all this summer, let alone seen them and my best friend probably hates me." Alex told him, her voice trembling as she spoke. "You know it's the reason why I did all of this?" Alex said lifting his sleeve to expose the Dark Mark pulsating on her arm as if it were alive, "To keep them all safe, being sent to Azkaban just for them." Alex told him, Slughorn looked at her sadly. "The funny thing is, if all this hadn't have happened I probably wouldn't even be returning to Hogwarts this year." Alex laughed, thinking of Hermione, Ron and Harry, it was the first time she had done so in a long time.

"It takes bravery Miss. Russo, to do what you do and not to do it out of spite but for the ones you love." Slughorn told her with a small smile on his face.

"It does not make my actions right though." Alex replied morosely.

"Indeed that is correct, it may not be the greatest good for many others." Slughorn told her. "Your actions should be for the greater good."

* * *

><p>"I've got news!" Harry called as he entered into the kitchen, where Hermione was looking over hand drawn maps studying them carefully, while taking a bite of toast that Kreacher had just set beside her, while Justin leaned back in his seat rocking himself back and forth. Harry threw down the newspaper on top of the piles of parchment scattered at the end of the table where Hermione was sitting. A large picture covered the entire front page, with the familiar face of Severus Snape, he looked the same as ever, his long greasy hair falling at his shoulders, his hook nose on his sallow face staring up at them, the headline being: <em>SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER.<em>

"No!" Both Ron and Hermione exclaimed loudly, Hermione was the quickest, snatching up the article and scanning over it quickly. "It says that there have been a few staffing re-arrangements." Hermione told them, her eyes still scanning the article. "Amycus Carrow will be taking up the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts and his sister will be taking up the post of Muggle studies." Hermione informed them as she read.

"More like the Dark Arts you mean." Ron muttered bitterly, but Hermione ignored him and read on.

"Snape says he wants to keep and uphold our finest wizarding traditions and values." Hermione told them finally putting down the article.

"You mean killing muggle-borns and cutting off people's ears as punishment?" Ron said morosely. Silence fell between all four of the wizards, Harry was most of all disappointed about Snape being the new Headmaster he thought he of all people least deserved it.

"There are still a load of Death Eaters watching the house." Justin informed the trio, Harry nodded looking at Justin.

"Yeah, it's like they expect us to coming sauntering out with our trunks." Harry spoke, the thought slightly amused him. Ron glanced down at his watch.

"I've been thinking about that all day!" Ron told them. "It left about six hours ago; it feels weird not being on it, doesn't it?" Ron asked.

* * *

><p>After many hours of useless banter and casual talk, the newest members of the Slug Club left the compartment one by one, until it was once more just Alex and Slughorn as it had been no more than two hours ago. Alex sighed.<p>

"It's official everyone hates me." Alex groaned clapping her hand to her head. "They've all read the Daily Prophet or seen the wanted posters."

"It does not mean they know you Miss. Russo." Slughorn told her reassuringly. "I once dabbled in the Dark Arts, why do you think Death Eaters have been trying to recruit me for so long?" Slughorn asked with a half laugh, smiling to himself. Alex nodded thinking to herself. "But I must warn you Miss. Russo it is not a good place for one to linger, one can quite easily become lost." Slughorn warned her.

"Lost?" Alex repeated questionably.

"Yes, Miss. Russo, lost." Slughorn told her, "It is easy to lose who you are and all humanity in yourself, I believe you know the living example of this." Slughorn told her, Alex nodded. Alex cleared her throat rising from her seat, she then bid Slughorn goodbye and wandered through the carriages until she found who she was looking for. Draco Malfoy was sitting with his usual Slytherin comrades, all were sat in their black robes ready for their next year at Hogwarts, Alex approached the table at which they were all seated, Draco scooched over so that Alex could take a seat nodding at her curtly, while Pansy Parkinson glowered at her.

"You don't belong here." Pansy spoke nastily, narrowing her eyes on Alex, who simply raised her eyebrow.

"Clearly, I don't belong anywhere." Alex replied casually.

"Oh the Gryffindorks won't have you either?" Pansy laughed, Draco shook his head at Pansy, signalling for her to be quiet, and he stared at her intently. "What? It's probably true!" Pansy said defensively, Alex nodded.

"She's right, they won't have me either." Alex told them.

"It's okay." Draco told her, with a small smile, "You'll be accepted here." Alex smiled gratefully back at him, blushing slightly.

"What!" Pansy burst in anger. "But she's a Gryffindor and supports Potter!" Pansy argued. "Can't you see that she's just playing you?" Alex laughed.

"I think I fit in better than you Pansy." Alex replied, Pansy scowled in response. Draco smirked, in a fit of anger Pansy stood up pointing her wand at Alex. Alex stood up quickly raising her hands. "This is the second time this has happened to me today." Alex replied in a bored tone. Draco stood up pointing his wand at Pansy who looked at him shocked. "I can fight my own battles." Alex hissed glaring at Draco.

"Draco you're taking her side!" Pansy questioned a hurt look on her face.

"I-I-I have to, its, its Bellatrix's orders." Draco stammered turning red, Alex rolled eyes.

"Bellatrix's orders!" Alex exclaimed amused. "I can look after myself!" Alex continued, Zabini looked at all three shaking his head.

"You're arguing like a married couple, sit down and shut up." Draco turned rounding on Blaise.

"Don't tell me what to do Blaise, this has nothing to with you!" Draco spat blushing slightly, Alex took lightly hold of Draco's shoulder.

"There's obviously high levels of testosterone in this compartment, I think we should just calm down!" Alex told them, Blaise and Draco immediately stopped bickering between themselves while Pansy stormed out of the compartment without another word. Alex and Draco re-took their seats and Alex let out a sigh. "Why do you even put up with her?" Alex asked. Draco shrugged in response.

_**Do you think there should be an Alex/Draco relationship? What do you think of Ginny and Pansy's reaction to Alex? and What part do you think Slughorn will play in this story?**_

_**Also someone thought this was a Bellatrix/Alex story(like in a romance)...which I thought was kind of strange *frowns* maybe they didn't read the chapter at all and just looked at the two characters thinking they were a couple! I can assure you there is no couple between Bellatrix and Alex gross!  
><strong>_


	11. One Against All

**_Ok so we're back to Hogwarts yay! I decided to write my own Sorting Hat song for this chapter, so I hope you like it, I actually wrote the song at like two am and it took me about two-three hours, I found it really quite difficult, but I got there in the end I think, so please tell me what you think of it. I generated some names for first years because I'm no good at thinking of names myself, so I hope you like some of the names it came up with. So I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

Chapter 11 – One Against All

The train gradually slowed to a stop, Alex got to her feet heading out onto the dark platform, Draco following just behind her a long with Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. They all climbed into one carriage as it gradually made its way up to the brightly lit castle.

"So where did you go I lost you on the platform?" Draco asked breaking the silence in the carriage.

"I was in a compartment on my own…until I was joined by some others." Alex replied in a bored tone.

"Oh who were they?" Draco asked trying to sound interested.

"Neville, Luna and Ginny," Alex replied looking out of the window. Zabini laughed for a reason Alex didn't know, she turned to look at him. "Something funny Blaise?" She inquired raising her eyebrow.

"I'm just surprised she didn't hex you." Blaise replied shrugging. "Her temper is as fiery as her hair." Blaise continued chuckling.

"Ginny couldn't take me." Alex replied turning away from Blaise to look back out of the window.

"Why's that?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Because I'm a full wizard now…" Alex revealed. There was a pause for a moment before Blaise spoke again.

"And that means what?" Blaise asked naively.

"It means I could do magic without a wand, without saying anything and she wouldn't know what had happened all in a matter of a second." Alex boasted, Blaise looked at Draco who nodded in confirmation.

"Well then Weasley doesn't have a chance." Blaise smirked. As the carriage pulled to a stop, Alex quickly got out leaving the Slytherins behind and walking towards the castle behind a set on third year Ravenclaws. They turned to look at her for a moment before quickly speeding up towards a set of what Alex supposed to be their other friends. A familiar voice invaded her thoughts but it was not someone she wanted to see.

"Well hello there…Alex Russo," Alex paused stopping in her tracks turning to face the tall, blond haired boy standing just behind her. "Long time no see," He continued smirking evilly at her.

"I must say it has been a long time Ronald." Alex replied. "Has your father actually mastered the art of being evil?" The smirk on Ronald's face vanished before he laughed.

"No…but I see you have, I knew you had it in you." Ronald said. "It's why I chose you, we can try again? Be that evil couple, take over the world." Ronald insisted looking eagerly at Alex.

"Not if you were the last human on earth…besides my loyalties lie with the Dark Lord, should he find out someone is also planning to take over…well need I say anymore?" Alex grinned. Ronald stared uncomfortably at her loosening the green and silver, Slytherin tie around his neck, he cleared his throat while smoothing back his blond hair.

"Take that as a no then?" He said in a slightly disappointed tone. The smirk then returned to his face. "How does the Dark Lord trust you? I mean you're not exactly trustworthy." He continued, they began climbing the steps up towards the castle doors.

"Exactly…" Alex laughed entering through the door and leaving Ronald stood outside the great front doors. He paused staring for a moment.

"Exactly?" He murmured.

As Alex entered the Great Hall through the golden double doors, her eyes met the familiar sight, the Great Hall looked as it always did, the four long house tables, where many of the students had already taken their seats, the high table appeared to be very much the same, but instead of the silvery haired, blue eyed headmaster sitting at the golden throne like chair in the middle, it was the sallow skinned, hook nosed face of Severus Snape. She wandered along beside the Gryffindor table, many of the faces glanced up at her, each of their eyes narrowing as she passed, many would mutter, turning to their friends. Alex finally took her seat, sitting next to her little brother Max, who seemed to have taken a few moments to acknowledge her presence.

"Alex!" He gasped looking her up and down excitedly. "Mom said she saw you at the station, but dad said she was just seeing what she wanted to see." Max told her, Alex stared at him, she wasn't sure what to say in response. "I heard you went to Azkaban." He whispered, although his eyes were wide and alight with excitement. "I heard they kiss people there, did you get many kisses?" Alex frowned for a moment "Although that's not much of a punishment is it?" she began to laugh shaking her head at her little brother, she had missed her brother deeply, even when sometimes he could be annoying.

"You've grown a lot since I last saw you Maxy." Alex smiled, placing her hand on his head and running her fingers through his brown locks, he shook his head, pulling away, and flattening his hair again. Max glanced up as a few more Gryffindor students took their seats opposite them, they too glared and narrowed their eyes at Alex.

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you." Max finally whispered, turning away from his sister, Alex couldn't help feeling slightly hurt at his rejection and she tried not to glance at the students sitting opposite as they muttered.

"I heard she killed seventeen muggles with a single curse." She heard one whisper. Alex looked up at the small group, she took a guess that they were second years and smirked.

"It's rude to talk about people while they're sitting opposite you." Alex told them, the second years immediately stopped whispering to each other, staring at Alex for a few moments, it seemed that everyone on the Gryffindor table had heard Alex's comment, inclining their heads in her direction and listening. "I didn't kill seventeen muggles." Alex told them in a low voice. Ginny's voice called from the opposite end of the table.

"Yes, that's right, seventeen is an understatement!" Alex glared at Ginny at the other side of the table, "She also kills…or at least tries to kill wizards too!" Ginny told the rest of the Gryffindor table, making an eruption of mutters and whispers, Alex ground her teeth at the back of her mouth, how could she say anything in defence, it was true she had killed some muggles and true she had attempted to kill a few wizards, she put her head down, wishing that she could simply disappear. The golden double doors soon burst open and the muttering stopped and all heads turned to face the golden doors. Professor McGonagall entered being followed by no less than thirty first years, and that's when Alex and suddenly noticed, there were many less first years than there had been in previous years and indeed less students sitting at the house tables in general. Alex noticed that Dean Thomas, Collin and Nigel Creevey were all missing from the Gryffindor table; a few students too were missing from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table, while the Slytherin table was the only one that remained full and unchanged. Each of them sat proudly. The first years lined up in front of the stool where there Sorting Hat was sitting upon it, they all glanced nervously around, taking in the vastness of Hogwarts. For a moment it looked like a normal, yet filthy hat, when a crease appeared just above the rim to act as a mouth.

_Although a new generation has now come, I feel we have gone back, the days where Slytherin would only choose the purest of the batch.__  
>The idea that had torn such good friends a part and still does to this day, I am here to choose for you, It was Gryffindor who found the way! I was given a brain to have my say you will be sorted here today.<br>Bold Gryffindor favoured bravery beyond measure while Ravenclaw of cleverness and brains believed intelligence was ones greatest treasure. Shrewd Slytherin disagreed entirely taking those only of pure-blood and true ambition leaving sweet Hufflepuff to take the rest, and work hard against Slytherins mission._

_So Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, which house will you reside? I am here to put your mind at rest and help you to decide._

_I have never once been wrong I would like to point out that, although I have no fingers remember I'm a hat__.  
>For those of you gathered here this night we must rally together and triumphantly fight, for Hogwarts school and at last all four houses will unite.<em>

Everyone began to applaud, Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll and began reading the names for the new students to be sorted.

"Backus, Sheldon." Professor McGonagall called a tall thin boy with pale skin and dark hair emerged from the huddle of first years taking a seat on the stool, the sorting hat didn't take a second before shouting.

"Slytherin!" The hat was pulled from Sheldon's head and he joined the Slytherin table who were cheering and applauding.

"Caulfield, Cyan." McGonagall called the girl was yet again tall and thin but she was blonde with piercing blue eyes. She took her seat yet again the sorting hat place on her head, it paused for a moment before shouting.

"Slytherin!" The table cheered once again and she joined Sheldon at the table. There were murmurs from the small huddle of first years some now beginning to look petrified. Three more students had also been sorted into Slytherin; the hat had sorted none into any other houses. When Professor McGonagall called

"Fairbairn, Willoughby" everyone was tense, the hat was place on his head. He looked over all the students, after a few moments the sorting hat called.

"Ravenclaw!" All the houses apart from Slytherin erupted in applause, he was the first to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Another two girls were sorted into Slytherin.

"Fay, Katrina." She was a petite girl with long brown hair, she clambered onto the stool the hat falling right over her eyes.

"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat called, no students had yet been sorted into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Zavia Hall was the first Gryffindor a long with four other girls. Hayward, Bennet was the first Hufflepuff followed by his twin brother.

"Ingram, Edward." Professor McGonagall said warily placing the hat on his head, the hat had barley touched his head when it shouted

"Gryffindor!" a few other students were sorted in Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Gallagher Jephson was the last boy to join Slytherin. Allannah Patrick was the first and only girl to be sorted into Hufflepuff and Dakota Staithorpe was the last girl to join Slytherin. All in all, Gryffindor and Slytherin had gained ten new members to their house, Ravenclaw with seven and Hufflepuff with just three. Unlike Dumbledore, Snape had not opted to say a few words after the sorting, instead leaving it to Professor McGonagall, she tapped her goblet signalling for quiet. All heads turn to her as she stood, clearing her throat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said throatily. "I Am sure many of you are aware of the tremendous loss this school has suffered in the previous year, losing who must have been the most influential and greatest headmasters this school has ever seen." Professor McGonagall paused when there was a loud sniff, Alex noticed Hagrid, dabbing his eyes with a large spotted handkerchief, he blew his nose loudly, before nodding for Professor McGonagall to continue. "First years and all students should all know that the dark forest is strictly forbidden," She then continued, it seemed with great difficulty to introduce the newest member of staff "I would like you all to welcome our knew staff, Professor Amycus Carrow, our newest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Professor Alecto Carrow for Muggle Studies and finally our new headmaster Professor Severus Snape." There was applause from the Slytherin table, slowly joined in by the rest of the school reluctantly; none of the other houses seemed to be enthusiastic. The feast went as usual, the ghosts each making an appearance about half way through the main course. It seemed even Nearly Headless Nick had heard the news of Alex and seemed he too, was giving Alex the cold shoulder. Alex listened as Nick rambled on about not being allowed to join the Headless Hunt again that year as he always did. Alex was glad when the feast had finally finished, she was making her way up to Gryffindor tower, but was stopped by Professor McGonagall on her way up. "Professor Snape wishes to see you in his office." She told her coldly, Alex frowned, what on earth would Snape want to see her for? She followed McGonagall through the castle, they exchanged no words on the way, and it appeared that she was also angry with Alex, as if it was her fault for being kidnapped in the first place and her fault for Dumbledore's death. They stopped outside the stone Gargoyle. "Aconite." She said clearly, Alex climbed up the spiral stone staircase that had appeared, following her head of house, when they entered the circular office Alex noticed that she was not the only one. Draco Malfoy was standing with cheery Slughorn, Hannah Abbot was standing next to short squat Professor Sprout and Terry Boot towered over tiny Professor Flitwick, each of the glanced around the office, each of their eyes fixing on the portrait of Dumbledore, who was snoozing in his chair.

"You're all probably wondering why I've summoned you all here." Came Snape's voice, all four of the students head snapped away from looking at the portrait of Dumbledore and turned to face their new Headmaster, each listening intently. "Usually a head boy or girl is chosen on the Hogwarts Express, but I was unaware of who would be returning this year." Snape informed them. Each of the four students looked at each other. "A head girl or boys duty is to make sure that all Prefects are doing their jobs properly." Snape went on, Alex frowned, she had always thought that it would have been a Prefect who would become Head boy or girl. But then she dismissed the thought realising that neither Hermione nor Ron was there to take the spot. Snape stepped forward handing each of them a badge, Alex held out her hand, as Snape dropped the scarlet badge into her hand. She looked down at it for a few moments examining it, the words head girl in glittering gold. Alex laughed to herself, never in a million years would she or Justin or any of her family for that matter would have thought that she Alex Russo would be head girl. Each of the heads of house congratulated them, McGonagall glowered at Alex as she did. Alex gulped, she knew that there was no way that she would get her to like her again and knew that Transfiguration would be her least favourite class that year. Snape was about to dismiss the four but he stopped Draco and Alex as they were about to exit. Snape cleared his throat looking at each of them. "I have given you two these positions, I do hope that you will use them wisely and take advantage of the power that it gives you over other students." Snape told them, Alex and Draco both nodded. "Anyone who breaks any rules will have much more than house points deducted is that clear?" Snape asked looking from Alex to Draco, both of them nodded once more. "If caught, they must be taken immediately to Amycus or Alecto, they're in charge of punishment." Snape informed them. He soon dismissed them. Draco and Alex exited the office, Draco sprinting down the stone spiral staircase.

"Isn't this great?" He asked excitedly, "We can punish people like Weasley and Longbottom and they can't do anything about it." Alex nodded, although she was not feeling as enthusiastic about the whole idea. Draco and Alex went their separate ways, Draco exiting down towards the dungeons and Alex began to climb the staircases alone towards the seventh floor. She sighed thinking to herself, her mind wandered, she wondered if anything at Hogwarts had really changed, she supposed she would find out in a matter of hours. A clattering from the third floor distracted Alex, bringing her out of her thoughts; Peeves appeared holding an armful of dusty, knobbly broomsticks, he halted in mid-air at the sight of Alex.

"You're a bit late for the first years Peeves." Alex informed him with a laugh. "They've already all gone to their dormitories." Alex smirked, but Peeves didn't seem to mind, his almost transparent eyes fixed on Alex for a few moments, he then let out an evil cackle rising higher in the air.

"And what if Peeves isn't looking for first years?" Peeves asked. "What if he is looking for obnoxious seventh years?" Alex's eyes widened and with that Peeves dropped the broomsticks, Alex held out her hand pushing the broomsticks backwards making them clatter to the floor. Peeves stopped laughing and scowled at Alex in mid-air. "Ruining all the fun now, horrible Russo!" Peeves screeched whizzing through and stone wall; his shrieks could be heard for a few seconds after echoing through the corridors. Alex sighed to herself.

"I guess that's one thing that hasn't changed." Alex muttered continuing her journey towards Gryffindor tower.

When Alex finally arrived to the Gryffindor common room, she was relieved to find that it was completely empty, she assumed that everyone was tired from the long journey and she was beginning to feel the effects too. She yawned making her way up the staircase to the girls dormitory pausing outside, she was nervous when she realised it would only be Lavender and Pavatti waiting for her. She braced herself, opening the door, the dormitory was dark, the moon light shining in through the window, Alex crept across, arriving at her four poster bed, Lavender stirred and muttered but did not wake. She tried to be as quiet as possible, slipping into her pyjamas and climbing into bed, she turned on her side staring at the bed where Hermione would have slept, it was the first time Alex had wondered what Hermione would be doing and where she was at the time. She wondered if they had found any Horcruxes and if they had yet destroyed any. Alex didn't know why she hadn't informed the Dark Lord of what the trio and her brother were doing, deep down Alex wanted them to succeed, she also knew that if Hermione, Harry and Ron were captured, so would Justin and she would not allow anything to happen to her brother. Maybe that was why Alex had never thought to tell Voldemort, but even she herself could not believe that was sole reason behind it. She closed her eyes thinking of Justin, what he was doing, if he was safe, if he even thought about her. But by then Alex had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Justin awoke that morning early, today was the day, after so many days of the foursome watching the Ministry and planning what they were going to do, the day had finally come where they would put their plan into action. Down in the kitchen Hermione sat at the end of the table with Ron while Harry sat close by, each of them listening to Hermione as she went through the plan. Hermione smiled as Justin took his seat, while Kreacher hurried up to Justin placing a plate in front of him with his breakfast. Justin thanked Kreacher and watched him as he scurried away, Kreacher hummed to himself merrily as he began to scrub the inside of the oven.<p>

"Kreacher." Harry called, Hermione paused for a moment, allowing Harry to talk. "Could you please turn the volume of the humming down for a few moments? Thanks" Harry called; Kreacher immediately stopped humming reappearing out of the oven.

"Yes, Master Potter, Kreacher understands." He said taking a deep bow in front of Harry, he then scurried off elsewhere into the house. Harry turned to Hermione.

"We have to go soon, otherwise we'll miss them." Harry instructed her, she nodded, picking up all of the things she thought they'd need.

An hour or so later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Justin were crowded around the front door, they peered outside, noticing the Death Eaters still standing and waiting, as if expecting them to willingly show themselves.

"We will all have to huddle under the cloak." Harry told them, looking at each of his three friends. "If they see us, that means that Grimmauld Place will be exposed and it won't be safe for us here anymore." Harry informed them, Justin nodded, but then frowned.

"I don't think we'll all be able to fit under the cloak." Ron told Harry glumly, "It might have worked when we were younger, but if you haven't noticed…we've all grown a bit." Ron said looking at Harry and Hermione.

"I know where we're heading to, I could simply flash out." Justin said, hoping that this would help the situation.

"Well that's one less person under the cloak." Harry shrugged.

"I could take Hermione too." Justin offered, with a small smile, Ron turned to glare at Justin, he didn't like the idea one bit.

"No you won't!" Ron said in an engaged voice, bulking himself up in front of Justin. Hermione blushed, it was flattering to see Ron showing his true feelings for her.

"Ron, it'll be okay for five minutes, Justin knows what he's doing." Harry assured him. "Hermione is a perfectly capable of looking after herself, we just need less people under the cloak." Ron let out a sigh, he knew that Harry was right, he just didn't like the idea of Hermione being around Justin as much as she was.

"No offence mate, but I don't trust you and your flashing." Ron said. "Harry, you go with Justin and Hermione can take me." Ron suggested hopefully, Harry looked at Ron and thought for a moment, before finally accepting the idea. Hermione took hold of Ron's hand and with a pop they both disappeared from sight, Harry took hold of Justin's arm and with a flash they disappeared and then re-appeared, Harry found flashing a much more comfortable way to travel compared to disapparating, the unpleasant feeling of darkness and suffocation was gone. They appeared in a dark alley where Hermione and Ron were crouching, this was where the first phase of their carefully scheduled plan. They all crouched behind some large bins, hoping not to be seen. Justin glanced at his watch.

"The first Ministry worker ought to be here in around five minutes." Justin whispered, watching his watch carefully.

"Ok, after I've stunned her-" Hermione started.

"Hermione, we know!" Ron cut across her sternly, "And I thought we were supposed to open the door before she got here." Ron pointed out, Hermione then let out a squeal, leaping up.

"I almost forgot!" She exclaimed, "Stand back." She ordered, she then pointed her wand at the padlock and heavily graffitied fire door, which was blasted open with a crash. Hermione pulled the door back towards her, so that it would look as if it was still closed. In little more than a minute there was a pop, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Justin braced themselves, trying to stay as still as possible as the little woman appeared, only standing a few feet from them. Hermione immediately stunned her, hitting her square in the chest, and watching as she toppled over.

"One down, two to go." Ron breathed in a sigh of relief. Ron emerged from behind the bins with Harry, both of them lifting the stunned witch and pulling her out of sight. Hermione plucked a few hair from the witches head and dropped them into the polyjuice potion, which bubbled and frothed. Justin glanced down at his watch once again.

"Mr, Magical Maintenance is running a bit late." Justin told them, Ron let out a groan, he knew something would go wrong, but he hadn't expected it to be that early. When the three boys looked up, Hermione had been replaced by Mafalda, when they noticed Reginald Cattamole making his way to work. "Go on Hermione." Justin urged, Hermione glanced nervously back towards the three boys, making her way up to Reginald, politely offering a sweet. He continually refused, before finally accepting. Immediately after accepting he soon began throwing up violently, during this time, Hermione had managed to pluck several of his hairs from his head.

"You can't possibly go to work like this." Hermione told him, trying her best to sound concerned, Reginald continued throwing up.

"No-no-must go!" He choked, collapsing on all fours and trying his best to crawl towards the main street.

"Now that's just silly." Hermione told him sternly. "You should go to St. Mongos and have them sort you out." She insisted, at last he seemed accept Hermione's words, using Hermione to help himself to his feet and then vanished on the spot. "Urgh." Hermione did her best to avoid the puddle of vomit around her. "I hope you're all happy!" Hermione said in an annoyed tone. "I think stunning him would have created much less mess." Hermione continued with a scowl.

"Yes but I say a pile of unconscious bodies would attract a lot more attention." Ron said as he took the hair from Hermione and dropped them into the potion. "So…you stay here," Ron told Harry. "We'll go find you someone to transform into, Justin, you don't need a disguise, you're going in for questioning right?" Ron said, Justin nodded, Justin and Harry stayed put while Ron and Hermione walked off in search for a Ministry official for Harry.

* * *

><p>Alex groaned rolling over, and rubbing her eyes, she glanced at her watch, yawning. It read eight thirty-two, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes hoisting herself out of bed, she would not have enough time for breakfast, Pavatti and Lavender must have already left for breakfast because the girls dormitory was empty. She flashed into her uniform, not wanting to waste anytime, she might be able to grab a piece of toast before lessons started. She then sprinted down into the common room where a few stray first years were huddled, she ignored them, passing them and climbing out of the portrait hole, dashing down the staircases, hoping upon hope that none of them would decide to change, it seemed she was in luck, she had managed to get down to the entrance hall, walking briskly through the golden doors into the vast Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was still handing out timetables to Alex's relief. She took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table, taking a few slices of buttered toast,<p>

"Just made it then, did you Miss. Russo?" Came Professor McGonagall's stern voice, Alex swallowed the toast in her mouth, turning to face McGonagall and nodding. "I would have expected better from a head girl." She said coldly dropping her timetable in front of her. She then left without another word, Alex glowered at the Professor as she left.

"I would have expected better from a head girl!" Alex mimicked, in a high pitched voice, conveying her annoyance.

"I don't think Professor McGonagall talks like that." Came Draco's cool voice, Alex whirled around in her seat to face him, narrowing her eyes.

"In my mind she does!" Alex retorted, slamming her fist down angrily on the table, causing some third years to stare at her. "What are you looking at?" Alex spat, glaring at the group, who quickly rushed off to their lessons. Draco let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" Alex asked, in a fierce voice.

"Aren't you going to look at your timetable?" He asked, avoiding the question, Alex glared at Draco for a few moments before glancing down at the timetable, which was lying under her balled up fist. She looked over it letting out a sigh.

"Triple charms and double potions." Alex told him with a groan, Draco smiled.

"That's not all bad, that mean you're with me all day." Draco smiled, Alex glanced up at Draco.

"I've spent my whole summer with you almost everyday, how could that possibly be a highlight?" Alex laughed, but soon stopped, noticing the hurt expression on Draco's face.

"If you don't want any friends Alex, that's fine." Draco told her, unable to make eye contact with her. Alex seized his arm lightly as he tried to walk away.

"No, no, I do." Alex told him. "I'm just annoyed with McGonagall is all, of course you'll be the highlight of my day." Alex smiled charismatically at Draco, who blushed, Alex got up from her seat linking her arm in Draco's, causing Draco to stare down at it as they walked, a tingling feeling filling him up as they exited the hall arm in arm.

_**So i'm still debating with myself if Alex and Draco should be a couple, a lot of you are saying yes, and then a few are saying no, I mean Harry/Alex is still in the cards, you might be wondering how, but I have the whole idea in my head, a part from the end which is still as of yet undecided. I think i'll decide closer to the end...so I guess you could say that, that will be the One Thing That will Remain lol.**_

_**Do you think Professor McGonagall was too harsh, or do you think she's just bitter and she's right to be angry with Alex? I do hope you all understand why there are less students at Hogwarts? Would you like the next chapter to be on the Ministry...because I believe you all know what happens whether you've read the books or watched the film, it'll be the same out-come?**_

_**I'd just like to tell you a little story, but you can skip this if you don't want to read it. Last night I played Trivial Pursuits with my family, it was me and my twin Holly vs my Mum, and two little brothers, me and Holly were on a roll, didn't get any questions wrong, had five segments and my Mum and brothers hadn't even gotten the chance to roll yet...you might think, how could you possibly lose? Quite easy if you've got Holly on your team, the question that led to our downfall...for the sixth segment was quite simply "How many holes are in a bowling ball?" Holly got too excited and shouted "TEN!" We then spent ages trying to land on our last segment, my brother, knowing that we'd know the answer insisted that we'd already had the question so tried to change it. But we still lost...**_

**Anyway, enough about my life, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, oh and check out Selena Gomez's new song Bang Bang Bang, I didn't like it at first, but now we're obsessed with it! **


	12. Lose Yourself

**_So sorry for being a day late, in all honesty I actually had written hardly anything...I've been writing a few different stories one being my Vampire Diaries story and the other being my Monte Carlo story. I will try not get distracted in the future. I slept nearly all day yesterday so I hope you don't mind it being posted today. Hope you enjoy this chapter._**

Chapter 12 – Lose Yourself

Justin opened his eyes, he was staring up at the rustling tree tops that swayed in the wind, then realisation hit him, they were supposed to be at Grimmauld Place not somewhere in a forest, Harry, Ron, Hermione and himself had been chased from the Ministry being pursued by a very angry Yaxley. After they had retrieved and duplicated the locket that Umbridge had been wearing they quickly escaped from the courtroom. _Justin had walked into the lifts with Hermione, Ron and Harry when Umbridge joined them in the lift, it was unexpected. Justin had said he was in for questioning and that itself confused Umbridge seeing as they already knew his blood status was half-blood he had quickly covered himself telling Umbridge that he wished for a job inside the Ministry she allowed him to enter the dark cold court room filled with Dementors. He sat beside Hermione watching as every muggle-born that had came in for questioning was sent to Azkaban Harry and Ron had soon joined them and that's when they made their escape._ Justin scrambled to his feet, there were cries coming from Ron who was laying on the ground a few feet away from him. Hermione was leaning over him doing her best to sooth Ron. As Justin grew closer he noticed the reason for Ron's cries, the entire right hand side of his upper arm looked as if it had been ripped to shreds.  
>"Harry, in my bag there's a bottle named essence of Dittany." Hermione told Harry in an urgent voice, Harry scrambled over to the small bag that Hermione always carried with her, searching through it frantically. "Quickly!" Hermione shouted, Harry preformed the Accio charm summoning the tiny bottle to him and quickly running over and handing it to Hermione.<br>"I thought we were supposed to be returning to Grimmauld Place?" Justin ask as Hermione dropped tiny droplets onto Ron's shredded arm, which quickly began to heal.  
>"We were!" Hermione told them doing her best to refrain the tears from falling, wiping her eyes. "We were, but Yaxley had hold of me and - I - I knew once he knew where we were - we - it wouldn't be safe - so - so I brought us here - but - but - Ron got splinched!" Hermione informed them in-between heavy sobs, the tears streaming from her eyes. "It's okay...it's all going to be okay." Hermione told Ron softly, smoothing back his red hair. After a few moments of comforting Ron, Hermione finally got shakily to her feet, taking a few steps and pulling out her wand.<br>"What are you doing?" Harry asked her.  
>"Protective enchantments." Hermione told him coldly. "I don't want another encounter like we did before do you?" Hermione asked, Harry didn't answer glancing for a moment at Ron and then at Justin who shrugged. "You two can get working on the tent." Hermione said, her back still to Justin and Harry, they glanced at each other once again pulling the pieces of the tent from Hermione's bag. Justin and Harry glanced down at all of the poles and pegs and shrugged.<br>"It can't be too difficult." Justin exclaimed ten minutes later, Justin had ordered Harry to sort them into coloured groups. "I've never been camping...I've never had to build a tent." Justin said scratching his head and thinking carefully. Harry said nothing staring at the poles and pegs as if hoping they would put themselves together, but it became apparent that they wouldn't. Hermione soon joined the two boys after finishing the enchantments scowling at them.  
>"Honestly do you boys know nothing?" Hermione asked irritably. "You should read the instructions and it becomes very simple!" Hermione went on picking up a tiny paper booklet and showing both Justin and Harry. The tent was up in a matter of minutes, while Hermione read the instructions aloud and Harry and Justin built the tent, just in time the sun and all light around them was about to disappear for the night. Justin and Harry helped Ron to his feet, he had been propped up against a tree the entire afternoon, while the other three worked on the tent. They assisted him inside, they would be staying there for a few nights until Ron was strong enough to travel.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex felt somewhat glad to be back at Hogwarts and to be having lessons, they were much less demanding than the tasks she would have to perform as a Death Eater. For now she was just a student not a deadly weapon but everybody seemed to be treating her that way. Many of the Gryffindor students did their best to avoid Alex as much as possible, when ever Alex would approach many of them would hurry off in the opposite direction. Alex sighed taking her seat for dinner that evening, she stared up at the Great Halls ceiling, which represented the night sky outside, the sky was clear, completely cloudless and Alex could have sworn she saw a shooting star shoot past. She glanced down at her empty plate letting out another deep sigh.<br>"Time to make a wish." Alex said to herself. She closed her eyes thinking carefully, when she opened them she was staring into the stone grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, who smirked at her.  
>"You know muttering and talking to yourself compliments the idea of insanity." Draco smiled soon standing up straight, Alex rolled her eyes.<br>"Others may call it therapeutic." Alex retorted, with a small smile, "I recall last year you would often talk to yourself don't you remember?" Alex continued her smile growing wider, Draco said nothing and scowled at her.  
>"I remember." Draco said finally.<br>"Aren't you going to join me?" Alex asked gesturing to the empty seat left opposite her. To which Draco smirked shaking his head. Alex's face fell, with disappointment.  
>"I don't believe I'm welcome at the Gryffindor table." Draco replied.<br>"Pssh, Neither am I! Forget about them! C'mon sit!" Alex insisted, but Draco would have none of it, refusing each and every time. Draco soon left Alex, once more she was sitting alone, she groaned. "Get used to it Alex, you're gonna be spending many a breakfast, lunch and dinner alone." She said to herself burying her head in her hands. Alex wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there lost in thought when a firm hand and a booming voice brought her back to reality, Alex glanced up and the Great Hall was almost completely empty the last three students making their way out of the large golden double doors.  
>"Not going to sit here all night are you Miss. Russo?" Slughorn chuckled, Alex turned in her seat glancing up at the cheery Professor, she smiled slightly. "So what about that offer I made you early?" He asked eagerly, Alex frowned remembering back to the first double potions lesson she had, had that year, towards the end of the lesson Slughorn had approached her requesting that she be his newest potions assistant, as she was so talented. Alex thought for a moment and finally answered<br>"Sure." she said with a small smile. Slughorn let out a chuckle as Alex got to her feet.  
>"That's what I like to see!" Slughorn said enthusiastically. "Ambition right there you see?" he continued with a smile, she was escorted out of the Great Hall by her potions master, she was about to make her way up the stairway to the staircases when Slughorn stopped her. "Say, would you mind accompanying me on my evening stroll of the grounds, I find it's always better to clear ones head." Alex simply smiled following Slughorn towards the doors to the courtyard. Slughorn and Alex walked and talked for sometime, Alex felt herself beginning to open up to Slughorn as if she was almost talking to Harper, and Harper she used to tell everything to. They laughed through most of the journey, Alex telling Slughorn about the numerous accounts that she had got into trouble for using magic. "I say, this is all really fascinating, have you ever...Miss. Russo considered writing a book?" Slughorn asked looking at her with quite a serious look upon his face. "You are quite a storyteller if I say so myself and quite a potions master if I may also point out." Slughorn told her, Alex smiled, blushing slightly, it was the nicest thing anybody had said to her in a long time. "I am telling you this Miss. Russo because I think your future looks extremely bright, even in these troubled dark times, but one must shine through Miss. Russo remember that." They continued walking in silence for a few moments.<br>"I don't see my future as being bright...I don't see it at all, I just feel as if I'm not going anywhere." Alex told him glumly, Slughorn gave her a sorrowful glance.  
>"Negativity will get you nowhere Miss. Russo!" Slughorn boomed, catching Alex slightly off guard, she had almost jumped out of her own skin. "I don't want to hear any negativity from you, you are a bright and talented young witch, with so much going for you and it is up to you to choose the right path." Slughorn told her, he seemed to be speaking with such enthusiasm his hands were waving. "You, you could be a writer, your stories could sell and entertain by the thousands all over the wizarding world, teach potions here at Hogwarts or elsewhere." Alex let out a snort of laughter, she could never see herself being a teacher of all things.<br>"I don't think that's gonna happen." Alex told Slughorn with a small laugh.  
>"Fine, be an Auror whatever you wish it is all right here in front of you have the chance, it's your fate, it's yours to choose, forget the path that you once walked down and move forward, don't stay in your dark path and go nowhere, become nothing, remember if you do...you will finish last Miss. Russo." Alex stared at Slughorn for a moment.<br>"What do you mean by if I do I'll finish last?" Alex asked.  
>"You will lose everything, your friends your family, their respect, you may even lose yourself and all humanity, I in no way mean to lecture or preach to you Miss. Russo, I am only simply trying persuade you to choose your path wisely I cannot choose it for you I am afraid." Alex went silent her mind lost in thought, thinking carefully about what Slughorn had just said. Her head was spinning she was confused the last seventeen years of her life flashed in front of her, one hand she had been told nobody was above her, everyone was below her, but Slughorn was right she was losing, everything she had set out to protect she was losing, she had lost her family, she no longer saw them, she had lost her friends, they no longer even trusted her, she had lost herself. Alex stopped thinking as a sharp pain pulsed through her head. Her knee buckled beneath her and she fell to the muddy ground.<br>"Miss. Russo are you alright?" Slughorn was staring down at her as she lay on the ground. She got to her feet shakily, her hand clutching the side of her head, wincing. "I'm sorry Miss. Russo, I shall assist you to the Hospital Wing." Slughorn supported Alex as they made their way back up to the castle, Alex noticed that Slughorn kept looking at Alex continuously muttering to himself the words. "Surely it can't be, she can't have." Alex frowned but said nothing.  
>"I'm fine Professor honestly, maybe I should go to bed." Alex assured him, but Slughorn would have none of it, insisting that he take her to the hospital wing claiming that she had, had a 'rather nasty bump'.<p>

That evening Alex stayed over night in the hospital wing, the curtain was drawn around her bed and Alex could hear Madame Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn murmuring behind it, although she could not quite make out what they were saying, they appeared to be talking in hushed voices as if they didn't want anybody else to hear them, it soon went quiet and Slughorn's smiling face poked through one of the curtains.  
>"Well Miss. Russo I hope that you make a full recovery and that I will see you in my potions lesson tomorrow morning, you're welcome to join me any time after class, don't think too much though." He said smiling, his head disappeared behind the curtain.<br>"Wait! But Professor...I feel fine." Alex called, but it seemed that Slughorn had ignored her or hadn't heard her, Madame Pomfrey appeared holding a steaming potion. "What's wrong with me, I feel fine." Alex asked as she watched the nurse fuss around her.  
>"I believe you've broken the school record Miss. Russo." She said, avoiding Alex's question. "Not too many students have an over night stay after their first day." Alex frowned.<br>"But what's wrong with me?" Alex demanded in annoyance.  
>"Nothing, nothing, you just took a nasty bump to the head, have some of this, it'll knock you out but don't worry in the morning you'll wake up and feel as right as rain!" Madame Pomfrey told her, Alex frowned but took a quick gulp of the steaming potion although in her mouth it was not hot at all, as it ran down her throat it felt ice cold, sending shivers down her spine. But soon she felt a warm cosy feeling, she tried to keep her eyes open but her eye lids seemed to become heavy and she could no longer keep them open and before she knew it she was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Justin lay on the bed listening as Ron turn the dial on the radio, he could tell that Harry was becoming irritated by the screeching as it switched from station to station. Justin sighed rolling over to look at Hermione who was examining the book that Dumbledore had given her. Harry was sat alone outside so Justin pulled himself up from the bed and out of the tent slouching down beside Harry. They sat in silence for a moment before Harry spoke.<p>

"Alex is back at Hogwarts." Harry said pulling out the Marauders map and handing it to Justin. "I was looking for Snape and I saw her in the Gryffindor common room this morning." Harry continued not meeting Justin's gaze.

"Well that's a relief." Justin said smiling up at Harry. "To know she's safe in Hogwarts I mean." Justin stammered. He frowned for a moment looking for Alex's name.

"She's in the hospital wing." Harry replied flatly knowing why Justin was frowning.

"Maybe Hogwarts isn't as safe as I thought." Justin said a slight worried tone in his voice. Harry nodded getting to his feet and turning to glare as the radio made another screech.

"That noise sets me teeth on edge!" Harry hissed irritably. Justin sighed folding his arms across his chest.

"It is irritating." Justin agreed quietly turning to peer inside the tent. He could just see a glimpse of Hermione's hair. "Does Ron…have a thing for Hermione?" Justin asked randomly, Harry looked up at him confused.

"I never know, Hermione…" Harry was cut off by Hermione who poked her head out of the tent.

"Just because I'm inside the tent doesn't mean I can't hear you saying my name." Hermione said looking at the two boys crossly. Harry sighed pushing past Hermione and laying on the top bunk bed. Hermione frowned leaving Justin to keep guard outside.

* * *

><p>Alex's eyes fluttered open and she sat up feeling refreshed. Madame Pomfrey appeared from her office smiling at Alex.<p>

"Feeling better?" She asked her brightly. Alex nodded leaning against her pillows.

"So am I free to leave?" Alex asked curiously.

"Yes, as long as you take this potion for the next two weeks you should be fine." Madame Pomfrey told her sternly handing her the phial of steaming liquid. Alex frowned for a moment.

"All this for a bump on the head?" Alex inquired. She suddenly remembered the searing pain that had shot through her body before she had fallen and knocked her head. She shrugged not wanting to waste anymore time in the hospital wing. She flashed on her school uniform and left towards the Dungeons, lessons had already started but she knew Slughorn wouldn't mind. She knocked on the door entering the dungeon; Professor Slughorn turned beaming at Alex as she entered.

"Ah Miss. Russo I had an awful thought you wouldn't be coming. Please take a seat." Alex smiled taking a seat beside Draco.

"Where have you been?" He hissed watching as Alex took out her book and quill.

"I was in the hospital wing." Alex replied not looking at Draco who stared at her transfixed.

"Weasley got to you then? Alex heard Blaise hiss from behind her. Alex turned frowning at Zabini.

"No…" Alex realised that the real answer was even more embarrassing than losing a duel against Ginny Weasley.

"Well?" Blaise prompted impatiently. Alex blushed slightly letting out a sigh before answering.

"I fell and knocked my head." Alex replied in a strained voice quickly turning to face Slughorn. She clenched her fists as she heard a snigger from Blaze.

"What's so amusing Master Zabini?" Slughorn boomed looking directly at Blaise. Blaise immediately stopped laughing clearing his throat. "That's what I thought." Slughorn said turning to finish the rest of his lecture to the class. As everyone filed out of the class Alex waited behind, Slughorn turned smiling at her,

"What is it Miss. Russo?" He asked not meeting her gaze. Alex stared at him for a moment before answering.

"I think you know what happened to me last night." Alex spoke staring intently at Slughorn who began to fumble around in the potion cupboard, supposedly looking for something.

"I have a theory." He replied his back to Alex. "But what caused this sudden pain I am still considering." Slughorn continued pulling a jar from the cupboard and turning to smile at Alex.

"And what theory is that?" Alex asked curiously not taking her eyes off of Slughorn.

"Perhaps we should not get into is conversation now, Miss. Russo." Slughorn replied apprehensively. "After all lunch is about to start…these things are usually better discussed on a full stomach." Slughorn laid his hand on Alex's back escorting her to the door.

**_What do you think is wrong with Alex? Do you think Slughorn is Alex's saviour? Do you think Harry still has a thing for Alex?_**

**_Alex is on the turn again most of you will be glad to hear...but I can't make it that Alex just switches just like that, she's indoctrinated and all the ideas that she has been taught over the summer are now being challenged by Slughorn. So she is psychologically fighting herself. _**


	13. Undying Faith

**_I am so, so, so...a million times over sorry for not posting last week, but since going back to school they've been loading us up with work and I've been so busy! Just twenty-two more days until my summer holidays begin! AND Harry Potter out in two weeks time! I actually have tickets, I will try and post when I get back, it's hopefully going to be amazing! Anyhow hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

Chapter 13 – Undying Faith

Justin, Harry and Hermione spent most of the rest of the following day thinking of spells that could possibly destroy the Horcrux, but none had been successful and Harry's patience was growing shorter at each failure. He remembered back to the previous year when Dumbledore had told him that Horcruxes were hard to destroy, he had not paid much attention to it at the time. He threw each spell that he could think of at the Horcrux but to no prevail. He sighed glancing back at Justin, Ron and Hermione who all stared back at him.

"Justin isn't there something you can do?" Harry asked finally out of breath, Justin shook his head slowly and Harry took his frustration then out on a near by tree kicking it violently.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in horror. "Stop it, you'll hurt yourself! We'll find another way!" Harry paused, shifting his glance to Hermione, who slowly approached him, placing her arm around his shoulders. Ron tensed up at this but said nothing, disappearing into the tent without a word and did not emerge for the majority of the day.

Alex on the other hand had spent most of her day with her potions master, eating lunch, in lessons and in her break, they had again discussed many things but Slughorn seemed to refuse to touch on the subject of what had happened to Alex in the previous evening, which bothered Alex somewhat. Usually Alex was so good at getting what she wanted out of someone even if they didn't want to, she had done it with Justin on countless occasions but Slughorn seemed to be putting up a fight and always seemed to be able to side-step.

* * *

><p>"Professor." Alex said finally, causing Slughorn to stop in mid-sentence about his adventures of touring the wizarding world and how he had learned from many foreign wizards back in his day. "Professor, please, I would just like to know what happened to me...if you know anything at all." Alex asked looking at her professor pleadingly.<p>

"I told you Miss. Russo, it is just a theory." Slughorn told her sternly, Alex looked at him expecting an answer of some sort but was disappointed when Slughorn continued. "I have to be sure, this is too serious to be taken lightly." Slughorn told her, Alex's eyes widened at his words.

"But you said it was just a bump on the head!" Alex cried, rising up from her seat abruptly.

"Miss. Russo please." He said lightly, rising himself slowly from his seat and making his way towards Alex, who ignored him taking a few steps back, she was angry, he was lying to her, everybody was lying to her.

"How can I trust you, everything you said is it a lie?" Alex asked her voice shaking in anger her once warm brown eyes were fierce and serious.

"Of course not!" Slughorn retorted. "Miss. Russo, please take a seat, do not let your anger control you, because of this you act irrationally." Slughorn told her, taking lightly hold of her shoulder.

"Then why tell me it was nothing! I'm not stupid, I know when something is wrong!" Alex growled in a low voice.

"Miss. Russo, I know you're not stupid, I simply did not want to add a worry on top of everything else, you're a very bright witch, I promise you that." Slughorn told her, Alex clapped her hand to her head pacing the room back and forth in front of Slughorn, who watched her carefully, it seemed he feared that she would pull out her wand and do something destructive.

"How-how serious exactly?" Alex asked finally after she had calmed down a little, letting out a deep sigh, Slughorn turned his back to her, clearing his throat. "Professor?" Alex urged shakily, she knew the answer could only be bad by the way he was acting.

"I fear Miss. Russo, it is a matter of life or death." Slughorn admitted sadly, Alex collapsed into a chair placing her head in her hands and shaking, she did not want Slughorn to see the tears that had formed in her eyes at that moment, she tried her best to prevent herself from bursting into tears but she was losing, the news was so over-whelming that she ended up sobbing. Slughorn went to fetch so tissues, handing them tenderly to Alex. "That is only what I fear Miss. Russo, it is only the worst possible scenario." Slughorn told her, trying his best to comfort her, but Alex shook her head, wiping away the tears from her puffy red eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

"It's not the worst scenario." Alex told him.

"You do not fear death Miss. Russo?" Slughorn asked in astonishment. Alex thought for a moment before she answered her Professor.

"I believe I am too young to die, but what I fear most in the world is losing the ones I love." Alex told him, "It's why I try so hard to protect them, if it comes down to the people I love getting killed or me…I know what my choice gonna be." Alex told him honestly. Slughorn let out a small chuckle, to which Alex frowned, she was being serious and didn't find the concept at all amusing in any way shape or form. Slughorn stopped. "What is so funny Professor?" Alex asked demanding an answer.

"Oh, sorry, no-no it's not funny Miss. Russo, it was just I thought maybe Slytherin would have been a better house for you in the sense that you are very ambitious and use any means possible to achieve what you want, but it appears the Sorting Hat was right to have placed you in Gryffindor." Slughorn told Alex with a chuckle and then he continued. "You're somewhat reckless and engage in pointless heroics, you put others before in most cases you're self-righteous."

"Is that bad?" Alex asked, Slughorn shook his head, with a small smile upon his face, when the school bell rang signally for the start of fourth lessons to start. Alex let out a groan.

"Well run along Miss. Russo, we shall discuss more another time." Slughorn smiled encouraging Alex to make her way to her next class.

"So after dinner?" Alex asked, as she made her way to the door, she glanced back at awaiting an answer, she was determined to get the answer out of Slughorn no matter how long it would take her, she was sure he would break sometime. She made her way to Muggle Studies, one class she was most dreading a long with Defence Against the Dark Arts, which Alex was sure was going to be the Dark Arts. She avoided the hordes of first year students, that seemed to walk around in awe at the vastness of the castle, she ducted out of sight of Ginny Weasley as she passed wanting to avoid any confrontation when she ran into Neville causing him to drop his bag and all of it's contents such as books, quills, ink and other personal possessions to spill over the floor. "I'm sorry." Alex said getting on her knees and doing her best to pick up everything, the ink pot had smashed causing black ink to spread everywhere, it coated some of the books. "I'm so, so, sorry." Alex told him finally looking up into Neville's face and she gasped. "Neville, what-what happened to your face?" Alex asked staring at his swollen black and purple eye.

"It's okay Alex, really." Neville told her in a small voice, his eyes setting on the ink covered books.

"Neville, I'll pay for some knew ones, I promise." Alex told him apologetically, but Neville said nothing still gathering all of his belongings and placing them carefully into his bag. "Here take my ink." Alex offered, pulling out her own pot of ink, but Neville politely refused shaking his head.

"Have you seen my Rememberal?" He asked finally searching the floor, Alex glanced around, her heart sinking when she caught sight of it, the entire thing had shattered, shards of glass spread over the floor. Neville too caught sight of it, Alex turned to Neville quickly, looking at him apologetically.

"Neville, I really am sorry, I'll buy you a new one." Neville this time said nothing walking away without another word. Alex let out a sigh, clapping her hand to her head, she continued making her way to Muggle Studies. She burst through the door, to her surprise many of the seats at each desk were full, which to Alex was curious because in the previous year there had only been a select few students. Alecto glanced up at Alex as she entered but said nothing, Alex then noticed Neville sitting in a dark corner at the back of the room, she narrowed her eyes, making her way towards him.

"Alex, take a seat before I give you detention with Mr. Longbottom!" Alecto barked, Alex quickly took her seat next to Neville. Alecto continued teaching the class while Alex unpacked her bag. Alecto began the lesson about how Muggles were filthy animals that drove wizards in to hiding.

"What did you get detention for?" Alex whispered, looking at Neville curiously. Neville said nothing, ignoring Alex, but she pressed further.

"Being late." Neville said finally, in a low voice, but it seemed that Alecto had heard.

"That's another detention with Amycus and I, Longbottom!" Alex's mouth dropped open in horror rising in her seat. "Alex, sit down!" Alecto ordered sternly narrowing her eyes upon Alex.

"Neville only answered my question, I should be the one with detention, not Neville." Alecto let out a laugh but then narrowed her eyes shaking her head. "Sit!" She demanded. Alex refused to take her seat her eyes fixed on Alecto, Alecto shifted uncomfortably she was not expecting any defiance from any students. Alecto raised her wand and before Alex knew what had hit her she was on all fours screaming and writhing in agony. Alecto cleared her throat turning to look around the classroom. "Let that be a lesson to all of you." She said quietly, but loud enough for every student in the class, Alex pulled herself to her feet breathing heavily and within seconds Alecto had been thrown backwards slamming hard against the back wall Alex then gathered up her things, purposely leaving her ink on the desk and storming out of the classroom. "ALEX!" Alecto shrieked as Alex made her way out of the door and walked swiftly leaving Alecto screaming her name as she descended the staircase, towards the first floor where she hoped she would find Professor McGonagall. She stopped finally, breathlessly outside of her Transfigurations classroom and knocked, opening the door slightly to peer inside. Indeed her head of house was in the classroom, only in the form of a cat, Alex glanced at all the first years students who's eyes all fixed on Alex as she made her way down the aisle between the desks towards Professor McGonagall who soon transformed back into the old woman dressed in emerald green.

"What business do you have disrupting my lesson Miss. Russo?" She said coldly. Alex took a deep breath.

"It's about Muggle Studies." Alex said finally, she could feel all of the first years eyes fixed on her, listening carefully to the words exchanged between the two. "I want to drop it." Alex went on, McGonagall glanced up at Alex, although her face was unreadable, finally she removed her glasses, cleaning them with her emerald robes.

"Why is that Miss. Russo…are you much too superior to know anything about Muggles?" She asked, Alex narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "Muggle Studies, Miss. Russo, had been made compulsory for every student, I see no reason as to why someone such as yourself should be entitled to special treatment." She went on, placing her glasses back on her nose and glancing down at the parchment in front of her.

"Because Alecto is teaching us that Muggles are animals!" Alex retorted fiercely. "She also gave Neville detention for nothing and then performed the**Cru**ciatusCurseon me." Alex continued, Professor McGonagall looked up at Alex with no sympathy in her expression.

"I would have thought as a Death Eater you would be use to this treatment." Professor McGonagall replied coldly. "It is out of my hands Miss. Russo, and from what I am aware the power is in yours." She said walking past Alex and addressing her class. Alex trudged from the classroom heading up towards the seventh floor, she wasn't planning on going back to Muggle Studies that day.

* * *

><p>News in the school had spread fast about Alex's retaliation to Alecto in Muggle Studies and Alex had been called to the Headmasters Office. She made her way towards the Eagle statue sighing.<p>

"Aconite" Alex said glumly climbing the stairs; she knocked on the door lightly listening to the faint sound of talking which suddenly ceased.

"Enter," Alex heard Snape say, she pushed open the door slightly peering through. "Miss. Russo I said you could come in, stop wasting my time and sit down!" Snape snapped, Alex entered the circular office quickly taking a seat in front of Snape. "I am aware you attacked Professor Alecto Carrow this afternoon correct?" Snape said not looking at Alex.

"Yes but-" Snape interrupted her his cold black eyes now fixed on her brown ones.

"But nothing!" Snape snapped leaning over the desk. "There has been word from the Ministry that your brother Justin, Potter, Granger and Weasley entered the Ministry yesterday." Snape said more conversationally Alex frowned but her heart had skipped a beat, had they been caught? "You may want to make it clear where your loyalties lie Miss. Russo because the Dark Lord will be most displeased that your one of your siblings is working against him." Snape continued now walking around the office, Alex followed him with her eyes eager to hear if there was anymore news. "Bellatrix has informed me you shall be severely punished if you do not match up to what is expected, she fears some 'good' influences back here at school have confused you, one more wrong move and you will be expelled from Hogwarts and will return to your Death Eater duties, do I make myself clear?" Snape said turning to Alex with a look of loathing on his sallow face, she nodded getting up from the seat. Alex sighed making her way down to the Great Hall. She was sat once again at the Gryffindor table alone, a lot of people watched her as they walked by, but this time not with anger but more confusion Alex was used to people staring and whispering about her by now, it had become somewhat normal. Alex had, had enough dropping down her knife and fork and leaving the Great Hall, she was fed up with everyone looking at her all the time. Draco caught up with her on the Grand Staircase.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously. Alex turned looking at Draco wearing a bored expression, she had really gone past the point of caring.

"I'm going to bed." Alex replied sighing.

"I heard what happened with Alecto, are you alright?" Draco asked sympathetically, Alex rolled her eyes continuing up the staircase. "Alex wait!" Draco said running to catch up with her. She didn't want to talk right now, she wanted to curl up in her bed and lose herself in a nice dream…as if that was about to happen she thought to herself miserably, none of her dreams had exactly been good for months, there was always something that would worry her, something that sent her the feeling of uneasiness.

"Draco, I don't want to talk right now, I have a lot on my mind." Alex replied irritably. Draco's stone grey eyes looked straight at her and she knew he wasn't going to be leaving until she had told him something worth hearing.

"I was sticking up for Neville…" Alex murmured not meeting Malfoy's gaze, She heard Draco snort looking at her, but noticing the very sincere expression Alex was wearing he frowned, but smiled once more taking it as a joke, he thought that Alex would never in a million years stick up for Neville.

"Sorry what?" Draco said half laughing.

"I said I was sticking up for Neville." Alex replied more confidently this time. Draco saw the seriousness in her face and stopped laughing.

"Why did you stick up for him, he's a blood traitor!" Draco retorted aghast. Alex shifted uncomfortably looking down at her feet and shrugged.

"I don't know what is the right thing to do anymore," Alex admitted in a low voice, it seemed that she was ashamed for doing so although she didn't feel it herself.

"Alex…the Dark Lord is the right thing, the only thing in fact to ensure you and possibly your family don't get chucked into Azkaban or killed." Draco hissed in a threatening tone. "You risk everything in trying to deceive the Dark Lord…he'll know." Draco continued he was so close to her now that Alex could only stare at his lips. "If you want to live stay away from Longbottom and the rest of the Potter army." Draco said turning and making his way down the staircase he did not glance back, Alex watched him leave biting her lip, maybe he was right? Would the Dark Lord see right through her when she went back for the Christmas Holidays? She continued making her way up the staircase, her mind was lost in thought once again, she was so lost in thought that she forgot to hop the step that wasn't really a step causing her leg up to her knee to sink, she was no longer able to move.

"Ugh great!" Alex muttered to herself trying her best to hoist herself up from the false step. How was it that nobody had come past in what to Alex seemed to be thirty or so minutes. Finally Peeves appeared and he found the situation highly amusing clapping his partly transparent hands together eagerly and his eyes were glittering with enthusiasm.

"Horrible Russo is stuck in the stairs! The funny thing is that nobody cares!" Peeves sang gleefully at the top of his voice. "She thinks someone will help, but she's wrong about that! All they want to do is give her a slap!" As soon as he'd finished his rhyme he whizzed off cackling hysterically, Alex rolled her eyes, she had given up on trying to pull herself out because it was no use. A few more minutes passed by and Peeves returned holding a stack of hard back heavy looking books. "Oh is horrible Russo still there?" Peeves asked with an evil smile hovering in front of her face. Peeves smiled evilly at her for a few moments before rising high into the air and dropping the load of heavy books on top of her. "Oopsie sorry they slipped!" He laughed somersaulting in mid-air above her. Alex glared up at Peeves as he flew off again, she groaned.

"Neville! Neville!" Alex called as she noticed Neville climbing the staircase towards her, Neville glanced up momentarily stopping in front of Alex. "Neville please, I need your help." Alex told him, Neville smiled taking firmly hold of Alex's arm and pulling with all his might until Alex's leg was finally free. "Thanks." Alex smiled as she and Neville made their way up to the Gryffindor common room side by side.

"Thank you for sticking up for me…in Muggle Studies." Neville said in a low voice, Alex gave him a small smile in return but said nothing, her smile quickly fading remembering what Snape had said, her smile faded as quickly as it had come. There were no more words exchanged between Neville and Alex as they entered the Gryffindor common room, as they entered all eyes fixed on them, they broke a part, Alex heading towards the girls dormitory, she rarely ever spent time in the common room with everyone else, when Ginny Weasley blocked her path. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Not now." Alex groaned trying to side step Ginny, but Ginny stopped her standing in her way and blocking her path.

"What are you playing at?" Ginny asked "Are you trying to win people over by attacking one of your fellow Death Eaters?" Ginny continued coldly, Alex frowned, she could feel everybody's eyes fixed on both Ginny and herself, she let out a sigh.

"I was sticking up for Neville, there's no need for you to question everything I do, it's none of your business." Alex told Ginny coolly, Ginny continued glaring at Alex who was determined to stay as calm as possible and Ginny was making the entire thing increasingly difficult.

"Oh it's none of my business that you're devising a scheme against us, you're trying to trick us and come across as good!" Ginny said in a loud voice so that everybody in the Gryffindor common room could hear, Alex folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrow at this a small smirk forming on her face as Ginny went on.

"A scheme against you huh?" Alex asked, the smirk growing into a smile, Ginny nodded her eyes narrowed as she gazed into Alex's. "A scheme." Alex murmured to herself, her eyes lighting up, Ginny frowned. Alex pushed past her without taking a second glance back, that's what she needed a scheme, she thought, she might be a little rusty as it had been so long since she had schemed anything.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and Alex had devised her scheme, she wasn't sure if it would work but she was going to act her best. Defence Against the Dark Arts had been how everyone had expected, instead looking more into the Dark Arts rather than anything else they went over much of what Snape had covered in the previous year, only Amycus had decided that the best way to learn was through practical terms, which would frequently involve him cursing one or two of the students. Alex had been used for many demonstrations to curse, hex or jinx many of her fellow students only making the hate for her even stronger. Many students would be punished severely for the slightest thing and many became terrified and increasing numbers of students were being sent to the Hospital Wing daily. Alex however usually got off with punishment lightly, as did Draco and many other Slytherin students. Neville would increasingly be punished for standing up for what he believed in, day by day Neville would look worse the punishment was taking it's toll on Neville mentally and most of all physically, Alex wondered when he would finally break because every time she saw him, he would be beaming and smiling, probably plotting against the Death Eaters once again. Alex however had decided to abide by the rules set by Snape, Amycus and Alecto, she thought it best to keep her head low and not to attract anymore attention to herself, however good or bad it would be. Alex still spent most of her free time with Professor Slughorn allowing him to know whatever he needed about her because he thought that this would allow him to know what had caused her to collapse on the first day back.<p>

**_So yeah, once again sorry for posting it a week late! I'm trying not to make a habit. So What do you think Alex's 'scheme' is? Do you think Alex and Ginny should duel? _**


	14. Rising Force

**_Hey guys! So I'm posting on time this week yay! So last chapter I was rushing and didn't get to thanks to brainyravenclaw5 for making a correction for me, I have been spelling Blaze instead of Blaise, I don't know why because in my last story I spelt it correctly, but yeah thank you for correcting me! So this chapter is mainly on Harry, Ron, Justin and Hermione, Well actually basically it's just a bit like Chapter 15 in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows but slightly different...**_I hope you enjoy it! _** _**

Chapter 14 – Rising Force

It was early November Harry, Ron, Justin and Hermione pitched their tent quickly as the light began to fade on the horizon. None of the group was actually aware of how much time had passed since retrieving Slytherin's Locket but it was becoming apparent that winter was drawing closer and closer by the day. The fact that food was minimal and they were continually isolated just to one another's company was beginning to drive Ron crazy,

"My Mother," Ron said one night, as they sat in the tent on a riverbank in Wales "Can make good food appear out of thin air" he looked moodily down at is metal plate and the lumps of charred grey fish, Justin glanced up a Ron and could see the Slytherin lockets golden chain glinting around his neck. Justin then turned to Harry who looked as if he was fighting the urge not to punch Ron, but Harry knew as well as everyone else in the tent that Ron's mood would improve once he removed the locket.

"Your mother can't produce food out of thin air Ron," Hermione interjected also picking at her food, "No one can. Food is the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfigur-" Hermione began to explain but Ron interrupted her in mid explanation.

"Oh, talk in English why don't you!" Ron bellowed prising a fishbone from between his teeth and glaring at Hermione. Hermione let out a sigh.

"It's impossible to make good food out of nothing! You can summon if it you know where it is, you can transform it, you can increase the quantity if you've already got some but-" once again before Hermione could finish her explanation Ron interrupted.

"Well, don't bother increasing this, it's disgusting!" Ron said moodily setting down his plate. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Harry caught the fish and I did my best with it! I notice I'm always the one who ends up sorting out the food, because I'm the girl here I suppose this is how it all works!" Hermione retorted fuming, Ron was being so ungrateful.

"No it's because you're suppose to be the best at magic!" Ron shot back. Hermione jumped up and bits of the fish she had cooked slid off her tin plate onto the floor.

"You can do the cooking tomorrow then Ron, you can find the ingredients and try and charm them into something worth eating and we'll all sit here and pull faces and moan and you see how you-"

"Shut Up!" Harry hissed, he got to his feet walking towards the entrance of the door, Hermione looked outraged.

"How can you side with him!" She hissed back moodily folding her arms and following after Harry,

"Hermione be quiet, I can hear someone!" Harry retorted in a strained whisper, they all listened hard knowing that none of them should make a sound they all edged towards the entrance of the tent. "You cast the Muffliato charm over this area, right?" he whispered to Hermione.

"I did everything," She hissed back slightly annoyed that Harry thought she might have forgotten something. "They shouldn't be able to hear or see us, whoever these people are," They listened for a moment when they heard something they all wanted to hear,

"Did you hear about the kids who tried to steal Gryffindor's sword out of Snape's office at Hogwarts?" Harry heard a goblin's voice say. "One of the kids who tried to take the sword was Bill's younger sister, he works a Gringotts." Harry turned towards Ron. "She and a couple of friends got into Snape's office and smashed open the glass case where he was apparently keeping the sword. A Death Eater girl caught them as they were trying to smuggle it down the staircase." Justin gulped as Ron turned to glare at Justin. Griphook began to laugh.

"Snape obviously thought the sword wasn't safe so sent it to the Lestranges' high security vault, The Sword of Gryffindor is fake. Where ever the genuine sword of Gryffindor is, it is not in a vault at Gringotts Bank." Griphook rasped finally. Ron closed his eyes begging under his breath to know what had happened to Ginny. "The kids who tried to steal the sword were punished cruelly." Griphook said indifferently.

"But they're OK?" Harry heard Dean Thomas ask.

"They suffered no serious injury, as far as I am aware." Griphook replied, Ron sat back in the tent breathing a sigh of relief, Ginny was ok. After the group of people had moved on they all stared at one another unable to speak for a few moments.

"Ginny…the sword," Harry breathed finally breaking the silence.

"I know!" Hermione replied almost excitedly. She rushed back to her bed lunging her arm into her tiny beaded bag. She rummaged around for awhile searching through it.

"Here…we…are…" she managed through gritted teeth as she pulled and object clearly from the bottom on the bag. Ron retreated to the bed letting out a long sigh clutching Slytherins necklace around his neck. Having heard no news on Potter watch was driving him mad, was his family safe at least he knew Ginny was kind of ok at Hogwarts? Did Harry really have a plan as to where to find these Horcruxes because right now it didn't seem like it now they had the real sword of Gryffindor to find? All they were doing was travelling from place to place, not even sure what they were actually looking for. Ron could see Justin making his way just outside the tent slumping down against a tree to keep watch; he could hear Hermione and Harry talking to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus, he listen carefully playing with the locket around his neck.

"We have some questions about the sword of Gryffindor," Harry said looking at the portrait intently.

"Ah yes, the silly Weasley girl acted unwisely, the girl and her friends were foolhardy in the extreme thieving from the Headmaster!" Phineas said.

"They weren't thieving, It's not Snape's sword!" Harry bellowed, Phineas Nigellus' portrait chuckled before continuing to speak.

"Precisely, it is not the Weasley girl's property either; it is the property of Hogwarts which is run by Professor Severus Snape, she deserved her punishment, as did the idiot Longbottom and oddity Lovegood. At first it seemed the Russo girl was in on it too, but she obviously told Snape about the plan because he arrived just in time." Phineas told them. Harry's heart sank, Alex gave them away. If Justin wasn't outside he probably would have felt awful for what his sister was doing.

"Neville is not and idiot and Luna is not an oddity" Hermione retorted angrily. "How did Snape punish Ginny, Neville and Luna?" Harry asked urgently.

"Professor Snape sent them into the Forbidden Forest, to do some work for the oaf Hagrid." Phineas replied in a somewhat bored tone.

"Please Professor Black can you tell us the last time the sword was taken out of its case? Before Ginny took it I mean?" Harry asked quickly watching as Phineas tried to exit his portrait. Phineas snorted impatiently.

"I believe that the last time I saw the sword of Gryffindor leave its case was when Professor Dumbledore used it to break open a ring." Hermione let out a piercing scream rushing towards her table of books as Phineas Nigellus exited the portrait.

"Hermione what is it?" Harry asked whipping round to look at Hermione flipping through pages of a book. She looked up into Harry's face beaming.

"The sword of Gryffindor can destroy Horcruxes! Goblin-made blades imbibe only that which makes it stronger; Harry the sword is impregnated with Basilisk venom!" Harry stared at Hermione slightly confused for a moment before a big grin appeared on his face. But it suddenly faded.

"But where had Dumbledore left the real sword?" Harry asked morosely. Why hadn't Dumbledore told him?

"Think!" Hermione whispered almost excitedly, they were getting closer to being able to destroy the necklace, if only they could figure out where it had been hidden. Harry began to pace up and down the tent his heart beating so fast with excitement.

"Not at Hogwarts," Harry murmured continuing to pace.

"Somewhere in Hogsmeade?" Hermione suggested hopefully watching Harry walk back a forth.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Harry suggested "What do you reckon Ron?" There was a pause and no answer from Ron. "Ron?" Harry urged. Ron then finally appeared his face was sour.

"Oh, decided to remember me have you?" Ron snorted glaring at Hermione and Harry whose faces displayed a somewhat perplexed look. "You two carry on, don't let me spoil all the fun." Ron went on. Harry took a step forward looking down on Ron.

"If you have something to say, please share it." Harry responded diplomatically, Ron would no longer look at Harry.

"There's no problem here at least not according to you anyway." Ron retorted coldly, it was very unlike him, he grasped the locket in his hand which was still hanging around his neck. There was a few heavy patters on top of the canvas over their heads, it had started to rain, Justin's head popped through the tent door, surveying the scene before him.

"Um can I come in?" Justin asked. "It's raining out there." Ron glared at Justin while Harry and Hermione gave him stern looks. "Have I…Have I missed something?" Justin said raising his eyebrow and glancing at each of the unhappy looking faces of the trio.

"Not a bit." Ron growled swinging his long legs off of the bed and sat up. "It's not like we're having the time of our lives on this trip, I mean my arm mangled, nothing to eat and freezing cold every night…I just hoped by now we could have achieved something."

"Ron." Hermione said in a small voice.

"I thought you all knew what you signed up for?" Harry asked glancing at Ron, Justin and Hermione.

"Yeah…I thought I did too." Ron said.

"What part of this is not living up to your expectations, did you think we were going to be staying in five star hotels, finding a Horcrux every other day, did you think you'd be back with mummy by Christmas?" Harry asked, his calm voice beginning to falter as anger built up inside of him.

"We thought you knew what you were doing!" Ron bellowed rolling out of bed and standing up. "We thought Dumbledore told you what to do, we thought you of all things had a plan, but it's quite obvious that you don't know what you're really doing!" Ron continued.

"Ron!" Hermione said, this time much louder, but Ron once again ignored her, his eyes fiercely fixed on Harry.

"Well sorry to let you down." Harry said, he was still able to maintain his calm voice. "I told you everything Dumbledore told me and in case you haven't noticed we have found a Horcrux already!" Harry said pointing at the locket around Ron's neck. Ron glanced down at the locket hanging around his neck.

"Yeah and we're as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding all the other Horcruxes now aren't we?" Ron retorted.

"Take off the locket Ron." Hermione said in a soft yet high voice taking a few steps towards him. "You wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all day." Hermione went on.

"Yeah he would." Harry said heatedly, he didn't want excuses made for Ron. "Did you think I didn't notice the three of you whispering behind my back?" Harry asked glaring at Ron, Hermione and Justin. "Did you think I couldn't guess what you were all thinking?" Harry went on a feeling of hurt filling him along with anger. Justin and Hermione both took in sharp breath glancing at one another.

"Harry…we weren't-" Justin began but Ron cut across him quickly.

"Don't lie!" Ron retorted glaring at Justin. "You think it too, you're both just as disappointed, and you all thought he had a bit more to go on." Harry looked at Hermione, tears were pouring down her face, and the excitement of only a few moments ago had vanished from her face as if it had never happened.

"I didn't say it like that, Harry, I didn't." Hermione wailed, unable to prevent the tears from streaming down her face.

"Go home then!" Harry bellowed, Ron stared at Harry for a few brief moments.

"Maybe I will then." Ron said taking several steps towards Harry. "Did you hear what they said about Ginny, or perhaps you don't care at all?" Ron went on; Harry stood his ground, while Ron towered over him. "You don't care about any of my family, none of you do!" Ron said glaring at Hermione and Harry. "And especially you!" Ron said, his eyes shifting and then fixing on Justin, who frowned. "Your family, your sister especially!" Ron went on; Justin said nothing his eyes still fixed on Ron. "You weren't here to hear it were you? To hear how your sister betrayed mine, pretending to be on our side and then turning her and everyone else into Snape." Ron went on bitterly. "It's all, alright for all of you, Hermione your parents don't even remember you and they're not here anymore." Hermione looked hurt at Ron's words but said nothing to argue. Ron then turned back to Justin. "And you, your family is safe because Alex is a Death Eater." Ron finally turned to Harry.

"And my parents are dead." Harry said finishing his sentence for Ron.

"And mine could be going the same way!" Ron yelled.

"Then go, go back to them!" Harry roared. "Let mummy feed you up." Harry and Ron both went to reach for their wands but neither was faster than Hermione who already had her wand raised and yelled.

"_Protego_!" A transparent barrier so powerful it forced each of them to take a few steps back, Ron and Harry glowered through it at one another. Harry felt deep hatred toward Ron at that moment, something had come between them.

"Leave the Horcrux." Harry told him. Ron wrenched the chain over his head throwing it into a near by chair, his eyes then fixed on Hermione.

"Are you coming or are you staying?" Ron asked forcefully. Hermione stared perplexed at Ron for a few moments until she finally answered.

"Yes, I'm staying, we said we'd help, we said we'd stay with Harry."

"I get it. You choose him." Ron said angrily, storming from the tent into the night.

"Ron! Ron please! Ron! Ron come back!" Hermione called rushing out of the tent into the rain, Harry and Justin stood quite still, listening to Hermione's cries and sobbing they grew faint for a few moments and then Hermione returned her sopping clothes and hair plastered to her pale face, she wiped a few tears from her face. Justin picked the Horcrux up from the chair and placed it gently around his neck, while Harry still stood motionless in a daze. "He's, g-gone." Hermione told them continuing to wipe away the endless amount of streaming tears. "He dissapparted." She threw herself into a chair curling up and crying silently to herself.

* * *

><p>Alex sighed glancing out of the rain washed window, she was once again sitting at the window, which she often did although nothing much could be seen, the rain hammered at the glass so violently the rain drops could have been mistaken for hail stones. The pitch black night surrounded the tower, nothing could be seen out in the blackness. She rubbed her hand across her forehead, she had began to get more frequent headaches as the weeks went on, some that were completely unbearable and she would often take trips to the hospital wing for potions to help her sleep. The more she thought and questioned herself the worse and more rapid they would become. She jumped slightly when she heard a creak as the portrait door swung open, Neville appeared, followed closely by Ginny, both were completely drenched down to their skin, the water dripping off of their robes leaving a wet trail behind them, they were just retuning from their detention that night with Hagrid. They both froze just in front of the portrait hole as their eyes fixed on Alex and began whispering in the corner.<p>

"What are you two trying to hide?" Alex said placing her hands on her hips, making her way towards the two, she raised her eyebrow and both immediately stopped whispering, Ginny taking a few steps towards Alex until she was finally only a few inches away.

"What's it to you, Russo?" Ginny asked looking Alex up and down. "I think we've all learnt a valuable lesson not to trust you after that stunt you pulled back in Snape's office." Ginny told her, Alex narrowed her eyes on Ginny folding her arms across her chest as she spoke.

"You have no proof that it was me." Alex retorted.

"Do I need any? I think that Dark Mark on your arm shows us transparently." Alex glanced down at the Dark Mark still pulsating on her forearm, she pulled down her sleeve. "Who else would have tipped Snape off and I didn't see you in detention." Ginny pointed out, Alex eyes glanced for a moment at Neville who was now standing beside Seamus Finnigan, Alex frowned.

"Seamus…what are you doing out of bed, you weren't serving detention?" Alex pointed out her eyes fixed on Seamus as if scanning him, her eyes then caught sight of a can of bright red paint that he was clutching and desperately trying to hide. Alex smirked shaking her head. "Graffiti again, I'm surprised this time it wasn't you behind it Neville…but then of course you were serving detention so how could you?" Alex went on Ginny glowered at Alex when Seamus and Neville didn't look so sure. Alex was about to say something when Max appeared through the portrait hole, he too was clutching a can of red paint. "Max! What are you doing?" Alex said sternly. "I told you not to get involved in this sort of thing!" Alex went on, she was upset that Max had not listened to a word she had told him as she didn't want to send him to detention with any of the others. Max looked at Alex with a blank expression and then continued walking, passing Alex, who turned glaring at her younger brother. "Max I can't let you do this!" Alex told him.

"Of course you can Alex, it' was for the good, but then you're for the bad, I don't know much about this sort of thing, but from all the movies that I've seen good usually wins so that's what I'll go with." Alex frowned.

"But Max this isn't a movie! This is real life!" Alex bellowed ceasing her brother's shoulder. "Don't you see everything I tell you to do, you should do because I'm trying so hard to protect you and everyone else!" Alex blurted out. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Alex but nobody said anything until Max finally spoke.

"Alex I think for once you're more confused than I am, that doesn't make any sense, you're doing bad, to help the good?" Max asked. "My head hurts, I'm going to bed." Max said finally making his way up to the boys' dormitory. Everyone else followed slipping into their dormitories and Alex sighed, she did know how ridiculous it sounded once again placing her head in her hands.

"Yeah Max, my head hurts too." Alex said to herself tiredly.

* * *

><p>Alex wandered through the corridors early the following morning, where she finally found the graffiti painted on the wall, she sighed as she read the word 'The DA Still Recruiting!' Alex stood staring at it for a few moments she was going through the list of previous DA members in her head and wondered if any of them, apart from Ginny, Neville, Luna and Max were all still a part of it. Snape's cold voice soon interrupted her thoughts.<p>

"I do hope you're not slipping in your duties Miss. Russo." Alex turned to face Snape who was standing just behind her, his sallow face was expressionless. "It's your job as a head girl and Death Eater to prevent this sort of thing." Snape continued, Alex bit her lip. "Have you any idea who might be the culprit of this?" Snape asked, his cold dark empty eyes were fixed on Alex, she thought for a moment.

"No idea…" Alex said finally trying to sound confident in her answer. Snape continued staring into Alex's eyes as if he was trying to read her she had a small fear that Snape knew that she was lying.

"I suggest then Miss. Russo you do a much more thorough investigation as to who is behind it, I believe you were once a member of the DA yourself you must have a inkling little idea of who is behind it if you fail I'll be sure to inform Bellatrix of your slack." Snape said. Alex nodded without saying a word. Snape turned making his way down the corridor, his black cloak billowing behind him. Alex let out a groan slapping her hand to her forehead.

* * *

><p>Later that evening when Alex was sitting in Slughorn's office she was once again lost in thought, would it be better for her to side with Neville and her brother, allowing the DA to recruit members behind the Carrow's and Snape's backs and then risk herself and maybe her entire family or would it have been better for her to report what she knew turning in her own brother and the other members of the DA to spare herself and her family anymore trouble? It did not help the fact that Alex had over her Amycus and Alecto discussing for a new rule to come in, they would be taking to the families of the trouble makers and holding them hostage hoping in return to earn some cooperation from the students, Alex feared that if Max continued his rebelling act he, without knowing would put their parents at risk of torture or even death.<p>

"Miss Russo. Are you alright?" Slughorn asked, Alex shook her head staring at the carpet. "What is it are you feeling sick, something on your mind, homework perhaps?" Slughorn asked.

"There's always something on my mind Professor." Alex answered.

"As I feared, I think that is the trouble Miss. Russo, questioning yourself and if what it is you're doing is right." Slughorn said, Alex frowned when he said this. "I myself used to feel that way." Slughorn told her.

"I need you to help me Professor." Alex told him, she looked into his eyes pleadingly. "I want you to help me do what is right and to help me to protect my family so that I won't have any doubt in my mind that they're safe." Slughorn stared at her for a few moments, it seemed that he didn't know what to say.

"Have you ever considered putting them into hiding?" Slughorn asked, Alex shook her head.

"But I can't leave, there are Dementors and Death Eaters at each exit to the castle and I couldn't get past the Death Eaters without them questioning where I was going." Alex told Slughorn placing her head in her hands.

"Miss. Russo we don't all have to be truthful." Slughorn told her. "I believe you of all people know that." But Alex shook her head.

"Snape is-"

"Professor Snape." Slughorn corrected her.

"Okay, Professor Snape would know, The Dark Lord would have informed him if he had any tasks for me to do." Alex said now pacing in front of Slughorn thinking carefully. "It can't wait until Christmas, it' might already be too late, especially now that the Dark Lord knows about Justin." Alex said, she realised that her worst fears were coming to life, that there was no longer anything she could do to protect the ones she loved not without putting herself even more so at risk. "I can't possibly sneak past, even if I did, there are curses also at the exits." Alex groaned collapsing into a chair. "I might as well face it, I'm screwed, everyone is screwed." Alex moaned she had lost faith in herself, there was nothing she could do any longer, her parents would be unable to protect themselves if Death Eaters came knocking, at least wizarding families with wizard parents had some hope.

"Miss. Russo, what did I say to you about negativity?" Slughorn asked. "I think you know what you need to do and you know what is right, you just do not wish to face the consequences, some daring choices need to be made and sometimes they are for the better, it is all about taking it at the correct time." Slughorn told her. "Christmas is not far away, if they have not targeted your family after the news of your brother maybe it is better to bide your time and be patient, patience is a virtue remember?" Slughorn said, Alex rolled her eyes, she couldn't help feeling that Slughorn sometimes couldn't possibly understand her, how she was feeling and what she wanted and that he sometimes went off of the subject but she couldn't deny that he could be a great help to her at times.

"But Professor, they're introducing a new rule that they're going to take students parents hostage to get more cooperation from them and what if that happens to my parents?" Alex asked. "I can't allow that to happen, but it could…because of Max or because of Justin, or even because of me if I don't do as I'm told, this is why I need to know they can be somewhere safe and then all I need to worry about is Justin and Max." Alex told Slughorn, her mind was racing and she still had no clue on how to protect her parents and Harper.

**_So I hope you enjoyed that chapter, the Hogwarts bit was way more original than the whole tent thing I know, but I've been having requests to include more of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Justin so this was the chapter for it._**


	15. Betrayed

**_Okay, okay sorry yet again for being late, I've just been ill with chicken pox and a head cold, it's all been very awful and couldn't find the energy to do anything and then I had no time over the weekend to write...but I did get to see the Deathly Hallows part 2 in 3D and it was amazing! Although it was a bit of a waste in 3D to be honest there wasn't much_ _3D in it but other than that it's given me ideas on how Hogwarts is run under Snape and how to do the battle...wow it's going to be complicated! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and again sorry it was late._**

Chapter 15 – Betrayed

The following morning the storm that had raged outside the night before was gone, the sun appeared amidst the clouds but it seemed to take no effect the wind was icy cold and carried with it a crisp chill that felt as if it cut the skin like a knife. Harry, Justin and Hermione were up early that morning to pack up the tent and leave as soon as possible but Hermione did her best to stall while packing the following day, which annoyed Harry a great deal, he knew that she was hoping that Ron would return at any moment but he knew all too well that it wasn't going to happen.

"Hermione, come on, we don't have any time to waste." Harry told her irritably but trying to put on a soft voice for her. Hermione had not stopped crying since Ron had left the previous night and it was something Justin and Harry had no idea about how to comfort her, both boys kept their distance leaving Hermione to her grieving. "Hermione, we have to continue and look for the sword of Gryffindor, there's no point waiting for Ron." Harry told her taking gently hold of her hand and trying to pull her away.

"But what if she does come back, he won't know where to find us!" Hermione wailed, Justin and Harry exchanged glances. "What if he comes back and we're not here, what if he can't find his parents and he's all on his own!" Hermione bawled even louder the tears streaming from her puffy red eyes.

"I'm sure Ron can take care of himself." Justin said softly with a small smile, Hermione looked up at him with her sore, watery eyes; Justin words seemed not to have comforted Hermione at all.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione said tearfully.

"Look Hermione, we have to leave now!" Harry cut in impatiently; they had wasted enough time walking everywhere while Ron was unable to apparate, Harry thought it was now time that they speed things up a bit and apparate to the destinations. It took the two boys a few more minutes to convince Hermione to leave and they had come to a joint agreement, Hermione had decided to leave an item of her clothing tied to a tree so that if Ron was to return to find them gone, he would know they had been there. Finally the remaining three apparated landing on a steep hill side, Harry glanced around looking at Justin and then at Hermione, who seemed to be in no state to do the protective enchantments.

"I'll get started on the enchantments." Harry announced wandering off a few paces and pulling out his wand. Justin looked at Hermione who had set herself down on the wet ground her knees brought up to her chest, her head buried in her knees. Justin crouched down level with Hermione.

"Hey." He said softly, Hermione slowly lifted her head exposing her tear streaked face to the cruel cold air, she shivered slightly and Justin placed her arm around her trying to warm her. "It would be a whole lot warmer if we put the tent up, at least it would shelter us from this wind." Justin told her gently, Hermione nodded getting to her feet. Together Hermione and Justin pitched the tent, the tent may not have been warm, but it was significantly better to the raging wind outside. Justin and Hermione sat inside the tent each perched by the fire that Hermione had conjured, Harry had not yet returned from performing the enchantments and there was an awkward silence between the two. "Where do you think we'll find the sword of Gryffindor?" Justin asked Hermione curiously. Hermione glanced at Justin and then outside the tent door, she wanted to see if Harry was on his way but caught no sight of him so leaned in closer to Justin.

"I don't fully know, I can only guess." Hermione told him in a low whisper. "I had initially thought the sword was in Hogwarts but the portrait of Phineas Nigellus told us that it was a fake." Hermione went on thoughtfully. "So I'm guessing Dumbledore has hidden it somewhere…" Hermione paused for a moment thinking hard. "Ugh, I just don't know where exactly." Hermione finished irritably. "Well…I had a small thought that is might be hidden in Godrics Hollow." Hermione told Justin further. "Only I really don't want to go there because I think that You Know Who expects Harry to go there at some point." Hermione then sighed. "But I know we'll just have to go there." She quickly stopped when Harry entered the tent shivering rubbing his hands together. "Harry, you must be freezing!" Hermione said aghast. "Come and sit by the fire quickly." She said pulling Harry down beside her. Justin immediately got to his feet, heading outside.

"I'll keep watch tonight!" Justin called from outside sitting himself down just outside of the tent, the condensation rising and whirling through the air each time he exhaled. Justin stared up at the clear, cold black night sky that glittered with burning stars. Justin wondered what was going on at Hogwarts, if Alex and Max were okay and then his thoughts shifted to his parents and Harper he believed that the Wizard Council would do their best to protect Jerry, Theresa and Harper as Justin had asked them to, he couldn't believe he had put so much faith in them when they had let their family down so many times before.

* * *

><p>Alex stared up at the night sky, she too like her brother, although she had no idea that they were doing the same thing. Alex spent many nights patrolling the corridors, even though in most cases that was the jobs for the prefects, although Snape and the Carrows thought that they were not doing a good enough job in preventing any retaliations from a few of the students. Many prefects and teachers avoided giving out punishment where ever possible and it was now the head boy and girls job to force the prefects to tighten up and deal out punishment where ever possible. The corridors were eerily quiet; Alex had never felt more completely and utterly alone. Her eyes were wide and her ears would pick up on the smallest sound at night she was at her most alert. She stared out of the window; the full moon was shining brightly through causing her shadow to cascade across the cold stone floor. It was then that she heard whispering voices, she couldn't tell who's they were but there were several which meant that she was out numbered, she heard their footsteps drawing closer choosing instead to shrink into the shadows out of sight. She was not surprised when she spotted Neville who rounded the corner first, he seemed to be the ring leader for many of the rule breakers, behind him followed Luna, Max, Seamus, Ginny, Terry and a few others.<br>"I heard Alex was supposed to be patrolling this part of the corridor tonight." Alex heard Neville whisper, he held up his wand as if half expecting Alex to jump out of the shadows, she watched as Neville's eyes scanned the corridor Alex gripped her wand tightly in her robe pocket and held her breath. She was relieved at how Neville's eyes seemed to have looked right through her, it was as if the darkness had eaten her and she no longer existed. "She must have moved on." He went on in a low voice, lowering his wand slightly.  
>"She's probably with that Malfoy scum." Terry Boot whispered. "I've seen them together, I think they're a couple." He went on, everyone in the group scoffed and laughed lightly and Alex's grip on her wand tightened. "But maybe he's the reason she's bad you know? I mean she was nice enough last year." Terry said thinking hard, many of the group agreed.<br>"Ugh does it really matter?" Ginny said finally rolling her eyes "You guys may think he's a bad influence on her, I just say she's a bitch plain and simple. If anything she's the bad influence on him."  
>"Maybe she's got lots of wraspurts flying around her head and they're confusing her, they make your brain go fuzzy and you can't think straight." Luna explained dreamily, everyone stared at Luna for a moment.<br>"We should get back...before she does..." Seamus muttered, and soon the small group bustled off in a small huddle close together. Alex let out a sigh of relief removing herself from her position from being plastered against the hard stone wall, she stepped out of the shadows, she wondered if she should have reported straight to the Carrows or if she should head back to Gryffindor common room and catch them there. She quickly bolted off in the opposite direction to the DA making her way swiftly through the black corridors, she paused when she heard whispers just ahead, which immediately ceased, Alex rounded the corner and was confronted by a small group if first year Gryffindor students. Alex smiled down menacingly at the first years.  
>"I do hope you have a good explanation for being out of bed at this hour." Alex said in a low voice, as the first years quivered with fear in front of her.<br>"Pl-please Alex we won't do it again, please don't send us to the Carrows!" A small girls voice wailed from the back although Alex could not catch sight of her through the darkness. "Please Alex! We got lost!" She continued but Alex quickly hushed her narrowing her eyes on the first years.  
>"I still don't believe that was an explanation." Alex told them. "The rule has and always will be, no student has the right to wonder the castle at night." Alex told them. "So tell me what was so important to make you all wonder the corridors at this hour? and that will be your explanation." Alex asked, her patience growing thinner.<br>"We were searching for the Room of Requirement...but got lost." A small boy from Ravenclaw admitted.  
>"Well look how much trouble Dumbledore's Army has gotten you into?" Alex smiled.<br>"Much less than the trouble you'll be into." Came Neville's voice from behind, Alex whirled around to be confronted by many members of the DA, their wands all pointed at Alex. Alex narrowed her eyes on Neville.  
>"Neville what is the point of all of this?" Alex asked raising her hands up in the air to portray her surrender, Neville and the rest of the DA still kept their wands raised at Alex.<br>"Unlike you we haven't given up, we'll fight for what is right, for our right, for Harry!" Neville said everyone around Alex nodded in agreement.  
>"And what if Harry Potter doesn't come, what if he fails, we'll all die." Alex argued." You'll be sent to Azkaban, or your parents killed." Alex told them. "The new regime being put into place will put your loved ones at risk don't you understand?" Alex went on desperately trying to change Max's behaviour.<p>

"She's lying!" Ginny cut in.

"No-no I'm not, you have to believe me, it won't just be you, it'll be your parents, aunts, uncles, brothers and sisters that will pay the price and if you don't care about them either, they'll kill us…all of us." Alex told all of them.  
>"We'd be dying for the right reasons and none of us would have died in vain." Neville told her. "Alex please join us and help us defeat him and then your family will be safe." Neville asked her calmly but Alex shook her head.<br>"Nobody else is protecting my family but me." Alex told them. "It takes too much time, I can't rely on Harry Potter to save them or anyone else, I have to do it myself and this is how it's done. Do any of you realise that they'll be imprisoning your parents and other family members if you don't cooperate?" Alex asked, her voice shaking as she spoke, she hoped that in the darkness none could see the tears that had formed in her eyes. Alex then ducted and ran through the corridor pulling out her wand and sending curses at the group.  
>"See I told you she was untrustworthy!" She heard Ginny call and masses of spells, jinxes and curses came hurtling towards Alex. She did her best to block them but one hit her right in the face, it was almost in slow-motion as the blue spell hurtled towards her face and blinded her as it drew closer as it hit her she was thrown backwards, she hit the stone floor, the back of her head making a sickening crack as she landed and then everything went black.<p>

Alex awoke a few moments later blurry eyed waiting for everything to come back into focus, she blinked rapidly hoping that her vision would soon return and then she felt it, a sharp pain in the back of her head where she had cracked it against the hard stone floor she placed her hand to the large lump that had just formed, wincing slightly. She sat up her head spinning and waited for a few moments, when the corridor had become stable once more Alex made and attempt to get steadily to her feet using the stone wall for support she eventually got herself unevenly to her feet. Alex felt a warm liquid trailing from her nose and she wiped it away with the back of her hand, upon glancing at it the back of her hand was smeared in crimson red blood. Slowly, still using the walls for support Alex managed to finally stagger into the girls bathroom leering over the sink. To her dismay she found it to be the bathroom she least wanted to be in, Moaning Myrtle appeared from inside her cubicle.

"Oh…it's you." She said gloomily, Alex paid no attention for Myrtle focusing on her own reflection in the grimy cracked mirror, she was still feeling dizzy so splashed some cold water on to her face also washing away some of the blood. "Are you being picked on too?" Myrtle asked floating just beside Alex. Alex sighed.

"Not exactly." Alex replied in a low voice.

"Why don't you tell on them, then they will get into trouble and won't bother you anymore." Myrtle told her. At this Alex let out a small laugh.

"Didn't exactly work for you though did it?" Alex said Myrtle gave Alex a sour look this time floating just in front of her face.

"I was just trying to help!…But nobody every listens to ugly Moaning Myrtle!" Myrtle screamed in Alex's face before whooshing off and diving into the toilet with a splash. Alex shook her head placing her head in her hand and began to make her way to the Carrows office she didn't know what she was planning to tell them, but Neville and the others were going to pay in some way or another. She knocked on the hollow wooden door which was immediately answered by Alecto, she narrowed her eyes on Alex observing her noticing the blood stains on Alex's white blouse, she let out an evil laugh.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I was ambushed…" Alex told her. "By Neville Longbottom and other members of the DA and some first years." Alex informed her, she blushed slightly when she mentioned the first years.

"The DA?" Alecto asked curiously.

"Dumbledore's Army." Alex replied quickly. "I have the names of all of them members, I could write them down for you." Alex offered. Alecto nodded allowing Alex into the office which was dark and smelled as if something had died in there, the walls were charcoal black and on the shelves stood jars which contained a variety of horrible looking substances. One jar labelled 'Pig eyeballs' Alex gulped thinking that she was going to be sick at any moment. She sat down at the foot of the desk as Alecto fetched her quill, parchment and some ink.

* * *

><p>By the following morning it had appeared that the Carrows had rounded up each and every one of the DA members listed on the parchment that Alex had wrote for them the previous night. Alex noticed this as she entered the Great Hall where many of the DA members stood lined up against the wall and opposite a small group of Gryffindor first years. Alex watched as Amycus dragged a small girl forward by her hair, he didn't seem to care as she screamed, Alecto then seized Neville pushing him forward, commanding Neville to perform the Cruciatus Cruse on the young eleven year old girl but Neville refused. Alecto left Amycus to beat Neville for a few moments and Alex scanned the hall she looked at the horrified looks on members of the DA's faces and the cries of pain Neville let out as Amycus beat him. Neville was then dragged to his feet and once more ordered to perform the Cruciatus Curse and once again he refused, resulting in the same punishment.<p>

"Let this be a lesson to all of you!" Alecto announced looking around the entire Great Hall. "Teachers and students alike, if anyone disobeys our rules they will be punished accordingly and severely!" Alecto went on her eyes fixing on McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn and Sprout. She turned facing Alex. "Ahh Alex, just in time, why not show your fellow peers how the Cruciatus Curse should be done?" Alecto asked a large grin appearing on her sickly face. Alex said nothing taking a few steps towards Alecto. "Who shall it be?...Take your pick." Alecto asked pointing at the row of DA members. Alex looked at them each of them glaring at her. Alex's eyes surveyed the room but she did not want to pick anyone but Alecto appeared to be growing impatient. "No matter Russo, I'll pick someone for you!" Alecto said finally, Alex looked up sharply at Alecto who pulled out someone from the DA line. To Alex's dismay she pulled out Max and her heart sank, she couldn't refuse again Snape had already warned her that if she did not step up to the mark she herself would be punished. Alex braced herself her eyes looking sorrowfully into Max's, she kept telling herself it was for the best as she raised her wand so that it was pointed at Max's chest.

"Alex." He said in a low whispering looking deep into his sister's eyes. "Alex, stop." Alex closed her eyes trying to think of anyone but Max, someone she hated, someone she felt she could torture. Bellatrix appeared in her head, and Bellatrix's voice ringing in her ears.

"You can't do it because you're weak." Alex always felt the motivation to prove Bellatrix wrong screaming out the words.

"CRUCIO!" There was a scream, Alex opened her eyes and she remembered it wasn't Bellatrix she was torturing, it was Max who was sprawled out on the floor. Alecto laughed applauding enthusiastically she then kicked Max hard in the ribs. Max's teary eyes glared at Alex from the floor and Alex fell down to her knee's, Alex reached out to him tenderly, but Max pulled himself away looking at her in disgust. "Max, I…" But Alex could say nothing watching as Max staggered back into line clutching his ribs. There was a slow clap from the back of the Great Hall, Alex and everyone else turned surprised to see the Head Master Snape standing just inside the golden double doors, his sallow face showed no sign of emotion. It was rare for any of the students or teachers to see Snape out of his office many didn't see him at all.

"What a perfect example Miss. Russo has set for you all." Snape announced, although his voice was not raised it seemed that the entire hall was listening intently. "She has demonstrated that we here do discriminate between family members or friends, we as a school shall rid this world of all those unworthy and anyone who gets in our way." Snape lectured on and nobody spoke a word, everybody's eyes transfixed on Snape as he walked through the hall, his black cloak as usual billowing behind him. "Which fits in quite nicely about what I am here to tell you all." Snape said making his way up the steps and turning to face the entire hall, all faces looking at him. "Our regime will be tighten, punishment and rules more strict and anyone who is unwilling to abide by our rules will be punished accordingly and if that is not enough we will be forced to act on those you love, in the hope that you will be more willing to cooperate." Alex glanced over at Ginny, Neville and Max who had the night previously accused her of lying of the new regime.

**_Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the previous chapters I can't actually explain how much it means to me that you do, it's always nice to hear feed back and what you guys think, they're always a pleasure to read I must say...always a feel good feeling and that's the reason I also like to ask questions I think it's good for readers to interact with the story and the author and if you do have any ideas or questions (I know a lot of you are asking what is happening with Alex and when are you going to find out) But I assure you it's coming in one...maybe two chapters we shall see. I would just like if you have anything to say ideas, corrections (They're always welcome), questions ect...you can ask in a review, pm me on here or send me a tweet on Twitter (nikkiandholly17) which is on my profile, it's really all up to you. Or you could just go with the flow and wait until the next chapter. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long A/N._**


	16. No Way Out

**_Sorry for posting late today, I've been suffering with writers block, like I know what I want to happen, I just can't seem to find the words to make it decent length. Hopefully it'll be easier now. Also I've been busy making videos for YouTube, collab parts and trailers etc. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has a more action side to it this time. _**

Chapter 16 – No Way Out

Alex ran from the Great Hall after Snape had left, what had she done? She had cursed her own brother who she had tried so hard to protect...maybe Max was right, she thought to herself the more she tried to protect her family the more deep she would go and the more danger she put them in. Alex finally broke down as she got to the seventh floor collapsing in tears onto the stone floor she began to sob. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, she didn't even care if anybody saw her. She had let herself down and worst of all she had let her family down. Alex took a deep breath calming herself and finally she got to her feet wiping her sore eyes with the sleeve of her black robes.  
>"Miss. Russo, is that you?" Alex whirled around at the sound of the voice being confronted by Professor Slughorn who looked at her apprehensively.<br>"I'm so lost Professor...please, help me." Alex pleaded the tears in her eyes forming once more, she did her best to refrain from crying as Slughorn looked at her as if unsure for a moment. "Please Professor, I want to be good, I want to do what is right." Alex told him sincerely, her eyes fixed on Slughorn's as she spoke. "I'll do whatever it takes, I'll stand up to The Carrow's, Snape and the rest of the Death Eaters if I have to." Alex begged him. Slughorn let out a sigh.  
>"I believe you." He said looking at her sternly. "Miss. Russo come with me." Slughorn ordered he glanced around to check if anyone had seen them, after seeing to coast was clear he invited Alex into his office sitting her down. He paused for a moment pacing his office back and forth for a few moments finally stopping. "Miss. Russo...I feel it would be foolish of you to be downright honest about where your loyalties lie." Slughorn told her honestly. Alex blinked, thinking hard for a moment. "If you were be honest and tell You Know Who that you were against him surely he would kill you would he not?" Slughorn asked her, trying to hint for Alex to be more rational and careful.<br>"Yes he would." Alex said she supposed that she hadn't fully thought about it. "But I feel it would be better to die a good person than to live as a monster." Alex told Slughorn thoughtfully "And I no longer want to be the monster I have become." Alex admitted forcefully.  
>"You must be patient Miss. Russo, act rationally and in time you will be able to show your true colours...but until then you need to keep your head low." Slughorn informed her. "Now I'm not saying act as you did earlier this morning." Slughorn went on, Alex lowered her head in shame at the thought of it, she would never expect Max to forgive her for what she had done. "I am saying abide by the rules, don't attract attention to yourself from either side." Alex nodded her head. She now knew what she had to do and she was going to stick to it, the Christmas holidays were not far off and this was the time Alex had been anticipating for weeks.<p>

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed and Christmas was fast approaching, but Christmas at Hogwarts was very much different to how it had been in previous years. There were no Christmas trees beautifully decorated that would have lined the Great Hall, the entire castle stayed bare and there was no festive cheer, the only excitement that seemed to be around was that many students would be returning home to their families and they would finally be away from The Carrow's for two whole weeks. Alex and Draco however were not so lucky, they would be returning that Christmas to the Malfoy Manor, where Christmas would be much less cheerful than it would be at Hogwarts...if it were possible. Alex had tried on countless occasions to apologise to Max, but it seemed that it wasn't going to happen but Alex had not expected him to forgive her so easily she believed that he was right to hate her for what she had done and she in turn hated herself for what she had done. Over the weeks Alex had returned to her old habits of seeing Slughorn everyday, this helped her stay focused on her goal and not give in and take what might have been the easier option. She worked hard and keeping her head low but still by maintaining her Death Eater reputation so as not to arouse suspicion from either party. Slughorn had also informed her that the headaches she suffered from was caused by her soul trying to piece itself back together again, the more Alex felt sorry for her actions the more likely a piece of her soul would piece back together.<br>"I thought that only occurred if you made actual Horcruxes?" Alex asked slightly confused.  
>"Killing rips the soul apart Miss. Russo, it does not mean that you will make a Horcrux." Slughorn informed her. Alex frowned.<br>"So when I do good...it hurts me, but when I do bad it means I'm okay?" Alex asked. Slughorn chuckled.  
>"There isn't just good and bad Miss. Russo, I'm sure you're aware of that yourself." Slughorn told her. "None of us are completely good nor are we completely bad there is a mixture of both inside of everybody, however it is what we choose to be that reflects on what we truly are." Slughorn informed her wisely. "And sometimes we make bad choices that lead us down the wrong path and it's not the path we wanted." Slughorn went on.<br>"I get it Professor." Alex cut across him almost irritably, she felt almost as if he was lecturing her, which was something she didn't like.  
>Later that evening Alex left Slughorn's office catching sight of Max as he made his way down the stair cases.<br>"Max!" Alex called while tailing her little brother down to the Great Hall one night before the Christmas Holidays would begin. Max ignored Alex as he usually did. "Max!" Alex repeated once more but again Max acted as if he had not heard her. Finally Alex caught up to him seizing her little brother by the shoulder and turning him to face her. "Max, listen to me I-"  
>"Why should I listen to you Alex?" Max cut across her, his voice was harsh and serious, she had never seen Max that way.<br>"Because I'm your sister," Alex replied firmly but Max shook his head.  
>"My sister disappeared a long time ago." Max retorted, his words cut through Alex like a knife, she prevented the tears spilling over her eye lids.<br>"I'm still your sister." Alex said her voice trembling along with the rest of her body.  
>"Oh really? Because the sister I knew, loved her family...she may not have always shown it, but I know she did and she'd do anything to protect us not to hurt us." Max told her his face displayed a look of deep hurt. "I want my bratty older sister back but it doesn't look like it's going to happen." Max went on he seemed to have given it a great deal of thought.<br>"Maxy-" Alex said softly.  
>"Don't call me that." Max retorted aggressively.<br>"Look Max, I don't expect you to forgive me for what I've done, not even a life times worth of apologies can tell you how sorry I am for what I did and I know you don't want to hear excuses, but I just want to let you know that I'm doing my best and that you don't have to forgive me and that when it comes down to it I'm going to fight for you, Justin, mom, dad and Harper and if I don't succeed, I'll have died trying." Alex finally finished and Max stared at her blankly for a few moments. "Please tell mom, dad and Harper that I love them and to go and hide somewhere safe like to stay with Grandma in Mexico...and you too, don't come back after the holidays okay?" Alex said. Max nodded and she watched as he left, leaving Alex on the staircase, she let out a sigh of relief finally she could get a message to her family and she hoped they would be safe.

* * *

><p>Over the weeks Harry, Hermione and Justin had been biding their time all trying to think of places which the sword of Gryffindor could be hidden. Hermione and Justin had kept from Harry their thoughts about Godrics Hollow, hoping that Harry wouldn't mention it. For the past few weeks Harry had been seeing flashes of Voldemort who appeared to be looking for something, although Harry was unsure of what exactly. He had noticed in his vision that the symbol outside Gregorovitch's wand shop was the same symbol he had seen on the pendant hanging around Xenophilius Lovegood's neck at Bill and Fleurs wedding earlier that year, Hermione had also pointed out that it had also appeared to have been inked in on the copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard that Dumbledore had given to her in his will. Harry knew that it meant something and that it was important for them to find out at some point in the future. Meanwhile Harry desperately wanted to make a trip to Godrics Hollow, on the small thought that he would find what he was looking for there. Upon informing Hermione of his plans she seemed hesitant and unwilling but even she couldn't deny that she knew that at some point they would have to go there.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex sat opposite Draco Malfoy, her head resting upon her fist watching as the snowy landscape flashed by when something caught her eye. Amidst the curtain of white were the black masses of Death Eaters that looked like billowing smoke circling the train. Draco lifted his head, he too had noticed the trails, stretching he got to his feet.<p>

"Where are you going?" Alex asked curiously narrowing her eyes as he made his way through the compartment. He glanced back at Alex sliding the compartment door open.

"Where do you think?" He sneered coldly. Alex nodded, getting up from her seat as the train began to slow down. It took a few minutes as the train was at full speed leaving time for Draco and Alex to get where they needed to be. Heads of confused students poked out of compartments many shrinking back in when spotting Alex and Draco making their way through the narrow corridors. Finally the train shuddered to a halt Draco pushed open the carriage door where many of the DA members sat. Upon entering Neville, Ginny and Luna got out of their seats withdrawing their wands after this many of the other DA members followed all pointing their wands at Alex and Draco. Alex gripped her wand tightly which was pressed down at her side.

"What are you two doing here?" Ginny asked her wand pointed at Alex her eyes fixed, glaring at her. Alex shrugged taking a few steps into the carriage. She enjoyed seeing the fear displayed on many of the members faces it seemed that only Ginny, Neville and Luna had no fear.

"We have something we have to…collect." Alex answered with a small smile, her eyes shifting around the carriage at each of the members when her eyes finally fixed on Luna. "And you have it, so I, I mean we have been sent to retrieve it." Alex continued, she glanced back at Draco for a moment and immediately back at Luna.

"So Voldemort is just making you do his dirty work, sort of like servants." Ginny laughed, Draco glared at Ginny as she said this, but Alex said nothing.

"We don't have anything of yours!" Neville spat aggressively narrowing his eyes on Alex who smiled.

"It's not something you own." Alex answered coolly staring back into Neville's eyes.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Neville replied irritably.

"Remember that little regime you thought I was lying about?" Alex asked in a slightly bored tone. "It's being put into action starting with…" Alex's eyes travelled once again around the carriage, it seemed the tension had risen and everyone was on edge. "Luna." Alex said playfully.

"You'll have to go through us until you can get to her!" Ginny said stepping forward, her wand now only centimetres away from Alex's face. Alex took a few steps back, distancing herself from Ginny as Draco withdrew his wand. "And I don't know if you've noticed, but you're greatly out numbered." Ginny pointed out triumphantly. Although the smile on Ginny's face soon faded as she noticed four Death Eaters appeared behind Alex making their way into the carriage.

"Give us the girl and none of you will get hurt." A large muscular Death Eater said gruffly.

"Sorry, but we don't make deals with Death Eaters!" Neville retorted, the Death Eater hardly had time to reply or withdraw his wand when a red flash hit him square in the chest knocking him into the rest of the Death Eaters and Draco. Alex ducted to the carriage floor as more spells shot over her head. Alex crawled towards the end of the carriage stopping as a pair of long thin legs blocked her path. She glanced up to see Ginny leering over her, a large smiled spread across her face. Alex having no time to think of a spell forced Ginny backwards slamming her hard into the end of the carriage.

"Luna, run!" Alex heard Neville shout, as she glanced back she saw Neville is a furious duel with one of the Death Eaters her eyes looking frantically for Draco but she could not see him. Alex shook her head turning back to watch as Ginny and Luna scrambled out of the carriage. Alex got to her feet sprinting out of the carriage after them, she took one quick glance back at the chaos hoping to see Draco but he was nowhere to be seen. She dodged a jet of blue light that crashed against the wall of the carriage leaving a burn mark where it had collided. Alex pulled out her wand sending spell after spell but Ginny and Luna but both managed to block every single one. Alex too defended herself from the spells that they sent in retaliation, while trying to think of a new strategy. Students from inside their compartment stared at the three duelled viciously. Ginny taunted Alex as they duelled, trying to make Alex lose her concentration but Alex was determined to stay focused. Finally they had reached the last carriage. Alex smiled when both Ginny and Luna realised that they were at the end and could run no further. Both stood in the middle of the carriage their wands both pointed at Alex when all of a sudden Alex disappeared, appearing behind Luna and Ginny. Both whirled around each sending a spell at Alex who blocked them effortlessly.

"No way out here." Alex taunted smirking at the two, Ginny sent Stupefy, seizing Luna's arm and running the way they had just come, when Alex appeared in front of them once more. "Not this way either." Alex sang as Ginny and Luna backed away slightly. Luna, Ginny and Alex fought vigorously each time they would try to make an escape Alex would block their path with ease. Finally Alex had lost her patience sending both of the younger girls flying backwards pinning them against the wall of the carriage. Alex approached them a wide grin across her face as both of the girls fought against the invisible force that was holding them captive against the wall of the carriage. Alex took both of their wands pocketing them for safe keeping. Alex waved her wand a wolf erupting from it running down the train out of sight, she turned to face Ginny and Luna still pinned against the wall and linked her arm in Luna's disappearing from the train and landing on a blanket of untouched snow which would have been the drive way towards the Malfoy Manor.

**_So that's the chapter, sorry it's shorter than usual I just didn't want to add too much as it already has a few time changes. The next chapter should be longer and quite exciting because there's a twist if anyone would like to take a guess? If you can't guess why not take a look at the trailer it may give you a hint. ;)_**


	17. A Growing Feeling

**So I thought I might make this chapter a long one because my latest chapter was only just 2,000 words so I thought you deserved a nice long chapter. I must say recent reviews wow…there haven't been a lot, but what has been said in them is amazing! I worked for ages on this chapter to try and figure out how to make it believable...as believable as magic can be that is…you wouldn't even believe by the amount I've written that I've had writers block but in all honesty and no word of a lie! After reading your reviews I was once again inspired to write once more! There's a long A/N at the bottom just F.Y.I. Also a bit of Alex/Draco in this chapter.**

Chapter 17 – A Growing Feeling

Alex pulled a struggling Luna towards the iron gates of the Malfoy Manor.

"If you don't quit struggling I'll have to curse you." Alex panted, but Luna continued to fight against Alex. As they reached the gate the figure of Bellatrix Lestrange came into view a wide grin upon her slim gaunt face.

"Well, well who do we have here?" Bellatrix asked approaching the gate. "Luna Lovegood isn't it?" Bellatrix said looking down upon Alex as she struggled to keep Luna from escaping her grip. "You could have just cursed her you know?" Bellatrix continued opening the gate with a tap of her wand. Alex pushed Luna to the floor at Bellatrix's feet looking up at Bellatrix breathlessly.

"She's all yours now." Alex said gulping in a lungful of air. Bellatrix smiled grabbing Luna by the hair to get her on her feet. Alex watched as Luna's eyes filled with tears knowing how painful it was, Alex trudged behind Bellatrix and Luna making their way up to the magnificent manor.

"I do hope you've been good this term." Bellatrix called glancing back at Alex who was just a few steps behind.

"Yes…" Alex mumbled starring at the ground.

"I heard you listed all the members of Potters secret army." Bellatrix said in an almost delighted tone.

"Dumbledore's Army!" Luna corrected angrily.

"Nobody asked you to speak!" Bellatrix spat tugging once more at Luna's hair. Luna whimpered slightly silencing herself.

"I also heard you used the Cruciatus curse on your brother, the Dark Lord will be pleased with your transition." Bellatrix said happily, this meant she had successfully turned Alex into a reliable Death Eater, and Bellatrix would be rewarded for her efforts. Alex entered through the door heading off to her room whilst Bellatrix dragged Luna to the cellar, she collapsed onto her bed closing her eyes and thinking for a moment. It didn't feel like long when someone tapped her, she sat up quickly her eyes focusing on Draco who was standing over her.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked staring into her chocolate brown orbs.

"Where did you disappear off to when the duelling broke out?" Alex asked moodily ignoring Draco's concern. Draco stared at her for a moment bowing his head and sighing.

"I figured you could handle it find on your own." Draco shrugged perching on the end of Alex's bed. Alex rolled her eyes.

"You were scared." Alex said finally after a few moments of silence. Draco stood up looking angry.

"I was not!" Draco bellowed.

"There you go again, one minute you're hot and the next minute you're cold." Alex retorted climbing off the bed.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Draco shot back his voice shaking slightly.

"What it means is I don't know where I stand with you." Alex sighed but before Alex could even comprehend what was happening Draco cupped Alex's cheeks pulling her gently towards him, his lips crashed against hers, Draco pulled back blushing his cheeks a bright pink.

"Does that answer your question?" Draco said lightly waiting for Alex's reaction, but Alex stood stunned her mind completely muddled about what had just happened, she felt a mixtures of emotions wash over, happiness, a feeling of worry and guilt. "Alex…?" Draco urged still awaiting some sort of sign. "Alex you scare me." Draco continued he quickly glanced down at the wooden floor before returning his gaze back to Alex. "You scare me because I've never felt this way about anyone before." Draco admitted his cheeks reddening even more. Alex looked up into Draco's grey eyes looking for some kind of sign that this could be a trick, but his eyes were sincere and trusting. She gulped trying to collect her thoughts together. When all of a sudden she began to laugh, she didn't know why but it seemed the best way to cope with the situation. Draco stared at her his eyes displaying a deep hurt. "What – what's so funny?" He asked nervously, he wondered if Alex was laughing at him because he had just admitted his feeling for her and she didn't feel the same way. Alex finally stopped laughing noticing the hurt expression Draco was wearing. She cleared her throat.

"Sorry." She said looking into Draco's intense grey eyes. "I just can't believe what you just said." She went on this time it was her turn to blush.

"So…I take it you don't feel the same way about me?" Draco asked trying desperately to mask the hurt tone in his voice.

"No, no…I mean yes." Alex said muddling up her words, she couldn't think straight, she was gliding on the clouds. Draco continued to stare at her. "I'm not good at this…" She said finally with a small nervous laugh. "I mean yes, I do feel the same way about you." Alex said, finally she managed to get the message across and Draco beamed, Alex didn't think she had ever seen him smile like that.

* * *

><p>Harry approached Hermione who was laying on her bed scanning through Beedle the Bard, Harry wondered why Hermione spent so long reading the book as it was only small, it seemed that she was studying every bit of it at great length. Harry wanted to tell Hermione that he wanted to take a trip to Godrics Hollow but he was unsure if Hermione would allow such a thing.<p>

"Hermione…" Harry started "I was just-" But Hermione cut across him and appeared not to have been listening to him at all.

"Harry, I need your help with something." Hermione said sitting up in her bed and looking into Harry's green eyes. She looked at Harry for a moment passing the book she had been reading to Harry, who stared down at if for a few moments.

"Look at the symbol." Hermione instructed, as Harry did, he noticed a symbol that looked like an eye.

"Hermione, I don't know anything about runes." Harry admitted unhelpfully but Hermione rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"I know Harry, I know it's not a rune and it's not a syllabary either." Hermione said glancing at another book titled _Spellman's Syllabary _that was lying open on a stool.

"It looks like an eye." Harry pointed out. Hermione took the book back looking at the symbol for herself again.

"That's what I thought too, but I don't think it is!" Hermione said narrowing her eyes studying the symbol again. "And look, it's not part of the book, somebody inked it in." Hermione pointed out. "Think, have you ever seen it before?" Hermione asked. Harry thought for a moment.

"No…no, wait a moment!" Harry looked again at the symbol looking closer, he did recognise it. "Isn't that the same symbol Luna's dad was wearing?"

"Well that's what I thought too." Hermione answered.

"Hermione, do you think it's a symbol for dark magic?" Harry asked curiously, Hermione said nothing for a few moments.

"If it is, what is it doing in a children's book?" Hermione asked. Hermione said nothing more on the mark simply staring at it and wondering. Harry thought that this was the time to seize his chance and ask Hermione about Godric's Hollow.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking. I-I want to go to Godric's Hollow." Harry admitted quickly, Harry stared into Hermione's eyes as she looked at him, unfocused, he was sure she was still thinking about the symbol.

"Yes." She replied. "Yes, I've been thinking we'll have to." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, he thought it would have been harder to persuade Hermione to go.

"Did you hear me right?" Harry asked, checking that Hermione was sure what he was talking about.

"Of course I did." Hermione answered. "You want to go to Godric's Hollow and I agree. I think we should go." Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry's heart was skipping; he was so happy that Hermione had agreed. "It's the only place I can think Dumbledore would have hidden the sword. So we'll just have to go there."

"Er- what?" Harry said looking puzzled at Hermione.

"The sword of Gryffindor of course!" Hermione said she looked at Harry bewildered wondering why to Harry it wasn't so obvious. "Dumbledore must have known that you'd want to go back there and I can't think of anywhere else he'd want to hide it than the birth place of Godric Gryffindor." Hermione went on explaining.

"Really?" Harry asked in a surprised tone. "Gryffindor came from Godric's Hollow?"

"Honestly Harry, did you ever even pick up or read A History of Magic?" Hermione said with a small laugh. Harry felt a smile forming on his face, a sensation that he hadn't felt in a while.

"I might have picked it up once or twice." Harry said shifting awkwardly. Hermione laughed at Harry shaking her head at him.

"The village is named after him, I would have thought you'd have made that connection by now." Harry could say nothing simply smiling, he liked that Hermione seemed to be her old self again than she had recently especially since Ron had left.

"Why are you smiling?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nothing." Harry replied quickly. Watching as Hermione pulled the large book of A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot out of her beaded bag. She thumbed through the pages until she finally got to the one she wanted and began to read aloud.

"_Upon the signature of the International Statute of Secrecy in 1689, wizards went into hiding for good. It was natural, perhaps, that they formed their own small communities within a community. Many small villages and hamlets attracted several magical families, who banded together for mutual support and protection. The villages of Tinworth in Cornwall, Upper Flagley in Yorkshire and Ottery St Catchpole on the south coast of England were notable homes to knots of wizarding families who lived along side tolerant and sometimes Confuded Muggles. Most celebrated these half-magical dwelling places is, perhaps, Godric's Hollow, the West Country village where great wizard Godric Gryffindor was born, and where Bowman Wright, wizarding smith, forged the first Golden Snitch. The graveyard is full of names of ancient magical families, and this accounts, no doubt, for the stories of hauntings that have dogged the little church for many centuries._" Harry stared at Hermione as she finally finished reading and closed the book. "You and your parents aren't mentioned…because Professor Bagshot doesn't cover anything later than the ninetieth century." Hermione informed him. "But you see the connection don't you, I think Dumbledore would have expected you to make the connection of Godric's Hollow – Godric Gryffindor – Gryffindor's sword." Hermione explained. Harry nodded his head, not wanting to admit to Hermione that it was not the reason he had wanted to go to Godric's Hollow. What lured Harry the most was the thought of having the chance to visit his parents graves and that it meant something to him because it was the place where he had narrowly escaped death. They sat in silence for a few moments when Harry finally spoke up.

"Remember Muriel…Ginny's great aunt?" Harry had promised himself not to mention Ron's name while around Hermione. "What she said at Bill and Fleurs wedding?" Harry asked, he tried to ignore the hurt the seemed to be shown in Hermione's eyes at the mention of anything to do with the Weasley family. "She said that Bathilda Bagshot still lives at Godric's Hollow." Harry told her. Hermione murmured to herself and then out on nowhere gasped dramatically, causing Harry to get up from his seat pulling out his wand quickly, Justin must have heard it too because he too stormed into the tent with his wand raised. "What?" Harry said half angry and half relieved, knowing that it was only Justin.

"Did I miss something, is everything okay?" Justin asked cautiously his wand still raised, the two boys both stared at Hermione.

"Everything is fine." Hermione answered. "But I just had a thought, what is Bathilda has the sword, what about if Dumbledore entrusted her with it?" Hermione asked. Justin stared at the two of them confused. Doubt was circling Harry's brain Dumbledore had never mentioned the fake sword and neither had he mentioned Bathilda Bagshot, but he wasn't about to ruin his chance of going to Godric's Hollow when Hermione seemed to be so on board with the idea.

"Yeah, he might have done." Harry answered. "So, are we going to Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Yes." Hermione answered getting up from her bed.

"What!" Justin objected. "The two of you can't just go making decisions without consulting me! I thought we already discussed that it would be too dangerous?" Justin argued looking angrily from Harry to Hermione. "I thought you said that it's exactly where You-Know-Who expects him to go, I bet it's crawling with Death Eaters!" Justin rambled on. Harry and Hermione glanced at one another.

"Justin maybe right." Hermione pointed out.

"Thank you!" Justin said triumphantly.

"Which is why we'll have to think it through carefully." Hermione continued. Justin's triumphant smiled faded and was replaced by a look of shock, his mouth half open.

"But!" Justin interjected.

"Let me finish!" Hermione scolded narrowing her eyes at Justin. "We'll need to practice Disapparating together under the Invisibility Cloak and maybe even Disillusionment Charms would be sensible too unless maybe you think Polyjuice Potion, but that might complicate things a bit…I'm just saying the thicker our disguise the safer it will be." Hermione said. Harry and Justin let Hermione talk and think of all the different ways they could go to Godric's Hollow being safe. For the first time in weeks Harry felt excited. Over the period of a week Hermione and Harry practiced Apparating and Disapparating as they had discussed, Justin had too finally agreed to go with them although he had considered staying in the tent and keeping watch, although what would there be to watch out for and what if Hermione and Harry got into trouble and for some reason didn't return? Justin didn't want to be the one waiting foolishly for their return when there was so much danger. Also Harry and Hermione had been kept somewhat informed of what was happening at Hogwarts through the portrait of Phineas Nigellus although it wasn't much. They had learned that Snape had been facing a constant low-level of mutiny from a few of the students many being members of the DA. They had also learned that Snape had reinstated Umbridge's old decree by forbidding unofficial societies and gatherings of three or more students. Harry knew that Ginny along with Neville and Luna at the very least would have been at the centre of the rebellion against Snape, Harry had a strong urge to see Ginny again, but thinking of Ginny automatically made him think of Ron making Harry's mood dampen. Harry wished that he could return to Hogwarts at that very minute, but remembered that he had a ten thousand Galleon price on his head, everyone would be looking for him, it would be merely impossible. Hogwarts would be as dangerous for Harry to enter as it would for him to enter the Ministry of Magic without a disguise.

* * *

><p>Over the week leading up to Christmas Alex and Draco who had both finally admitted their feelings for each other, although while around other Death Eaters their relationship seemed to have needed to be kept a secret. Both Alex and Draco knew that Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius would not approve of them simply because of Alex's blood-status. Alex knew that she could not expect Draco to be forward about their relationship so soon. So both decided it would be best to keep it from everyone else. Alex sat at the great long polished table with the rest of the Death Eaters early on Christmas eve. Alex had been informed by Bellatrix that Voldemort had been so pleased with what she had done at Hogwarts that he trusted her enough to watch Godric's Hollow that evening, Alex didn't mind this as she didn't feel like celebrating Christmas with the Malfoy's that evening. However at the same time shis was something Alex didn't really want to do, what if that night Harry, Hermione, Ron and Justin did show up? She didn't want to really turn in her brother and the rest of them and yet she would have to because Nagini would know. If she didn't it would be clear who her loyalty lay with and she too would be on the run from Death Eaters. Her mind was racing so much that she hadn't even heard what anyone else had said only escaping her thoughts when Draco nudged her.<p>

"Yes?" Alex said blinking, she had become aware that all of the Death Eaters were staring at her.

"You're clear on what you must do if you find, Potter?" Bellatrix asked staring into Alex's eyes as if trying to read her.

"Oh, um yes, bring him here." Alex answered quickly, to which Bellatrix smiled.

"Good."

Alex sat perched on the side of her bed, nervously glancing at the time, she had just cast a Disillusionment Charm on a black cloak she then got to her feet pacing her room back and forth until there was a knock at her door and a few moments later, Draco entered slipping quietly through the door as if hoping not to be noticed. She gave him a small smile turning to face the mirror and doing up the buttons of her coat.

"I just wanted to wish you luck." Draco told her quietly, Alex said nothing looking at him through the reflection in the mirror. She watched him as he made his way towards her, standing just behind her. They both looked each other through the reflection in the mirror. "And to give you something." Draco went on sheepishly, Alex turned to face Draco looking at him curiously. "I got you this." Draco said holding up a gold bracelet with a small golden talisman hanging from it. Alex gasped.

"It's beautiful." Alex smiled as Draco held up her wrist slipping the bracelet on. "What is it?"

"It's a charm bracelet silly." Draco answered laughing as he fiddled with the clasp.

"No, I know that, I meant the talisman." Alex replied with a small smile. Draco's eyes stayed fixed on the clasp not wanting to look into Alex's eyes.

"It's a love talisman." Draco answered "It helps to solve problems in relationships and give the wearer influence." Draco went on quickly, finally managing to fix the clasp together and glancing into Alex's eyes. Draco and Alex drew closer and Alex leaned in when Bellatrix burst through the door pausing as Alex and Draco pulled away from each other quickly. Bellatrix giggled playfully as Alex took a few steps back from Draco."

"I saw that!" She laughed "Oh, Draco…what will your parents think?…Mixing with a half-blood?" Bellatrix asked with a large evil grin across her face. Draco looked nervously at Bellatrix as if expecting her to lose her temper. "Anyway, it's time for Alex to leave." Bellatrix said looking at Alex, who left quickly without a backward glance. Finally when exiting the iron gate to the Malfoy Manor and flashing to Godric's Hollow. It was a small little village that was almost completely empty, Alex wandered down a snow covered cobble-stone street past a pub where a significant amount of noise could be heard, loud yells and cheering. She then passed a graveyard and inside was a small church where Alex could hear the murmur of voices singing Christmas carols. Alex wandered through the street stopping in front of a ruined cottage, Alex surveyed the cottage that was over grown with ivy and a wild hedge and her eyes stopped at the right side of the top floor which had been destroyed. Alex wondered why it had not been rebuilt. Alex leaned on the old rusted gate looking sadly at the old house. She stared as a sign rose from the ground up through the tangled weeds. Alex read the sign which had been written is gold letters.

_On this spot, _

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever_

_to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_In its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_and as a reminder of the violence_

_that tore apart their family._

Alex then looked at the graffiti that covered the sign the last messages being. '_Good luck, Harry, wherever you are.' 'If you read this, Harry, we're all behind you.' 'Long live Harry Potter!' _Alex smiled at the messages turning quickly at the sight of Nagini, who was disguised as Bathilda Bagshot. Alex followed after her into the dark old house, Alex climbed up the stairs into a small room with a single patchwork bed, she sat in the windowsill watching the empty village and the snow flakes fall. While waiting she thought of Draco and her family, she wondered if Max had done as she had told him and taken their family into hiding. It was just before midnight when Alex first spotted something, three figures had emerged out on nothing, Alex assumed from under an Invisibility Cloak. She quickly got up from where she had been sitting for most of the night and rushed down the stairs placing the enchanted cloak over her head, and she disappeared from the sight of the human eye. Quickly Alex walked through the snow as she drew closer she recognised the voices of Harry, Hermione and Justin who appeared to be arguing.

"Harry, I still say we should stay under the cloak, you never know who might be lurking around here." Alex heard Hermione whisper frantically. "Remember you're the number one most desirable?" Hermione went on, glancing around. Alex froze when Hermione looked straight through her, forgetting that she was invisible.

"Hermione it doesn't matter, they'd see our footprints anyway." Harry replied he too looked around the small deserted village. "At least there are no Death Eaters." Harry said.

"I still say this is a bad idea." Alex spotted Justin, she had never seen him look so rough, he had no longer gelled his hair and there was a thick amount of stubble that was growing on his face. Harry too had a small amount of stubble. "I still say we should have used Polyjuice Potion." Justin went on nervously. "What if somebody spots us?" Justin said.

"I told you, I wanted to come as myself, not someone else!" Harry retorted irritably.

"Harry, please, at least get under the cloak." Hermione pleaded lightly reluctantly Harry agreed with Hermione and all three of them disappeared under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, fortunately for Alex she could follow their foot prints they too like Alex had earlier stopped outside the old ruined cottage and they too asked the same sort of questions. 'Why had it not been re-built?' Alex drew closer and thought nothing of it until hearing Hermione's voice "Did you hear something?" She heard Hermione whisper.

"I don't see anyone." Justin whispered in reply, the two said nothing more so Alex took a few more steps closer. She had no time to react or defend herself when Hermione shouted.

"Petrificus Totalus." Alex's arms snapped to her side and her legs bound together and her body was completely frozen she fell to the snow covered ground like a ton of bricks, still hidden under her cloak. She watched helplessly as all three appeared from under Harry's cloak glancing nervously at each other.

"Good thing you're on your toe's Hermione." Harry breathed in relief. Soon enough the cloak was pulled from Alex revealing her to the three. Hermione gasped and Justin and Harry appeared to be lost for words.

"Alex?" Justin asked getting on his knees beside Alex, Alex being unable to move or talk simply stared at her older brother. "Are there anymore Death Eaters here?" Justin asked her. Hermione frowned.

"Justin…she can't answer you, she under the full body bind remember?" Hermione reminded Justin.

"Oh, oh yeah, Alex, blink twice if there are anymore Death Eaters here." Justin ordered.

"You can't tell if she's telling the truth or not though." Harry pointed out, forcing Justin to put a truth spell on Alex. He asked her once again if there were any Death Eaters. Alex didn't blink answering their question. All three let out a sigh of relief. Alex could do nothing while listening to the three of them discussing what they should do with her. "We can't let her go back to the Death Eaters, she'll tell them where we are and what we've been doing." Alex heard Harry hiss.

"I could just erase her memory, then she won't remember we've been here." Hermione offered.

"No!" Justin argued. "We can't let her go back to the Death Eaters, it's not safe for her, I won't allow it." Justin went on, Harry and Hermione looked at one another and then down at Alex.

"But if we take her, they'll know we've got her!" Harry retorted

"They're looking for us anyway, what difference does it make?" Justin asked, it seemed he would do anything to persuade Harry and Hermione to allow Alex to stay with them.

"And how will we prevent her from escaping or using magic against us?" Hermione asked. "She's still dangerous in that sense to us." Hermione pointed out.

"What about if I took away her powers?" Justin asked, Hermione and Harry stared at Justin both bewildered.

"You can do that?" Hermione asked surprised but also very impressed as Justin nodded.

"Or what about if we have her make an unbreakable vow or something?" Justin asked. Hermione and Harry both shushed Justin as they noticed a figure drawing closer to them. Hermione quickly seized Alex's cloak tossing it over her so as to hide her from view of the approaching stranger who walked slowly as if making sure not to slip on the ice. She then stopped in the middle of the road staring at the three who stared back.

"Do you have any idea who that is?" Justin whispered.

"You're Bathilda Bagshot aren't you?" Harry asked taking a step forward, the very old looking woman nodded and Hermione took hold of Harry's arm.

"What if she's not?" Hermione hissed under her breath.

"Hermione, maybe she's been waiting for us and she has the sword, we have to go." Harry replied, Harry turned to Justin and Hermione. "You take Alex back to the tent and figure out a way to prevent her doing any magic, I'll go with Bathilda and see if she has the sword." Harry ordered in a low voice, Justin nodded but Hermione objected,

"No, I'm coming with you Harry!" Hermione said, Harry made no argument and followed Bathilda as she beckoned them towards her. Justin wished Harry and Hermione luck flashing Alex and himself back to the tent as soon as Hermione, Harry and Bathilda were out of sight.

Finally the two appeared in the middle of a forest, it was pitch black and Justin had a great amount of difficult heaving the still dead weight body of paralysed Alex to the tent. After ten or so minutes he had managed to reach the door of the tent, he could not yet put the protective enchantments up so that when Harry and Hermione would return they would be able to find the tent. Panting Justin lay Alex on the closest bed wiping beads of sweat from his brow and pacing back and forth in front of Alex. He noticed that Alex was still clutching her wand removing it with great difficulty from her fingers. Finally he pulled her other wand out of her right boot where she normally kept it pocketing them both to keep safe. Justin scratched the back of his head with his wand looking at Alex.

"You can still use hand magic…but then again you could have attacked up under the cloak earlier so are you still dangerous?" Justin questioned talking more to himself than to Alex. Finally Justin stopped pacing and scratching his head looking into Alex's eyes. "Sorry." He said softly pointing his wand at Alex who could do nothing to stop him. "I want to give Alex some responsibility, just to be safe take away her magical ability." Justin said, watching as a small raging wild coloured ball erupted from Alex's chest. He placed it quickly into a large jar sealing the top of it and placing it onto the table in the middle of the tent. "Now…lets see what you have to say." Justin said pulling up a chair and sitting opposite Alex. "Finite Incatartum." Justin spoke, finally Alex's body unfroze, she sat up turning to Justin unable to think of anything to say. "I'm sorry I had to-"

"Oh drop it Justin I get it, I'm not stupid!" Alex cut across him angrily, she was upset about having her powers taken, she looked at the jar sitting on the table, she had honestly thought that being a full wizard her powers would have been much bigger than it looked, it appeared to be the same size as it had been when Professor Crumbs had taken her powers away when she was fourteen.

"I've missed you." Justin said, causing Alex to break her focus on the jar and glancing back at her brother.

"I hate to admit it…but I missed you too." Alex replied a small smile appearing on her face as she looked at Justin.

"I have so many questions." Justin told her quickly watching as Alex wandered around the tent examining everything inside it. "Like how you escaped from Azkaban, what's been happening at Hogwarts, is Max there? I mean the portrait of Phineas Nigellus tells us some things that are happening but not a lot." Justin went on rambling, but Alex wasn't really listening.

"This is how you've been living ugh!" Alex said looking at the dirty pots and pans. "Where's Ron anyway?" Alex asked curiously. "Did he chicken out on the whole thing?" Alex laughed. Justin hung his head before answering.

"Harry and Ron had…a disagreement you could say." Justin answered. "None of us know where he is." He continued watching as Alex picked up a sneakoscope, he half expected it to start spinning and lighting up but to his surprise it did nothing.

"So…found any Horcruxes then?" Alex asked casually making herself comfortable in an old armchair.

"How do you know about that?" Justin asked a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"I was there the whole sixth year, Harry told us everything, I figured you'd all be Horcrux hunting by now." Alex answered.

"And does…You-Know-Who, know what we're up to?" Justin asked nervously.

"The Dark Lord knows nothing of your…activities." Alex replied in a bored tone.

"So you didn't tell him?" Justin asked a surprised look on his face, he couldn't quite believe what Alex was telling him, but as the sneakoscope Alex was still clutching did not react in anyway, Justin was forced to believe her.

"Obviously not." Alex answered throwing the sneakoscope up in the air and catching it.

"Why not?" Justin asked curiously.

"It wasn't necessary." Alex shrugged, turning to look into Justin's green eyes with a smile. "Besides if they catch Harry, they'll catch you and they'll kill you." Alex answered a slight hint of worry in her voice. "You see, I don't want them to kill you Justin, so you're what keeps Harry and Hermione safe." Alex smiled

"So…you're saying Harry and Hermione aren't safe now?" Justin asked, his mind racing.

"Well yeah…seeing as Nagini is disguised as Bathilda Bagshot." Alex told him, Justin's eyes grew wide rising abruptly from his chair.

"What!" Justin almost screamed at Alex who was still sitting quite comfortably in the armchair. "You're telling me this now? This whole time!" Justin bellowed. Pacing back a forth and running his fingers through his hair.

"Well I couldn't say much considering I was frozen." Alex retorted. "So don't go acting like this is my fault, I would have warned you if Hermione hadn't cursed me." Alex said. "Don't worry he's still alive, and besides it was my job to catch Harry anyway and look how that turned out." Alex told Justin. "If they'd been caught the Dark Mark would have burned by now." Alex went onto explain. At that moment Alex and Justin heard the faint calls of Hermione in the distance. Justin grabbed hold of Alex's arm pulling her out of the tent with him, as they both drew closer Hermione came into view clutching Harry's unconscious body.

"Hermione what happened?" Justin asked slipping one of Harry's limp arms around his neck and helping Hermione. Alex took hold of Harry's legs and together all three hauled Harry into the tent laying him on the bed Alex had been laying on earlier.

"Is he alright?" Alex asked worriedly, feelings of emotion washing over her.

"Nagini…the snake, Bathilda she was-."

"I know." Justin told Hermione pulling her into a hug. "Alex told me." Justin went on, Hermione lifted her head to look at Alex who was kneeling beside Harry.

"She knew?" Hermione asked shakily. "But, she, she didn't tell us." Hermione said pulling herself away from Justin, glaring at Alex. She quickly rummaged through her bag pulling out some Dittany ripping the sleeve of Harry's shirt and applying it to the puncture wounds on his forearm.

"What's that around his neck?" Alex asked reaching for it. "Ah!" Alex screamed pulling her hand away sharply. "It burnt me!" Alex exclaimed in shock placing her finger in her mouth. Hermione pushed Alex aside ripping open Harry's shirt revealing his chest. To Alex, Hermione and Justin's horror the locket had fused itself to Harry's chest. Hermione quickly pulled out her wand using Diffndo to sever to locket from Harry's chest leaving a scarlet oval where the locket had burned him. "He's going to be alright isn't he?" Alex asked as Hermione pulled the locket over Harry's head and placed it carefully in her bag.

"He should be fine." Hermione replied leaving Alex and Justin inside the tent.

**So I think some of you might be a little confused as to what is going on in this chapter. So I'll give you an explanation. You're probably wondering, why is Alex acting as if she's not pleased to see Justin because believe me inside she's ecstatic (She doesn't want Justin to know that) and you were probably initially thinking why doesn't she care about Hermione and Harry? And it's because she's been indoctrinated, the ideas have been forced into Alex that Harry is the enemy and Hermione is just another muggle-born that doesn't deserve magic. But then after seeing Harry, she forgets all about it because she still has feelings for him that is why seeing someone can bring back a lot.**

** You guys really know how to boost my ego please remind me not to become to big headed! HA HA. I mean celine-twilightadict thinks I'm apparently a genius…as of yet I don't know why, but it's flattering none the less so thank you! alexatheknight says I inspire her to write again, what higher honour could any author wish to have than to inspire someone to write again? So yes that was extremely flattering I must say so thank you! So I'll let you go ahead and read the chapter, I would also like to thank everyone else who reviewed so far.**

** So here is ANOTHER thank you! This one is to Wallace_the_cat (I just love that name!) Who has a story idea which she'd like me to take a crack at after I finish One Thing Remains. It's an Albus Severus Potter/ Renesmee Cullen cross-over anyone like the sound of that and would read it if I was to write it? I'd love to hear your views!**


	18. Friendship To Last

**_Okay so this is it guys! I had a little bit of writer block here I was unsure of how the characters should act around each other but I think I did okay, but I could have done better. But I tried my best to get through it so I hope you like this chapter. I was proof reading and it's 3:45am so sorry if I missed a few things, but over all it should be okay. Also I had a great first bit but my iPod deleted half of it so the start is significantly shorter than it was before. Just so you know this chapter, is a lot like the book...so if you haven't read the book it's all okay for you but if you've read it well just skip the bit with the Horcrux and I promise 19 will be original, I've got it all planned out!  
><em>**

Chapter 18 – Friendship To Last

"No..." Harry moaned. "No, no..."

"Harry?" Alex called quietly shaking him lightly, he stirred slightly for a moment as Alex dabbed Harry's forehead with a wet cloth, then bolted upright staring at Alex. He was sweating; his t-shirt was drenched sticking to his body.

"Y-you?" He answered in a confused voice. Noticing the dark shadows under Alex's eyes as she knelt beside his bed. "What happened to me, did I pass out?" Harry asked. Alex frowned in response biting her lip.

"Sort of…" Alex said.

"For how long?"

"Hours…its morning" Alex answered. Her eyes were red and sore from where she had been up all night.

"Where's the Horcrux and where's Hermione, is she okay?"Harry asked Alex pointed towards Hermione's bag and gestured outside the tent. Harry got up making his way out into the freezing air where he saw Hermione sitting under a bare tree wrapped tightly in a blanket. Alex and Justin followed Harry until they all reached the tree where Hermione was sat.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped getting up quickly and pulling him into a tight hug. "Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked as she pulled away but Harry didn't answer.

"Hermione I'm sorry, we shouldn't have gone to Godric's Hollow. It's my fault, it's all my fault I'm so sorry." Harry said looking sadly at Hermione.

"It's not your fault, I wanted to go too." Hermione replied taking hold of Harry's arm. "I really thought Dumbledore might have left the sword there for you."

"Yeah, well we got that one wrong didn't we?" Harry said almost bitterly.

"I think we should all go inside and discuss this over breakfast." Justin cut in; everyone looked at Justin all agreeing that it was a great idea.

"I agree, Harry you need to rest." Hermione said following everyone inside the tent which was significantly warmer. They all discussed the events that had happened the previous night while Justin did his best to cook some breakfast.

"You-Know-Who put the Snake there because he knew I'd go back, I was so stupid." Harry spoke in annoyance.

"Of course he knew." Alex told them. "Wasn't it obvious?" Alex asked. "Nagini has been stationed there for months." Alex informed them, Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. "A Death Eater was sent there each day to keep watch and to make sure that if you were to turn up that we'd keep you there until The Dark Lord arrived to kill you himself." She explained. Harry sat forward staring intensely into Alex's eyes.

"Are there any other places guarded by Death Eaters?" Harry asked seriously.

"There are Death Eaters stationed outside Grimmauld Place and in Hogsmead and outside Hogwarts." Alex answered sincerely, while Justin served out breakfast. Nobody said much while eating enjoying their food which was surprisingly good.

"Merry Christmas everybody." Justin said, raising his cup of water. The other three stared at Justin. "I just thought it might cheer everybody up." Justin shrugged. After they had all finished Harry got to his feet making his way towards the tent door before Hermione stopped him.

"Harry you ought to rest." Hermione said preventing him from leaving the tent.

"Me?" Harry asked. "You're the one that hasn't slept and Justin has to keep an eye on Alex...so get some sleep, you deserve it." Harry smiled. "I'll keep watch for awhile. Where's my wand?" Harry asked, Hermione said nothing shifting awkwardly she couldn't answer, tears were swimming in her eyes.

"Harry..." She said softly

"Where is my wand Hermione?" Harry urged. Hermione reached into her pocket pulling out Harry's wand. At the sight of it Harry's heart sank. The wand was nearly severed in two the fragile strand of phoenix feather kept both pieces hanging together. The wood had splintered apart completely. Harry took it into his hands and couldn't think properly he then handed his wand back to Hermione.

"Mend it. Please." Harry asked.

"Harry, I don't think, when it's broken like this -"

"Please, Hermione, try!" Harry urged a pit forming in his stomach, this was his wand. The wand that had saved him in the graveyard when Voldemort had returned, it had survived so much and here it was hanging by a few splinters,

"R-Reparo" Hermione said the wand resealed itself but then finally splitting in two once more. "Harry…" Hermione whispered but she could tell that he was mad and upset. "I'm so sorry I-"

"It was an accident Hermione." Harry answered mechanically. He felt hollow and stunned. "We'll find a way to repair it." Harry said finally. A tear trickled down one of Hermione's cheeks, she took a deep breath before answering Harry who was still sat staring at the two halves of his wand.

"Harry, I don't think we're going to be able to." Hermione began.

"Well," Harry said with a sigh, "Well, I'll just borrow yours for now then. While I keep watch," Hermione's eyes were still glazed with tears as she pulled her own wand from her bag handed over her wand and he left her sitting beside his bed.

* * *

><p>The sun began to set and on the horizon he could see the sky stretched for miles. Harry sat down in the tent entrance and took a deep breath. He watched the sun set over the sparkling snowy hillside but he could not feel grateful for this scene because of his great loss of losing his wand. He looked over a valley which was covered in white snow and a sound of distant church bells chiming in the distance. Alex stepped out into the freezing night air, she felt useless without her powers glancing over at Harry as he sat keeping watch under a tree. Quietly she made her way towards him, since being reunited Harry and Alex had hardly talked. Upon reaching Harry, Alex set herself down beside him.<br>"It's cold tonight huh?" Alex said hugging herself watching as the condensation rose from her mouth. Harry said nothing for a few moments.

"Why don't you ever try to run away?" Harry asked suddenly, Alex frowned at Harry. "There isn't anything stopping you, why do you stay?" Harry quizzed. Alex let out a small laugh.

"You have my powers remember?" Alex reminded him. "Yes I could walk right out of here but I'd have to walk I wouldn't get far and even if I did The Dark Lord wouldn't be interested in me with no powers." Alex shrugged. "Also I don't really want to go back." Alex confessed honestly. "I mean it's miserable, no fun at all...although on the bright side I'd actually have a proper warm bed to sleep in and decent food." Alex laughed, Harry laughed too, a warm feeling filled Alex's stomach at this, she hadn't seen Harry in so long and seeing him smile made her feel great inside.

"I almost forgot how nice your laugh is." Harry said in a small voice, Alex couldn't quite tell in the dark but she could swear that Harry was blushing. Alex turned her head away, thinking on Draco, she cleared her throat. "Alex...is something wrong?" Harry asked in a concerned tone.

"Harry, I don't think we'll ever be how we used to be." Alex said quickly. "I mean with everything that has happened..."

"I get it." Harry said quickly. "I understand that it - could - you know be hard for us to ever be -"

"Yeah - yeah, exactly." Alex agreed awkwardly. Harry let out a low sigh stretching and repositioning himself against the tree.

"I feel weak…" Harry said suddenly out of the silence, Alex turned to him. "It must be how you are feeling to." Harry continued looking over at Alex's silhouette.

"Why do you feel weak?" Alex asked curiously. "You still have your powers." She added almost bitterly.

"My wand is broken…gone forever." Harry said morosely staring up into the night sky, "I feel as if the best part of my magical power has been torn away from me." Harry confessed he had no idea why, but having Alex around he felt as if he could still confide in her.

* * *

><p>It was snowing by the time Hermione took over the watch at midnight. Alex watched as Harry tossed and turned moaning in his sleep wondering what on earth he could have been dreaming about. He woke panicky every night after Godrics Hollow convinced that somebody had called out to him in the distance, imagining the wind whipping around the tent was footsteps or voices. Finally he got up in the darkness and joined Hermione huddled in the entrance to the tent reading. Alex quickly shut her eyes turning so her back was to the entrance and listening to Harry and Hermione.<p>

"Do you want to wake the others and pack up early?" Hermione asked her teeth chattering. Harry nodded setting himself down beside Hermione, "We'll go somewhere more sheltered." Hermione continued shivering as she pulled on a sweatshirt over her pyjamas. "I kept thinking I could hear people moving outside. I even thought I saw somebody once or twice." Hermione said her teeth still chattering. Harry paused for a moment pulling the jumper over his head and glancing over and the silent, motionless Sneakoscope on the table. "I'm sure I imagined it," Hermione said in a nervous tone of voice. The two sat in silence for a moment listening to the rustling on the trees.

"Do you think Alex is really dangerous?" Harry asked suddenly turning to Hermione. Hermione shrugged thinking of a way to tactically answer the question.

"Yes…and no." Hermione said in a strained voice. Harry sat up looking at Hermione intently. Hermione could tell he wanted her to elaborate more so she continued. "Yes she's still potentially dangerous because we don't know her exact motives, if we give her, her powers back she might go running off back to the Death Eaters and no because right now she has not magical ability and she knows where all the Death Eaters are so she's an asset to us right now." Hermione finished.

"Do you think she would run away if we gave her powers back?" Harry inquired. Hermione shook her head at Harry.

"There is no chance Alex is having her powers back Harry, we can't risk it!" Hermione hissed glancing back into the tent.

"But if she stays she could keep watch." Harry retorted defensively. "And I was speaking to her the other night she said she doesn't want to go back!" Harry continued.

"Yes she may have said that but for all you know she could have been lying!" Hermione snapped back. "She can also flash back to the Death Eaters any time she wants and lead them right to you!" She continued angrily. Harry let out a sigh, he supposed Hermione was right they'd have better been on the safe side than to risk getting caught. They were both silent for a moment.

"But Hermione…she didn't tell him what we were doing, surely that counts for something?" Harry said. Hermione turned to Harry looking at him sympathetically.

"I know you want to have some faith in her Harry, yes she may not have told him your plans to destroy Horcruxes but there is probably a reason why she didn't." Hermione replied slightly annoyed. "And that reason might not be you…"

Half an hour later the tent was packed. Harry was wearing the Horcrux around his neck, Hermione clutching the beaded bag and Justin's arm linked with Alex's and they dissapparted. The usual tightness washed over them their feet slamming hard onto what felt like frozen earth covered with leaves.

"Where are we?" Alex asked peering around at the trees. Hermione opened her beaded bag and began tugging out tent poles.

"The Forest of Dean," she replied breathlessly. "I came camping here once with my mum and dad," she continued. They spent most of the day inside the tent, huddled for warmth around the useful bright blue flames that Justin had produced putting them into a jar. Darkness drew closer and Harry refused Hermione's offer to keep watch and told all of them all to go to bed. Harry pulled a cushion from an armchair in the corner of the tent and lent up against a tree just beside the entrance to the tent.

* * *

><p>Ron sat hunched over his hood covering his ginger hair, he glance around at the last few people leaving the pub for the night. Raising the glass to his lips he took a long gulp of water setting it back down onto the table. He had recently just escaped some snatchers that evening, he lent is head on the hard wooden table closing his eyes and that when he heard it 'Ron…' he sat up quickly looking around the dark pub but there was no one in sight. He must have just been imagining things he thought to himself shrugging and laying his head back on the table. 'Ron…' he sat up once again standing up from the table and looking around. The voice was a faint whisper, a girl's voice, soft and pure.<p>

"Hermione?" Ron called picking up his bag and rushing outside. "Hermione are you here?" He called again looking around the empty snow covered street. 'Ron!' This time it was louder, he reached into his pocket pulling out the Dilluminator. 'RON!' He clicked it and a shining ball of light appeared he watched it as it hovered elegantly in front of him for a few moments, watching as it flew into his chest. He knew then it would take him where he needed to go disapparating immediately. He appeared on a hillside.

"Harry? Hermione?" Ron called out stumbling through the darkness blindly. He kept calling out Harry, Hermione and Justin's names hoping that one of them would show themselves. He didn't know how long he had been searching but it seemed hours had passed, his feet were frozen and sore but Ron knew he had to keep searching, he had to find Harry and Hermione. Ron continued searching through the velvety blackness, he was unable to see and many times he had tripped and stumbled over protruding tree roots as if they were grabbing at his ankles. When finally he saw something, a silvery light, Ron stared at in blinking wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. He watched as it moved through the trees and yet it made no sound, the light came closer causing Ron to squint as the brightness blinded him and finally he saw it a silvery white doe. "Harry?" Ron said lightly, but the doe made no reply it simply turned away. "No wait." Ron called staggering through the darkness after it. "Come back!" Ron followed the doe, there was no question in his head that the doe would lead him to the others just as the ball of light had taken him to the hillside. Finally the doe stopped in it's tracks looking for a moment at Ron before disappearing. The forest went black once more and Ron could no longer see. "Harry?" He asked cautiously, pulling out his wand, his eyes darted around searching the forest for any dangers but nothing stirred. Ron's eyes glanced over at a shallow pool of water, it was completely frozen over a part from a cracked circle in the centre. Ron drew closer and then he heard something the sound of banging, someone was beneath his feet trapped under the ice, what if it was Harry or Hermione? Ron thought to himself in sheer panic he dived into the freezing pool, the icy water attacked his skin like thousands of tiny needles were being plunged into his skin. He noticed the struggling body thrashing violently around kicking aimlessly. Ron tugged at the chain that was strangling its victim and finally Ron's arms closed around the chest of the body, pulling with all his might himself and the body to the surface both coughing and spluttering. The cold washed over Ron's body, he was drenched and his hair plastered to his white face. He watched as Harry glanced around shaking and panting. "Are – you – mental?" Ron panted looking at Harry. Harry immediately got to his feet, his face staring unbelievingly as Ron clutched Gryffindor's Sword and the locket. "Why the hell, didn't you take this off before you dived?" Ron asked holding up the locket on it's shortened chain. Harry said nothing pulling on his clothes at the waters edge.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN I know I usually don't do this, I edited this chapater again upon the reviews that I got realising that it's too much like the book. But you guys know what happenes here basically Ron destroys the Horcrux._**

* * *

><p>The following morning Justin had woken early, preparing breakfast while both Hermione and Alex were still asleep both curled up under their blankets. Justin passed Alex's bed bending down to give her a light kiss in the middle of her forehead. She stirred slightly but did not wake. He glanced up when hearing the distant voice of Harry's calls.<p>

"Hermione! Justin!" Justin heard Harry call several times; Justin hurried over to the bed Hermione was sleeping in shaking her awake lightly. She rolled over wiping her eyes sleepily.

"Wa-what is it?" She croaked when she heard Harry's voice calling too.

"Hermione! Justin!" Hermione sat up quickly brushing the hair out of her face and immediately got out of bed following Justin outside.

"What's wrong, Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked looking at Harry curiously who was still approaching her with a wide grin on his face.

"Everything's fine. More than fine actually. I'm great. There's someone here." Harry told her. Hermione frowned at Harry for a few moments.

"What do you mean? Who -"Harry pointed at Ron. Hermione's eyes fixed on Ron who was still dripping wet from the nights events. She looked at his pale face, her lips slightly parted and her eyes wide as she approached him cautiously. Ron gave a weak, hopeful smile and raised his arms. Harry glanced at Justin who smiled neither were expecting what was about to happen when Hermione launched herself forward punching every inch of Ron she could.

"Ouch – ow – gerroff. What the? – Hermione – OW!" Justin and Harry exchanged more glances both restraining themselves from laughing.

"You – complete – arse – Ronald – Wealsey!" Hermione said a word between each blow she threw at Ron who backed away trying desperately to shield his head as Hermione advanced. "You – crawl – back – here – after – weeks!" She stopped for a moment turning to face Harry. "Harry, where's my wand?" Hermione asked marching towards him. She looked at him as if she was about to wrestle him to the ground for it.

"_Pretego_!" Harry bellowed instinctively knocking Hermione backwards and off her feet. Spitting hair out of her mouth Hermione leapt up again.

"Hermione!" Justin said taking a step toward her but stopping when Hermione glared at him. "Calm -"

"I will not calm down!" Hermione screamed. At this Alex stirred waking to the sound of raised voices she opened her eyes wiping them sleepily. "Give me back my wand! Give it back to me!" Hermione continued to scream.

"Hermione, will you please -" Harry began.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Harry Potter!" She screeched. "Don't you dare! Give it back now!" Hermione glared at Harry who was still holding Hermione's wand. "And you!" Hermione pointed her finger accusingly at Ron. "I came running after you! I called you! I begged you to come back!" Alex was about to exit the tent when she heard Ron's voice causing her to freeze.

"I know." Ron said softly. "Hermione, I'm Sorry, I'm really -"

"Oh, you're sorry?" Hermione asked with high-pitched sort of laugh. "You think after all this time back and it's going to be okay because you've said sorry?" Hermione asked as she turned her back on Ron heading for the tent.

"What else am I supposed to say?" Ron shouted, temporarily Hermione turned her head once more to face Ron.

"Oh, I don't know!" Hermione yelled back sarcastically. "Rack your brains, Ron, that should only take a couple of seconds -"

"Hermione." Harry interjected, he thought Hermione's words were harsh and that she was being much too hard on Ron. "He just saved my -"

"I don't care!" Hermione retorted disappearing into the tent and knocking into Alex who looked at Hermione sympathetically. Soon all three boys entered the tent while Alex and Hermione were sitting in some chairs in a corner.

"Look, Hermione I -" Ron's face changed as he noticed who Hermione was sitting with glancing from Harry to Justin. "What the bloody hell is she doing here?" Ron asked his voice raised slightly, Alex said nothing simply glancing at Ron, who's temper seemed to have spiralled out of control just as Hermione's had marching towards Alex forcing Justin and Harry to restrain him.

"Ron, Ron! It's okay!" Harry panted both him and Justin trying their best to keep Ron away from Alex.

"She tried to kill me, Harry!" Ron retorted. "And you all think that's okay?" He questioned.

"Ron, as we told you she's okay." Justin told Ron calmly. "We've taken away her powers, she can't harm any of us." Ron didn't look convinced looking at Alex as if she was something disgusting.

"Somebody tell me what she's doing here!" Ron said.

"I guess we could ask you the same question." Hermione retorted coldly. Ron looked from Hermione to Alex breathing heavily.

"I think you're all mental! She tried to kill us, she was the one that abandoned us!" Ron pointed out.

"And you didn't?" Hermione said defensively. "At least Alex had a reason, she was taken by Death Eaters, she didn't leave by choice." Hermione argued, her voice shaking as she glared at Ron.

"So, you're taking her side?" Ron asked dumbfounded. "I bet you're all super happy about this!" Ron said glancing at each and every one of them. "Especially you!" Ron said pointing at Justin who was now standing in the entrance of the tent. "I bet it's great to have your best girl pal back." Ron continued bitterly at Hermione. At this Alex stood up making her way towards Ron.

"You don't have to worry about me." Alex smiled she approached Ron standing right beside him and whispering in his ear. "I'm powerless." With that Alex walked away leaving the tent without another word.

**_Anyway that's the chapter you guys! I had to end it there because we were onto eight pages in word! So let me know what you think of it please and thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far they've all been brilliant I can never thank you all enough honestly!_**


	19. The Truth Unraveled

**_So, I've had quite a week this week, it being results day for A-Levels and stuff. I failed History but then it's not all bad, I can re-take it, I think maybe I was supposed to fail so I could take up English Lanuage as I originally wanted to. So yes maybe I failed for that reason things work in mysterious ways don't you think? Also my sister chipped her tooth, the front one...it looked hilarious! But it's okay it's fixed now! Anyway, this chapter is basically completely origianl...just to make up for the last one being too much like the book. So please enjoy! _**

Chapter 19 – The Truth Unraveled

Alex sat outside of the tent thinking to herself, she couldn't blame Ron for being mad at her, it was true she had tried to kill him earlier that year but she didn't know it was him which in turn made Alex feel worse. She listened as Ron went ranting on about how she shouldn't be with them and about how he had escaped some snatchers.

"Nobody is even watching her. She could be on her way to tell some Death Eaters about us right now!" Ron bellowed. Alex flinched slightly as Justin appeared from inside the tent looking down at her sympathetically.

"You don't have to check on me, I'm not going to run away." Alex told Justin bitterly without looking at him.

"Don't take Ron's words to heart, he'll come round." Justin told his sister reassuringly, she let out a small snort of laughter rolling her eyes at her older brother, who was always trying to make the best of things.

"I don't expect him to forgive me." Alex sighed. "But go back inside; go on, nobody needs to watch me every second!" Alex urged shooing Justin until he retreated back into the tent. Alex checked to see if anyone was watching peering inside the tent, Ron and Harry were both sitting in chairs around the bluebell flames Hermione and conjured and placed in a jar while Hermione was laying on her bed with her back to the two boys her head lost in a book. Alex's eye caught sight the jar that contained her powers, they were still whizzing around inside as if desperately trying to escape. Alex sighed it still confused Alex why the ball of power being held in the jar was no bigger than it had been before shouldn't it have been? She thought to herself. Alex checked again to see if anyone was looking, a curious thought had just entered her head, what if Justin had only taken half of her powers? She got to her feet quickly taking a few strides away from the tent holding her palms flat out in front of her. She closed her eyes breathing deeply and summoning what remaining power she had left, upon opening her eyes Alex saw a small ball of golden light floating elegantly between both of her palms. She smiled.

"Alex?" Alex jumped at the sound of Justin's voice dropping her hands to her side. "Alex what are you doing?" Justin asked curiously making her way towards her. Alex turned around nervously to face him.

"I - uh - I was – nothing really." Alex said with a small laugh and smiling innocently at Justin. "I told you, you don't have to keep watching me." Alex smiled.

"I'm not." Justin answered. "I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready if you're hungry." Justin walked back into the tent, Alex stood there for a moment thinking, she could walk away right now and return to the Death Eaters or she could return to the tent with the rest of them and accompany them on their journey to find the remaining Horcruxes. She looked at the forest around her and then back at the tent where she could hear the murmurs of their voices and sighed making her way towards the tent, she had made her decision there was nothing more that the Death Eaters could offer her now and she was going to stick with Harry, Ron Hermione and Justin and help them find and destroy the Horcruxes. She smiled at the four of them weakly as she entered the tent. "Ah, Alex, so you decided to join us?" Justin said cheerfully with his mouth full.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex said defensively. Justin frowned at her.

"You're joining us for dinner…" Justin said slowly with a confused look on his face.

"Alex, are you alright?" Harry asked curiously as Alex took a seat beside him, giving him yet another weak smile.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine now, I was just clearing my head." Alex said happily.

"Plotting schemes is more like it." Ron said in a low voice, Alex's eyes fixed on Ron as he said it.

"Well, I don't hear the sneakoscope going off, do you?" Hermione said defending Alex, Alex wasn't sure if Hermione genuinely meant it or if she was just looking for someway to disagree with Ron as she had been all day. Ron said nothing in response to Hermione's argument catching Harry's eye who shrugged.

"So, Alex, I sure you're aware of the thing You-Know-Who has put in place." Ron said conversationally, Alex stared at Ron for a few moments unsure at first of what he was talking about. "Or did you not tell them on purpose so that when one of them did say it your Death Eater friends could come and save you." Ron continued glaring at Alex. She was about to reply when Harry spoke first.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, so you didn't tell them?" Ron said smugly.

"Tell us what?" Harry demanded impatiently.

"That you can't say the Dark Lords name otherwise it will summon Death Eaters." Alex answered quickly, lowering her head.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Harry asked in a hurt tone, Alex looked at all four of them surrounding her, all their eyes were fixed on her as if expecting her to give an explanation.

"You didn't ask!" Alex said defensively. "Look if I wanted Death Eaters to come find me I would have said his name by now, so just drop it!" Alex said, she was upset that Ron her had accused her of such as thing, she knew that it would be a task you have him trust her again. "If you don't mind, I'll be eating outside." Alex said getting up and storming out of the tent. Harry's eyes fixed on Ron.

"What?" Ron asked.

"At least give her a chance." Harry said, Ron sighed looking down at his almost empty plate. "She has given us lots of information about You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters…maybe she just forgot to mention it." Harry said thoughtfully, Harry trusted Alex enough to believe what she had told them was true.

"I still don't trust her." Ron said lowering his voice. "She' trouble as she's always been, I mean remember her mate Stevie?" Ron asked looking at Harry and Hermione. Justin was stood in the corner listening to Ron's words, his anger slowly building. "Who's to say she's been at it all along even since she first met us?"

"Alex, knew nothing about your magic or You-Know-Who!" Justin bellowed, whirling around in anger and facing Ron. "Stop making her out to be evil! Alex may have done some bad and stupid things, but that's my sister you're talking about and I know she's not evil!" Justin continued, his entire face was bright red. His anger out burst had surprised Harry, Ron and Hermione leaving them all speechless. "I have doubted Alex before." Justin went on his voice this time calm and collected as he spoke sincerely. "But she never ceases to amaze me, Alex always and I mean always comes through no matter what and you can choose not to believe me but the truth is you don't know her." Alex was sitting outside the tent after hearing Justin's amiable words she couldn't resist smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>Later that night Alex was still sitting outside the tent, she had made a fire as the night was cold and icy, she had promised herself to only use magic when she needed it and that night seemed a worthy occasion. She glanced back at the tent wondering if any of them had been keeping an eye on her as they usually did, or had Justin's words of faith and trust in Alex persuaded them to think otherwise? She stoked the fire she had conjured with a small stick edging slightly closer to it. Justin appeared from inside the tent making his way over to where Alex was sitting, warming herself.<p>

"Alex, you should – how – how did you make that?" Justin asked curiously upon reaching Alex and noticing the burning fire as it's flames flickered slightly in the breeze. Alex simply shrugged at her brother. "It had to have been magic…you – you couldn't possibly -" Justin stared confused scratching the back of his head and looking at the fire curiously.

"Magic! Don't be ridiculous, you took my powers remember?" Alex laughed, trying to the best of her ability to lie.

"It's impossible! How could you possibly?"

"Pfft. I was a Girl Scout remember?" Alex said defensively cutting across Justin and his aloud thinking.

"Yeah, for one day!" Justin argued, Alex simply shrugged again smiling at her brother. "You went with Harper and then told her it was the most stupid thing you had ever done and also turned the Scout Leader into a toad!" Justin went on, Alex looked up at him laughing to herself reminiscing that day.

"She deserved it!" Alex retorted with a snort of laughter.

"Alex, that's not the point!"

"Then what is it, I shouldn't have gone to Girl Scouts in the first place?" Alex asked. "Would have been better for that woman if I hadn't." Alex laughed to herself smirking.

"No! That it's impossible for you to make a fire without magic!" Justin answered his voice raised slightly in annoyance. Alex stared at Justin her mouth slightly open trying to display shock and she continued to act out her innocence.

"I have sticks don't I?" Alex said holding up a pair of soggy frozen sticks. Justin clapped his hand to his forehead.

"Alex, those stick are wet." Justin pointed out. "You can't make a fire with wet sticks."

"You said yourself that I never cease to amaze you…so be amazed!" Alex said with a large grin spread across her face. At her words Justin looked at her sharply.

"You heard that?" Justin ask sheepishly.

"You were yelling loud enough!" Alex replied with a small laugh, Justin smiled at his sister.

"Well…I am proud of you – not all of the time though, just some of the time." Justin said with a small laugh, taking a seat beside Alex.

"Some of the time is fine with me." Alex said with a smile, gazing at Justin. "I'm proud of your cooking skills, the food isn't half bad." Alex went on.

"Wow, is that a compliment?" Justin said amazed. Alex laughed shaking her head.

"Sort of…but we need some better food." Alex told him with a sigh, resting her head gently on Justin's broad shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione asked, pacing the tent back a forth. "It's not right, stealing." She went on nervously.<p>

"Hermione's right." Ron said, earning himself a glare from Hermione. Ron was still trying to earn forgiveness from Hermione who seemed to be still mad at him and it looked as if her feelings weren't going to change for a while.

"I mean what if someone spots us and we get caught?"

"Yes, Hermione, I'm sure that Death Eaters are wandering around Tesco to catch the great deals off on brooms and maybe on the off chance catch Harry Potter doing his weekly shop." Alex stated sarcastically.

"Alright, fine!" Hermione agreed reluctantly. "But that doesn't make the stealing part okay." Hermione went on.

"You stole a Horcrux but didn't see you complaining then." Alex pointed out; Hermione rolled her eyes at Alex.

"But that was different!" Ron retorted angrily. Alex narrowed her eyes on Ron, both glared at each other.

"Look, you two, fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to get us anywhere!" Harry cut in, coming between Alex and Ron's death stares at one another. "Hermione? What do you think, because I don't fancy starving." Harry told her. Hermione let out a deep sigh, thinking for a few moments.

Alex and Hermione entered the large store through the automatic sliding doors, Ron, Harry and Justin stood outside waiting for the two girls. Ron gazed at the door each time the door closed he would step forward and his face would light up with utter amazement and enthusiasm as the door opened.

"Ron!" Harry growled under his breath, grabbing Ron's forearm. "Stop drawing attention to yourself, it's just a automatic sliding door." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Dad, would love to see this." Ron said with excitement. Inside the shop Hermione and Alex walked briskly through the aisles picking up every can and jar of food and dropping them into the baskets Alex was clutching.

"Hermione." Alex said panting. "I think you should start filling yours because mine are really heavy and it feels as if my arms about to drop off!" Alex groaned. Hermione preformed a spell to lighten the baskets she and Alex were carrying, enabling them to carry even more. Eventually, Hermione was satisfied with the amount they had. It was agreed that Hermione would apparate out of the store while Alex walked out under Harry's Invisibility cloak. Alex slipped the cloaked over herself, immediately disappearing from sight. She made her way out of the shop, the censors blaring, Alex watched for a moment as an innocent man who was walking just beside her was stopped by two security guards and questioned, in all the confusion Alex managed to slip out unnoticed. She emerged from under the cloak upon reaching the three boys and Hermione, who were all waiting for her.

"See! I told you she wouldn't make a run for it." Justin hissed at Ron who scowled.

"C'mon, lets get out of here before someone becomes suspicious." Harry said while glancing around the car park.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Voldemort bellowed, his red eyes glaring around the room. "Anybody?" He asked serving the group who all sat with their heads bowed staring into their laps. "It's been five days and…nothing." Voldemort went on with a low hiss.<p>

"My Lord." Bellatrix started lightly, while raising her hand slightly as if waiting for Voldemorts permission to speak. Voldemort glanced at Bellatrix awaiting for her to continue. "Perhaps…she ran away." Bellatrix suggested.

"What leads you to believe she would do such a thing, Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"She wouldn't!" Draco cut in shakily. It was the first time Draco had ever really spoken in front of Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters by choice. Every bodies eyes shifted to Draco in amazement. "Alex, wouldn't run away." Draco explained. "Something could have happened to her, anything…" Draco said his voice and the rest of him was trembling immensely and this seemed to amuse Voldemort who chuckled.

"What makes you so sure, Draco?" Voldemort hissed patronisingly, Draco felt a shiver run up his spine as the Dark Lord spoke, he was unable to answer. Bellatrix let out an evil cackle before Draco could give an answer.

"Tell them, Draco." Bellatrix said playfully. "He thinks she'll come back because she loves him, isn't that right, Draco?" Bellatrix announced, Draco blushed slightly staring at the centre of the table unable to look any of the other Death Eaters in the eye.

"Young love how…pathetic." Voldemort chuckled; Bellatrix and many of the other Death Eaters laughed a long with him until he finally stopped. "There is no time for such weakness and to be lost in feelings." Voldemort told Draco coldly. Draco continued to stare at the centre of the table, was he really feeling ashamed for his love for Alex? The Death Eaters were finally dismissed and Draco left the drawing room quickly, wanting to avoid his parents and Bellatrix at all costs, but he was too late. His parents stood in front of him glowering at him while Bellatrix giggled in the background.

"Is it true, son?" Lucius asked stiffly in a low voice. "You can't really think this will do our family any good by contaminating our blood line with – with a half-blood."

"It's disgusting!" Bellatrix bellowed across Lucius, Draco flinched slightly at her harsh words.

"Bella, please." Narcissa said sternly. "Draco, is just a little bit confused." She said softly taking Draco in her arms and hugging him tightly. But Draco stood motionless.

"You didn't see them, Cissy!" Bellatrix objected. "She doesn't love you, Draco." Bellatrix went on, this time whispering it softly in his ear. "She's a liar and she betrayed us all."

"No she hasn't!" Draco retorted through gritted teeth. "She'll come back, I know it!"

"It won't be fore you sweetie." Bellatrix replied. Draco shook his head, releasing himself from his mothers grip and storming from the room without another word.

**_So I know some of you aren't happy with Draco/Alex but none the less it's not going to change anytime soon. I know this is much shorter than the last two chapters but I don't want to over do it too much with useless things. Because nothing really significant happens in it. Obviously it's mostly about Alex establishing her place back with the trio and Justin and being able to be re-build her relationships with them._**


	20. Liar, Liar

**_Sorry this has taken me ages to post, I've been writing ALL day to try and finish this on time. So I hope you enjoy it. I've also been writing another story if you guys would like to check that out and give me you views on it feel free! It's in the Movies under Monte Carlo and it's called What It Means To Be a Socialite._**

Chapter 20 – Liar, Liar

Over the next few days Ron had become unnaturally cheery, even around Alex. Which the rest of them found odd especially for Ron who seemed to hate Alex so. But it seemed as if it had just hit Ron, the good news.

"Someone out there is on our side!" Ron would state cheerily on more than one occasion, reminding the rest of them there was one less Horcrux. All of Ron's cheeriness was rubbing off on Harry and Justin also the boys were rarely seen wearing a straight face. It seemed that only Hermione and Alex were sulking and both because of Ron. Hermione was still angry with Ron for running away while Alex was still upset about Ron's harsh words towards her. Over the next few days all of them had been plotting destinations where they could potentially find other Horcruxes.

"Alex, you must know something." Justin pleaded one evening after they had been discussing Horcruxes again.

"I told you, the Dark Lord never told us about his Horcruxes." Alex responded wearily with a sigh. She was tired of being questioned about it constantly, she knee that it was important but not matter how much she racked her brain for any information Voldemort or Bellatrix had given her, she couldn't find anything. "Wait..." Alex said suddenly. Silence had fallen between them while Alex was in thought. Ron had jolted awake at the sound of Alex's voice.

"You remember something?" Harry urged a small hint of excitement in his voice. Ron rubbed his eyes yawning, fixing his eyes on Alex.

"Actually, no." Alex replied sadly, Ron sunk back into his chair, and Harry bowed his head another disappointing blow. "Well...there was something, it was about Bellatrix's vault...there's something hidden in there, it might be a Horcrux." Alex told them, although she wasn't sure herself.

"Well that's a start." Justin said brightly.

"Actually no...I know it was the sword that was in there for definite...but there could be a Horcrux in there too."

"I don't know if you've noticed...but we already have the sword." Ron pointed out. "How do we know you're not just going to lead us into a trap?" Ron said frowning at Alex.

"Not this again!" Justin sighed, placing his head in his hands. "I thought we'd sorted this." Both Harry and Justin found the entire thing tiresome, both wished Ron could just drop it but it appeared he had no intention of dropping his grudge neither Hermione with hers.

"It's okay, Justin." Alex said quickly. "We don't have to go, it was just a thought." Alex shrugged turning her back to Ron and Harry.

* * *

><p>Later that night Harry had opted to sit and keep watch just outside the tent. He was trying to get used to the new blackthorn wand Ron had given him, levitating three small stones clumsily. While Hermione's head was lost in a book and Ron played apprehensively with the radio, trying to tune it into a certain station. Ron wanted to make sure that he didn't aggravate Hermione any further, taking small glances at her every few seconds. But Hermione seemed not to be taking any notice of Ron who was explaining to Harry about the station.<p>

"Its a great station." Ron told them in a low voice. "All about the truth of You-Know-Who but they have to keep changing location so that they can't be tracked." Ron explained further. He was muttering words under his breath while waving his wand over the small box. Justin was sitting with Alex in a corner of the tent, furthest from Ron. Both looking through all of their old family photos. Hermione got to her feet quickly. Ron jumped and stopped waving his wand. "If it's irritating I can stop." He said apologetically but Hermione ignored him, making her way to the entrance to the tent and to Harry.

"We need to talk." She told him holding out Rita Skeeters book _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ out in front of Harry.

"Hermione, I don't want to see what she's written about me and my relationship with Dumbledore." Harry said bitterly without even looking at the page Hermione was trying to show him.

"It's not about you!" Hermione said. "It's the symbol again look!" Hermione said. "Harry, look at how it's signed!" Hermione ordered. Harry did so, his eyes scanning over the page quickly. "I know Viktor said it was Grindelwald mark, but I don't think it is, I saw the symbol on graves from times before Grindelwald was born." Hermione explained.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked sitting up and looking at Harry and Hermione. Once again Hermione ignored Ron.

"Harry, this symbol means something, it's obviously important." Harry looked at Hermione and then to the symbol for a few moments. "I want to go and see Xenophilius Lovegood." Hermione said suddenly.

"Er-why?" Harry asked looking confused and frowning at Hermione.

"Well it's not as if we can ask Dumbledore or Grindelwald about it!" Hermione said stating the obvious. "I don't even know if Grindelwald is still alive, but it keeps cropping up doesn't it?"

"Not this again!" Harry said in annoyance. "We have to stop believing that Dumbledore has been leaving us little clues, he's dead remember?" Harry reminded them sadly.

"Well he left me the Deluminator didn't he and that was pretty good." Ron piped up lightly. "I think Hermione is right, we should go see Lovegood." Harry shot Ron a dark look, he was sure Ron was agreeing with Hermione to get on her good side once again. "It's not like Godric's Hollow, he's on your side mate." Ron assured him patting Harry gingerly on the back. "So I think we should vote on it." Ron said. "Justin, Alex get over here we're taking a vote." Ron called. Justin and Alex glanced around slowly getting to their feet and making their way over to the three waiting at the entrance.

"What are we voting on?" Justin asked curiously.

"Oh, a bit of civilised democracy between us, how nice!" Alex stated sarcastically rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but think it was a somewhat childish act.

"You know what a democracy is?" Justin asked astonished, Alex lightly hit Justin.

"Yes, I listened a little in history...but only because Mr. Carter was hot." Alex said.

"Was he? I didn't notice-" Justin replied thoughtfully.

"Focus, you two!" Hermione snapped impatiently.

"Right, right, yes where were we?" Alex asked turning her attention back to Ron. Ron took in a deep breath before explaining again.

"We're going to take a vote, because Hermione thinks it'll be a good idea to go and visit Xenophilius Lovegood and so do I." Ron explained.

"Xenophilius Lovegood as in...Luna's dad?" Alex asked nervously remembering the incident on the train home at Christmas.

"Yes!" Hermione said.

"So those in favour of going to see Lovegood-" Ron immediately raised his hand, Hermione slowly raised hers and so did Justin while Harry did not looking at the three with hands raised disappointedly. Alex kept her arms folded, she did not want to see Mr. Lovegood. "Sorry you two, you're outvoted." Ron said with a small smile.

"Fine." Harry said half amused and half irritated. "As long as after we go straight back to hunting Horcruxes."

"Right!" Ron nodded. Alex immediately retreated back into her corner of the tent, resuming looking through photos.

"You voted against me on purpose, just to get in her good books." Harry said to Ron in a low voice when Hermione had taken her to take watch just outside.

"Alls fair in love and war." Ron replied with a large grin. "Cheer up mate, it's the Christmas holidays! Luna will be home!" Ron continued brightly. Harry nodded his head shrugging. Justin made his way quietly over to where Alex was sitting, peering over her shoulder and what she was looking at.

"How is Max?" Justin asked suddenly. "I mean how was he at Hogwarts?" Justin added, looking intently at Alex. Alex bowed her head unable to look at Justin, guilt filled her completely at the thought of her little brother and what she had done to him.

"He-Uh-the last time I saw him I mean..." Alex stumbled clumsily over her words trying to answer Justin who stared curiously at her. "Justin...Max hates me." Alex confessed looking sincerely into Justin's green eyes.

"I'm sure he doesn't." Justin said softly with a small comforting smile, wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her close.

"No, Justin, you don't understand." Alex said pulling herself away from Justin. He frowned at Alex, waiting for her to explain. "And I don't blame him, I don't blame anyone...because I hate me too." Alex said wiping away the tears falling from her eyes as quickly as they had fallen.

"Why should we hate you, why should you hate you?" Justin asked. "Come here." He said tenderly and outstretching his arms, pulling Alex in once more and rubbing Alex back. Alex sobbed heavily into Justin's shoulder while he tried his best to sooth and comfort her telling her that everything was going to be okay. After a few moments Alex had managed to calm herself, wiping her streaming eyes with the sleeve of her jumper. She cleared her throat.

"You know very well why." Alex said croakily." I've done some terrible things, I've tortured and killed innocent people." Alex admitted shamefully.

"Alex." Justin said tentatively. "They were actions of one whole big bad mistake." Justin told his little sister reassuringly. "But you're here now with us. Doing the right thing." He smiled but Alex shook her head causing Justin to frown.

"Justin, I'm so sorry!" Alex wailed breaking down, sinking to her knees and burying her head in her hands. Her sudden break down attracted the attention of Ron, Harry who stared over at her from where they were sitting and Hermione poked her head in from outside. Alex then let out a piercing scream, falling forward and clutching either side of her head.

"Alex, Alex!" Justin said getting quickly to his knees beside Alex his eyes darting around. "Alex, what's wrong?" He asked. Ron, Harry and Hermione rushed to Alex's side while she screamed and writhed in pain letting out agonised cries.

"What's happening to her?" Harry asked Hermione who was staring stunned. "Hermione?" Harry urged. Hermione rushed over to her pile of books scanning through them frantically.

"Hurry, Hermione!" Harry yelled stroking Alex's face tenderly. He hated seeing Alex in pain.

"Alex, it's going to be okay, I promise just listen to my voice Alex. It's going to be okay." Justin soothed caressing Alex's hair softly. Soon Alex's cries ceased and she went quiet and unmoving. "Alex?" Justin asked taking hold of her wrist firmly and checking her pulse. Harry stared at Justin but no words were exchanged all that could be heard was the flipping of pages by Hermione.

"Is she okay?" Ron said finally looking curiously at Alex.

"I think so." Justin said rolling Alex over onto her back and brushing her hair out of her face. He watched as her chest rose and fell. "She's still breathing." Justin said letting out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Ron asked curiously. "I mean what was that all about?" Hermione ran over kneeling beside them.

"Harry, remember what I told about You-Know-Who and how killing rips the soul a part?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded looking eagerly at Hermione for answers. "And I told you that the soul can fix itself if that person feels truly sorry for their actions?" Hermione went on.

"Yeah, I remember but you also said that it can be fatal and extremely painful!" Harry said looking concerned, Justin looked sharply at Hermione and Harry.

"So you're saying that her soul is piecing itself back together?" Justin asked looking intently at Hermione who nodded. "Is that enough proof for you now?" Justin asked looking to Ron his eyes slightly narrowed. Ron shifted awkwardly looking at his hands unable to answer, his ears had turned scarlet.

"Jus-Justin." Alex groaned weakly, she stirred slightly. She was unable to open her eyes she simply mumbled incoherently for a few moments. Her words slowly started to become clearer as time passed. "Justin-it-it-hurts." Alex managed her eyes still closed. Justin leaned in closer listening to Alex.

"What hurts, Alex?" Justin asked looking over Alex head to toe.

"Every-thing." She replied slowly. "Justin, make-make it stop." Alex moaned weakly as her body began to tremble. Justin took Alex into his arms, carrying her over to one of the bunks and setting her down gently.

* * *

><p>By the next morning, Alex's state had not greatly improved, she was still extremely weak and made very little effort to move.<p>

"We can't stay here." Harry told Justin. "We have to keep moving, is there anyway we could? Can you carry her or something?" Harry asked, he hated to admit it to Justin and he didn't want to leave Alex behind.

"Look, we have to see Xenophilius Lovegood, are you going to come or not?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "We're not leaving anyone behind, because when we do things go wrong!" Hermione said looking at every one of them sternly. "So, we can apparate once if Alex is feeling strong enough." Hermione added. Everyone's eyes set on Alex who propped herself up weakly.

"I'll try." She said feebly. "I don't want to hold you guys up; I know how important this is for you." She went on.

"That's settled then!" Ron said clapping his hands together. "We're going to see the Lovegood's! Let's go!" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Justin packed everything away as quickly as they could while Alex sat leaning and supporting herself against a large tree. After everything was packed up and they were ready to leave Justin approached Alex placing her arm and his neck and fully supporting her almost limp body.

"Alex, you could help just a little bit by not putting complete dead weight." He panted, beads of sweat forming on his brow and he lifted her and held her like a Princess. "Okay, where are we going and hurry?" Justin said taking in sharp breathes.

"Ottery St Catchpole." Ron told him, before quickly disapparating, Hermione and Harry followed, Justin waited a moment trying to get his balance and pulling out his wand.

"Ready, Alex?" He asked hesitantly. Alex mumbled something and Justin took that as a yes, disappearing quickly and instantly reappearing on a breezy hill side where the wind swept their faces. Alex didn't have enough energy to even brush the hair that was being cascaded over her face. Justin hauled Alex to where the trio were standing looking over the village at the orchard in the distance. "Isn't that the Burrow?" Justin asked panting as he reached them finally. Ron nodded.

"It feels weird to be so close but not to be going back." He said staring at the house longingly which was almost completely hidden by large bushes.

"It's not like you weren't there a long time ago, you were there over Christmas!" Hermione said coldly. Ron turned to face Hermione letting out a small laugh.

"I wasn't at the Burrow, how do you think they'd have taken it if they knew I'd walked out on you!" Ron said.

"Where were you if you weren't at the Burrow?" Harry asked curiously.

"Bill and Fleurs." Ron replied quickly. "I don't think mum minded, I mean them spending Christmas together alone for the first time after they were married." Ron went on thoughtfully.

"Ron, we're supposed to be looking for Xenophilius Lovegood!" Hermione pointed out, distracting Ron from his story.

"Right, yes. C'mon this way…I think." Ron said. The four of them followed Ron through the small village looking into windows of houses and wondering where the Lovegood's could be. The five of them had been walking for hours and it appeared that they had no luck in finding what they were searching for.

"Maybe we should just give up for today." Justin panted, he had been hauling Alex around all day and was extremely tired and annoyed that none of the others had offered to help.

"No!" Ron said quickly. "I know they're around here somewhere and right after this we have to start hunting Horcruxes remember, time is ticking!" Ron explained, Justin rolled his eyes let out a deep sigh. "Lets try the next lot of hills!" Ron called as he dissapparted, Justin let out a groan getting to his feet slowly.

"C'mon Alex, it shouldn't be long now…I hope." Justin said optimistically. Flashing to the hill side where the wind was much stronger that this was before.

"Ah-ha! Look over there!" Ron said pointing up at a large hill where an odd shaped house stood. "I think this is it!" Ron called beginning to climb the steep hillside. Ron found it much easier than the rest having longer legs than the others. Harry and Hermione followed just behind Ron each clutching stitches in their ribs while Justin was behind them panting, carrying Alex on his back all the way up.

"Nearly there, near-ly there!" Justin told himself panting and breathing heavily. He dropped to his knees exhausted upon arriving at the top where there other three had stood waiting patiently. "Thanks for helping." Justin said breathlessly glowering at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione, there isn't any way you could fit Alex in that beaded bag of yours is there?" Ron laughed. But nobody else laughed with him, clearing his throat he turned to face the cylinder shaped house.

"Justin…" Alex croaked, it was the first proper word she'd said all day. "Justin-cloak." Ron frowned.

"She wants to be put under the invisibility cloak!" Hermione told them pulling the cloak from Harry and placing it over Alex's head. "If Xenophilius Lovegood see's her, he'll think we're Death Eaters or something." Hermione explained. "So we have to keep her hidden."

"Good idea." Ron said. Hermione glared at Ron, who began to make his way up the zigzagging path, his eyes setting on the orange radish like plants that Luna usually wore as earrings. "This has to be Luna's alight." Ron said. They knocked on the door waiting patiently, Alex hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak and supporting herself on Justin's shoulder. No longer than ten seconds past and the front door swung open and Xenophilius Lovegood appeared. He looked more rough than he had done when they had seen him at Bill and Fleurs wedding earlier that year. He looked as it he was wearing stained pyjamas.

"Who are you?" He asked nervously. "What do you want?" He said looking over Hermione, Ron, Justin and finally Harry who stepped forward.

"I'm Harry, sir, Harry Potter." Harry said outstretching his hand. "We met earlier this year at Bill and Fleurs wedding." Harry added, Xenophilius looked apprehensively at Harry and the rest of them but didn't bother taking hold Harry's hand. His eyes finally fixed on Harry's scar. Justin and Ron exchanged glances. "Can we come in?" Harry asked finally. "There's something we'd like to ask you." Xenophilius glanced around the anxiously, his eyes setting on the horizon before he finally answered.

"I'm…I'm not sure that's advisable." He whispered as he cast another look around his garden as if looking for something or someone. "It…has…I mean you have…taken me by surprise…I don't know if I should." He said, he seemed twitchy and unsure.

"It won't be long." Harry assured, he was shocked by how unwelcoming Mr. Lovegood had been. Xenophilius looked around nervously once more before accepting.

"I-oh all right, come in, quickly, quickly!" He ushered them inside, they had barely stepped through the threshold when he slammed the door immediately shut. They stood in a small circular room that was extremely cluttered that had a wrought iron staircase running up through the centre. It made Alex feel extremely claustrophobic even more so being under the invisibility cloak. Xenophilius invited them upstairs which lead to another small cluttered equally circular room where desks were piled high with books and many different editions of the _Quibbler_.

"We need your help." Harry said quickly as Xenophilius gestured for the four of them that he could see to take a seat and to make themselves comfortable.

"Ah." He said looking over the four of them and finally to Harry's scar once again, he looked equally as uncomfortable as he had before. "It's help you seek. You see…the thing is…helping Harry Potter…is dangerous."

"Aren't you the one telling everyone that it's their duty to help Harry?" Ron asked raising his eyebrow and pointing towards the _Quibbler_. Xenophilius hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Er – yes I have expressed that view however - "

"So that's everyone else's duty but yours?" Ron interjected. Xenophilius gulped and was unable to answer while his eyes darted between the four of them sitting there unable to look any of them in the eye.

"Why don't we see what Luna thinks about it?" Hermione suggested. Xenophilius looked sharply up at Hermione gulping.

"Oh, yes, she'd like to see you. She's down by the stream fishing for Freshwater Plimpies. I'll go a long and call her." He got to his feet his chair scraping hard against the wooden floor and he disappeared down the spiral staircase. All four of them looked at each other and Alex's head appeared from beneath the cloak.

"What a cowardly wart." Ron said wrinkling his nose. "Luna has much more guts than him!"

"Justin…I think we should leave." Alex whispered in a low voice as if fearing that Xenophilius would over hear her.

"Why? He hasn't helped us yet." Justin retorted. "And I didn't give you a piggyback and carry you all the time for nothing." Justin said irritably, he was determined to get the information and help they had come for.

"No…Xenophilius, he's, he's not trustworthy." Alex told them desperately tugging at Justin's arm.

"What do you mean he's not trustworthy?" Ron asked. Alex didn't answer disappearing back under the invisibility cloak as she heard the door downstairs slam.

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked curiously, Xenophilius handed Hermione a tray full of steaming hot tea going over to the window for a moment and gazing out of it.

"How may I help you Mr. Potter?" He asked without looking at any of them and ignoring Hermione's question.

"Well…" Harry started, glancing over at Hermione who nodded encouragingly for Harry to continue. "We wanted to ask you about what the symbol you were wearing around your neck at Bill and Fleurs wedding." Harry asked curiously. Xenophilius raised his eyebrows, approaching the four young wizards.

"Are you referring to the sign of the Deathly Hallows?" He asked. Harry looked at the other three but none not even Hermione or Justin seemed to know what Xenophilius was talking about.

"The Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked curiously, frowning at Mr. Lovegood.

"Yes, I'm not surprised you've never heard of them, very few wizards believe you see." Xenophilius explained. Harry took a sip of his drink just to be polite but in the process almost gagging as his swallowed it. The taste was utterly disgusting.

"What are the Deathly Hallows?" Harry inquired further.

"I'm sure you're all familiar with _the Tale of the Three Brothers_?" Justin and Harry both said no while Ron and Hermione both replied with a yes. It was not long until Hermione went into the story telling the tale of the three brothers reading it out aloud for Justin, Harry and Alex to hear. Hermione had been interrupted several times by Ron, Harry and Justin and her patience was wearing thin. Hermione told the story of three wizards that had out smarted Death when trying to cross a dangerous river. How the first brother had asked for the most powerful wand in all the land, how the second brother had wanted to resurrect those from the dead and was given a stone while the third and final brother asked to not be followed by Death at which he was given a cloak of invisibility. Xenophilius seemed just have just noticed that Hermione had stopped reading and retreated his gaze from the window.

"And there you have it." He said almost dreamily in a daze as Luna would have usually talked. "Those are the Deathly Hallows." He said.

"I'm sorry. I still don't understand." Harry said scratching his head at which Xenophilius sprung from his chair grabbing and plain piece of parchment and a quill. "The Elder Wand." He said drawing a vertical line on the plain piece of parchment. "The most powerful wand ever made." He added. "The Resurrection Stone." He said while drawing a small circle as the point of the vertical line he had just drawn. "And the Cloak of Invisibility." He said drawing a triangular space that surrounded the vertical line and circle he had previously drawn, forming the symbol that they had been cropping up in front of them for weeks. "Together they make the Deathly Hallows…together they make one Master of Death." The four wizards stared at Xenophilius Lovegood intently for a few moments.

"What do you mean by Master of Death?" Ron asked curiously

"Master. Conquer. Vanquisher. Which ever term you prefer." He said waving his hands furiously.

"I saw that symbol on a grave in Godric's Hollow, does that mean that the Hallows really do exist?" Hermione quizzed, she seemed to be deep in thought, trying to piece together all the information they had managed to gather. "I saw it on Ignotus Peverelles gave." Hermione added hoping that this would be useful information.

"It is proof that the Hallows exist!" Xenophilius told them. "The Peverelle's have everything to do with the story." He explained. "The three brothers are Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus were the original owner of the Hallows!" With that he got to his feet glancing out of the window once again and making his way down the spiral staircase. "Will you be staying for dinner?" He asked as he disappeared from view. Alex's head appeared once more from under the cloak.

"I say we get out of here now, you got what you came for!" Alex hissed through gritted teeth. "Xenophilius has been lying to you about Luna." Alex blurted out quickly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Look around you!" Alex told them. "Do you see anything of Luna's in here, she has no clothes or any of her belongings." Alex pointed out. "Luna isn't here, she hasn't been for weeks and I'll bet you any money that when he went out it was to send an owl to the Ministry I mean that's why he keeps looking out of the window!" Alex finished. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Justin stared at Alex for a moment. Harry took a quick glance around the room.

"Maybe, Alex it right." Harry said finally. "I don't see any traces of Luna here and every time we mention her name he gets even more jumpy." Harry said thoughtfully.

"So what do you think we should do?" Ron asked in a hushed voice glancing down at the floorboards.

"I say we leave…now." Alex said disappearing under the invisibility cloak and making her way down the spiral staircase, being followed by the other four while they were confronted by Xenophilius Lovegood holding a tray with four steaming hot bowls of soup.

"Aren't you staying for dinner?" He asked, Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at one another nervously.

"We just want to go and see Luna." Hermione replied in an uncertain voice. "We haven't got the chance to see her yet."

"I-I've told you she's finishing for Freshwater Plimpies."

"So why have you only laid the tray out for four?" Hermione questioned. Xenophilius said nothing his hands were beginning to tremble.

"She hasn't been here for weeks, has she, Mr. Lovegood?" Harry asked taking a step towards him causing him to drop the tray and the soup to pour all over the floor. All four drew their wands pointing them at Mr. Lovegood who quivered with fear. Hermione retrieved one of the magazines showing the cover to Harry where it displayed his face and the caption about reading _Undesirable_ _Number One _

"The _Quibbler_ is trying out a new angle then?" Harry asked coldly holding up the magazine for Xenophilius to see.

"They took my Luna." Xenophilius responded, his voice trembling as he spoke. "They'd were angry with me about what I'd been writing, so they took her, the Death Eaters took my Luna. I don't know where she is or what they've done to her." He confessed. "I thought if I-I"

"If you gave them Harry." Hermione finished for him. "They'd give you back Luna?"

"Sorry, no deal!" Ron retorted all four still had their wands raised.

"Don't make us hurt you." Harry warned.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed at the sight of a few wizards arriving on broomsticks Everyone ducted spells came shooting out of nowhere the top of the house came tumbling down on top of them.

"We have to hurry up and get out of here!" Harry called, sending Stupefy at Xenophilius Lovegood and knocking him backwards.

"Everyone take my hand!" Hermione called as the hands grabbed her and they dissapparted.

**_So I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I tried my best to make it original in some places and to still stay with the book, so I hope it wasn't too much like it. And please do check out my other story, it means the world to me and I worked really hard on it. So thank you everyone who has reviewed so far and I look forward to anything else you have to say! _**


	21. Between You and Me

**_Hey guys sorry I didn't post last week, I had A LOT of stuff to sort out with going back to school and some other problems. So guess what! Today is my 18th Birthday! Woo ^-^ I'm not doing much just having a family gathering. So I hope you like this chapter._**

Chapter 21 – Between You and Me

All five of the wizards fell hard on the hard ground. Harry had immediately scrambled to his feet, watching as Hermione had began running in a circle around them, waving her wand frantically while saying protective enchantments. Alex on the other hand had only just got to her feet feeling incredibly disorientated, blinking rapidly, she stumbled slightly as she got to her feet pulling the invisibility cloak from over her head. Justin was there to catch her, allowing her to use him as support.

"That treacherous little bleeder!" Ron exclaimed while panting. "Hermione you're a genius, I can't believe we got out of that." Ron went on, gazing thankfully at Hermione, who seemed to be ignoring him still, while she continued with the enchantments.

"I do hope they don't kill him." Hermione said finally as she finished the enchantments, Ron shot a glance at Hermione shocked. "That's why I wanted them to see Harry, so that they knew he was telling the truth." Hermione explained although Ron didn't seem convinced. "I do hope Luna is alright." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Well, if those Death Eaters are telling the truth she might be still alive -" Ron began as he tried to sound optimistic.

"Don't say that!" Hermione squealed over Ron, not allowing him to finish his sentence. "She must be alive! She just can't be dead, just can't be." Hermione said staring at the ground, her eyes unmoving, simply fixed.

"She could well be in Azkaban." Said Ron, Hermione looked up sharply. "Whether she survives the place though…most don't…" Ron's mood darkened slightly at the thought.

"She will." Harry said confidently. "Luna, is tough, much tougher than you'd think." Harry continued, he couldn't even contemplate the thought of Luna being dead, she couldn't possibly.

"Luna, isn't in Azkaban." Alex said finally. All of the other four wizards looked sharply at Alex.

"Where is she?" Harry demanded quickly. "Is she alive, is she alright?" Harry fired the questions quickly, he didn't give Alex time to give an answer.

"She, she is still alive." Alex confirmed. "At least the last time I saw her…" Alex said trailing off thoughtfully.

"You saw her?" Harry asked. "You saw Luna after the Death Eaters had taken her?" Harry inquired. Alex looked nervously down at the ground. "When was she taken Alex?"

"Maybe we should get started on the tent." Alex suggested, reaching for Hermione's bag and trying to change the subject. "It's getting dark and -"

"Alex, where is Luna?" Harry asked in a concerned voice. "When did this happen?" Alex let out a sigh, she knew she would have to talk, Harry and the others weren't going to drop it otherwise.

"She's at the Malfoy's." Alex confessed. "Along with Mr. Ollivander." Alex admitted further.

"Ollivander, the wand maker?" Harry asked quickly. Alex nodded her head. "What for? Why does Vol- I mean You-Know-Who want with Mr. Ollivander and Luna?" "As Mr. Lovegood said, they were angry about what he'd been writing, I don't think they're going to kill Luna, they don't what to spill too much pure-blood." Alex said. Ron was wearing a look of disgust, shaking his head.

"Typical." Ron said with utter repulsion displayed on his pale face.

"And with Mr. Ollivander, what does You-Know-Who want with him?" Harry asked further. Alex cleared her throat, thinking hard.

"I'm not sure exactly…" Alex said thoughtfully racking her brain for some answers, trying to remember everything she had heard and anything Voldemort had said.

"Come on Alex, you must remember something?" Justin urged softly, placing his hand gently on her shoulder, he wanted to encourage Alex and help her to remember, while Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at her waiting patiently for her to give them some information that might help them.

"I have these dreams." Harry said.

"Harry, what has that got to do with it?" Hermione said frowning at Harry. "Sometimes I see Ollivander." Harry answered "It's as if…in these dreams and visions, You-Know-Who is looking for something, do you know or have any idea what he's looking for?" Harry asked Alex curiously.

"Alex, if you can answer these questions, it might help us." Justin prompted assuringly.

"At the beginning…when Harry was being transported to the safe house, he said he needed to use somebody else's wand." Alex told them.

"But, why would You-Know-Who want to use somebody else's wand?" Hermione asked curiously, thinking aloud to herself. But she was thinking exactly what Harry, Ron and Justin were all thinking.

"Well, I have the answer to that." Alex stated almost triumphantly. Their eyes yet again all fixed on Alex, awaiting some answers. "You-Know-Who said that his wand and Harry's wand have a connection." Alex disclosed. "He said that you could only wound each other but not by any means kill one another."

"Well he has a good chance now." Harry muttered irritably, thinking of his broken wand, the thought of it pained Harry deeply.

"Oh, but it didn't work." Alex told Harry quickly.

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Ron piped up, wearing a confused expression.

"Well, Harry is still alive isn't he?" Alex said

"Of course he's alive, look!" Hermione said pointing at Harry. Alex rolled her eyes, laughing to herself lightly.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, I can see that!" Alex laughed. Hermione looked slightly offended at Alex's words but said nothing. Alex cleared her throat. "Anyway…Important information still," Alex said.

"Right." Hermione agreed. "So do you have any idea what You-Know-Who might be looking for?" Hermione asked.

"Well…no not really, I guess a wand." Alex shrugged. Harry thought for a moment.

"Do you think he might be looking for the Elder Wand?" Harry asked curiously. "If no other wand he uses can kill me, I guess that one could." Harry said thoughtfully. Alex gave a small shrug and Hermione shook her head at Harry.

"Harry, you can't really believe in some fairytale." Hermione said "That's all it is, just a story to teach children morals in life." Hermione stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Maybe Hermione, is right mate." Ron said slowly. "It does sound about right, that's what kids stories are all about, to teach kids morals in life." Ron continued, Hermione gave Ron a somewhat grateful glance but it was still unclear if Ron was simply agreeing with her still to get on her good side again.

"So, none of you believe it?" Harry questioned. Alex said nothing shrugging slightly, Justin shook his head a long with Hermione and Ron.

"Nah, as I said it's just to teach kids a lesson, don't go around picking fights, don't go out looking for trouble, do mess with things that should be left alone, keep your head down and mind your own business. You know that sort of thing." Ron shrugged without thinking much of it.

"It's not like any of you have done any of those." Alex muttered to herself under her breath but it seemed as if Ron had heard.

"As if you can say much!" Ron retorted furiously.

"Looks like someone is trying to pick a fight." Alex said in a superior sing-song voice which seemed to anger Ron even further.

"Yeah, Alex, and you go around looking for trouble, so just drop it okay?" Justin said in a stern voice. "I'm sick of you two bitching and fighting every chance that you get." He continued running his fingers through his coarse black hair and glowering at the pair of them. "We're supposed to be working together and we have no time for making accusations and turning against each other is that understood?" Justin went on. "We don't need this; you both just need to grow up! Now come on, let's get this tent up before it gets too dark." Justin said, he had decided to take command because it seemed that the group were slightly falling apart.

* * *

><p>While building the tent Ron and Alex said nothing, Ron especially acting rather sheepish, while Alex just minded her own business thinking to herself, trying to add all the information she had up in her head. She was so busy thinking she had hardly done her side or work on the tent.<p>

"Alex, are you alright?" Harry asked curiously as he approached her, the sun had almost completely disappeared and she could hardly see Harry's face.

"Yes, yes everything is fine." Alex replied quickly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and clearing her throat nervously. "Just thinking…" She said sincerely.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked in a curious voice, his eyes strained through to dark to try and see the facial expression on Alex's face but the lack of light made it extremely difficult.

"Just…things." Alex said. Harry let out a small laugh. "Maybe you're right, maybe You-Know-Who wants the Elder Wand but then…I don't know, maybe Hermione is right, maybe it's all fictional." Alex said sighing deeply to herself. "I don't know Harry, there's so many things that I don't have the answers to and I feel useless." Alex admitted honestly, playing with the sticks in her hands unable to look at Harry. Harry placed his hand softly on her shoulder, trying to smile at her through the dark.

"You've been a lot of help, no matter what Ron might say." Harry assured her softly, rubbing her back.

"Thanks." Alex said with a small smile.

"Do you want some light, we might get this tent up faster?" Harry asked the tip of the wand lit up before Alex had the chance to answer. Her eyes fixed on the wand and she noticed that it was hers, a slight bit of envy filling her.

"That's my wand." Alex stated stiffly. Harry looked down at it.

"Oh – uh yes, I hope you don't mind." Harry said awkwardly. "It's just the snatchers wand Ron, gave me wasn't so great…" Harry confessed. "Yours feels a little better, just not quite the same…" Harry explained glancing down at the long, smooth black wand. Alex nodded her head slowly.

"Can't say I know the feeling," Alex said trying not to pay attention, for some reason it bothered her deeply that Harry was using her wand, she felt some sort or betrayal and that the wand was for her use only. She shrugged off the feeling trying to ignore it. Silence fell between them for a few moments until Harry spoke.

"What's that you're wearing?" Harry asked pointing at the gold medallion Alex was wearing, hanging from the bracelet Draco had given her.

"Oh, this?" Alex asked. Harry nodded, Alex answered before she had even thought about what she said, not considering the effect that it could have. "Draco gave it to me as a gift." Alex answered. Immediately Harry's demeanour changed, the sound of Draco's name sparked some sort or anger and resentment in Harry.

"So you two are still great pals then?" Harry asked uncouthly, Alex nodded her head, hoping that Harry wouldn't ask any further questions about her relationship with Draco, she knew that if Harry were to find out that he would be easily hurt or angry.

"Just friends." Alex said quickly, before giving Harry the chance to ask. "He's…confused." Alex admitted. Harry stared at her, trying to find an element of understanding, but it seemed he couldn't find any. "A bit like me…he just wants the best for his family you know?" Alex explained. Harry simply nodded although he wasn't really listening. "We just made the wrong choices I guess…" Alex said thoughtfully.

"We?" Harry questioned. "As in you and Draco together?" Harry asked quickly, his heart beginning to beat faster as his anger slowly began to build.

"No!" Alex said quickly, denying her feelings for Draco seemed easier than she had expected, maybe because she had been doing it for so long that it had just become natural. "As I said before, he's just a friend." Alex said slowly, trying her best to assure Harry. She wasn't sure if he believed her but he said nothing more on the subject.

* * *

><p>That night Alex went to bed earlier than everyone else, her back to them as they huddled in the centre of the tent once more discussing the Deathly Hallows. Alex closed her eyes, listening carefully to what was being discussed and running the information through head, trying her best to piece it together. They were all discussing quietly until Harry leapt in excitement.<p>

"The Deathly Hallows must exist!" Harry bellowed, Hermione let out a sigh shaking her head at Harry. "The ring, Marvolo Gaunts ring that is, Dumbledore destroyed contained the resurrection stone Hermione!" Harry explained quickly. Ron's mouth fell open in shock.

"Do you reckon it'll still work if Dumbledore broke -" Ron started but Hermione cut across him quickly.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry! It would never work because it never existed, the _Resurrection Stone_ doesn't existed! Hermione jumped to her feet looking angrily at Harry, it appeared she was tired of trying to convince Harry and now Ron that the Hallows didn't exist. "Harry, you're trying to make it all fit in with the Hallows story -"

"Hermione, it fits by itself. It has the sign of the Deathly Hallows on the stone! Gaunt said that he was a descendant of the Peverells!" Harry argued back with Hermione, who didn't seem pleased about Harry challenging her. Harry immediately pulled out his Invisibility Cloak allowing it to run though his fingers thinking hard about everything soon he let out a gasp. "Dumbledore had my cloak the night my parents died! My mum told Sirius that Dumbledore had my cloak because he wanted to inspect it because he thought it could be the third of the Hallows!" Harry explained, everything seemed to fit in perfectly. "Dumbledore gave the cloak to me in my first year at Hogwarts for Christmas, remember?" Harry asked Ron who looked bewildered, although it seemed that Hermione was not swayed to think differently. "I have the cloak, the stone is in the Snitch that Dumbledore left for me, that's why he left it for me and now all I need is the…" Harry trailed off before finishing, his excitement had vanished coming to realisation. "He's after the Elder Wand." Harry said finally. His voice had changed from excitement to worry. Ron, Hermione and Justin exchanged glances each looking quite scared. Harry rushed over to Alex shaking her slightly, she let out a pretend groan, pretending that she was asleep. "Alex, Alex, you were right, he's looking for a new wand, the Elder Wand." Alex bolted up sitting up dead straight and staring at Harry.

"I am?" She asked curiously. Harry smiled at her nodding his head. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh clapping her hand to her forehead.

"Harry, you're just getting carried away now." Hermione said in a tiresome voice. "We should just go back to finding Horcruxes like we're supposed to and forget about the Hallows." Hermione went on.

"But Hermione, we have to find the Elder Wand." Harry said. "You don't have to believe me, but it won't change the fact that the Hallows exist and I have one…maybe two and You-Know-Who is after the last one." Harry stated.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and there had been no luck in finding anything to do with the Hallows which was a subject Hermione never hesitated to avoid when brought up telling them how ridiculous and utterly rubbish it all was. Harry had become tired of arguing with Hermione on the subject, so thought it best to leave her out of the discussions. They had no luck in finding anything about where the next Horcrux could be either. Alex had the feeling that Bellatrix knew about it there has to be something important in her vault and yet she wasn't sure. She didn't want to lead them into a trap. Ron had been trying his luck trying to get the <em>Potterwatch <em>radio station to work, but it seemed that luck wasn't on his side. Over the days, it had become apparent that spring was on it's way, the cold had become less and less intense over the weeks and the flowers were beginning to bloom. Alex spent most of her time sat behind the tent, levitating a few stones with her fingers practising small spells in case she became rusty. She had to be aware that she could potentially get caught, so was always on alert for the faintest sound. One day during March Alex and Harry heard Ron's excited voice from inside of the tent.

"Harry! Get in here, you'll want to listen to this!" Ron bellowed excitedly. Harry rushed into the tent, followed by both Alex and Justin who all looked confused at Ron. "The password was 'Albus'." Ron told them turning the volume up slightly so that they could all hear. All five sat around listening to the radio carefully. Hermione sat polishing the sword of Gryffindor, simply because there was nothing to do a lot of the time. She could do no more research and everything had become boring over the weeks, with no news or new and useful information.

"…apologies for the temporary absence from the airwaves, which is due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming people we like to call Death Eaters." The familiar voice spoke sarcastically.

"That's Lee Jordan!" Hermione exclaimed in astonishment, looking bewildered at Ron.

"I know, it's cool right?" Ron said beaming at Hermione. The five of them glanced at one another as Lee began to read out the names of Wizards and Witches that had died. There was silence between them as they looked at each other sadly, none felt there was nothing they could say. Another voice entered the talk show. "That's Kingsley!" Ron informed them.

"Yes, we know, now quiet!" Hermione said hushing Ron and looking at the radio and listening carefully. Kingsley explained how every human life was legal, pay respects to the wizards who risked their lives to protect muggles. Alex felt a lump form in her throat as the words we spoken, turning her head away so nobody else could see the stray tears that had leaked from her already swimming eyes. But she was soon cheered up by the sound of Fred's voice. All five of them began smiling at laughing as Fred spoke, somehow one of the twins could make light out of a dark situation explaining how Voldemort could be abroad. When the broadcast ended Harry leapt to his feet, there had been something refreshing and comforting about hearing familiar voices.

"He's abroad, he's looking for the wand, I knew it!" Harry said triumphantly.

"Harry…" Hermione whined in a small voice.

"Hermione, why are you so determined not to admit it, that Vol-"

"HARRY NO!" The other four screamed Alex leapt towards Harry trying to cover his mouth but she was too late.

"-demort's after the Elder Wand!" Harry finished. The other four looked terrified at Harry who seemed to look confused.

"Harry, I told you we're not allowed to say it! It's taboo!" Ron bellowed scrambling to his feet, and beginning to pick up their belongings. "We have to get out of here right now!" Ron said quickly. There was a loud crack and Alex's heart sank, it was too late, they were caught.

"Hermione!" Justin bellowed. "We have to put protection back around us before they find -" He trailed off everyone stopped and stared at the sneakoscope that was lighting up making a lot of noise, spinning vigorously. They heard an array of voices drawing closer, rowdy excited voices. Ron pulled out the Deluminator clicking it, causing all of the lamps in the tent to go out. All five stood silently unable to see each other. Alex gulped, thoughts rushing through her head, should they turn themselves in, should they make a run for it?

"Come on out, we know you're in there!" A man with a gruff raspy voice called out. "We have a dozen or so wands, we don't care who we have to curse." He warned.

"We should run." Alex whispered through the dark at the mere outlines. She saw who she assumed was Hermione shake her head and she raised her wand towards one of the figures. There was a flash of white light and she watched as Harry fell to the floor. Soon a few figures burst into the tent. Alex glanced quickly at Justin and without thinking sprinted towards the tent door, out into the day light where the sun blinded her slightly. She barraged past a few bodies until one tackled her to the ground. She winced slightly, the breath had been knocked out of her at the impact the body had made. The hands pulled Alex to her feet, manhandling her they forced her to where she could just see Ron who was being dragged out of the tent; he struggled in the grips of two men. She whirled her fists around striking violently at the body holding her hostage but to no prevail.

"Leave – her – alone!" Alex heard Ron bellow as Hermione struggled in the grips of her own captor. There was a horrible crunching sound, the sound of fist connecting with flesh and there was groan from Ron. Alex immediately heard Hermione scream, thrashing and kicking at the man holding her.

"No! No! Leaving him alone!" She yelled as tears steamed down her face. Hermione and Alex watched at Justin, Ron and Harry were shoved violently to the ground while the others searched through the tent, turning over the table there was a crash as they searched though everything. They watched as Harry, Ron and Justin were questioned. Harry used the name Vernon Dudley, Ron used Barney Weasley and Justin used the name Ronald Longcape Jr. Finally they turned to Hermione and Alex.

"Let's see if either of these two can remember their names a little better, right girlies?" Said Scabior looking first at Hermione who looked petrified, Alex tried to keep her cool, going though names of people in her head.

"Penelope Clearwater," Hermione answered in a terrified voice, but it seemed to come across as convincing.

"What's your blood-status?" Scabior asked.

"Half-blood." Hermione replied finally he turned his attention to Alex, who braced herself.

"And you?" His eyes looked over Alex for a moment looking her up and down. "Oh and you…I know you!" He said suddenly looking closer at Alex and thinking for a few moments. "You're that Death Eater!" He said suddenly, pulling up the sleeve of Alex's sweater and revealing the skull and snake tattoo. "What you doin' around these parts huh?" He asked caressing the side of Alex's cheek softly and brushing her hair away from her face. "Was it you that said the Dark Lords name?" He asked curiously. "A cry for help?" He continued with a small laugh. Alex took in a deep breath closing her eyes nodding her head slowly. He then slapped her hard across the face, leaving a red mark. At this Justin fought violently against the men restraining him.

"Leave her alone!" He bellowed. Scabior ignored him, turning Alex's face toward him to make sure that she was looking at him.

"You, of all people should know better than to utter the Dark Lords name!" He spat. "You should have the up most respect for your master!" He continued. He then turned his back on her, turning to the other snatchers. "Put them with the other two prisoners, we're taking this lot back to the Malfoy Manor!" He informed them.

**_So I hope you enjoyed that chapter, They haven't actually left for Malfoy Manor yet...theres some more stuff at the beginning on the next chapter when they have a hunch that they have Harry Potter as well as Alex. Do you think Alex will join back up with the Death Eaters? Or will she escape with the rest of the gang?_**


	22. The Prisoners

**_So, we have a nice long chapter here for you, one of my most favourite to write actually...all kicking off! Very exciting stuff LOL! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've been up all night writing it...Actually confessions I did watch the new season of Vampire Diaries! More exciting stuff! Anyway for those of you who want to know I had a great Birthday. Guys! We reached 200 + reviews that's amazing, I never thought I would so thank you so much! I don't know if you know how much it means to me to hear feedback and what you have to say about each chapter, you guys are amazing so thank you so much! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. _**

Chapter 22 – The Prisoners

Alex glared at Scabior and the other snatchers surrounding them. Harry was walking just behind her and she heard him whisper to Hermione as they were dragged.

"Anyone still got a wand?" He muttered.

"No." Justin, Hermione and Ron replied hopelessly.

"I'm really sorry, this was my fault, I said his name." Harry stated sadly.

"Harry?" All five of the captured wizards looked up in shock at the familiar voice.

"Dean?" Hermione asked in astonishment. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What do you think, Hermione?" Ron said gloomily. "The same reason as us I suppose, right, Dean?" Ron asked.

"It is you! If they found out who they've got! - They're Snatchers they're only looking for truants so that they can sell us for gold." Dean explained.

"Have you checked their names yet?" Scabior asked one of the snatchers. "Well then get to it why don't ya!" He bellowed while looking over his prisoners. Finally the Snatcher spoke.

"There's no Vernon Dudley on ere, Scabior." He said. Scabior turned to Harry, who was push roughly to the ground by two large men. His face was severely swollen and painful and he could barley see past his bloated cheeks. A dark figured formed in front of Harry's vision but he was unable to distinguish the exact identity of their captors. The man took hold of Harry's enlarged swollen face examining him.

"What happened to his face?" Scabior asked gruffly peering closely at Harry. A smile grew on Scabior's face standing up quickly. "Vernon Dudley indeed" he said looking around at his men. "I think its Harry Potter" Scabior said gleefully. "C'mon lads, we're not taking this lot back to the Ministry." The prisoners were dragged to their feet. Harry could hear Hermione's breathing it was fast and terrified. "Grab hold of them, and make it tight. I'll take Potter!" Scabior growled seizing Harry by the hair. "On three! One – two – three- " and they dissapparted, pulling the prisoners with them. Harry struggled trying to escape Scabior's grip but to no prevail. Alex and Hermione were squeezed tightly against him on either side and he could not separate from the group, he felt as if the breath he had was being squeezed out of him and his scar pulsed more painfully. The prisoners fell forwards against one another as they landed in a country lane, Alex's heart sank taking in the familiar scene the wrought-iron gates at the foot of the long drive. Scabior stepped forward still clutching hold of Harry's thick black hair. The gate coiled into a face which spoke in a clanging, echoing voice.

"State your purpose!"

"We've got Potter" Scabior said triumphantly. "We've captured Harry Potter." The gates swung open and the group of prisoners were forced forwards up the drive between the high hedges. Alex's heart was now hammering, what was she going to do, what was going to happen to her now? Could she possibly lie her way out of this situation or would she be thrown in the cellar with the other prisoners or perhaps worse, would she be killed for betraying the Dark Lord? Alex stumbled slightly and was dragged back to her feet. The prisoners were pushed over the gravel forcing them to their knees, light filled over them as the door opened.

"What is this?" said a woman's cold voice. Alex didn't dare look up into the gaunt face of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Who are you?" Bellatrix asked quickly peering at the group of snatchers.

"You know me!" Scabior fired aggressively. "We've caught Harry Potter!" Scabior tugged on Harry's hair and dragged him around to face the light forcing the other prisoners to shuffle around with him. Bellatrix peered at Harry for a moment and then at the group of prisoners a smile appearing on her face.

"And what do we have here?" Bellatrix whispered excitedly stepping forward and peering down at Alex. Alex looked up into Bellatrix's face showing no sign of emotion but her insides were squirming with hatred. "Untie her!" Bellatrix ordered, the snatchers did as they were told and Alex rose to her feet brushing the gravel from her jeans. "We've been waiting for you." Bellatrix hissed smiling evilly at Alex. She then looked at the rest of the prisoners and let out a laugh. "I recognise you…" Bellatrix stated walking towards Hermione. "Your Potter's filthy Mud-blood friend," Bellatrix walked back up the broad stone steps. "Bring them in." Bellatrix ordered. Alex followed behind Bellatrix while the rest of the prisoners were shoved up the steps and into the hallway which was lined with portraits. "Follow me." Bellatrix continued leading the way across the hall. They entered the drawing room and three silhouette figures rose from their chairs in front of the marble fireplace as the prisoners were force into the room by the snatchers. Draco stepped forward peering at the group.

"Alex?" Draco whispered stepping closer to the group but his father interrupted before Alex could answer.

"What is this?" Lucius Malfoy drawled stepping ahead of his son.

"They say they've got Potter." Bellatrix cackled pulling Harry forward. "Draco come here!" Bellatrix barked, Draco looked at Alex and then to Bellatrix stepping towards Harry and peering at his large swollen face. Draco's face was pale as he knelt down to look closely at Harry who was breathing heavily.

"Well Draco?" Lucius asked who sounded avid "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" Draco turned back to look at his father.

"I cant – I can't be sure." Draco stammered getting to his feet

"But look at him carefully Draco…look closer." Lucius urged. "Draco if we were the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-"

"Now you won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope Mr. Malfoy?" Scabior stated menacingly.

"No…of course not," Lucius replied impatiently. "What happened to his face?" Lucius whispered peering now into Harry's face.

"Looks like a stinging jinx to me." Bellatrix walked slowly around the prisoners and stopping on Harry's right starring at Hermione through her heavy lidded eyes. "Was it you dear?" Bellatrix asked excitedly. Hermione shook her head she looked petrified. "It was!" Bellatrix bellowed gleefully. "It is Potter!" Bellatrix shrieked "The Dark Lord must be informed at once!" Bellatrix began pulling back her left sleeve the Dark Mark clearly visible.

"I was about to call him…" Lucius interjected his hand closing around Bellatrix's wrist. "I shall summon him Bella, Potter has been brought to my house and therefore upon my authority-" Bellatrix burst into laughter pulling her wrist from Lucius' grasp.

"Your authority!" she sneered, "You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius!" Bellatrix continued grinning evilly at her brother-in-law.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy" Scabior interrupted "But it was us that caught Potter and it is us that'll be claiming the gold-"

"GOLD!" Bellatrix roared with laughter "Take your gold you filthy scavengers, what do we want with Gold? I seek only the honour of his – of –" Bellatrix paused suddenly her dark eyes fixing upon the Gryffindor sword. "STOP!" Bellatrix ordered just as Lucius was about to touch his Dark Mark, Bellatrix's face was filled with fear and confusion. "Where did you get that?" Bellatrix ordered. Stepping towards one of the snatchers,

"Found it, it was in the tent." The snatcher replied. Bellatrix withdrew her wand pointing it at the snatcher. "Stupefy!" she screamed. "Stupefy" They were no match for her, even though there were four of them against one of her. They fell to the floor where they stood, Bellatrix picked up the sword of Gryffindor gripping it tightly in her hand her face waxen. "The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, if this is indeed Potter he must not be harmed." Bellatrix said more to herself than to anyone else. Bellatrix looked frightening and mad. "Take the prisoners down to the cellar, Wormtail." Bellatrix ordered, Wormtail scurried up the steps towards Bellatrix and the prisoners began to shuffle towards the door when Bellatrix stopped them. "Wait!" Bellatrix looked down at Hermione her eyes narrowing on her. "All except…except the Mudblood." Bellatrix continued sharply.

"No!" Ron bellowed struggling against the ropes that bound him. "You can have me, keep me!" Ron pleaded. Bellatrix slapped his across the face.

"If she dies under question I'll take you next!" she hissed "Blood traitors are next to Mudbloods in my book. Take them downstairs Wormtail and make sure they are secure…but do nothing more to them…yet." Bellatrix turned to Alex who was stood motionless by the door, she gulped as Bellatrix turned her attention towards her. Alex could faintly hear Ron's desperate calls from the cellar. "Now what to do with you? We can all have a girly talk, this should be fun shouldn't it?" Bellatrix hissed stepping towards Alex grinning. "What has been your part in all this?" Alex didn't say a word just looking straight into Bellatrix's gaunt, white face. "Was it you that said the Dark Lords name?" Bellatrix asked smiling at Alex.

"Yes." Alex replied confidently keeping her eyes fixed on Bellatrix.

"Or perhaps not? Where were you?" Bellatrix asked beginning to circle around Alex slowly her wand sliding around Alex's stomach. Alex wracked her brain thinking of something that could possibly get her out of this situation.

"I was…kidnapped." Alex answered honestly, lying wouldn't get her out of this mess, she was in too deep there was no decent lie to escape the situation.

"Kidnapped?" Bellatrix questioned almost surprised. Alex simply nodded a small smirk appearing on Alex's face. "But you didn't bother to disapparate?" Bellatrix asked, Alex sighed thinking.

"They took my powers…I couldn't use magic." Alex stated.

"So you are useless…you have no magical ability?" Bellatrix questioned a slight excitement in her voice.

"They had my powers in a jar…when the snatchers came one of them must of knocked it over, it flew back into me and now I have it back." Alex lied…she may no longer be a full wizard but she still had magical ability. Bellatrix frowned for a moment considering Alex's story.

"Prove it." Bellatrix hissed, Alex swallowed hard, she glanced quickly at Hermione and then her eyes shifted around the room, where she spotted a knife on the table and began to levitate it. Bellatrix nodded turning on Hermione. "Your story had better match!" Bellatrix growled menacingly into Hermione's ear, who quivered with immense fear. Finally she seized Hermione by her hair pulling her sharply into the centre of the drawing room and shoving her roughly to the hard floor. "Would you care to do the honours?" Bellatrix asked inclining her head in Alex's direction. She shook her head slowly. Bellatrix stared at Alex a mixture of shock and amusement on her face. "Why not?" Bellatrix asked curiously as she approached Alex casually. "Have you lost your touch, have you over time forgotten your duty. Or must I remind you?" Bellatrix circled Alex, watching her closely; any small reaction could give her away. She had to be tactical.

"No…" Alex answered stiffly.

"Then do share with us pretty, let us not play games." Bellatrix whispered softly into Alex's ear, her claw like wand gliding smoothly over the crease in Alex's neck. "You know I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Alex gulped as the wand trailed lightly over her throat and Bellatrix pressed slightly harder, causing it to leave a thin red scratch.

"I – I feel weak." Alex responded. "I don't have all of my powers yet." She explained at little further. Bellatrix's eyebrow arched slightly at Alex's unusual response. The two stared into each others dark eyes for a few moments. Alex questioned whether Bellatrix had really believed her; she seemed to be studying Alex's every move and response closely.

"No matter." Bellatrix cackled finally with a large evil grin across her face. "More fun for me." She stopped laughing as her black eyes fixed on Hermione, who was still laid out sprawled on the floor. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you sweetie." She told Hermione patronisingly as she turned Hermione over with her foot looking at her with revulsion. Subsequently Bellatrix dropped to her knees positioning herself over Hermione so that she could no longer move. Bellatrix brought her head lower so that her face was just an inch or so away from Hermione's who shivered beneath Bellatrix's bony body. "I have a few questions for you and you're going to answer me do you understand?" Bellatrix asked in a calm but over all stern voice. Hermione nodded her head slowly trying her best to refrain herself from crying. "Crucio!" Bellatrix said as Hermione screeched out in agony, her body squirmed beneath Bellatrix. Alex turned her head away unable to watch Hermione writhing in pain screaming for it to stop. "Answer me!" Bellatrix growled just as Hermione's screams had subsided "Is that clear?" She asked again.

"Y-yes." Hermione answered in a small croaky voice.

"Where did you get the sword?" Bellatrix hissed impatiently glaring down at Hermione. Hermione shook her head. "That sword is supposed to be in my vault at Gringotts, how did you get it?" Bellatrix pressed further. By this point Hermione was sobbing, she shook her head once again.

"I don't know, I didn't take anything." Hermione replied convulsing violently between her sobs.

"I don't believe it!" Bellatrix barked in retaliation, retrieving her sliver dagger from beside her and digging it deeply into Hermione's exposed forearm. Hermione's harrowing screams of pain and torment could be heard echoing through the entire manor bouncing off its cold stony walls. Alex pressed her hands to her ears in the hope that it would muffle out the distressing sounds, she closed her eyes squeezing them tightly shut wishing for it to stop. Draco came to her side, placing his hand tenderly on her shoulder. But Alex flinched at his touch gazing fearfully at him as her eyes snapped open. The screams had disappeared for a few moments and all that could be heard was Hermione's faint whimpers. It soon became apparent that Bellatrix was not yet finished with Hermione and her interrogation. "I'm going to ask you again." Alex heard Bellatrix's cruel voice once more. "How did you get into my vault?" She inquired. "What else did you and your thieving friends take from my vault?" She shrieked in Hermione's face, her nose almost brushing against Hermione's, her eyes were wild and fierce. "We-we didn't take anything." Hermione responded pleadingly tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Bellatrix let out a scream of frustration pulling at her black raven hair and getting to her feet. She kicked Hermione brutally in the ribs watching mercilessly as Hermione curled herself into a small ball. She preformed Crucio one last time on Hermione before turning her attention on Alex. She captured Alex by her thick black hair pulling it sharply, Alex let out a whimper of pain as Bellatrix led her to the middle of the drawing room. "Now you, it's your turn to talk." Bellatrix said glowering at Alex. "You give me the answers and I'll keep you alive." Bellatrix bantered,

"What about Justin?" Alex asked coolly, although on the inside her stomach was in knots and her mouth and throat were dry.

"Now you see dear, this is where we hit a little snag." Bellatrix replied casually playing with her wand between her fingers as if she was itching to use it on Alex. "Your brother is a blood traitor and as far as I know so far, so are you. You and I both know what we think of blood traitors here." She went on, Alex swallowed hard.

"You won't kill him." Alex said confidently, much more confidently than she was feeling at that moment. Bellatrix let out a small evil laugh, smiling at Alex.

"You know me dear, I wouldn't be so sure." Bellatrix replied teasingly. Suddenly Bellatrix, slapped Alex, hard across the face causing Alex, to wince slightly. "You're in no position to make demands or bargain!" She spat, her black eyes wide and desolate.

"You know me, Bellatrix." Alex retorted with a small smile. "I never abide much by rules." It seemed that Alex was testing Bellatrix's patients; her eyes were filled with utter loathing for Alex at that moment.

"Take a seat." Bellatrix said pushing Alex viciously onto a chair that she had just conjured, it almost fell backwards. Soon black iron chains wrapped around Alex's mid-section pinning her arms to her side. Alex struggled furiously for a few moments within it's binds but every time she moved they seemed to become tighter. "Now." Bellatrix started, sitting herself on Alex's lap so that once again her face was only centimetres away from her prisoner. "You're going to tell me all that you know, if you don't, these chains will become tighter and tighter and well…you get the picture." Bellatrix grinned menacingly. She got to her feet pacing back and forth in front of Alex. "So, you've been gone since Christmas, a lot must have happened since then." Bellatrix spoke conversationally, mostly speaking to herself as she walked back and forth. "You say you were kidnapped, that they took your powers so you could not escape or call for help." Bellatrix went on thoughtfully, tapping her wand repeatedly on her chin as she spoke. "Why did it take you so long to realise that speaking the Dark Lords name would lead Snatchers right to you?" Bellatrix asked her eyes staring this time intently into Alex's.

"I didn't think about it at the time." Alex responded.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" Bellatrix asked herself thoughtfully in a bemused tone. "I know that you're much smarter than that pretty, we both know it. I bet even the Mudblood here knows it." Bellatrix retorted coldly. Alex thought it was sad but that was the nicest thing Bellatrix had ever said to Alex in all the time she had known her. "So why didn't you do it so soon?" Bellatrix quizzed. Alex let out a deep sigh which was quite hard, considering the chains around her were quite tight. Alex thought carefully for a moment before she answered.

"I wanted to know what they were up to." Alex answered finally.

"That is interesting, acting as a spy, very clever." Bellatrix smiled. "So you befriend them, have them gain your trust while you pick up on every little detail to come back and report to the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix asked incredulously. Alex stared for a moment at Bellatrix, she was surprised that Bellatrix had come to such an astounding conclusion but Alex was not about to let her luck slip away by accepting the answer. She nodded slowly. "Truly genius, I have taught you well." Bellatrix muttered to herself. "Then you must know how they got this." Bellatrix said holding up the sword of Gryffindor. Alex stared at it for a few moments studying it carefully.

"They never went to your vault." Alex answered. "They wouldn't know how to get there in the first place." She went on somewhat convincingly. "They would need a guide to get there and I sincerely hope you're not implying that I of all people Bellatrix, would betray the Dark Lord and yourself by leading them to his Horcrux and the sword." Alex finished in a calm collected voice. Bellatrix stared at Alex for a few moments wearing a confound look on her gaunt face.

"Then how and where did they get it?" Bellatrix demanded impatiently.

"What if I was to tell you that the sword is fake and that the real sword is still in your vault?" Alex asked. Bellatrix seemed to ponder for a few moments. "That sword is fake." Alex pointed out even though it was a plain lie.

"We shall see about that!" Bellatrix said finally. "Wormtail, fetch me the goblin." Bellatrix ordered. She stared at Alex for a few moments taking casual glances down at Hermione and then once more back at Alex.

"Do you know what they're up to?" Bellatrix asked curiously. Bellatrix wandered around the room searching though Hermione's beaded bag, finally she pulled out a jar. The jar that contained Alex's powers, at the sight of it Alex's heart leapt, would Bellatrix give it back to her? Bellatrix must have noticed the excitement appear on Alex's face because she smiled. "I believe this is yours." She said pointing at the jar that was jerked intensely from within the jar. "So this is what power looks like." Bellatrix said with a small smile in the corner of her mouth. "You can have this back when we hand Potter, over." Bellatrix told Alex, placing it onto the table in the corner of the room. Alex looked at it longingly when finally Pettigrew returned with the goblin, Griphook. Bellatrix released Alex from her chains and Alex shrunk into a dark corner where Draco was stood while Bellatrix interrogated Griphook.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Draco whispered softly in a low voice as Alex came to join him. "I've been so worried about you, why didn't you make any attempt to come back?" Draco questioned.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm here now." Alex responded with a small reassuring smile, she knew that if she was to get out of this, she would have to leave Draco behind again. Why did everything have to be so torn, it was apparent that she couldn't have both. It was either Harry or Draco and Alex didn't want to be the one to make the choice. She glanced nervously at Narcissa and Lucius who were stood only a few feet away, neither looked happy about Alex's return or even their capture of Harry Potter. Draco glanced over at his parents and then back into Alex's eyes.

"They know…about us." He muttered, Alex looked at Draco sharply.

"What?" She hissed in shock, her eyes wide, she knew that they wouldn't approve of such a thing. "How, what did they say?" Alex asked quickly.

"Bellatrix." Draco answered taking a quick look at Bellatrix who was at the opposite side of the room with Griphook, holding her dagger threateningly in front of him. Draco returned his gaze swiftly back to Alex. "She – well you know how she is." Alex nodded her head but she wasn't quite listening, she could see movement coming from the cellar, three figures had appeared lurking in the dark shadows in a corner as if waiting for the perfect moment.

"The sword is fake." Alex heard Griphook tell Bellatrix, an essence of relief filled Alex, the goblin had lied too, at least Bellatrix would now accept Alex's story after all it was the only thing she had lied about.

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix inquired panting slightly. "Completely sure?"

"Yes." Griphook said. Relief too filled Bellatrix and all of the tension drained from it.

"Good." She said with a small smile and with a casual flick of her claw like wand she slashed another deep cut into the goblins face. Bellatrix got to her feet kicking the goblin aside and wandering casually around the room curling her hair around the tip of her wand. "And now." Bellatrix stated triumphantly glancing around the room and staring down at Hermione who lay motionless on the drawing room floor. "We can call the Dark Lord." A bottomless pit had formed in the bottom of Alex's stomach as Bellatrix pulled back the sleeve of her robes and revealed the Dark Mark. She pressed her forefinger on it lightly and a large grin spread across her face. "And I think, we can dispose of the Mudblood."

"NOOOO!" There was a bang and Harry and Ron appeared from the shadowy corner. "_Expelliarmus_!" Ron cried as her entered the drawing room. Disarming Bellatrix who had Hermione in her clutches. Draco, Lucius and Narcissa reached for their wands quickly while Bellatrix stood temporarily stunned. Lucius reached for his cane attempting to pull out his wand and disarm Harry, but Harry was too quick.

"_Stupefy_ !" Harry yelled as a red jet of light flew from the tip of his wand knocking Lucius across the entire drawing room where he crashed into the table where the jar that contained the remainder of Alex's powers has sitting, causing it to smash and the raging ball to soar across the room with such power into the middle of Alex's chest it threw her backwards. Harry and Draco battled viciously as did Narcissa and Ron jets of light shooting back and forth between them.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" Bellatrix yelled gleefully she was supporting Hermione's almost limp body in her arms holding the short silver dagger to Hermione's throat. She stared at Ron and Harry who had paused for a moment. "Drop you wands…" She whispered. "I said drop them." She ordered quickly. "Or we'll see how filthy her blood really is." Harry and Ron immediately dropped the wands to the floor in front of Bellatrix surrendering fully. "Good." Bellatrix smiled wickedly. "Draco, pick them up!" Bellatrix ordered. Draco did so hurriedly collecting the wands and returning to one of the dark corners. There was a faint squeaking voice from above them as Bellatrix and the others glanced up. Within seconds the glittering crystal chandelier began to fall. Bellatrix immediately let go of Hermione, allowing her to drop aimlessly to the floor, while she leapt out of the way with a high pitched scream, which was matched by the crash of the chandelier as shards crystal flew across the room. Harry had seized his opportunity wrestling Draco to the ground to retrieve the wands he had collected. Bellatrix sprang to her feet, her hair even more wild than usual and her eyes fierce as she brandished the sliver dagger. "You! You dropped the chandelier?" Narcissa asked in astonishment as the sight of the small house elf that was Dobby.

"You must not harm, Harry Potter." He squeaked, shaking his finger at his former masters.

"Kill him, Cissy!" Shrieked, Bellatrix but there was another loud crack and Narcissa's wand flew from her hand. "How dare you take a witches wand!" Bellatrix screamed. "How dare you defy your masters!" Dobby glared at Bellatrix momentarily.

"Dobby has no master!" Dobby exclaimed proudly. "Dobby is a free elf and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" There was yet another shriek from Bellatrix as she lobbed the dagger towards Dobby. It was as if the dagger was flying through the air slow motion as Dobby and the rest of them disappeared, the dagger too travelled with them and Bellatrix gave a small smile in the knowledge that one of them had be fatally wounded.

* * *

><p>As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Griphook handed on a beach, Justin approached them quickly.<p>

"Where is Alex?" He asked Harry quickly. "You promised you wouldn't leave her behind so where is she?" Justin inquired but Harry didn't seem to be listening.

"DOBBY!" Harry exclaimed as the small elf swayed slightly, that was when Justin had noticed. Harry was looking at the sliver dagger of Bellatrix's that was protruding from Dobby's chest. "Dobby – no – Justin – HELP!" Harry bellowed tears filling in green eyes. Justin glanced sorrowfully down at Harry who was clutching the dying house elf in his arms.

"Harry…Potter." Dobby's lips trembled slightly and then he became still. Harry bowed his head he had gone.

* * *

><p>Alex groaned blinking rapidly as everything came into focus, she placed her hand on the back of her head where a large lump had formed.<p>

"Where – what happened?" Alex groaned, wincing slightly at the pain at the back or her head. She saw Bellatrix pacing nervously in the corner.

"You weren't a lot of help!" Sneered, Narcissa, who was cradling Draco in her arms, wiping blood from his face. While Lucius' face displayed shock and deep worry.

"Where – where is Harry?" Alex asked looking around the drawing room.

"They got away!" Bellatrix answered, Alex had never seen Bellatrix look or sound so worried in her entire life. "Cissy, the Dark Lord will be arriving soon, it will come to his knowledge that we allowed the Potter boy to escape he will…" Bellatrix trailed off clapping her hand to her forehead, her hands were shaking violently and her bottom lip trembling as she spoke. Alex's heart sank, they had left her, Harry and the others had left, after all that she had done for them. She had lied for them, she had subtly told them where to find the next Horcrux and in return they had abandoned her. Everyone looked around as the drawing room door swung open, there stood in nothing more than a black cloak stood Voldemort. His gleaming red eyes looked around the wrecked drawing room catching sight of Alex. Alex filled with fear, she had hoped she wouldn't be seeing Voldemort again, unless facing him with Harry. She got to her feet quickly, bowing low in front of him.

"I trust." He hissed slowly looking intently at Bellatrix who was trembling more violently now in his presence. "That this is not the reason you summoned me here, Bellatrix."

**_Lol sorry folks! For those of you who wanted Alex to escape with the rest of them...in all honesty I did too, but it just wouldn't fit with my plot, so I'm sorry._**

**_How do you think Voldemort will react now that Alex is back? Do you think he'll be somewhat happy or just too angry that Bellatrix and the Malfoy's allowed Harry to escape?_**


	23. Where Loyalties Lie

**_Hey guys! Sorry I'm a day late. I've been busy with school work *rolls eyes* such a pain! But here is a decent length chapter all from my imagination! So when I was writing this one I didn't know quite how it was going to play out, but about half way through I got an idea and here we are! So hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

Chapter 23 – Where Loyalties Lie

Over the next few days Harry, Hermione, Ron and Justin stayed in Shell Cottage where Ron's brother, Bill lived with his wife Fleur. Justin was angry with Harry for leaving Alex behind, while Harry and Ron argued that they had no choice.  
>"She was unconscious!" Ron bellowed over dinner one evening. "And she was laying next to that slimy git, what did you expect us to do?" Ron asked heatedly. Justin frowned. "Also I dunno if you heard what Hermione said, but she had been lying to us the entire time about having no magic." Ron spoke bitterly. Justin ground his teeth, his patience was growing shorter every time Ron spoke.<br>"That's not the point!" Justin growled across the table. "Alex could have turned her back on us at any moment in that case, but she didn't, she stayed with us, she helped us and if you can't see than then-"  
>"Will the two of you just shut up!" Harry bellowed finally. "Justin, I know you're upset, but you promised me before we started this journey that you would stay focused on finding the Horcruxes." Harry tried to be as diplomatic as possible, he knew that Justin was upset and angry with him for leaving Alex with Bellatrix, he was even angry with himself.<br>"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't have said his name." Justin retorted in a cold voice. Harry bowed his head shamefully.  
>"I know, Justin. I know, it's my fault, but once we destroy the Horcruxes and I defeat him Alex will be free." Harry stated, trying to sound more positive than he felt.<br>"That's if she's not dead al-"  
>"Ron!" Hermione cut across him angrily. "Don't say things like that! Remember we thought that about Luna and it turned out not to be true so don't think like that!" Hermione scolded, Justin smiled at Hermione thankfully. "She also pointed us towards the next Horcrux." Hermione went on.<br>"She remembered?" Justin asked excitedly. "Wait...how did she tell you?" Justin asked in a confused voice. Justin, Harry and Ron exchanged glances, all shrugging until Hermione explained.  
>"Bellatrix asked me what else we took from her vault." Hermione told them. "So there must be something else in there, other than the sword of Gryffindor. Then Alex said that she didn't lead us to the sword or the Horcrux."<br>"So the next Horcrux must be in Bellatrix's vault!" Justin exclaimed excitedly. But his excitement soon faded. "But how do we get there?" He asked suddenly becoming thoughtful.

* * *

><p>"I don't know anything!" Alex screamed out in pure agony, tears spilling down her cheeks.<p>

"Lies!" Voldemort hissed angrily and with another flick of his wand, Alex was screaming again as the pain was sent through her entire body. She sobbed harder as the pain subsided once more. How much more of this was she supposed to take? She knew that if she were to give in Harry and the others would never have a chance of finding the remaining Horcruxes. "What is Harry Potter doing?" Voldemort asked menacingly Alex said nothing. Voldemort was about to torture Alex with the Cruciatus curse again when Bellatrix interrupted him.

"My Lord," She whispered frantically bowing her head low as she entered to the room. "It would be my pleasure – to –to continue this session with the girl." She went on with a mixture of excitement and nervousness in her voice. She refused to make eye contact with the Dark Lord while he appeared to be thinking. She trembled slightly while awaiting his answer.

"How can I trust you with the girl now, Bellatrix?" He asked his red eyes fixing on her as he spoke. "You have failed me yet again, therefore when I am done with this one, it shall be your turn." He whispered in a low voice. Bellatrix trembled slightly harder at his words, playing nervously with her long grubby fingers.

"I understand, My Lord." Bellatrix surrendered bowing her head once more. "But if I may, my Lord, it would fit better for you to go back in search for the Elder Wand?" Bellatrix suggested. Voldemort looked up sharply glaring at Bellatrix as he took a few smooth steps towards her.

"I have searched almost every country in Europe and have found no such trace, of the wand. The wand maker is gone now because of your failure to maintain control while I was away on my search. Therefore Bellatrix, where do you suggest I look next?" Voldemort asked in a cold and yet calm voice. Bellatrix simply gazed at the Dark Lord for a few moments thinking carefully.

"Perhaps…the last known holder of the Elder Wand?" Bellatrix suggested apprehensively.

"Do you not think that I have not tried that?" Voldemort hissed fiercely. Bellatrix shivered looking wistfully at the Dark Lord who stood over her. "Gregorovitch claimed that it was stolen from him many years ago." Voldemort explained in a tiresome voice. Alex pulled herself into a sitting position, slumming herself against the cold stone walls, exhausted.

"Grindelwald," Alex panted, Voldemort and Bellatrix looked at her sharply, Bellatrix's eyes were wide and curious staring at her.

"Who gave you permission to talk? You filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix spat at her, kneeling in front of Alex, her face only centimetres away. Bellatrix took Alex's wand which was lying on the floor beside her, jabbing it sharply into the side of Alex's neck. She then looked up at Voldemort as if waiting for approval.

"Patience, Bellatrix." Voldemort whispered calmly, making his way over to where Alex was sitting. "Tell me what you know." Voldemort ordered, Alex gulped and winced as Bellatrix pushed the wand harder into her neck.

"Tell him!" Bellatrix hissed impatiently, it seemed she was as eager as Voldemort to know the whereabouts of the Elder Wand.

"The thief was…" Alex said slowly, struggling to breathe.

"Yes?" Bellatrix urged.

"The Elder Wand was stolen from Gregorovitch by Gullet Grindelwald." Alex admitted finally. Voldemort smiled evilly, letting out a high, cold laugh. Alex struggled against Bellatrix, thoughts rushing through her head. Would they kill her? Did they still want her?

"My Lord! Please, may I kill the girl now?" Bellatrix whispered excitedly, Voldemort immediately stopped laughing, glowering down at Bellatrix and Alex.

"No! Get what information you can out of her, by any means possible but I want her alive. She will I think, prove most useful." Voldemort told her. With that he disappeared, leaving Bellatrix and Alex alone in the dark room. Alex made a desperate attempt to scramble to her feet but Bellatrix was too quick for her twirling Alex's wand lightly in her hand, Alex's legs bound together, causing her to fall face forward, with a small thud as she hit the hard wooden floor. Alex winced supporting herself on her arms. Her heart sank as she heard Bellatrix's cold, evil laugh.

"Don't try and escape from me, pretty, I'm not finished with you yet!" Bellatrix laughed tugging Alex by the roots of her thick black hair and turning Alex's face towards her own. "Now, it seems that you haven't bared all to us in these last few days and we want to know everything." Bellatrix whispered into Alex's ear, pulling tighter on Alex's hair. "What do you know about Harry Potter?" Bellatrix asked calmly.

"I don't know anything…" Alex answered confidently.

"LIAR!" Bellatrix screamed pushing Alex ruthlessly to the floor. Alex tried desperately to gulp in air as the collision caused it to be knocked out of her. "Tell me what you know!" Bellatrix demanded, Alex was barely given time to answer when Bellatrix kicked her brutally in the ribs. Alex was left gasping for air, clutching the side of her ribs.

"I told you!" Alex choked. "I don't know anything." Bellatrix glowered down at Alex, her eyes were filled with loathing and malice. Bellatrix wandered around for a few moments thinking to herself.

"Does Potter know about the Horcruxes?" Bellatrix asked finally, Alex tried desperately to pull herself to her feet with the aid of a chair but Bellatrix kicked Alex's feet out from under her, causing her to slump to the floor again. "I didn't give you permission to get up!" Bellatrix growled kneeling down and slapping Alex hard across the face. "Does he know about the Horcruxes?" Bellatrix asked again, this time with much more force in her voice. Alex didn't answer, only glaring at Bellatrix, who stared back. "You know, so tell me! Have they found any Horcruxes or destroyed them?" Bellatrix integrated. Alex still didn't answer. "You think you're so brave defending your little friends." Bellatrix hissed coldly in a low voice. "Let me tell you this, they won't get far, you had better tell me what you know or I will kill you." Bellatrix threatened in a cold voice, her black eyes were wild as she stared into Alex's brown eyes.

"Then kill me." Alex retorted. "I have nothing to offer you anymore, no more information and I'm quite clearly, as you say…not trustworthy." Alex went on in a confident voice. It appeared that Alex's response caused Bellatrix's temper to boil over, she screamed out in frustration, casting the Cruciatus curse, one after another, seizing Alex by her hair once more and forcing her head towards the hard floor. Alex's head made a loud, sickening crack at the collision and Alex's body lay limp. Warm liquid trickled from her nose, coating her pale face in her own crimson blood, causing a small shallow pool to form in front of her. Bellatrix stood back staring at Alex's unmoving body for a few moments a small smile appearing on her face. The door of the drawing room burst open and Draco, followed by Narcissa came rushing in. Draco ran to Alex's side rolling her over onto her back and clutching her in his arms, tears rolling down in slim pale cheeks.

"Bella, what have you done?" Narcissa whispered in a low frantic voice, glancing apprehensively at Alex. Bellatrix simply laughed evilly clapping her hands.

"The girl is not dead, Cissy, although believe me I wish she was." Bellatrix cackled leaving the room without a backwards glance.

"Leave her, Draco." Narcissa said softly, taking lightly hold on Draco's arm, trying to pull him away. But Draco shoved her off. "Draco, darling, please," Narcissa pleaded.

"No." Draco said through gritted teeth as he wiped away the stray tears from his face. "No, she needs me, I have to help her, or – or she'll die." Draco choked slightly on his words as more tears began to run down his cheeks. He lifted Alex's body with all the strength he could carrying her from the drawing room.

* * *

><p>Alex awoke days later, pain shooting through her entire body, the most pain pulsed through her head as she opened her eyes. Slowly she lifted her hand to her head, where a large bump was very apparent protruding from her temple. She blinked waiting for everything to come back into focus. She looked at her reflection in the mirror sitting opposite her, he mouth dropping open. Draco got to his feet, realising she was conscious. Alex's lower lip began to tremble, looking up at Draco sadly.<p>

"Wha-what happened to me?" Alex croaked, Draco perched himself on the side of Alex's bed, staring intently into her eyes.

"Bellatrix, gave you a bit of a knock." Draco told her coldly.

"A bit?" Alex questioned sitting up, and wincing, she glance down at her mid-section which was bandaged. Alex then looked at herself in the mirror again, examining the purple, blue and yellow lump that was clearly visible. Although it seemed the bruising hadn't finished there, Alex's nose and eyes were almost black as if she was wearing a mask. She turned her head towards Draco.

"How can you even look at me?" Alex wailed burying her head in her arms and hiding her face away from Draco.

"It could be worse." Draco responded as he tried to assure Alex, but it appeared that she wasn't listening to him and wasn't having any of it. "But…" Draco said after a moment of silence. "It is unclear on who's side you stand." Draco said awkwardly in a strained voice, his eyes unable to meet with Alex's. Alex's eyes narrowed on Draco.

"Is there something wrong?" Alex asked curiously, taking lightly hold of Draco's hand. Draco stared down at Alex's hand on his for a few moments, pulling it away sharply. "What is wrong with you?" She inquired, quite hurt at Draco's reaction to her, it seemed he was being cold towards her and it didn't feel right.

"We can't be together…my family believes that you're a blood traitor if you are…" Draco looked as if he was struggling to find the words he wanted to say, glancing quickly at Alex and back down at the floor. "We can run away together…" He managed in a strained voice as if it was difficult for him to say. Alex frowned at Draco shaking her head.

"No…" Alex answered. "No, Draco, I will not run away with you, it makes me look guilty, like I have something to run from, when I don't," Alex answered confidently, this seemed to take Draco by surprise and he sat up listening intently to Alex.

"If you come clean to the Dark Lord he might spare your life. The Dark Lord is merciful, that is why you're still alive." Draco said, Alex raised her eyebrow at Draco as if she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Draco, I just told you, I have nothing more to hide, I don't know anything, and I answered what I could. I told the Dark Lord who might have the Elder Wand, what more does he want from me?" Alex asked looking confused at Draco, whose cheeks had turned a light shade of pink.

"Are you sure there is nothing more you know, have they destroyed any Horcruxes, do they know of them?" Draco asked quickly he was becoming more and more demanding with his questions as if his patience was growing short.

"No, I know nothing, they didn't trust me." Alex answered bluntly. "Why do you think they took my powers from me?" Alex asked. "As if they would tell me anything."

"Then why didn't you come back, when you knew it was a lost cause?" Draco inquired getting to his feet and staring down at Alex. "You left me, for him, that's why you didn't come back!" Draco sneered in a cold voice.

"I told you Draco, they took my powers, how could I have come back, the Dark Lord would have had no use for me."

"And what use does he have for you now?" Draco whispered through gritted teeth, his face was only inches from hers this time as he spoke and his grey eyes were wild. The grip Draco had on Alex's wrists was so tight Alex winced in pain. Alex threw Draco backwards with all the force she could, his hands releasing from her grip as the shield like power forced his across the room. He fell to the floor; laying there he clutched the back of his head, which had bounced off the back of the wall where he had been thrown with such force. Alex got steadily to her feet glowering down at Draco.

"The Dark Lord has my loyalty and my power, but what use does he have for you?" Alex asked coldly, tears streaming down her face as she spoke. "There is nothing left for you or me, so just leave!" Alex ordered. Draco quickly scrambled to his feet, leaving the room, where Alex sank to her knees burying her head in her hands and sobbing hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days earlier:<strong>

Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were sitting by the fireplace in the corner of the drawing room, where it seemed a heated debate was taking place.

"I say, she's no more use to the Dark Lord, she simply will not talk, I have tried everything!" Bellatrix hissed.

"We shall not harm her anymore, Bella." Lucius drawled in response, as Narcissa carefully placed his arm in a sling, he winced slightly, turning to face Bellatrix. "After all we do not want to anger the Dark Lord any further." He stated stiffly peering at his son's swollen black eye. Bellatrix let out a frustrated sigh, glaring at Lucius.

"If you hadn't have been so proud and called him, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Bellatrix retorted bitterly. "We should never have interrupted the Dark Lords search." She continued.

"As I recall Bella, it was you that was so eager to call the Dark Lord." Lucius pointed out.

"That was before I had noticed that they had the sword, I thought they had been into my vault." Bellatrix protested shrilly.

"We don't even know if she's telling the truth." Lucius sighed. "After all she has been with Potter and his friends for a few months, it could be easy for her to forget where he loyalties lie." He pointed out slowly, Bellatrix's eyes widened.

"What about veritaserum?" Draco suggested suddenly.

"Draco, don't be ridiculous!" Narcissa cried taking hold of Draco's hand.

"No, Cissy, of course not!" Bellatrix said quickly in an excited voice. "She wouldn't drink anything we give her, but go on Draco, is there anything else?" Bellatrix asked curiously. Draco thought for a few moments, but shook his head in response.

"Draco, your relationship with her is…" Bellatrix started but trailed off trying to think of a word.

"Disgusting," Lucius finished, looking utterly repulsed at his son as he spoke.

"No, Lucius, no!" Bellatrix said enthusiastically, the three Malfoy's stared at Bellatrix, looking to her for an explanation. "It's brilliant!" Bellatrix said. "Does she confide in you, Draco?" Bellatrix inquired quickly. Draco looked down at the floor nervously and then back at Bellatrix who was deeply anticipating the answer.

"Yes, she tells me how she feels…" Draco answered slowly. Bellatrix' smile turned into a wide evil grin and she rubbed her hands together greedily.

"It's perfect! She will confide in Draco, tell him the honest truth and then we shall know if she is trustworthy!" Bellatrix explained. "Although…I would want to hear her confessions myself." Bellatrix said thoughtfully.

"Polyjuice Potion…" Lucius said finally.

**_Okay, so what did you think? I hope you understand that Bellatrix took Polyjuice Potion so the scene with Draco and Alex was actually Bellatrix and Alex haha...I know confusing right? That was my little brain wave. Do you think Draco and Alex's little relationship is over? Will Alex find out it was actually Bellatrix? and Do you really think Alex's loyalty lies with Voldemort?_**


	24. The Return

_**Hey guys, sorry I'm late...no surprise there huh? So I don't know how many more chapter of this story there is...we're nearing the end, I just wrote a little Justin and Alex speech during the battle which was sparked by a book I read the other day, so when I post that chapter I'll tell you tell you when it is. So I hope you like this chapter its more of an information fill-in chapter. I think in the next chapter we'll just skip to May or something. **_

Chapter 24 – The Return

Alex sat silently with the rest of the Death Eaters; she was still supporting bruises on her face although they had faded significantly since the beating she had received from Bellatrix earlier that week. Bellatrix and the Malfoy's sat opposite Alex, all were sitting around the long polished table awaiting Voldemorts, hopefully triumphant return. Alex had hoped that the Dark Lord would be successful in retrieving the Elder Wand, the reason being that her information about the whereabouts of the Elder Wand may well have spared her life. She stared nervously into her lap, where her hands were propped fidgeting slightly. Draco and Alex had not spoken since their last encounter in her room, Alex was hurt by Draco's aggression and hostility towards her, and it was almost as if he were not himself that night. She ignored Draco every time they would pass in the long halls, although he seemed to try his best to pull her aside and talk to her but Alex would have none of it. Draco had hurt her and that was all she needed to know to prove that they could not work. Instead Alex's thoughts would drift to Harry, but Harry was not in Alex's good books either for abandoning her and leaving her with the Death Eaters. Alex had reached the conclusion that she would never be able to replace Mason; there was simply nobody good enough to fill his shoes. She was distracted from her thoughts when word had come that the Dark Lord was on his way. Alex sniffed quickly wiping her eyes, where a few stray tears had leaked, resting on her pale cheeks. Quickly she sat herself up straight, bracing herself for the Dark Lords arrival. Draco caught Alex's eyes briefly, looking at her sorrowfully, his head slightly bowed but Alex turned her head away looking to the door when Voldemort had just entered. He walked so gracefully and with such ease that it almost seemed that he glided across the floor. The room fell quiet as all chatter ceased when the Dark Lord took his seat at the end of the wooden table, his gleaming red eyes scanning the entire room.

"My friends…" Voldemort hissed as if he were about to make an announcement. "Tonight, we are one step closer to the end of Harry Potter." Voldemort proclaimed insolently, brandishing the wand high in the air above him. The wand was long around fifteen inches in length and made of Elder wood, Alex's eyes fixed on the unique markings it has; it looked as if clusters of berries ran down its entire length. There was an eruption of cheers from the Death Eaters around the table it seemed only Alex and the Malfoy's were not so enthusiastic. "Soon, Harry Potter will fall and meet his fate, I shall attend to the boy in person. There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned, some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due more to my errors than to his triumphs. I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best-laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be." Voldemort finished, there was silence, nobody spoke a word, all eyes were fixed on Voldemort. Soon they were all dismissed, leaving the drawing room, muttering and whispering under their breath. To Alex's relief it was soon that she would be returning to Hogwarts the following morning, she was unsure how her return would be taken by her fellow students and teachers, she feared that she would yet again be unwelcome and be unable to help Harry when he returned. She exited the drawing room in a haze, lost in thought as she walked aimlessly to her room.

"Alex!" Draco called, running to catch up with her although she wasn't listening to him. "Alex, please!" Draco repeated panting taking hold of Alex's shoulder tenderly as he reached her. Promptly Alex spun around forcing Draco viciously, against the cold stone wall, he winced slightly at the impact, knocking some of the air from his lungs as she pinned him there with some invisible force. Her eyes narrowed on him, she looked over him grotesquely, unable to think of words to say to him. "Alex, I -" Draco started breathlessly.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" Alex growled through gritted teeth, she could feel the mixture of anger and hurt building up inside of her. "So just leave me alone, I have nothing to say to you, I told you we're over." Alex said coldly, pushing herself away and walking away briskly.

"Well I have something to say to you, so won't you just give me a chance?" Draco said jogging to catch up with her once again, but Alex kept walking, trying to ignore Draco. "Alex, you have no idea what actually happened." Draco tried to explain, at which Alex let out a bitter laugh shaking her head as she walked.

"Are you suggesting I don't know what I saw or what I felt?" Alex asked without looking at Draco. "Because these bruises on my wrist where you had hold of me tell a different story,"

"Alex, you don't understand!" Draco protested wearily. "I wasn't myself that night, you actually have no idea how literally you should take that." Draco pressed. "Please, you have to listen to me!" Draco begged. Finally Alex stopped abruptly, turning to face Draco, her hands perched on both her hips and she looked at him expecting an explanation. Her eyes were still narrowed, she was sure that anything Draco said would not change her mind. "Thank you." Draco breathed letting out a sigh of relief.

"Make this quick, I have packing to finish." Alex retorted coldly, trying to look bored.

"I want to tell you that I wasn't myself that night, you have to believe me…" Draco said softly.

"Then what were you then?" Alex inquired in a crisp voice. "And no apology? You know that's what I would start with if I wanted someone to begin to even forgive me." Alex stated, Draco bowed his head again shamefully, shaking his head.

"Alex, I'm trying to tell you that it wasn't me that night-"

"I know what you're trying to say!" Alex barked swiftly, trying to keep her anger from boiling over. "You already told me that twice before, don't try and break out the whole 'it's not you it's me' speech!" Alex spat.

"I'm trying to say it's not me…" Draco replied.

"Oh so it's me right, I'm the problem huh?" Alex said, her voice shaking with anger and resentment for Draco.

"No, no that's not what I'm trying to say." Draco said quickly.

"What are you trying to say Draco, spit it out sweetie." A cold harsh voice cackled criminally from behind Alex. Draco's eyes grew wide and fearful while Alex let out a sigh of frustration turning to face Bellatrix who stared at the two young wizards wearing a large grin on her gaunt, pale face. "Tell us Draco, what's matter cat got your tongue?" Bellatrix giggled evilly with an element of amusement and excitement in her eyes. "Not going to share our little secret were you Draco?" Bellatrix asked, taking a few steps closer to Draco, who gulped and shifted nervously where he stood.

"N- no." Draco responded uncertainly. Bellatrix began to laugh cruelly as she approached him, circling him and scanning him. Draco felt even more uncomfortable in Bellatrix's presence.

"Yes you were!" Bellatrix screeched, slapping Draco hard across the face, leaving a burning red hand mark on his thin pale cheeks.

"Bella!" The voice of Narcissa exclaimed in shock as she came running to Draco's side and soothing his cheek. "Bella, how dare you, what were you thinking?" Narcissa asked holding her son closely. Bellatrix rolled her eyes giving an unsympathetic laugh and grin.

"He was about to tell her our secret Cissy!" Bellatrix retorted. "What do you expect me to do, children must be taught." Bellatrix insisted looking at Alex in disgust. "What are you still doing here, scram you filth!" Bellatrix jeered. Alex quickly left returning to her room and finishing her packing.

* * *

><p>Alex awoke the following morning quickly, she couldn't believe that she was going to be excited for school yet again, even though in the back of her mind she knew that Hogwarts would be not much better. Amycus and Alecto were still in charge of punishment and she was sure that if anything they would press harder on their regime and would take no mercy on Alex in her absence. How was she to convince Neville and the others that she wasn't going to turn them over to the Carrow's or any other of the Death Eaters, she knew much more than anyone else did on either side, surely she would be of some use to them, but they would never trust her. Closing the door to her room which she hoped that she would never be returning to ever again she walked slowly through the halls reaching the stone steps and she sighed.<p>

"Do you want me to get that for you?" Draco's voice asked, Alex slowly inclined her head to face Draco, looking at him for a few moments, wearing no emotion on her face. She turned her head back picking up her trunk with great difficulty, she panted taking each step until she reached the bottom. Draco shook his head laughing lightly and wearing and small smirk. "You're much too proud." Draco said with a smile, Alex's face remained stony and emotionless as she looked at him, giving him a daggering stare.

"As are you, Malfoy." Alex retorted in a sharp voice, she had hoped that the use of his last name instead of his first name would hurt him in some way and it seemed it had, he frowned at Alex for a moment.

"We're no longer on a first name basis?" He asked curiously, trying to mask the hurt in his voice. Alex said nothing leaving Draco stood alone in the wide empty entrance hall. Draco stared down at his feet for a few moments, cursing at himself and running his fingers through his white blonde hair.

* * *

><p>"So you mean we're going to try and break into Gringotts?" Justin said his eyes wide staring at Harry who just nodded, they had just been to see, Mr. Ollivander and Griphook the Goblin.<p>

"You-Know-Who has the Elder Wand now, our only hope of destroying him is to find the rest of his Horcruxes and get rid of them before he finds out what we're up too." Harry said morosely staring out of the small window and watching the grass sway in the breeze.

"It'll be too dangerous!" Justin protested. "No one has ever broken into Gringotts and come back out." Justin continued.

"You're wrong." Harry replied dully, Justin frowned at Harry for a moment confused. "When I was eleven You-Know-Who tried to steal the Philosopher Stone from Gringotts…he failed because Hagrid and I got to it first." Justin stared at Harry lost for words for a moment. Ron and Hermione also didn't look too sure whether Harry was in his right mind but didn't bother to say anything against him. They walked down into the kitchen of the small cottage, Justin smiled at Fleur who set a bowl of soup in front of him.

"Do you think Alex is still alive?" Justin said suddenly not eating his soup, Hermione stopped eating and looked sympathetically at Justin, she laid her hand on his for reassurance.

"We can only hope." She said quietly giving his hand a squeeze, Justin smiled at Hermione whilst Ron stared at Justin and Hermione's hands.

"I think I need some air." Ron piped up suddenly quickly getting up from his seat and walking out the door into the breezy seaside air. Harry looked up from his soup watching Ron from just outside the window.

"I think I best go talk to him." Hermione said quietly slipping from her seat and following after Ron. "RON! RON!" Hermione called running to catch up with him, Ron kicked at a rock on the path in front of him, turning to look and Hermione who was windswept. "Ron please," Hermione called.

"Hermione I don't want to be in there, all he ever talks about is Alex." Ron sighed turning to walk in-time with Hermione.

"Ron he's just worried…" Hermione started but Ron interrupted.

"We're all worried Hermione, what if we never see our families again!" Ron argued, but he wasn't shouting.

"Yes but Ron, what if it was You-Know-Who, who had Ginny?" Hermione asked tenderly, Ron froze for a second. "You'd want to save her wouldn't you? Like you did when he had her in our second year?" Hermione said, Ron looked down at his feet and nodded. "See Ron, you and Justin have the same protectiveness for your sisters." Hermione said, she saw Ron's accepting gaze, she had finally got through to him.

"I guess I just have to imagine its Ginny he has if I'm to understand how he's feeling." Ron mumbled, Hermione took hold of Ron's arm, Ron looked at Hermione and smiled.

* * *

><p>Alex stepped off the train and onto the platform, the sun was just beginning to set behind the trees, she made her way towards the Thestral drawn carriages, she sat alone for awhile until she noticed the white blonde hair.<p>

"Hello Alex." Luna said dreamily, Alex was a bit taken aback that Luna had even chosen to say something to her.

"Hi…" Alex replied quietly.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Luna asked but she was already climbing into the carriage. They sat in silence for most of the journey.

"Um Luna…" Alex started uncertainly, Luna looked at Alex smiling. "Why are you sat with me…you should hate me after all I've done." Luna continued to smile at Alex for a few moments.

"You possess redeeming qualities, I heard a great deal of what happened while you were with Harry and the others from Christmas." Luna stated, "They'll be happy to know you're okay, they fear you might be dead." Luna continued casually. Alex smiled at Luna, knowing that right now someone was on her side, the carriage stopped at the gate and Luna and Alex clambered out walking up towards the great oak front doors where Alecto and Amycus were waiting.

"Form lines of twos in your houses!" Amycus called pushing a first year violently aside. Everyone did as they were told, marching in line into the Great Hall stood in lines, nobody spoke staring up at the Head Masters chair where Snape was sat, he gazed over the significantly smaller crowd of Hogwarts students, he stood up the hall was so silent you could have heard a pin drop.

"I once again would like to remind you that the rules still stand. Some of you may have forgotten your place in the short period you have spent away from the school, those who rebel will be severely punished." There was a few heads which turned towards Neville who stood proudly and unspeaking. Alex turned her head to face Snape once again listening intently to everything that was being said. Finally they were dismissed back to their dormitories, the crowds of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students climbs the staircases towards the main towers. Alex walked beside Luna, although no words were exchanged between the two.

"Luna!" Alex heard Neville exclaim in shock. "You're okay, how did you escape?" He asked as he reached the two girls, who stopped in their tracks while students bustled and pushed past them.

"Harry and Ron helped me escape." Luna answered with a small smile.

"You saw Harry?" Neville asked excitedly, looking around he lowered his voice, realising that it wasn't a good idea to talk about Harry Potter with so many people around. "Where are they?" He asked lowering his voice and leaning in closer to Luna.

"With Ron's older brother." Luna answered in a whisper. "They're safe."

"I knew it!" Neville beamed, his whole face lighting up. His smile faded upon noticing Alex standing just behind Luna. "What are you doing here? We heard you were dead." Neville said frowning at Alex.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you, Neville." Alex retorted sarcastically. "I'm sorry I missed the celebration. I trust it was good? I was just freezing in the middle of nowhere hiding in a tent from Death Eaters and Snatchers, while Harry, Ron, Hermione and my brother tried their best to figure out ways to defeat the Dark Lord." Alex explained casually.

"You're a liar!" Neville growled through gritted teeth.

"No, no Neville." Luna said quickly, taking lightly hold of his arm. "While I was staying with them after they rescued me, they were talking about how they regretted failing to save Alex after they were captured and how she had given them information." Luna insisted, Alex gave Luna a grateful smile. The three of them stopped talking when Amycus rounded the corner.

"Ah, Russo!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Caught some rebels already have you?" Alex looked at Amycus for a few short seconds and glanced quickly between Neville and Luna.

"She was eavesdropping!" Neville stated coldly, glaring at Amycus and then at Alex.

"I'll deal with them Amycus." Alex said dismissively. "I'll see if I can get some more information on the whereabouts of Harry Potter and his friends." Alex said dragging Neville and Luna away quickly. Finally they stopped in the shadows of a dark corner, in an empty corridor. "You two have to be more careful where you discuss these things." Alex hissed.

"We don't need your help." Neville retorted bitterly.

"You need someone on the inside, they're planning to get rid of the troublemakers, and Neville you're the highest on their list." Alex explained staring into Neville's round face. "I'm…going to help you." Alex said forcing the words out. "Whether you want me to or not," Alex continued a determined look in her eyes. Neville and Luna exchanged glances shrugging.

"We're down two members…it could be helpful." Luna said thoughtfully. Alex nodded turning to make her way into Gryffindor Tower.

**_Do you think Neville trusts Alex? Are you happy that Ron is beginning to understand what Justin is feeling? And would you like me to skip the whole Gringotts and just make a few references to it?_**


	25. The Flaw in the Lie

**_Hey guys sorry for not posting for like 2 weeks, I've been busy, tired and uninspired but I finally got myself together and managed to write the chapter so yay for me! I predict there is only about two of three chapters left to this story and then I have a new story (I'll write about it later) and What It Mean's to Be a Socialite to continue with. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

Chapter 25 – The Flaw in the Lie

Alex awoke the next morning heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast, the hall was almost empty.

"Russo!" Alecto called from the opposite side of the hall, Alex stopped in her tracks turning to look back through the golden doors, of where she had just came. "Come with me!" Alecto ordered.

"I was-" Alex began but Alecto interrupted her.

"Now!" she demanded giving Alex a stern looked, Alex sighed heading back towards the golden doors towards Alecto.

"What is it?" Alex asked morosely walking beside Alecto.

"Firstly what information did you gather from Longbottom and Lovegood?" Alecto asked, her eyes gleaming. Alex walked silently along side her for a moment thinking of something to say.

"No useful information," Alex replied casually not meeting Alecto's cold gaze. "I tried my best, but nothing." She continued. Alecto stopped suddenly, Alex turned to Alecto who was smiling.

"Well Longbottom isn't going to be causing trouble much longer." Alecto said grinning, Alex nodded.

"Why's that?" Alex asked carefully trying to just sound curious but her heart was hammering, whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good news. Hogwarts wasn't as it had been before, anyone that caused trouble was reported to the Carrow's, Alex supposed they had, had enough of all the trouble making and had a plan to prevent it.

"We're going to take his poor old Grandmother hostage to keep him in-line" Alecto announced proudly. "They're sending Dawlish over there now, that should keep him from causing anymore trouble." Alecto stated still grinning. Alex stood staring at Alecto for a few moments before smiling at her.

"Sounds like you have it all planned out." Alex said turning to make her way up the staircase, she was going to have to find Neville and warn him.

"Where are you going?" Alecto asked following just behind Alex up the staircase. Alex hesitated for a moment jogging up the stairs to get further away from Alecto.

"I've forgotten my book for Potions class this morning" Alex called back, heading into the Gryffindor common room and not looking back. "NEVILLE!" Alex called loudly running up towards the boys' dormitory. "NEVILLE" she called again more frantically but she could find him nowhere. She let out a sigh of frustration heading back down towards the common room and out of the portrait hole, she supposed Neville would find out sooner or later anyway.

* * *

><p>"How nice of you to join us Miss. Russo" Professor Slughorn said delightedly, Alex didn't even acknowledge that he had spoken taking her seat beside Draco who was watching her intently. Alex ignored Draco as best she could, but he was making it increasingly difficult for her. Whispering to her and lightly nudging her to attract her attention.<p>

"Alex, please hear me out." Draco begged pulling lightly on the sleeve of her black robes.

"Leave me alone!" Alex hissed menacingly pushing Draco away and accidentally knocking over her cauldron, causing its content to spill all over the floor and table. The liquefied mixture of salamander tails, crushed dung beetles and lace wing flies began to burn the surfaces it had spilled on. Steam rising. "Ugh! Look what you made me do!" Alex exclaimed furiously, rounding on Draco her eyes narrowed on him giving him a death stare.

"Now, now Miss. Russo…" Slughorn said timidly, approaching the two students as if afraid Alex would round on him too. "As long as nobody was hurt everything is okay." He smiled weakly at Alex hoping to calm her. With a wave of his wand Slughorn had cleared the mess Alex had made, leaving burn marks where it had spilt. Alex looked at Slughorn unsure; he gave her a small, reassuring smile. "It's perfectly okay Miss. Russo, accidents do happen." Alex gave a small nod in response shooting Draco a quick glare.

"I want a different seating arrangement please, Professor." Alex stated in an irritable voice, glowering at Draco as she spoke. "Some people I simply cannot work with." She continued this time without looking at Draco, who looked deeply hurt at her harsh words. Slughorn hesitated for a moment.

"Oh-um-uh, why don't you take a seat at the front of the classroom then Miss. Russo?" He suggested, gesturing toward the seat and empty cauldron sitting in front of him. After double potions Alex slowly packed away her things until she was the only student in the classroom. "Glad to see you back again Miss. Russo." Slughorn said after Draco had left, Alex looked up at Slughorn and simply nodded. "I can assume that something happened between you and Mr. Malfoy over the period of you being away…" Slughorn spoke quietly as Alex packed away her ingredients.

"He's…he's just so ugh, I hate him!" Alex spat violently shoving a bag of salamander tails to the bottom of her bag as she spoke. Slughorn said nothing for a few moments looking sorrowfully at Alex.

"I'm sure it's not my place to say this Miss. Russo, but sometimes we hate the ones we love." He said without making eye-contact with Alex as he spoke. "If I may…where were you after the Christmas holidays?" he asked curiously changing the topic to make the situation less awkward. "After all you missed a lot of Potions work that you may need to catch up on." Slughorn continued lightly, Alex laughed slightly looking at Slughorn and shaking her head.

"I think Professor, that you heard rumours that I was with Harry Potter during the time I was away." Alex said coolly straightening up and heading towards the door. Slughorn's face fell slightly having been found out. "The rumour is true, Sir." Alex admitted turning to face Slughorn and giving him a small smile. "But they left me…" Alex added, her smile fading, she looked down at the floor. "I'll…I'll catch up with the work in my free time." Alex assured him she was about to exit the door before returning briefly. "Sir, I am sorry about ruining your floor…and table." Slughorn let a light chuckle.

"Not to worry Miss. Russo, now run along." He said smiling to himself. Alex made her way to Dark Arts class, she was late but there was no sense of urgency in her step. Casually she walked towards the third floor, thinking to herself when the sound of banging caught her attention. Absentmindedly she was drawn to the mysterious banging which was coming from inside a closed door. Alex tried the handle, the door didn't budge.

"I should have known." Alex muttered to herself. Unable to open the door manually, she pulled out her wand, checking either side of the corridor for any sign of Amycus or Alecto. The banging continued furiously for a few more minutes. "Is someone in there?" Alex called, the banging ceased for a few short seconds when another larger bang accompanied by a muffled 'ouch' caused Alex to jump backwards in surprise. "I'm going to take that as a yes…" Alex called, to which there was no reply. Alex tapped her wand on the door handle muttering the incantation. "_Alohomora_." The lock didn't click as she had expected it to, gritting her teeth she sighed to herself. There was another loud bang accompanied by yet another whimper of pain, whoever was trapped inside was trying to manually force their way out, but to no prevail. "Can I ask who's in there and would you like some help?" Alex called through the lock.

"That depends who you are!" Neville's voice called back from behind the solid oak door. Alex smiled to herself, luck was on her side today she thought to herself.

"Neville, it's me, Alex." She responded, there was a long pause before Neville finally replied.

"I don't need your help!" He spat bitterly. Alex frowned on the other side of the door.

"Really? Because I think you're in a bit of a predicament right now." Alex replied still wearing a frown as she spoke, she had completely forgotten that she was supposed to be in Dark Arts at that very moment. "Is there anything dangerous or harmful in there with you?" Alex asked curiously.

"There's a Boggart in here and it's trying to get out." Neville replied quietly, Alex strained to hear him. "And some Imps that keep trying to attack me!" Neville called.

"Neville, have you got your wand?"

"No! The Carrows confiscated my wand when they took me from the Great Hall this morning." Neville replied. "They're going after Gran."

"I know, I was looking for you to try and warn you." Alex told him tugging with all the force she could on the door handle, but it was hopeless, she could think of no spell that could open the locked door. "Neville, stand back, I'm doing to blow down the door!" Alex called. "_Reducto_!" The door was blasted off its hinges and fell to the, hard stone floor with a deafening crash that seemed to echo through the entire third floor. A billowing cloud of dust erupted, making it impossible to see, Alex stepped forward, coughing and spluttering, the cloud slowly cleared and Alex noticed Neville curled up in the corner. Alex helped Neville to his feet. "I want you to take my wand." Alex told him, shoving her red wand into his hand.

"What?" Neville asked, looking up at Alex with a confused expression.

"Take my wand and run!" Alex hissed frantically, she could hear the sound of footsteps and it would only be a matter of time before Amycus or Alecto showed up to investigate. Neville sprinted from the wreckage, his footsteps echoing down the corridor, Alex ran after him. "Give me back my wand!" Alex bellowed, barging past Alecto who was wearing a stunned look on her face. Alex followed Neville until he reached the room of requirement both were panting and sweating as they reached the seventh floor. "Look after my wand." Alex panted, Neville nodded without saying another word disappearing into the room of requirement. Alex gulped in air leaning herself against the cold stone wall, which was somewhat refreshing, she allowed herself to slip down the wall to the floor to rest, all of her energy had gone. She groaned at the sight of Amycus, followed by his very weary tired looking sister.

"Did you catch him?" Amycus panted, wiping sweat from his brow, Alex shook her head slowly, still unable to talk, she simply didn't have the energy or breath to do so.

Amycus, Alecto and Alex slowly made their way down to the third floor, where a crowd had gathered at the scene, a wave of whispers erupted at the sight of Alex being led by The Carrows. Alex caught Luna's eye as she passed giving her a conspicuous thumbs up. The Carrows spent a few minutes investigating the scene where Neville had escaped, muttering to one another. It fell silent at the sight of Snape, who rarely was seen wandering the corridors unless there was any real need.

"What…happened here?" He asked slowly, his eyes sweeping over the dust covered floor and the fallen door.

"Longbottom escaped, headmaster." Alecto informed him quickly. "Once he heard the news about Dawlish and his Grandmother he lost it, so we locked him in the room…he blasted down the door." Alecto explained. "Then he took Russo's wand and escaped through the room of requirement sir." Alex gritted her teeth, she had not expected Snape to be involved in the matter. Snape's eyes surveyed the corridor finally halting on Alex. She gulped, she may have been smart enough to fool the Carrows by any means, but it was questionable if she was cunning enough to fool Snape. His eyes narrowed slightly, as if he was scanning her.

"Miss. Russo…if you could…follow me." He said in a low voice, he turned his back on her, expecting her to follow and she did. "All of you, get back to your lessons!" Snape spat. Alex trudged behind him slowly, assuring to keep just enough distance between them; she also heard the break out of whispers from the surrounding students making their way back to their lessons as she left.

There was not a single word exchanged between Alex and Snape on their journey to the Headmaster's office on the first floor. Alex wondered what Snape wanted from her, if Snape knew that it couldn't have been Neville, if he knew that she had helped him escape. He said nothing as he swept through the circular office, which looked exactly the same as it had done with Dumbledore had used it. She watched as his black cloak billowed behind him as he walked, leaning over the desk, his black empty eyes fixed on her. "Sit down." He commanded in a slow voice, pointing towards the chair placed just in front of his desk. Alex obliged taking at seat before him, gulping as he leered over her. "Miss. Russo, how exactly did Neville Longbottom escape?" Snape asked, looking deep into Alex's brown eyes as he spoke as if he was reading her. Alex thought for a moment, her mind was racing.

"Weren't you listening when Alecto told you?" Alex asked confidently, staring back into Snape's cold, empty black eyes.

"Yes I did Miss. Russo, but I'm asking your account…after all you are an eye witness." Snape replied, sneering at her. "So how, Miss. Russo, did Neville Longbottom escape?" Snape inquired.

"As Alecto said sir, he blasted down the door." Alex replied bluntly.

"Do you take me for a fool, Russo?" Snape sneered, glaring at Alex. "Because I am not either of those incompetent half-wits, you so easily manipulate and lie to." Snape went on belittling Alex as he spoke. "Neville Longbottom's wand was confiscated earlier this morning." Snape informed Alex, picking up Neville's wand that sat on the desk in front of her. Alex swallowed hard at the sight of it, having to think up another lie. "So tell me Miss. Russo how Mr. Longbottom could have possibly blasted down a door when equipped with no wand?" Snape asked, a small smile curving on his face. "Another key flaw in your story Miss. Russo is that the door that had been blasted off its hinges had indeed been done so…but from the outside, not inside." Snape pointed out triumphantly. "This means you…Miss. Russo were the one that allowed Neville Longbottom to escape." Snape concluded. Alex sat speechless, she knew that she couldn't have fooled Snape, gritting her teeth she thought to herself. "So…I would like the truth Miss. Russo, why did you allow Longbottom to escape?" Snape interrogated her. Alex let out a deep sigh before she spoke.

"I was on my way to The Dark Arts, when I heard banging coming from the door." Alex told Snape honestly. "Out of curiosity, I wanted to know, who or what was behind the door, you know what they say…it was curiosity that killed the cat." Alex laughed, although Snape's expression remained stone like and unmoving.

"Go on…" He urged.

"I had no knowledge that Neville was behind the door." Alex lied this time. Snape said nothing simply staring at her so Alex pressed on with her story. "I asked who was in there but nobody answered, the banging simply got louder. It was beginning to annoy me so I decided to blast down the door." Alex finished, with a small smile. She wasn't sure if Snape would believe her story or even if it sounded believable in itself. There was a few moments of silence between the two of them until Snape finally spoke.

"Why lie in the first place, Miss. Russo?" Snape inquired curiously, raising his eyebrow at her. Alex shrugged.

"I didn't want to get into trouble for blasting down the door and wrecking school property." Alex responded casually. Snape stared into Alex's eyes for a while and Alex stared back at him narrowing her eyes slightly. Snape finally broke the stare, standing up straight.

"Am I being punished?" Alex asked quickly.

"You will be standing guard outside of the room of requirement, nobody goes in and nobody comes out, is that clear?" Snape told Alex sternly, Alex nodded her head slowly. "If you do happen to see Longbottom, inform him that he has been expelled and not to return or he will have me to answer to." Snape continued coldly, handing Alex, Neville's wand. She frowned looking at Snape confused. "He took your wand, did he not?" Snape stated. Alex nodded slowly, before quickly getting up from her chair and leaving as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Alex remained watch outside the room of requirement over the weeks that passed, but this task did no hinder the DA's plans to help Harry and rebel against Snape and his regime in any way. This in fact helped them. Alex would stand guard, able to keep Alecto and Amycus away from the room of requirement so they could not suspect any suspicious activity while information could be exchanged between Alex and the DA with ease. The DA members usually stayed hidden in the room of requirement, hardly ever emerging unless messages had to be given to Alex or there was any dyer need. None of them any longer attended their lessons since Neville had left and were never seen at breakfast, lunch or dinner in the Great Hall. But it was not the last Alex had seen of Neville, from what she had heard a secret passageway had been built out of the castle which Snape, the Death Eaters and Dementors remained unaware of. Alex had not been informed where the passage lead to, under their security; in case Alex did double cross them and Alex understood this.<p>

* * *

><p>Over the past few weeks, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Justin had been trying to come up with plans of how to find the next Horcrux. They knew that somehow they would have to break into Bellatrix's vault and the only way to do that was through the help of Griphook. It seemed that Griphook was not willing to help the foursome without payment, it had been arranged that the goblin would take them to Bellatrix's vault to find the Horcrux in exchange for Gryffindor's sword. Harry had no other choice but to agree to his offer as there was no other way of them getting into Gringotts alone. Lupin had recently informed Harry that his son, Teddy Lupin had been born and that he wanted Harry to be the Godfather. Harry had felt honoured that Remus and Tonks had asked him to be their sons Godfather. Bill had also warned Harry that he could not double cross Griphook and that the goblin was very intelligent. Finally it had all been decided on May first they would break into Gringotts with the goblin Griphook and take the Horcrux from Bellatrix's vault. Hermione would take polyjuice potion to take the form of Bellatrix when asking for the key to her vault, while both Justin and Ron had come up with disguises in case either of them were noticed as being one of Harry Potter's friends and supporters and Harry and Griphook would stay hidden beneath Harry's invisibility cloak to stay concealed from view.<p>

**_So nearing the end, sadly...I've spent over a year on this trilogy so it will be weird not writing it any more BUT I really, really, really want you guys to know how much I appreciate your reviews I seriously could not ask for better readers who can take the time to read and review it is just, well...I am truly thankful and it's really hard to express in words but seriously thank you so much!_**


	26. Panic inside Hogwarts

_**Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been in New York for awhile which was really fun! Although there was horrible turbulence on the way back to England and we ended up wearing our seat-belts for about 2 hours in the flight and then I got a nose bleed! So worst flight home ever! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

Chapter 26 – Panic inside Hogwarts

Alex watched Slughorn intently as he poured the liquefied cats eyes into the bubbling potion he was brewing.  
>"What does this potion do exactly?" Alex asked curiously glancing into the cauldron, which was merely impossible to see in to from the billowing coloured steam that erupted from it. "Is it part of the N.E.?" She asked, Slughorn chuckled shaking his head causing Alex to frown. "Then why are we brewing it?" Alex inquired.<br>"Miss. Russo...you see these stones?" Slughorn asked, gesturing towards the colourful stones of all shapes and sizes sitting in a tray beside him. "These possess magical qualities that can heal or undo our past mistakes." Slughorn explained with a small smile.  
>"If they do that, then why doesn't everyone brew this potion?" Alex asked causing Slughorn to let out a small chuckle.<br>"These stones Miss. Russo are extremely rare and very, very expensive. It is not often you come across such things." Slughorn explained. Alex thought for a moment picking up a large blood red stone.  
>"What does this one do?" Alex asked.<br>"That one we'll be needing in a moment." Slughorn informed her quickly confiscating it from her. Alex was about to reach for another one when Slughorn placed his hand in front of hers, preventing her from grabbing another stone. "Please touch nothing more." Slughorn said, his eyes wrinkling up as he gave her a small smile. Alex let out a sigh sitting back in her seat and watching the Professor intently once more. Alex's eyes drifted around the classroom, she was trying to entertain herself while Slughorn was busy brewing the potion. Her eyes examined the jars of pickled animals insides and limbs from afar, listening as her teacher hummed away to a merry tune in his head. Her thoughts then drifted to Justin and Harry, she wondered where they were, what they might be doing, if they had managed to find and destroy the next Horcrux. She had forgotten how bad it was not knowing what was happening, where they might be. Alex stared down into her lap for a moment twiddling her thumbs, she watched her own thumbs carefully as if mesmerized by them. Finally she broke away from her trance when Slughorn cleared his throat nosily as if trying to get her attention. She looked up staring at the potion which was a lime green. "First! We add the bloodstone." Slughorn announced happily picking up the blood red stone Alex had held previously and dropped it into the potion making a plop as it disappeared and sank to the bottom of the cauldron.  
>"What does that do?" Alex asked watching as the lime green potion bubbled violently for a few moments before turning a deep royal purple.<br>"It banishes away evil, Miss. Russo." Slughorn replied merrily without looking at her, his eyes scanning carefully over the potions book in front of him. "And finally the Alexandrite." Slughorn said flashing Alex a quick smile as he spoke. "Oh wait a moment." Slughorn paused withdrawing his arm and hand that hovered over the potion and placing the stone back onto the table. "One more thing...your hand, Miss. Russo." Slughorn said giving her a nervous smile. Alex obliged holding her hand out apprehensively, her palm facing up. Slughorn pulled out a sharp knife, Alex gulped looking at the metallic blade, she had no time to react as Slughorn sliced open the palm of her hand, Alex winced, the blade making such a clean cut blood did not at first appear. A few moments later crimson red blood began to leak from the open wound and Slughorn stuffed the Alexandrite into Alex's outstretched open hand. She let of a small whimper of pain as Slughorn forced her to ball up her fist whilst, holding the stone in place and coating it with her blood. "Now drop it." Slughorn ordered. Alex did as she was told dropping the blood covered stone into the potion. Alex was surprised to see that the stone didn't sink. It floated on top of the potion before completely dissolving. Slughorn took hold of Alex's hand ordering her to wrap her wound. As she did this he poured the potion that had changed colour yet again, this time to a burning orange into a phial and handing it to her. "Drink it..." Alex stared at Slughorn momentarily her eyebrow arched and she gave him a disgusted look. "Go on..." he urged with a smile "It will make everything better...trust me." Alex took a large gulp of the potion from the phial shivering as she swallowed it. It was ice cold even thought it had been boiling in a cauldron for over an hour. She stared at Slughorn for a moment, nothing had happened, nothing had changed like she had expected to. Then she felt it, the most horrible feeling she had ever experienced, she heaved, It was as if something was climbing up on the inside of her throat. Her eyes grew wide and she gagged, it felt as if she was going to be sick. She seized the cauldron closest to her throwing up what appeared to be a black tar like liquid. Before long it was all over and in the cauldron sat a sticky black liquid that moved by itself.  
>"What-what is that?" Alex asked in a hoarse voice, wrinkling her nose at it.<br>"It's evil." Slughorn answered wearing a concerned look. "You might not want to get too close Miss. Russo, it can latch on to you." Slughorn warned taking the cauldron from Alex, who frowned.  
>"You talk as if it's a living thing..." Alex said thoughtfully.<br>"It does live and it lived inside of you...nobody really knows where it comes from, if we're born with it, if we can be contaminated with it or if we, ourselves make it." Slughorn explained although he himself seemed thoughtful.  
>"That was inside of me?" Alex asked bewildered staring at the black gooey mass.<p>

"Yes my dear." Slughorn replied, he bustled around the classroom pulling a jar from a cabinet. Slughorn made his way back to the cauldron and scooped the 'evil' into the jar, closing it quickly. He let out a sigh of relief looking up and smiling at Alex. "I'll just add it to my collection." Slughorn continued, writing Alex's name on a piece of parchment and gluing it to the jar.

"Collection sir?" Alex asked confused.

"Oh I collect evil, sort of a hobby of mine." Slughorn replied pleasantly. "Miss. Russo don't you have a lesson to attend to?" he said looking at her with a slightly stern stare. Alex nodded, picking up her bag and exiting the classroom without another word.

* * *

><p>Justin's hands were numb as he clutched onto the Dragon's back, they had been flying on the dragon for sometime he could see cities and towns gliding out of sight beneath them. Suddenly the Dragon began to descend.<p>

"I say we jump when it gets low enough!" Harry bellowed over the wind, "Straight into the water before it notices that we're here." Harry called, Justin, Hermione and Ron nodded. "NOW!" Harry called letting go of the dragons back, he slithered over the side of the dragon and plummeted, feet first towards the lake surface, Justin followed suit, hitting the water hard with a great splash into the ice cold green lake. It felt as if tiny needles were hitting him all over his body, he quickly kicked his feet desperate to take a breath. Justin emerged panting heavily looking around at Harry who was already swimming towards the land, Ron and Hermione emerged gasping and spluttering. Justin reached the shore completely exhausted, he watched Hermione as she flopped onto the grass coughing and shivering in the cold air. He peered at Hermione's face which contained glowing red blisters all over her face and arms, he himself, Harry and Ron were the same. Hermione pulled from her bag essence of dittany passing a cloth to Ron, Harry and Justin and one for herself. They winced as the dabbed at their many injuries, Justin hoisted himself from the floor and began putting on some dry robes he had brought from Shell Cottage earlier that day.

"Well on the upside we got the Horcrux." Ron said finally, as he watched his skin on his hand re-grow.

"On the down side no sword." Harry mumbled gritting his teeth as he added essence of dittany onto a burn on his leg that seared angrily. Harry pulled the Horcrux from the pocket of his wet jacket setting it down on the grass, the Hufflepuff cup glinted in the sun. Hermione was looking across the lake to the far bank, where the dragon had landed and was drinking.

"What are we going to do now though?" Hermione piped up suddenly, she looked thoughtfully over at Harry who took a swig of Pumpkin juice turning the cup over in his hands. "He'll know now won't he? You-Know-Who will know we are trying to hunt down and destroy Horcruxes." Ron, Hermione and Justin watched as Harry writhed in pain suddenly clutching the scar on his head he began screaming and yelling. Ron and Hermione looked helplessly at one another unsure what to do and Justin stood staring at Harry's rigid body. Harry's eyes flickered open looking around disorientated, Hermione and Ron's face showed signs of worry while Justin's was confused and scared. Harry sat up quickly, collecting his bag

"He knows we're hunting Horcruxes" Harry said abruptly. Hermione looked even more worried now. "He's going to check where the others are, and the last one" Harry continued beginning to walk up the mound. "The last one it's at Hogwarts, I knew it!" Harry said breathlessly, Hermione was jogging to keep up with Harry while Justin and Ron followed closely behind.

"What?" Justin asked gaping at Harry as if he were insane.

"But what have you seen? How do you know?" Hermione pressed urgently.

"Because…because I was inside his mind" Harry said through gritted teeth. "We need to get going" Harry said firmly stopping at the top on the mound.

"But where are we going?" Justin asked as Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"Hogsmead," Harry replied hastily looking at Hermione and then to Ron.

"But it's too dangerous, they'll be Death Eat-" Hermione began to protest but Harry gave her a frantic look which told her this was serious.

"We need to get to the Horcrux before he does." Harry replied taking hold of Hermione's hand and all four dissapparted.

Alex sat at the Gryffindor table, which was almost completely empty as many of her fellow house mates were hidden away in the room of requirement. She sat with her head low staring at the food on her gold plate, playing with a stray string of spaghetti. The Great Hall was quiet there was a faint sound of murmurs and knives and forks scraping against plates, which was suddenly interrupted by heavy pounding footsteps. Alex glanced up as Terry Boot entered through the golden doors, panting.

"Harry was spotted in Gringotts, he escaped!" He exclaimed excitedly, the murmurs suddenly around the hall suddenly became louder and more excited. Alex's heart leapt, they were okay, they had managed to successfully break into Bellatrix's vault and they must have found the Horcrux. Alex realised that she was beaming when she shouldn't have been, quickly correcting herself. She watched as Alecto got steadily to her feet behind the high table and strode down the hall seizing Terry Boot roughly by the shoulder and dragging him from the Great Hall. Alex got to her feet marching out of the Great Hall just behind Alecto and Terry. She followed them all the way up to the seventh floor where they climbed a narrow staircase in tight dizzying circles. Alex had never been to this part of the castle before. Finally they stopped in front of a door which had no handle, Alecto reached for the bronze door knocker in the shape of an eagle. A soft musical voice escaped the beak of the eagle as it began to speak.

"_I __am __a __perfectly __formed __human,__but __a __decoration __I __can __be._

_I have my own language, humans can't understand me._

_I am light and dainty. My form of magic saves me._

_What am I?"_

Alecto let out a groan, looking expectantly towards Terry for him to answer the riddle.

"What's the answer?" Alecto demanded impatiently, shaking Terry violently. "I have no time to stand around thinking up answers to riddles!" She exclaimed in an annoyed voice.

"That's if you can think at all." Alex muttered to herself. Alecto turned to face Alex as she spoke.

"What was that, Russo?" Alecto growled, narrowing her eyes on Alex menacingly. Alex said nothing giving Alecto a small shrug. "Fetch me the dwarf!" Alecto barked. Alex quickly turned making her way back down the narrow flight of stairs that once again made her feel dizzy. As she reached the bottom she paused for a moment, slightly disorientated, thinking where she would be able to find Professor Flitwick. She headed quickly down to the second floor, bursting into the Charms classroom.

"Oh, Miss. Russo." A tiny voice squeaked. Alex frowned looking for the body of the voice when finally Professor Flitwick appeared from behind his desk. "How can I help you?" He asked in a high nervous voice.

"Alecto wants to get into the Ravenclaw common room." Alex replied casually. "So she has requested that I come and get you." She explained. Flitwick knew better than to argue, clambering down from his desk reluctantly and following Alex up to the Ravenclaw common room. Finally when they reached the door once again Alecto repeated the words of the riddle.

"Russo!" Alecto said suddenly. "What are you still doing here? Get back to Gryffindor tower and stay there, until I tell you otherwise!" Alecto spat.

"But you can't get in." Alex replied with a small smirk.

"Don't be smart with me Russo, you'll let me in!" Alecto growled. "Now get out of my sight!" Alex quickly left making her way back to Gryffindor common room pacing back and forth nervously. She glanced out of the window into the dark where she watched the Dementors and Death Eaters as they surrounded the grounds.

* * *

><p>They appeared on the dark cobblestone street of Hogsmead which was barren and quiet. Light was spilling from the windows of the Three Broomsticks, they all looked around taking in the familiar sights, Harry stared longingly down at the road that curved towards Hogwarts, the castles lights glittering in the distance like small stars in the night sky. The air was disturbed by a high pitched scream which sounded like Voldemorts, it did not take long for the foursome to realise they had caused this 'alarm'. The door of the Three Broomsticks burst open where a dozen cloaked Death Eaters emerged flocking into the streets with their wands raised. Harry's heart was hammering, he should have known that Hogsmead wouldn't be safe.<p>

"Accio cloak" a Death Eater roared but the air was still. "Not under your wrapper then Potter" he called. "Spread out" he ordered to the other Death Eaters. "He's here…" He muttered his eyes narrowing. Justin took in a sharp breath, they all began to back into the nearest side street avoiding a group of Death Eaters by inches.

"Let's just leave." Hermione whispered frantically. "Disapparate now while we can," Hermione continued quietly.

"Great idea," Ron replied lightly, Hermione took hold of Ron and Harry's hand.

"Hermione they probably have a spell to trap us here…they knew we were coming at some point." Harry said weakly. Hermione let go of Harry's hand knowing he was probably right.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione whispered into Harry's ear. Harry shrugged slightly so as not to move the cloak to show any of their feet. Their hearts froze as the familiar icy feeling engulfed them.

"Dementors." Justin said in a low hoarse voice shivering under the cloak. They retreated down further into the side street, keeping close to the walls hoping not to make a sound. Harry was sure the Dementors could sense the fear because they seemed to be surrounded by ten, more appearing. The black denseness of their cloaks blacking out any escape, the rattling noise of their breath sent shivers up their spines. Harry raised his wand, he would not suffer the Dementors kiss.

"_Expecto__Patronum!_" Harry whispered meaningfully, a silver stag erupted from his wand, charging at the Dementors causing them to scatter.

"He's here!" A Death Eater called. "I saw the stag, he's down here!" The door opened to the left of them.

"Potter in here quick! Upstairs, keep the cloak on and keep quiet." They followed Harry into the building not thinking to look who the stranger was, it could have been a trick, this maybe an ambush Justin thought his mind racing.

* * *

><p>Nothing had happened for what seemed like hours, the castle was quiet, and almost still, Alecto had not come to Gryffindor tower so Alex had given up. Collapsing into an arm chair, she was used to this, the common room being so empty and quiet, the only sound was the fire roaring beside her. Her eyes closed, she snoozed in the comfy arm chair for only what seemed like minutes, when a searing pain shot through her left arm. Her eyes snapped open, ripping up the sleeve of her black robes and clutching her wrist. She stared down at the pulsating Dark Mark, gulping. Had Harry and the others been found? Her heart in her mouth she left the Gryffindor common room, where she heard shouts from the staircase below.<p>

"Coward! COWARD!" She heard Professor McGonagall yelling, quickly she sprinted down the staircase burst into the classroom where Alex saw a smashed window, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout turned to Alex giving her a daggering stare, their wands still raised.

"Wh-what's going on?" Alex asked. There was a sound of multiple footsteps behind them, Alex turned to see Harry and Luna sprinting in through the classroom door.

"He jumped." Professor McGonagall said.

"You mean he's dead?" Harry asked making his way towards the smashed window and peering out into the darkness.

"No, he had a wand." McGonagall replied bitterly. "It seems his master has taught him a trick or two." She continued. McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout seemed to have only just registered Alex's presence turning on her. "She was with the Carrows, should we tie Russo up too?" The teacher conferred between themselves. Alex gulped backing away into Slughorn's enormous stomach, who was panting and wheezing behind her.

"NO!" Harry and Luna bellowed in unison. "Alex is on our side." Harry told them. The three teachers paused for a moment, looking bewildered from Harry to Alex.

"I beg to differ, Potter." Professor McGonagall said shrilly, her wand still pointing at Alex's chest.

"I object, Minerva!" Professor Slughorn's voice boomed in protest. "Over the previous months I have gotten to know Miss. Russo quite well and can conclude she is far from the evil, murderous Death Eaters we know." Slughorn explained, Alex smiled at Slughorn's kind words.

"Professor!" Harry cried urgently. "We have to barricade the castle, he's coming!" Harry told them, while clutching his forehead, the pain searing though his lightening bolt car.

_**So the battle will be either one chapter or two chapters...I don't know yet. Then I have a plan for the end which I will tell you after. I also have a new Vampire Diaries/Wizards of Waverly Place story if any of you are interested in reading and possibly reviewing that? It would be great if you are interested to check that out ^-^ Once again sorry for such a late update but hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**So can anyone figure out the answer to the riddle? **_

"_I __am __a __perfectly __formed __human,__but __a __decoration __I __can __be._

_I have my own language, humans can't understand me._

_I am light and dainty. My form of magic saves me._

_What am I?"_


	27. A Life So Changed

**_I'm actually updating on time well abouts...I have to say this was one of the hardest chapters I've ever had to write and there is still another to go. This is really another turning point for Alex...in a good way of course. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also for those of you who couldn't guess the answer to the riddle or just didn't bother the answer was a Fairy. So congratulations to Noel Ardnek and darklilyofthevalley who got it correct YAY! If I could give you a prize I would. So yes here's the next chapter._**

Chapter 27 – A Life So Changed

Alex, Harry and Luna rushed back to the room of requirement; none of them looked back, panting as they reached the cold stone wall. They waited briefly for a few moments when a door began to appear. The door opened slowly to reveal a small staircase. Harry and Luna immediately entered but Alex paused for a moment.

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked, confused.

"I'm – I was never allowed into the room of requirement…you know in case I…changed my mind." Alex admitted in a small voice. Harry stared at Alex for a moment, frowning.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He exclaimed. "I trust you." Harry said giving her a small and reassuring smile. Harry out stretched in his hand, offering it to her. She glanced down at it, stepping forward without taking his hand and following him down the staircase. They were greeted by a sea of familiar faces, their fellow Gryffindor peers and to Alex's surprise, members of the Order of the Phoenix. A warm feeling filled Alex at the sight of Justin, who was grinning.

"Justin!" She exclaimed excitedly, brushing past a few members of the Order to get to her brother.

"Alex! You're okay." Justin said beaming as Alex ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, am I not included in the family hug?" Came a familiar voice. Alex glanced up into the face of her younger brother Max who was stood grinning at her. She said nothing holding out her arm to include Max into the hug. The three siblings embraced each other for a moment, it was the first time they had all been together in a long time. Being around her brothers Alex felt, stronger, powerful and more secure than she had ever felt for a long time. Alex pulled out of the hug looking up at her two brothers.

"Max, I'm so sorry – for everything I've done in the past year and I can't expect you to forgive me-"

"Alex it's fine, we'll settle how you'll repay me when this is all over." Max chuckled. "The important thing now is that we're a family again." Max continued.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood crowded in the Great Hall, students many dressed in their night gowns and pyjamas whispering nervously. Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the hall, clearing her throat to gather every ones attention.<p>

"Hogwarts is under attack." She informed the students, an eruption of uneasy whispers and murmurs flooded throughout the hall, causing Professor McGonagall to have to call for silence once again. "Protective enchantments have been placed around the castle but I fear they may not last long." She continued, her voice shook as she spoke. Harry stepped forward in front of the sea of students and many began to cheer, excitement burst through the hall. Everyone watched eagerly waiting for Harry to say something, but his eyes were empty and he stared at them all blankly. Soon he staggered, clutching his forehead and rubbing the lightning bolt scar. The cheering subsided and the hall fell silent, all eyes on Harry, and then they all heard a coherent whisper, the voice was cold and harsh and many covered their ears. Some began to scream, others clutched one another, as the voice echoed through the hall as if coming from the walls themselves.

"I know you're preparing to fight, your efforts are futile you cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I do not want to spill magical blood." The hall stayed silent, Alex's eyes darted around the hall, catching glimpses of students terrified faces as the voice filled their heads. "Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I will leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight." All eyes were still fixed on Harry who stood still and unmoving, looking at the students around him. Alex watched as a figure stood up from the Slytherin table, who she recognised to be Pansy Parkinson.

"Well, what are you waiting for? He's there, someone grab him!" She exclaimed pointing at Harry. Harry looked around the hall briefly, would anyone turn him in? Alex was the first to step forward, raising her wand and pointing it directly at Pansy. Many others followed, surrounding Harry to protect him. All raised their wands towards the Slytherins who seemed to stay put.

"Thank you Miss. Parkinson." Professor McGonagall's cold voice echoed. "You will be the first to leave the hall with Mr. Filch and the rest of your house." She announced sternly. "And all underage wizards, years one to six I would like you to follow your prefects to the room of requirement." She told them. Many exited the hall leaving half of Gryffindor, a large huddle of Hufflepuffs and a small group of Ravenclaws. Harry slipped out of the Great Hall with everyone else while the remainder turned to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who addressed everyone who had remained behind.

"A battle plan has been created between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order." Kingsley informed them. "Professor Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall are going to take three groups of fighters up to the three highest towers. Meanwhile, Remus, Arthur and I will take groups into the grounds. We need someone to organise defence of the entrance and passage ways into the school." He told them.

"That sounds like a job for us." Said Fred Weasley, nudging George excitedly. Kingsley nodded in approval.

"All right leaders, up here and we'll divide up the troops." Kingsley called, gathering the teachers and the Order together while the seventh years remained silent waiting eagerly and nervously. Alex looked around trying to catch sight of Harry, but she could not find him anywhere. She quickly slipped out of the Great Hall running into the entrance hall which was in mass panic and chaos. It was flooded with students pushing and shoving each other desperately, while prefects did their best to maintain order. First years were in tears, scared and frightened while many older students called out desperately for their friends and siblings. Alex sprinted up the stair cases searching every floor desperately for Harry, but how could she possibly find him amidst this chaos? She had no idea where Harry would be or where he would go and simply rushed around the castle. She was making her way down an empty corridor, clutching a stitch in her ribs as she panted. Alex passed George who was stood with a small group at a large statue, Alex hadn't even realised it was even a secret passage before, in the small group was Max.

"George, take care of Max please." Alex told him.

"I'll do my best, Alex." He smiled reassuringly. Alex continued down the corridor, there was a low rumble and the ceiling shook, she looked up at the ceiling where dust began to fall. She glanced out of the window where rainbows of green and red spells were being cast. Death Eaters must have been trying to penetrate Hogwarts. She jumped in fright as a hand took hold of her shoulder, spinning on the spot she pulled out her wand pointing it at the stranger. Her eyes caught sight of Draco's grey eyes and slim pale face.

"What are you doing here?" Alex spat narrowing her eyes on Draco. "The Dark Lord called, why aren't you with him?" She asked.

"I could ask you the very same question." Draco retorted, but he did not wear a smirk this time, his eyes were filled with fright. Alex glanced at Crabbe and Goyle who were standing either side of Draco just as they used to.

"What are you two doing here?" Alex asked frowning at the two larger boys. "You're not Death Eaters." She pointed out.

"We'll be rewarded for brining Potter, to him." Goyle responded with a smile.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you all but I don't know where he is." Alex admitted, she was about to continue walking when Draco spoke once again.

"We know where Potter is." He told her, Alex froze in her tracks, turning slowly to face Draco and his comrades and making her way back towards them.

"Then take me to him." Alex said folding her arms and staring at Draco. Alex walked beside Draco as they climbed the staircase while Crabbe and Goyle followed just behind.

"When I spoke to you before…in your room, it wasn't me." Draco said suddenly. Alex glared at Draco as he said this.

"You want to talk about this now?" Alex hissed, although she was astounded at Draco's timing. She glanced back at Crabbe and Goyle. "The time is rather inconvenient and quite frankly I don't want to hear it." She continued coldly. "And if it wasn't you, then who was it?" She asked hoping this would challenge him.

"It was Bellatrix." He replied quickly.

"Bellatrix!" Alex laughed loudly in disbelief. There was another low rumble and more clouds of dust dropped from the ceiling, the walls shook and windows smashed, firing shards of glass in all directions. She fell silent looking around her. Draco held out his arm preventing her from walking any further and pushing her behind a pillar, pressing his finger to his lips. Alex and the three Slytherins watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room of requirement. Draco clutched his wand tightly, glancing at Alex, Crabbe and Goyle and beckoning them to follow him towards the wall where the door had previously been. "How are we going to get in?" Alex hissed in a slow voice, staring at the blank wall. Draco didn't answer stepping forward, closing his eyes and thinking. A door appeared, Alex beamed at Draco.

"You did it!" She said excitedly, taking hold of Draco's arm. Draco glanced down at Alex's hand a warm feeling travelling through him. Alex realised what she was doing, quickly letting go of his arm. She cleared her throat.

"Shall-shall we go in then?" She said in a flustered voice, her cheeks burning red. As they entered the room Alex took a moment to take it all in, it was as high as a cathedral, with mountains of discarded and unwanted objects. "I remember this…" Alex spoke in a hushed voice gazing around. "But how on earth will we find him in here?" She walked just behind the three boys, making sure to take a different route to them, in the hope that she'd find Harry first. She listened carefully, her footsteps echoing at each step she took, the mountains of objects creaked, she raised her wand at the sound of more footsteps, and she gulped as she clutched her wand tightly. Ron appeared, rounding the corner and Alex let out a sigh of relief. Ron looked at her puzzled for a few moments.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed in a low voice, looking past Alex to check there was nobody else behind her.

"I can't believe you still don't trust me!" Alex hissed back irritably, noticing Ron glance behind her. Ron gave a small shrug.

"Well you can't be too careful." Ron said giving her a small smile.

"Where's Harry?" Alex asked still in a low whisper. "Draco's looking for him, we need to get him out of here." It was at that moment when both Ron and Alex heard a creaking sound from above them and shouting voices.

"_Expelliarmus_!" They heard Hermione's voice cry. They looked at each other sprinting in the direction of the loud crashes.

"_Avada__Kedavra_!" Crabbe yelled sending the killing curse at Harry and Hermione.

"DON'T KILL HIM, DON'T KILL HIM!" Draco was yelling furiously at the top of his lungs, but both Crabbe and Goyle appeared not to be listening to him. Alex and Ron rounded the corner, coming face to face with the combat.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Alex yelled, Goyle's wand flew into the air landing on a pile in the sea of objects. Ron sent a full body biding curse towards Crabbe which narrowly missed. Crabbe collected himself sprinting after Ron, yelling the killing curse, a green ball of light erupting from the end of his wand. Ron dived out of the way. Draco cowered behind the mountains of objects away from all of the spells and curses being thrown around above them. Hermione charged towards Goyle, hitting him square in the chest with a stunning jinx, Alex's eyes widened in fright at the bright intense light and heat that came with flames of abnormally large size.

"RUN!" Ron bellowed, taking hold of Hermione's arm and pulling her along with him into a sprint. Draco seized hold of Alex's arm, who stood momentarily stunned at the sight of the immense fire that towered over them. Pulling her along with him. The intense gigantic flames chased them through the maze of objects, taking forms of fierce fiery beasts, which were intent on engulfing them and destroying everything in its path. Ron, Harry and Hermione had vanished from view, Alex's heart sank, they had abandoned her again. The smoke and heat was becoming overwhelming, Alex let out a high pitched scream, choking as she inhaled the thick black smoke is this the way she was going to die? And then she saw him through the billowing smoke. Harry astride a battered old broomstick, he dived, heading straight for her, she held out her hand grasping onto his sweaty outstretched arm. But Draco was clutching onto her, the weight was too much for Harry and he was forced to let go.

"IF WE DIE FOR THAT GIT, I'LL KILL YOU HARRY!" Ron's voice roared over the flames. Hermione reached down taking hold of Alex's hand, dragging her onto the back of their broom while Malfoy clambered up behind Harry.

"THE DOOR, GET TO THE DOOR!" Alex screamed, the fires heat was so intense and the smoke so thick it was hard for any of them to breathe any longer. Alex saw the small rectangular wall that drew increasingly closer, the door appeared and they flew through it finally able to breathe fresh, clean air. Alex rolled onto the floor panting, she sat up quickly just as Harry and Draco appeared slamming into the wall of the corridor with a sickening crack. Draco fell off the broom laying face down, gasping for air. Harry rolled over and sat up wiping sweat from his face.

"Cr-Crabbe, G-Goyle." Draco choked as soon as he was able to speak.

"They're dead." Ron replied unemotionally. Draco said nothing staring blankly. Alex exchanged glances with Harry, Ron and Hermione, slowing making her way towards him. The battle was still in full flow, screams could still be heard from the floors below. Alex looked sorrowfully at Draco for a moment, but there was nothing she could say to comfort him.

"Come on, we have to find the snake." Hermione whispered softly, glancing back at Draco. She took lightly hold of Alex's arm, leading her away.

* * *

><p>The corridors were now empty, filled with rubble, dust and shattered glass, which covered the entire floor. Screams and shouts could be heard. All four looked at each other. Death Eaters had penetrated the castles defences; they saw Fred and Percy viciously duelling a crowd of large hooded Death Eaters. Alex and the others immediately ran over to help. Curses were bouncing off the back of walls and the Death Eaters advanced. There was a loud crash and a blinding flash of light. Before Alex knew what was happening she was flying backwards through the air clutching her wand, her arms wrapped around her head to prevent any serious damage. She winced hitting the stone floor, as the corridor under attack collapsed on top of them. She heard a cry, but she could not see beneath the stone. Digging herself out from beneath it she stumbled to her feet and across the mass of fallen debris of the corridor. As the dust cleared she saw Percy and Ron kneeling beside a body. Fred's body lay unmoving, Percy and Ron clutching on to their dead brother. A lump formed in Alex's throat at the sight of them trying to prevent the tears from spilling over her eye lids. Harry took gently hold of her arm pulling her into his arms as he, Alex and Hermione could only watch sorrowfully. More curses were soon being thrown at them, Harry pulled Alex and Hermione to the ground, out of harms way, seizing hold of Ron. Percy was harder to move as he lay across his little brother trying to prevent any more harm from coming to him.<p>

"Percy! There's nothing more you can do for him!" Harry cried desperately, only Percy seemed unwilling to leave his dead brothers side. Ron seized hold of Percy and forced him to follow them. All sprinted down the staircase blocking curses and jinxes and sending stunning spells in the direction of Death Eaters. They ran through the court yard, ducking behind masses of rubble and rocks, as curses flew in all directions. Alex's eyes strayed to the many motionless bodies that they sprawled out across the courtyard. Her heart sank at the sight of them, so many, she tried to catch a glimpse of their faces, but so many she didn't recognise. She kept running along side Harry, Ron and Hermione. Justin was face to face with Dolohov and Dean with Travers. Peeves zoomed in over head dropped Snargaluffpods on the heads of Death Eaters as he passed. Justin made the most of the Death Eaters momentary distraction and knocking him out with a stunning spell. Dolohov made an attempt to retaliate and Alex leapt in.

"_Petrificus__Totalus_!" She screamed as the full body bind hit Dolohov and his limbs snapped to his side, frozen and he fell backwards to the ground.

"Thanks for that." Justin panted, giving his younger sister a grateful smile.

"Lets go!" Harry yelled, heading towards the top of the marble staircase in the middle of the entrance hall. Death Eaters were scattered everywhere around the entrance hall and students running in all directions, some carrying or dragging injured friends. Kingsley and Flitwick were deep in duels of their own with masked Death Eaters. Out of the corner of her eye Alex caught a glimpse of Max in a furious duel with another masked Death Eater. Max stunned the Death Eater, smiling to himself at his achievement, Alex was happy for him too but the happiness was short lived. Bellatrix appeared wide eyed and livid. It was as if it happened in slow motion, Bellatrix caught Alex's eye briefly, immediately turning her attention to Max and screaming.

"_Avada__Kedavra_!" The bright flash of green light hit Max with full force blowing him off his feet backwards and he was dead before he hit the floor.

"NO, MAX!" Alex screamed, tears' streaming from her eyes, with a deafening blast from her wand, Bellatrix was cast backwards from Max's motionless body. She hit the marble banister and struggled to return to her feet. Bellatrix watched terrified as Alex charged towards her, her wand raised, but before Alex was able to act, Bellatrix dissapparted. Alex let out a scream of frustration collapsing beside her little brother and holding his head in her arms and wailing at the top of her lungs. Max couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. Another part of her had died inside and she let out an agonised cry.

_**Sad end to a chapter isn't it? Do you think I was too horrible killing off Max? I debated with myself and my sister whether to do it or not and I thought what better way to push Alex than to add the death of a family member?**_

_**So I have a feeling that the next chapter will be the end or at least one of them. I've decided I'm to TRY and keep everyone happy. I'm going to write more than I originally planned and create an alternative ending so you'll get to pick if you want it to be Alex/Draco or Alex/Harry. So then you won't have wasted your time waiting for an outcome you didn't want and I'll be happy because I get to keep my original.**_


	28. The Final Battle

_**So this is the last chapter I'm sad to say and it has to have been one of the hardest chapters I've ever had to write, which is why it took so long, but then not only that because I've done an alternative ending too for those of you who want Harry/Alex instead of Draco/Alex. It'll say lower down in the chapter where Harry/Alex lovers should change and switch to chapter 29 which is the alternative ending. There isn't a lot of difference, just a few things taken out and a few things added. Please Enjoy!**_

Chapter 28 – The Final Battle

Justin retreated backwards up the Grand Staircase as the masked Death Eater battled furiously. Justin dodged the killing curse several times, in one final desperate attempt he sent a stunning spell towards the masked Death Eater which narrowly missed. Justin ducted behind a smashed pillar, when he heard a thud. Justin peered out from around the pillar to see Neville panting, his wand still raised.

"Thanks for that." Justin sighed, Neville helped Justin to his feet, as he did so the shouts, screams and firing of spells ceased and the cold clear hiss rang through their ears. Justin and Neville stared looking around them as if trying to find the owner of the disembodied voice.

"You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waste." Alex stared around the entrance hall, where everything had stopped. Students, teachers, members of the Order and Death Eaters had stopped mid duel to listen to the Dark Lords message. "I therefore command my forces to retreat, In their absence depose of your dead with dignity." At this Alex clutched more tightly to her lifeless brother's body pulling him closer to her and sobbing silently. "Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you." Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at one another. Harry still clutching the phial of memories he had collected from Snape. "On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself." Harry clenched his fists closing his eyes and listening carefully to the voice of Voldemort. "There is no greater dishonour, join me in the forbidden forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child that try to conceal you from me." Harry turned to Ron and Hermione who stared back at him, a look of anxiousness upon both of their faces. All of the Death Eaters immediately dissapparted leaving the destroyed castle. Alex tried desperately to drag Max's limp body into the Great Hall which was only a few feet away. The weight was too much for Alex who crumbled to her knees sobbing over Max. A light hand touched her shoulder. She peered up looking tearfully up into Bill Weasley's sorrowful looking face.

"I'll help you." He told her hoisting Max's body from the stone floor and carrying him through the golden doors. Fleur was there to comfort Alex, placing an arm around her as they followed behind Bill. Bill placed Max gently down beside the motionless bodies of Lupin, Tonks and Fred.

* * *

><p>Justin arrived at the golden doors of the Great Hall allowing students carrying their dead or injured friends pass him. He caught the eye of Slughorn who was tending to the wound of a girl. Slughorn gave him mournful look, his eyes quickly shifting to the end of the hall. Justin continued to walk, glancing down at the rows an injured and dead that lined the hall. Professor McGonagall patted him lightly on the shoulder giving him an apologetic look as he passed. His heart sank, something had to have been wrong. Something must have happened to Alex or Max. At the end of the hall the Weasley family stood, clutching one another and sobbing. As he drew closer, he noticed Alex staring down at a body. Alex turned quickly upon noticing Justin's arrival and pulled him into a tight embrace burying her face in his chest and sobbing uncontrollably. Justin's heart was in his mouth as he clutched onto Alex's quivering body. A tear rolled slowly down his cheek at the sight of Max laying so peacefully as if he were asleep. Justin and Alex sank down to their knees beside Max, Alex smoothing back the youngest Russo's hair.<p>

"How are we going to tell mom and dad?" Alex croaked finally. Justin sniffed wiping away the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't know." He replied hoarsely. As he pulled Alex closer to him once more. They sat in silence for a few moments, Hermione and Ron joined them. Ron grieved with the rest of the Weasley family over Fred while Hermione stood aside. There was nothing anybody could do for them now. However there was no sign of Harry when Alex looked around the hall.

Finally Alex, pulled herself away from the comfort of Justin's arm and got to her feet without uttering a word.

"Alex?" Justin said confused turning to watch his sister as she headed quickly out of the Great Hall. "Alex!" Justin called after her as she disappeared from view, tightly clutching her wand. Justin caught up with her, stopping her as she reached the main front door of the castle. "Alex, what are you doing?" Justin asked looking deep into his sisters brown eyes.

"I'm going to find Bellatrix." Alex replied confidently. "She's going to pay for what she's done." She continued angrily through gritted teeth.

"Alex! You can't!" Justin objected, seizing Alex by the shoulder.

"Why not?" Alex retorted quickly, trying to fight against Justin's grip.

"Because if you go out there to the forest they'll kill you and I can't lose you too ok? So just give it up!" Justin told her almost angrily. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he spoke. "I can't lose you too…I just can't." Justin said his voice becoming softer. Alex paused for a moment, turning to face Justin and looking up into his kind face.

"Is this even a place worth saving or is it just a waste of our time and effort?" Alex asked coldly. Justin stared at her, frowning slightly. Was she about to give up again?

"Alex…" Justin began but she continued to talk over him.

"And what about the people huh, Justin? Are they worth saving too? You take someone like Max, who tried to fight for what is right, and now he's dead and it's all happening again and we can't win. So what does that tell you?" Alex asked her voice beginning to tremble as she spoke.

"Alex…you can't -" But she spoke over him again.

"What I'm really asking is what is the point? Is the whole thing just one big mistake?" Alex asked staring at Justin who shook his head at her.

"Alex, I understand, but the world is a fragile place, it's always tittering between good and bad, it's something we can't stop. But when you get down to it I know nothing more than you do. I can't tell you if there is a point, or if things are going to turn out right." Alex's eyes were beginning to swim with tears, she didn't know what to do now. Everything she had done in the past was to prevent something like this from happening and yet it still had despite her efforts. "So what if the world is evil and there is nothing we can do to try and change it, are you going to give up just because you think that we can't make any difference?" Justin inquired trying to challenge her way of thinking, if he could only make her see.

"Then Justin, what do I do?" Alex asked him desperately. "You're telling me not to go out and fight Bellatrix but then you're telling me that I'm not supposed to give up, why aren't we just joining with the Death Eaters, they're already winning!" Alex pointed out hopelessly. Justin's heart sank at his sister's response, how could she have given up? It was his job to convince her otherwise.

"If every bad thing you've said is true then what are you going to do about it? Are you going to stop fighting and let Max have died for nothing?" Alex stared at Justin, tears filling her eyes once more as he spoke as a feeling of hopelessness was still around her. "You can do that you know, you can join with the Death Eaters again, the winning side. And nobody can really blame you because if the world is that way, why shouldn't you be that way too? But is that really what you want, to let Max have died in vain?" Justin questioned, staring intently at her, she stood for a moment thinking to herself, he knew that he had sparked thought into her head and she was trying to reason with herself. Finally it seemed she had reached her conclusion.

"NO! Just because it's hopeless doesn't mean it's all right to stop fighting. Even if I know it's hopeless, I have to still try. I have to try. I can't allow Max to have died in vain." Justin gave Alex a small smile, pleased that he was able to change her mind.

"We have to try, there is no excuse for giving up now because it looks like we're going to lose. We have to try because the other choice is to surrender."

"I'm not ready to surrender anything ever again!" Alex stated confidently. "When the time comes I'm going to face Bellatrix."

* * *

><p><strong>Change to Chapter 29 HERE for HarryAlex Ending!**

* * *

><p>At that moment, they heard the faint sound of footsteps, the pair turned to face Harry who was walking slowly down the staircase, in some sort of trance. His face was pale but yet determined.<p>

"Harry?" Alex asked. "Harry, where have you been are you alright?" She asked making her way towards him. He stopped in front of her and stared at her for a moment. "Harry?" Alex urged softly, taking tenderly hold of his shoulder. "Where have you been? We all thought you had gone to the Forbidden Forest." Alex said in a relieved voice.

"I'm going there now." Harry told her, pushing past Justin and heading towards the door.

"What!" Alex exclaimed. "You can't, the Dark Lord will kill you." She continued, a lump forming in her throat as she spoke.

"This is the way it has to be." Harry said bravely as he looked into Alex's eyes.

"Why?" Alex asked, tears swimming in her eyes as her bottom lip began to tremble

"Tell…tell Ron and Hermione where I've gone and that it was necessary, that there's a reason I can hear the other Horcruxes." Alex nodded her head gravely; she knew that Harry wasn't going to have it any other way.

"You have to kill the snake and then you can destroy him. It's the only way to destroy him, can you do that for me?" Harry asked, looking sincerely into Alex's brown eyes. She nodded before bursting into tears. Harry pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, it's just the way it has to be." He pulled away from the hug, gazing into Alex's eyes one last time before turning and heading out into the courtyard. Alex and Justin watched him from the door as his figure became smaller and smaller as he disappeared into the distance. Alex let out a sombre sigh, glancing up at Justin as they stood in silence.

"What did he mean by there's a reason he can hear Horcruxes?" Alex asked Justin in a low voice. "Why is it he has to die?" Justin, cleared his throat nervously.

"Because I think he is one too." Justin answered. "So he has to be destroyed, neither can live while the other survives, remember?" Alex made her way back into the Great Hall, she stopped in front of Ron and Hermione who both sat together, their hands intertwined, Hermione resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Harry, has gone down to the Forbidden Forest." Alex informed them hoarsely, upon hearing the news, Hermione got to her feet.

"What!" She exclaimed, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "How could you let him go? He'll die!" Hermione cried as the tears began to pour down her cheeks. Everyone stopped and stared as Hermione spoke.

"He…he told me that it was necessary and that you'd know why." Alex told her softly. "That if he didn't go we wouldn't be able to defeat him." Hermione stood back and nodded her head.

"So it's just the snake?" Hermione asked in a strained voice as she wiped away the tears from her damp cheeks. Alex nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Alex sat in the Great Hall with the rest of the battles survivors, it was predominately quiet, only a few murmurs from the students. There was an agonised cry from Professor McGonagall that caught everybody's attention. Alex, Ron, Hermione and Justin rushed towards the entrance hall where they could see the thin figure of McGonagall standing just outside the front door. As they stepped out into the courtyard, they noticed the mass army of Death Eaters accompanied by Voldemort himself, while they had Hagrid carrying a small limp body. Alex knew only too well that it must have been Harry and allowed the tears to flow freely down her cheeks. There were cries from Hermione and Ron, screaming. "NO, NO, NO!" Their cries were accompanied by the gasps, sobs and protests from the remaining survivors. But over their woeful cries were the cold, triumphant laughs and cheers of the Death Eaters, celebrating their victory. Alex's eyes fixed on Bellatrix who was cackling hysterically from her triumph.<p>

"SILENCE!" Voldemort bellowed as a bang and a flash of bright light erupted from the Elder Wand, and silence was forced upon them. "It's over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet where he belongs!" Voldemort commanded Hagrid coldly. They all stared as Hagrid placed Harry gently at Voldemorts feet. "He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him." Ron broke free of the silencing charm and bellowed.

"He beat you!" But silence once again was forced upon them.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds." Voldemort lied pacing backwards and forwards in front of Harry's motionless body. Alex shook her head, it couldn't be true. "Killed while trying to save him-"

"That's a lie!" Alex stated confidently, although she wasn't feeling as confident as she looked, stepping forward in front of the Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters. "Harry would never run away!" She continued, her voice beginning to falter slightly under the nerves. There was a delighted laugh from Bellatrix as Alex stood in front of them. In a spilt second Alex was thrown backwards without warning into the crowd of students and teachers.

"Stupid girl!" Voldemort hissed. Justin ran to his sisters side, who winced as he helped her to her feet. "Now is the time to declare yourselves. Join us…or die." Everyone stood unmoving and still for a few seconds, Voldemort looked expectantly over the crowd of survivors believing they would give up much more easily. "The battle is lost, so step forward and join us now." Voldemort urged.

"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy hissed, beckoning his son towards him. Alex glanced up at Draco who stood beside her. She took hold of his arm and shook her head slightly. "Draco, come here now!" Lucius barked nervously, glancing at the Dark Lord as he spoke.

"Don't go." Alex whispered in a low voice, still keeping tightly hold of Draco's arm.

"Draco, sweetie, please." Narcissa pleaded softly, holding out her hand for him. Draco pulled his arm from Alex's grasp.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, leaving Alex and stepping forward, joining his parents with the rest of the Death Eaters.

"Oh, well done, Draco, well done." Voldemort smiled evilly as Draco joined him. "Now anybody else?" There was a roar as Neville charged forward screaming at the top of his lungs as he ran towards Voldemort, but with a flick of the Elder Wand, Neville too was cast backwards and there was a thud as he hit the cold ground. "I would like to thank those who volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost!" There was a wave of laughter from the Death Eaters. "And who is this?" Voldemort asked, glaring down at Neville, who was struggling to his feet.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord!" Bellatrix informed him excitedly. "The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember." Voldemort hissed in his snake like voice. "But you are pure-blood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked, Neville had managed to get back to his feet, he glared at Voldemort, unarmed and unprotected.

"So what if I am?" Neville retorted loudly.

"You show spirit, bravery and you come from noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. Unlike some." Voldemort said shifting his gleaming red eyes to Alex momentarily. "We need your kind, Neville."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" Neville bellowed defiantly. "Dumbledore's Army!" There was a cheer from the rest of the members of the DA, it seemed that Voldemorts silencing charm had no real effect of them.

"Be it on your head then, Longbottom." Voldemort growled as he waved the Elder Wand, windows smashed as an old ragged hat appeared, which Alex recognised to be the Sorting Hat which now sat upon Neville's head. "There will be no more sorting in Hogwarts from now on, the only house will be that of my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin!" As he said this the hat on Neville's head caught alight, burning to a cinder on Neville's head while he was trapped in the full body bind. There was a sudden rumbling sound as the ground beneath them bang to tremble. Grawp and two massive giants fought against one another, accompanied by the centaurs, the Death Eaters ranks were broken many dissapparted and others were being pushed towards the castle into the Entrance Hall. Within all the commotion and chaos Neville pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword from the Sorting Hat, charging heroically towards the gigantic snake and cutting off its head. As it flew through the air Hagrid's voice could be heard over the crowd.

"Harry, where's Harry!" Voldemort let out a cry of anger heading into the Entrance Hall and sending curses at as many people as possible. Alex pushed through the crowd, searching for one person and one person only. Bellatrix was in a furious dual with Ginny and Justin, Alex step forward.

"Leave her to me." Alex breathed menacingly, Bellatrix let out a high excitable laugh, welcoming the challenge.

Alex sent her first curse missing Bellatrix by mere millimetres. Bellatrix's retaliated forcing Alex to block each curse Bellatrix threw at her.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this with you pretty." Bellatrix called her eyes alight and gleaming with anticipation. "Shame I couldn't get the other brother…but no matter when I'm done with you I can finish him off to." She laughed maliciously, Alex grew angry, her curses becoming more violent. Bellatrix's smile faltered for a moment.

"You will never have the chance to harm me, or my family again!" Alex retorted, advancing towards Bellatrix. Alex preformed several curses in a row, forcing Bellatrix to retreat backwards.

"That's mine! I taught you that!" Bellatrix sneered glowering at Alex.

"Yeah, only I do it better!" Alex retorted gleefully as she forced Bellatrix backwards once more.

"Finish her off Alex!" Justin called excitedly as Alex had the upper hand. Alex was distracted for a moment, and Bellatrix took advantage, a spell brushed the side of Alex's arm burning through her robes searing part of her skin. Bellatrix sent another curse knocking Alex off her feet, causing her to hit the stone floor with a great deal of force. Alex winced looking up as Bellatrix stood over her, kicking Alex's wand out of reach as her hand searched desperately for it. She laughed exhilarated at Alex's seemingly hopeless predicament.

"This feels oddly familiar…" Bellatrix said thoughtfully as if she was reminiscing "You remember the good times we had don't you? Everything I taught you, how much fun we had." Bellatrix whispered with enthusiasm. "But then it all changed…" She added glumly. "That night ever since we captured you, I knew you were untrustworthy. I knew you would betray the Dark Lord! You lied when you told me as Draco that, your loyalties were still with him." Alex's eyes widened and her heart sank, Draco had been telling her the truth and now she was going to die. Bellatrix raised her wand high above her head as if she was about to strike Alex with it. Alex seized her chance rolling towards her wand, snatching it up quickly and blowing Bellatrix backwards. This time Alex stood over Bellatrix her eyes glittering with revenge.

"Well…this isn't familiar, but I like it." Alex told Bellatrix casually a smile forming on her face, her wand pointed at Bellatrix's heart. Alex reached down taking Bellatrix's wand and began twirling it around her hair just as Bellatrix used to do. Alex slipped her very own wand into her right boot as she always did, turning Bellatrix's wand upon it's owner. "I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done." Alex whispered threateningly. Bellatrix tried desperately to scramble away from Alex stepped forward raising Bellatrix's wand forcing her back down to the floor. Bellatrix turned to face Alex her lip trembling with fear. "_Crucio!_" Alex said confidently, she didn't even flinch as Bellatrix cried out in agony. As her screams subsided Alex spoke down to Bellatrix once more. "You were right you do have to mean it." Alex said casually. "It doesn't feel so good to be on the receiving end does it?" she said interrogating her patronisingly. Alex preformed Crucio on Bellatrix multiple times before Justin stopped her.

"Alex, you need to stop!" Justin told her, seizing Alex's arm and turning her towards him. "Can't you see that you're becoming like her? You have to stop!" Alex turned her attention back to Bellatrix.

"Justin you're right, this has gone on long enough." Alex said without looking at her brother. "_Avada__Kedavera_!" The blinding flash of green light struck directly into her heart and Bellatrix lay motionless in front of Alex, the light from her eyes had gone and she was dead. Voldemort roared with outrage at the death of Bellatrix, his most loyal, trusted and best Death Eater. Voldemort raised his wand directed at Alex Russo.

"_Protego_!" Harry bellowed shielding Alex from the cruse shooting towards her. He ripped off the invisibility cloak, exposing himself to Voldemort. "You won't be killing anyone else tonight, Tom." Harry told Voldemort as they circled each other. "You won't be able to kill any of them, ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people, Do you want to hear something before you make another big mistake?" Harry kept Voldemort temporarily mesmerised.

"Is it love again?" Voldemort asked his snake like face jeering. "Nobody seems to love you enough to run forwards this time, and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing." Still they circled each other.

"If it is not love that will save you this time you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine." They stalked one another as if like wolves about to tear each other a part in a fight to the death.

"Try Tom, to feel some remorse for what you have done." Harry said confidently.

"You dare!" Voldemort hissed in outrage.

"Yes, I dare!" Harry retorted. "The wand still isn't working for you, because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand."

"Possessing the wand isn't enough!" Harry informed him. "Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. The wand chooses the wizard…The Elder Wand recognised a new master before Dumbledore died. The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy." Harry explained.

"But what does that matter? It makes no difference to you and me." Voldemort spat.

"But you're too late, I over powered Draco weeks ago, I took this wand from him." Everybody eyes fixed on Harry and then to the Elder Wand that Voldemort was holding. "Does the wand in your hand know the last master was disarmed? Because if it does I'm the true master of the Elder Wand," Harry told him. Voldemort screamed.

"_Avada__Kedavera_!" while Harry yelled.

"_Expelliarmus!_" And the Elder Wand flew high, against the sun rise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling towards the master it would not kill. Tom Riddle hit the floor. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse. Everyone stood still watching, not quite believing that Voldemort could be dead. After a few silent moments had passed, it seemed the truth had finally sunk in, there was an eruption of cheers. The final battle was over and it was won. Alex ran to Justin enveloping him into a hug.

"We did it!" She cried ecstatically, Justin gave a small smile with his little sister in his arms quietly agreeing with her.

"Yeah…we did it." After a few minutes of celebratory hugs and cheers Alex went in search of Draco. She passed Harry, grabbing hold of him and pulling him into a huge.

"Well done, you did it!" Alex said beaming at him as she pulled away from his embrace.

"Yeah…well I couldn't have done it without all of you." Harry said smiling looking around the entire Great Hall and the cheerful happy faces that now surrounded him. Harry and Alex broke a part as Ron and Hermione came into view, hand in hand. Alex and Harry exchanged glances and smiling at the two as they approached.

"Finally!" Alex said with a half laugh. "Did all it take to get you two to realise your feelings for each other was an almighty war?" Alex asked. Ron and Hermione laughed lightly, blushing slightly and pulling each other closer.

"Yeah maybe." Ron said chuckling while looking at Hermione admiringly.

"Anyway…" Alex said clearing her throat, "I will leave you guys to it." She said leaving quickly before any of them had the chance to say another word. She went in her pursuit of Draco when she finally found him with his parents, holding each other tightly on a table in the very corner of the Great Hall. Alex approached them cautiously giving them a small smile as she reached them. Draco stood up slowly, looking at his parents for approval who simply nodded. He left them walking at Alex's side just outside the Great Hall. "So…why not disapparate with the rest of the Death Eaters?" Alex asked curiously, eyeing Draco up and down while giving him a small smile.

"Alex, I'm sorry…for everything that I've put you through…" Draco said hastily. But Alex paused him, pressing a finger to his lips.

"Shhh." She said mouthed with a small giggle. "You don't need to be sorry." Alex told him. "I should have believed you when you said it wasn't you and I'm sorry for that, so can you possibly forgive me…for what I have put you through this past year and a half?" She asked, her large brown eyes looking into his stony grey ones pleadingly.

"Apology…accepted." Draco said with a small smile.

"Perhaps you'd like to seal that deal with a kiss?" Alex added playfully, leaning in towards him, resulting in a soft kiss. Alex pulled away gazing adoringly into Draco's eyes.

"Wow…" Draco uttered in a small whisper.

"What?" Alex asked frowning slightly.

"That was well worth the wait." Draco replied pulling her in closer until their lips reached each other once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Alex and Justin had gone on to fight in the Wizard competition just as they had before, which had resulted in Justin losing his powers to Alex, who became the Russo family wizard. This did not bother Justin however, who was happy for his sister and her victory as magic no longer mattered to him. He went on to marry Harper and had two children, named Alexander who was eleven and Maxine who was nine. Alex, like Harry and Ron had no interest in going back to Hogwarts and redoing their seventh year, each opting instead to become Aurors.

* * *

><p>Nineteen years later Draco, Alex and their youngest son Scorpius who was eleven and had a great resemblance to Draco, had his fathers silvery blonde hair, slim pointed features but possessed the warm large chocolate brown eyes of his mother. While their oldest daughter Aria, who was thirteen, was a spitting image of Alex the only difference being her stone grey eyes that she had inherited from her father. Aria ran towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten, without looking back at her mother or father, vanishing from sight. Scorpius turned to his mother, who gave him a small smile as she placed her hand tenderly on his back.<p>

"On three." Alex said. "One…two…three." Alex and Scorpius broke into a run towards the barrier, followed closely by Draco. When they finally made their way through the bustling platform filled with excited students and fussing parents. They caught sight of Aria who was standing beside Justin who were deep in conversation. Aria, like her uncle was extremely intelligent, but did not flaunt it in front of anyone but her uncle.

"What house do you want to be in?" Scorpius asked Alexander excitedly. It was Alexander's first year at Hogwarts too.

"I'm hoping to be in Ravenclaw, like my dad!" Alexander replied, looking up at Justin admiringly as he spoke.

"Well, I want to be in Slytherin!" Scorpius added grinning.

"Why not Gryffindor?" Came a familiar voice, from the steam covered platform. Harry emerged pushing a trolley and his two sons, James Sirius and Albus Severus standing just behind him. Alex turned to Harry, beaming.

"Because my dad was in Slytherin." Scorpius replied casually.

"Well your mother was in Gryffindor." Harry informed him, giving Alex a small smile. Draco and Harry shook hands briefly, before turning to see Harper and Ginny both trying to console their young, crying daughters.

"Have you seen, Hermione or Ron anywhere?" Harry asked looking around the crowded platform for any sign of them.

"There they are!" Lily Luna, called as she wiped the tears from her face. Hermione and Ron emerged, pushing their way through the crowds.

"Not too late are we?" Ron asked.

"No just in time." Ginny replied smiling at her older brother.

The train whistle blew loudly over the platform, signalling that it was time for the students to board. Alex took hold of Aria, who had attempted to escape as quickly as possible before her mother could make a fuss of her.

"You will watch out for Scorpius won't you?" Alex asked Aria sternly.

"Why? He can look after himself…I did." Aria retorted moodily. Alex smiled at her daughter, brushing her hair back.

"Yes…well you're like me…Scorpius is like your father…" Aria rolled her eyes, quickly hugging Alex before jumping onto the carriage behind James Sirius. Alex kissed Scorpius' forehead gently before allowing Draco to take his son to the carriage. Justin and Harper were also fussing over Alexander, who seemed eager to leave whilst Maxine clutched on to Harpers side. Alex then turned to see Hermione preparing her daughter Rose, going through a check list, with their son Hugo standing just beside them. Finally as Rose boarded the train, Alex noticed Harry kneeling beside Albus Severus, before clambering onto the train. Finally the train began to pull away from the platform and Justin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex, Ginny, Harper and Draco watched as their children set off for another magical adventure.

**And that's that! Oh my Gosh I can't believe that I'm finally done! It's so sad...I hope that you enjoyed all three of the stories and I hope that if I write in this category again my stories will be just as popular as you guys made theses ones! I honestly can't thank you all enough for the way you've responded to them, you've been absolutely amazing. Thank you so much for taking the time to read them and for some of you, taking the time to review them, it means the world to me, honestly it does! There isn't a much better feeling I can get than hearing what you have to say.**

**Also depending on how these last chapters are received, I was planning to do a little one shot for you guys about Aria and Scorpius, but we'll see how that goes. I do have an idea for a story for that so yeah. **


	29. The Final Battle, Alternative Ending

Chapter 29 – The Final Battle, Alternative Ending

At that moment, they heard the faint sound of footsteps, the pair turned to face Harry who was walking slowly down the staircase, in some sort of trance. His face was pale but yet determined.

"Harry?" Alex asked. "Harry, where have you been are you alright?" She asked making her way towards him. He stopped in front of her and stared at her for a moment. "Harry?" Alex urged softly, taking tenderly hold of his shoulder. "Where have you been? We all thought you had gone to the Forbidden Forest." Alex said in a relieved voice.

"I'm going there now." Harry told her, pushing past Justin and heading towards the door.

"What!" Alex exclaimed. "You can't, the Dark Lord will kill you." She continued, a lump forming in her throat as she spoke.

"This is the way it has to be." Harry said bravely as he looked into Alex's eyes.

"Why?" Alex asked, tears swimming in her eyes as her bottom lip began to tremble

"Tell…tell Ron and Hermione where I've gone and that it was necessary, that there's a reason I can hear the other Horcruxes." Alex nodded her head gravely; she knew that Harry wasn't going to have it any other way.

"You have to kill the snake and then you can destroy him. It's the only way to destroy him, can you do that for me?" Harry asked, looking sincerely into Alex's brown eyes. She nodded before bursting into tears. Harry pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, it's just the way it has to be." He pulled away from the hug, gazing into Alex's eyes one last time before turning and heading out into the courtyard. Alex and Justin watched him from the door as his figure became smaller and smaller as he disappeared into the distance. Alex let out a sombre sigh, glancing up at Justin as they stood in silence.

"What did he mean by there's a reason he can hear Horcruxes?" Alex asked Justin in a low voice. "Why is it he has to die?" Justin, cleared his throat nervously.

"Because I think he is one too." Justin answered. "So he has to be destroyed, neither can live while the other survives, remember?" Alex made her way back into the Great Hall, she stopped in front of Ron and Hermione who both sat together, their hands intertwined, Hermione resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Harry, has gone down to the Forbidden Forest." Alex informed them hoarsely, upon hearing the news, Hermione got to her feet.

"What!" She exclaimed, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "How could you let him go? He'll die!" Hermione cried as the tears began to pour down her cheeks. Everyone stopped and stared as Hermione spoke.

"He…he told me that it was necessary and that you'd know why." Alex told her softly. "That if he didn't go we wouldn't be able to defeat him." Hermione stood back and nodded her head.

"So it's just the snake?" Hermione asked in a strained voice as she wiped away the tears from her damp cheeks. Alex nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Alex sat in the Great Hall with the rest of the battles survivors, it was predominately quiet, only a few murmurs from the students. There was an agonised cry from Professor McGonagall that caught everybody's attention. Alex, Ron, Hermione and Justin rushed towards the entrance hall where they could see the thin figure of McGonagall standing just outside the front door. As they stepped out into the courtyard, they noticed the mass army of Death Eaters accompanied by Voldemort himself, while they had Hagrid carrying a small limp body. Alex knew only too well that it must have been Harry and allowed the tears to flow freely down her cheeks. There were cries from Hermione and Ron, screaming. "NO, NO, NO!" Their cries were accompanied by the gasps, sobs and protests from the remaining survivors. But over their woeful cries were the cold, triumphant laughs and cheers of the Death Eaters, celebrating their victory. Alex's eyes fixed on Bellatrix who was cackling hysterically from her triumph.<p>

"SILENCE!" Voldemort bellowed as a bang and a flash of bright light erupted from the Elder Wand, and silence was forced upon them. "It's over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet where he belongs!" Voldemort commanded Hagrid coldly. They all stared as Hagrid placed Harry gently at Voldemorts feet. "He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him." Ron broke free of the silencing charm and bellowed.

"He beat you!" But silence once again was forced upon them.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds." Voldemort lied pacing backwards and forwards in front of Harry's motionless body. Alex shook her head, it couldn't be true. "Killed while trying to save him-"

"That's a lie!" Alex stated confidently, although she wasn't feeling as confident as she looked, stepping forward in front of the Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters. "Harry would never run away!" She continued, her voice beginning to falter slightly under the nerves. There was a delighted laugh from Bellatrix as Alex stood in front of them. In a spilt second Alex was thrown backwards without warning into the crowd of students and teachers.

"Stupid girl!" Voldemort hissed. Justin ran to his sisters side, who winced as he helped her to her feet. "Now is the time to declare yourselves. Join us…or die." Everyone stood unmoving and still for a few seconds, Voldemort looked expectantly over the crowd of survivors believing they would give up much more easily. "The battle is lost, so step forward and join us now." Voldemort urged.

"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy hissed, beckoning his son towards him. Alex glanced up at Draco who stood beside her. "Draco, come here now!" Lucius barked nervously, glancing at the Dark Lord as he spoke.

"Draco, sweetie, please." Narcissa pleaded softly, holding out her hand for him. Draco stepped forward leaving his fellow students to join with his parents and the rest of the Death Eaters.

"Oh, well done, Draco, well done." Voldemort smiled evilly as Draco joined him. "Now anybody else?" There was a roar as Neville charged forward screaming at the top of his lungs as he ran towards Voldemort, but with a flick of the Elder Wand, Neville too was cast backwards and there was a thud as he hit the cold ground. "I would like to thank those who volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost!" There was a wave of laughter from the Death Eaters. "And who is this?" Voldemort asked, glaring down at Neville, who was struggling to his feet.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord!" Bellatrix informed him excitedly. "The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember." Voldemort hissed in his snake like voice. "But you are pure-blood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked, Neville had managed to get back to his feet, he glared at Voldemort, unarmed and unprotected.

"So what if I am?" Neville retorted loudly.

"You show spirit, bravery and you come from noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. Unlike some." Voldemort said shifting his gleaming red eyes to Alex momentarily. "We need your kind, Neville."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" Neville bellowed defiantly. "Dumbledore's Army!" There was a cheer from the rest of the members of the DA, it seemed that Voldemorts silencing charm had no real effect of them.

"Be it on your head then, Longbottom." Voldemort growled as he waved the Elder Wand, windows smashed as an old ragged hat appeared, which Alex recognised to be the Sorting Hat which now sat upon Neville's head. "There will be no more sorting in Hogwarts from now on, the only house will be that of my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin!" As he said this the hat on Neville's head caught alight, burning to a cinder on Neville's head while he was trapped in the full body bind. There was a sudden rumbling sound as the ground beneath them bang to tremble. Grawp and two massive giants fought against one another, accompanied by the centaurs, the Death Eaters ranks were broken many dissapparted and others were being pushed towards the castle into the Entrance Hall. Within all the commotion and chaos Neville pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword from the Sorting Hat, charging heroically towards the gigantic snake and cutting off its head. As it flew through the air Hagrid's voice could be heard over the crowd.

"Harry, where's Harry!" Voldemort let out a cry of anger heading into the Entrance Hall and sending curses at as many people as possible. Alex pushed through the crowd, searching for one person and one person only. Bellatrix was in a furious dual with Ginny and Justin, Alex step forward.

"Leave her to me." Alex breathed menacingly, Bellatrix let out a high excitable laugh, welcoming the challenge.

Alex sent her first curse missing Bellatrix by mere millimetres. Bellatrix's retaliated forcing Alex to block each curse Bellatrix threw at her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you pretty." Bellatrix called her eyes alight and gleaming with anticipation. "Shame I couldn't get the other brother…but no matter when I'm done with you I can finish him off to." She laughed maliciously, Alex grew angry, her curses becoming more violent. Bellatrix's smile faltered for a moment.

"You will never have the chance to harm me, or my family again!" Alex retorted, advancing towards Bellatrix. Alex preformed several curses in a row, forcing Bellatrix to retreat backwards.

"That's mine! I taught you that!" Bellatrix sneered glowering at Alex.

"Yeah, only I do it better!" Alex retorted gleefully as she forced Bellatrix backwards once more.

"Finish her off Alex!" Justin called excitedly as Alex had the upper hand. Alex was distracted for a moment, and Bellatrix took advantage, a spell brushed the side of Alex's arm burning through her robes searing part of her skin. Bellatrix sent another curse knocking Alex off her feet, causing her to hit the stone floor with a great deal of force. Alex winced looking up as Bellatrix stood over her, kicking Alex's wand out of reach as her hand searched desperately for it. She laughed exhilarated at Alex's seemingly hopeless predicament.

"This feels oddly familiar…" Bellatrix said thoughtfully as if she was reminiscing "You remember the good times we had don't you? Everything I taught you, how much fun we had." Bellatrix whispered with enthusiasm. "But then it all changed…" She added glumly. "That night ever since we captured you, I knew you were untrustworthy. I knew you would betray the Dark Lord! You lied when told us your loyalties were still with him." Bellatrix raised her wand high above her head as if she was about to strike Alex with it. Alex seized her chance rolling towards her wand, snatching it up quickly and blowing Bellatrix backwards. This time Alex stood over Bellatrix her eyes glittering with revenge.

"Well…this isn't familiar, but I like it." Alex told Bellatrix casually a smile forming on her face, her wand pointed at Bellatrix's heart. Alex reached down taking Bellatrix's wand and began twirling it around her hair just as Bellatrix used to do. Alex slipped her very own wand into her right boot as she always did, turning Bellatrix's wand upon it's owner. "I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done." Alex whispered threateningly. Bellatrix tried desperately to scramble away from Alex stepped forward raising Bellatrix's wand forcing her back down to the floor. Bellatrix turned to face Alex her lip trembling with fear. "_Crucio!_" Alex said confidently, she didn't even flinch as Bellatrix cried out in agony. As her screams subsided Alex spoke down to Bellatrix once more. "You were right you do have to mean it." Alex said casually. "It doesn't feel so good to be on the receiving end does it?" she said interrogating her patronisingly. Alex preformed Crucio on Bellatrix multiple times before Justin stopped her.

"Alex, you need to stop!" Justin told her, seizing Alex's arm and turning her towards him. "Can't you see that you're becoming like her? You have to stop!" Alex turned her attention back to Bellatrix.

"Justin you're right, this has gone on long enough." Alex said without looking at her brother. "_Avada__Kedavera_!" The blinding flash of green light struck directly into her heart and Bellatrix lay motionless in front of Alex, the light from her eyes had gone and she was dead. Voldemort roared with outrage at the death of Bellatrix, his most loyal, trusted and best Death Eater. Voldemort raised his wand directed at Alex Russo.

"_Protego_!" Harry bellowed shielding Alex from the cruse shooting towards her. He ripped off the invisibility cloak, exposing himself to Voldemort. "You won't be killing anyone else tonight, Tom." Harry told Voldemort as they circled each other. "You won't be able to kill any of them, ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people, Do you want to hear something before you make another big mistake?" Harry kept Voldemort temporarily mesmerised.

"Is it love again?" Voldemort asked his snake like face jeering. "Nobody seems to love you enough to run forwards this time, and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing." Still they circled each other.

"If it is not love that will save you this time you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine." They stalked one another as if like wolves about to tear each other a part in a fight to the death.

"Try Tom, to feel some remorse for what you have done." Harry said confidently.

"You dare!" Voldemort hissed in outrage.

"Yes, I dare!" Harry retorted. "The wand still isn't working for you, because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand."

"Possessing the wand isn't enough!" Harry informed him. "Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. The wand chooses the wizard…The Elder Wand recognised a new master before Dumbledore died. The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy." Harry explained.

"But what does that matter? It makes no difference to you and me." Voldemort spat.

"But you're too late, I over powered Draco weeks ago, I took this wand from him." Everybody eyes fixed on Harry and then to the Elder Wand that Voldemort was holding. "Does the wand in your hand know the last master was disarmed? Because if it does I'm the true master of the Elder Wand," Harry told him. Voldemort screamed.

"_Avada__Kedavera_!" while Harry yelled.

"_Expelliarmus!_" And the Elder Wand flew high, against the sun rise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling towards the master it would not kill. Tom Riddle hit the floor. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse. Everyone stood still watching, not quite believing that Voldemort could be dead. After a few silent moments had passed, it seemed the truth had finally sunk in, there was an eruption of cheers. The final battle was over and it was won. Alex ran to Justin enveloping him into a hug.

"We did it!" She cried ecstatically, Justin gave a small smile with his little sister in his arms quietly agreeing with her.

"Yeah…we did it." After a few minutes of celebratory hugs and cheers Alex went in search of Draco. She passed Harry, grabbing hold of him and pulling him into a huge.

"Well done, you did it!" Alex said beaming at him as she pulled away from his embrace.

"Yeah…well I couldn't have done it without all of you." Harry said smiling looking around the entire Great Hall and the cheerful happy faces that now surrounded him. Harry and Alex broke a part, interlocking their fingers with one another as Ron and Hermione came into view, hand in hand. Alex and Harry exchanged glances and smiling at the two as they approached.

"Finally!" Alex said with a half laugh. "Did all it take to get you two to realise your feelings for each other was an almighty war?" Alex asked. Ron and Hermione laughed lightly, blushing slightly and pulling each other closer.

"Speak for yourself!." Ron said chuckling while looking at Hermione admiringly. Alex and Harry smiled at one another. Alex glanced down at their fingers intertwined. Both couples exited the Great Hall, as they did Alex caught Draco's eye, who looked deeply upset, she quickly looked away, smiling at Harry as they left, walking into the bright morning sun.

"So…Mr. Invincible what are you going to do with the Elder Wand?" Alex asked gripping tightly hold of his arm. Harry paused, pulling the wand from his pocket and admiring it.

"I think…its best kept hidden, where nobody else can find it, that way it won't be a danger to anyone." Harry said.

"But then you won't have a wand." Alex pointed out, in a confused voice. "Your other one broke, remember?" Harry pulled out the two halves of his other wand, sighing.

"Harry…if that's the most powerful wand in the wizard world and it can do anything…then, then wouldn't it be able to repair your wand?" Hermione asked curiously staring at the two halves.

"I don't know…" Harry admitted. "But it's worth a try I suppose." Harry pointed the Elder Wand at his old one muttering the incitation of "_Repario_." As he did this, both splintered halves of the wand fused together, enveloping the Phoenix tail feather inside them. Harry beamed waving his wand about a bit performing random spells with it. When Harry finally stopped he looked over the lake at the island where the white tomb of Dumbledore lay. "I think it's time to put this back where it belongs." Harry said glancing down at the Elder Wand.

* * *

><p>Alex ran to Harry as he returned to the Great Hall where they were serving tea, coffee and soup to all of the remaining wizards and witches.<p>

"Where did you put it?" She asked smiling at him.

"Where it belongs." Harry told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Alex and Justin had gone on to fight in the Wizard competition just as they had before, which had resulted in Justin losing his powers to Alex, who became the Russo family wizard. This did not bother Justin however, who was happy for his sister and her victory as magic no longer mattered to him. He went on to marry Harper and had two children, named Alexander who was eleven and Maxine who was nine. Alex, like Harry and Ron had no interest in going back to Hogwarts and redoing their seventh year, each opting instead to become Aurors.

* * *

><p>Nineteen years later Harry, Alex and their youngest son Albus Severus who was eleven and had a great resemblance to Harry, had his fathers messy black hair. James Sirius their oldest son, who was thirteen, he like is young sister Lily Luna possessed the warm large chocolate brown eyes of their mother. James Sirius ran towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten, without looking back at his mother or father, vanishing from sight. Albus Severus turned to his father, who gave him a small, encouraging smile placing his hand tenderly on his back.<p>

"Together." Harry said. Harry and Albus Severus broke into a run towards the barrier, followed closely by Alex and Lily Luna. When they finally made their way through the bustling platform filled with excited students and fussing parents. They caught sight of James Sirius who was standing beside Justin who were deep in conversation. Albus Severus appeared from behind his father smiling at his cousin.

"What house do you want to be in?" Albus Severus asked Alexander excitedly. It was Alexander's first year at Hogwarts too.

"I'm hoping to be in Ravenclaw, like my dad!" Alexander replied, looking up at Justin admiringly as he spoke.

"Well, I want to be in Gryffindor." Albus Severus replied quietly

"Not too late are we?" Ron asked emerging from the steam covered platform pushing a trolley. Beside him Hermione stood clutching hold of her youngest son Hugo and eleven year old Rose just behind her. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, beaming at them.

"No just in time." Alex replied smiling. While the golden trio were deep in conversation Harper and Alex both tried to console their young, crying daughters.

The train whistle blew loudly over the platform, signalling that it was time for the students to board. Alex took hold of James Sirius, who had attempted to escape as quickly as possible before his mother could make a fuss of him.

"You will watch out for Albus won't you?" Alex asked James Sirius sternly.

"Yes mum." James Sirius droned. Alex smiled at her eldest son, ruffling his messy black hair "Mum not in front of the girls!" James Sirius blushed pulling away from his mother and jumping onto the carriage. Justin and Harper were also fussing over Alexander, who seemed eager to leave whilst Maxine clutched on to Harpers side. Alex then turned to see Hermione preparing her daughter Rose, going through a check list, with their son Hugo standing just beside them. Finally as Rose boarded the train, Alex noticed Harry kneeling beside Albus Severus. Albus Severus boarded the train waving to his mother and father. Finally the train began to pull away from the platform.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked Harry as they waved to their children from the platform.

"Oh you know, worried whether he'll be in Slytherin." Harry replied smiling at Alex.

"He'll be all right." Alex replied and Justin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex and Harper watched as their children set off for another magical adventure.

**And that's that! Oh my Gosh I can't believe that I'm finally done! It's so sad...I hope that you enjoyed all three of the stories and I hope that if I write in this category again my stories will be just as popular as you guys made theses ones! I honestly can't thank you all enough for the way you've responded to them, you've been absolutely amazing. Thank you so much for taking the time to read them and for some of you, taking the time to review them, it means the world to me, honestly it does! There isn't a much better feeling I can get than hearing what you have to say.**

****Also depending on how these last chapters are received, I was planning to do a little one shot for you guys about Aria and Scorpius, but we'll see how that goes. I do have an idea for a story for that so yeah. If you are confused as to who Aria is because she isn't in this chapter, that's who I made Draco and Alex's daughter in the original ending.****


End file.
